Fullbringer's Lioness
by Arrancar113
Summary: Takeshi Kurosaki is the adopted son of the Kurosaki family. One day as he walks with his brother and mother. They suffer an attack by a strange monster. He's then carried away by the strange monster and winds up in world full of them. He awakens an odd power and must now fight to survive, in order to find a way home. As he winds up receiving help from the most unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: So it Begins**

***Karakura Town, Japan***

It was a rainy day in Karakura, Japan, as a young boy of 11 years old walked along the side of his mother and younger brother. The boy had mid-length wild black hair that went around his head and dropped over the front of his face slightly. He also had violet eyes and his skin was a slight peach color as well. The young child's name Takeshi Kurosaki.

However in truth he was the adopted child of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki. Takeshi birth parents having died from attack by an unknown animal of sorts. while there had been no witnesses to the attack, investigators had to conclude it was done at the hands of some sort of mysterious creature. His real father had died at the scene of the attack, his real mother had somehow managed to escape after being injured. She was at the time pregnant with Takeshi and only a couple weeks away from her due date.

The shock and trauma of the attack forced her into labor soon after escaping. Despite the doctor's best efforts, she died from a combination of her injuries and stressors of childbirth. Leaving the newborn Takeshi an orphan from the start.

Fortunately, his parents had been very good friends with Masaki Kurosaki. After hearing the tragic incident, Masaki convinced her husband to take Takeshi in and adopt him into the family. Masaki and Isshin loved and treated Takeshi like he was their own flesh and blood son. About a year after that Masaki gave birth to her and Isshin's first child by blood, Ichigo.

Takeshi and Ichigo grew up with each other and were as close as brothers could ever be. Both of them were happy children who loved their family with all they could muster. Especially when a few years later Ichigo and Takeshi became older brothers too twin little sisters, named Karin and Yuzu.

Takeshi from the time he could properly walk and move about, immediately showed a strong passion for martial arts. His parents signed him up for classes as soon as he was old enough and quickly excelled for his age group. This love of martial arts also bled over into a love for kendo when he discovered it. after some persuading, his parents agreed to let him take alongside his martial arts classes. He also showed a strong aptitude for someone his age in sword play as well. A fact Isshin boasted about and made Masaki slightly concerned.

Takeshi loved his parents Isshin and Masaki. While they weren't his birth parents, they were the only parents he's ever known and considered them as much his birth parents as Ichigo did. Isshin was a somewhat eccentric man who ran a small but well respected medical clinic. Maskai was a stay at home mom who seemingly loved everyone and everything around her.

One thing Takeshi learned about himself early on was that he could see the spirits of the world around him. A trait that he shared with his brother Ichigo. It was a pretty cool thing to him, though he had to admit some spirits could be pretty annoying at times. Sometimes ghost forget the importance of personal space.

All in all he loved the life he had. Though sometimes his mind wondered about the birth parents he never got to know. The only thinking he really had to remember his birth parents by was a necklace left to him by his father. It was a small pendant of sorts that was carved to look like a karambit knife, that was colored black and silver. The necklace practically never left his person, he adored the piece of jewelry.

Takeshi walked alongside his mother and brother in the rain, along a path next to the local river. Nothing seemed to be all that special going on as he kept his eyes forward not really paying much attention. When suddenly he caught out of the corner of his eye's he saw Ichigo take off in front of him and Masaki towards the river's edge.

He looked to see what his brother was running towards and saw something peculiar. There seemed to be a young girl of sorts with black hair wearing a kind of dress, she was standing near the river's edge. It looked as though as she was going to jump into the river. He knew why his brother had taken off to seemingly stop the girl from doing so. He was about to go and assist Ichigo when his mother suddenly yelled out.

"ICHIGO STOP!" as she quickly ran after Ichigo. What happened next seemed to happen too fast for Takeshi to seemingly understand.

As Masaki was able to get in front of Ichigo, suddenly some red like hand shot out and stabbed her through the chest. She immediately fell and landed on top of Ichigo. Ichigo in turn passed out from the shock of the whole situation with the now dead Masaki laying on top of him.

Takeshi stood there in total shock and horror, the color having drained from his face. He quickly ran over to the lifeless form of his adoptive mother.

"no, no please…..please don't be dead mom." He weakly choked out as tears began to well in his eyes. He fell to his knees and weakly shook Masaki.

"please, wake up mom…..you have to wake up…. You can't leave us…. Please don't leave us." he spoke as tears now streamed down his face.

"my, my, now isn't this a touching sight." A deep voice boomed from behind him.

Takeshi turned around and saw something that genuinely scared him.

It was some sort of monster it had thick green fur, red bird like feet it, an odd bone like mask with a large creepy smile adorning it, plus an appendage of sorts that stuck from out of its head. Its overall appearance resembled some kind of giant mutant hamster.

Takeshi was looking over its features when he took notice of the red bird like feet. Then it all clicked in his head.

"it was you? You're the one responsible for this." He spoke out.

"Heh-heh-heh, indeed I am boy" the creature spoke out mockingly. "she was a tasty one too."

"you…you bastard!" Takeshi yelled out. "just what are you!?" his sadness and fear being replaced with anger.

"I'm what you call a 'hollow' boy. Where spirits that eat other spirits and the souls of living beings with high spirit energy, like the woman there. In fact I can tell that you and the other brat are quite high in spirit energy. Even more so than the woman was. How delightful." It finished as it chuckled darkly to itself.

Then suddenly the fur on the hollow shot and wrapped around Takeshi. Next thing the young boy knew he was brought up to the monster. Who preceded to grab him with his hand.

"yes you'll be very tasty indeed child." It said.

"who the hell are you?" Takeshi asked

"call me 'Grand Fisher' boy." The hollow replied. Then suddenly straightened up a bit. As if it suddenly felt something it didn't like.

"damn, one of them is coming this way. I won't be able to savor the orange haired brat. As for you, all just have to take you back to hueco mundo first before I enjoy you as my snack." Said fisher.

With that said, the creature opened some sort of gate way and walked through it carrying Takeshi along with him. A few moments after the gateway closed, a new figure arrived at the scene of the incident.

It was an older looking man, he blond hair, he wore an outfit of green and white. He also carried a cane and wore a bucket hat of the same coloration as the rest of his outfit. he overlooked the scene with a sad and somber expression.

'this is very bad, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough Isshin.' He thought to himself as he overlooked the deceased Masaki, the unconscious Ichigo and noticed the missing Takeshi. "it's going to be a very long night." He muttered to himself.

***Hueco Mundo, above the Forest of Menos***

A garganta opened up in the sky above the forest of menos. Jumping out of it was Grand Fisher and his soon to be victim. Takeshi having his survival instincts kick into overdrive, does the only thing he feel he can do, while in the hollows grasp. He opens his mouth and clamps down as hard as he can on the closest finger.

"GAAHHH!" yells fisher and on instinct flings his hand and unintentionally throws his latest prey away from him.

Takeshi is sent flying away and down from the hollow. He lands roughly on the ground and slides across the sand with no control. Before he can stop, he slides directly to one of the openings in the ceiling to the forest and falls in.

Fisher meanwhile curses at himself for this sudden predicament. Before he can start to move to go chase down the human. he suddenly feels the presence of a much stronger hollow. 'damn it all.' He thinks to himself as he realizes he has no choice but to run and hide. Thus letting the human get away.

***inside the Forest of Menos***

Takeshi after falling into the opening, lands on the branch of tree after falling only about a dozen feet or so. He quickly steadies himself and decides to take a moment to gauge his surroundings.

The place looks like an endless forest of sorts, blanketed in constant night and moonlight. Even the tree he thought he was on, wasn't even a real tree. It was more like some kind stone in the shape of a giant tree. Looking up, he notices he can't reach the ceiling and has no choice but carefully make his way.

It takes what seems like hours but eventually after carefully working his down the branches of the strange rock tree, he was able to make his way down to the forest floor. Taking in a moment to finally process all that has happened, the boy slumps to the ground, tired, sad and frustrated at all that has happened.

"why did this have to all happen?" he chokes out to himself as tears of frustration begin roll down his face. "why did mom have to die? Why did that monster have to take me away? Why did I have to get stranded in this place?" he continued to mutter to himself as he held the pendant around his neck with hand trying to bring some kind of comfort to himself.

His musings were cut short when he heard the sound of something shifting in the distance in front of him. He looked up suddenly alert and nervous in the direction of the noise. Then something he could've gone without seeing for a long time. It was another hollow.

This wasn't nearly as big as the last one but was still the size of a small car. Its body shape and mask gave it the appearance of a rat. It locked eyes with Takeshi and spoke.

"well, this is a surprise?" it said with a high pitched voice. "I don't know how some human got here but, I won't complain. You'll make a tasty treat little human."

Takeshi's instincts kicked in again and he did the only thing he thought he could do in such a situation. He immediately jumped up and began as fast as he could running away from the hollow. The hollow giving chase right behind.

Takeshi ran with reckless abandon trying to escape, never looking back at his would be killer. Sadly, as he turned the corner around a tree, he came face to face with the wall of a small plateau in front of him. He whipped around as he heard the hollow catch up.

"nowhere to run human." spoke the rat hollow.

Takeshi kept his face towards the hollow, nervousness keeping him in place from moving at the moment.

Takeshi gripped the pendant in his hand as he began to think to himself in panic.

'is this really it for me? Is this where my life ends? Am I destined die in this strange place at the hands of one of these monsters? NO! no, it can't end like this! My life can't end here! Everyone back home is going to be waiting for me. Dad, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo! I can't die here! I have to survive! I have to make it home somehow!'

"this is it human!" yelled the hollow as it jumped high into the air towards Takeshi.

As the hollow began its jump Takeshi gripped his pendant as hard as he could and yelled out.

"I'M NOT DYING HERE TO YOU!"

As he yelled this out a sudden surge of energy rolled through his body and focused at his hand holding the pendant. A glow of visible silver energy burst out in a sudden flash. The light faded as quickly as it came revealing that now instead of holding the pendant in his hand, he was holding some sort of sword.

The blade was around 32 inches in length, the blades width was around three inches where the blade met the handle. The width of the blade increased up to about six inches at around the middle. Before the width shrank back down to the same three inch length towards the pointed end of the blade. The final eight inches of the blade towards the end was curved slightly like a talon. The entirety of the blade edge of the weapon was serrated. The entire blade portion of the weapon was black. The handle of the blade was ten inches in length with a hoop at the end. It was wrapped with silver cloth that had spots of black. Despite the size and shape of the weapon it fit well in his hands and felt incredibly light.

Before Takeshi could ponder anymore at this sudden development, he caught the rat hollow still flying thought the air at him. He quickly acted and gripped the sword with both hands and prepared to strike. The rat hollow was caught by surprise by this sudden development and was unable to adjust being still in midair.

As the hollow neared, Takeshi swung down at his enemy and landed the blade and left a deep gash across the hollow's belly.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled the hollow in pain as it landed on the ground and quickly righted itself and turned around.

"you'll pay for that you little bastard!" it roared and charged with a huge burst of speed directly at Takeshi.

Takeshi caught off guard, took the full speed head-butt from the hollow. He could feel his ribs crack from the force of the strike, and he was sent flying back. he did his best to ignore the pain as he got up on a knee, the taste of blood filled his mouth a bit.

The hollow charged him again, trying for another headbutt. Takeshi was ready for the attack this time. He readied his blade and at the last moment he dove forward dodging the hollow as he did and thrust his blade up and forward. The blade pierced the side of the hollow with it running clean through it out its back.

The hollow howled in agony and fell to the ground, no longer moving. Takeshi wretched his blade out and stepped away from the downed hollow, walking some distance away and leaned against the rock wall of the plateau. His back facing the downed hollow. He looked at the sword and stared in wonder. When he looked down at himself, he was shocked at what he saw.

It didn't notice it in the heat of the moment, but his pendant was now gone. His upper body was covered in a black mist like shroud, that acted like a vest with sleeves that ended just above his elbows. His legs and feet were covered in the same black misty shroud. With his legs it covered just below his knees like some kind of shorts. The misty shroud covered his feet resembling boots of sorts. he then noticed is hands where covered as well, it started bottom of the palm of his hands and ended halfway up each of his fingers. The same black mist covered his face from the top of his mouth and down. It stopped at the top of his neck and wrapped around as a type of mask.

"just what is happening to me at this point?" he questioned to himself, becoming lost in thought.

Suddenly a voice boomed in his head.

"_**LOOK BEHIND YOU!" **_yelled the female sounding voice.

"_what!?" _he mentally thought back to the sudden voice in his head.

"_**JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU DAMMIT!" **_the mysterious voice yelled.

Takeshi turned his head and his eyes went wide. The rat hollow he thought was dead had gotten back and was charging him again. Before he could turn enough to do anything. The hollow got up next to him and slammed one of its arms into Takeshi's side, sending him flying. He landed hard on the sand with the wind knocked out of him.

He tried to get up, but the hollow had already made it to him and pinned his arms down with his feet. Looking at him with pure rage.

"you proved to be a lot more trouble than I thought you would human." it wheezed out. The injuries from earlier clearly taking a toll on it.

"no matter I'm going to enjoy feasting on you" it spat out and began to lower it head.

Takeshi knew he was done for with his arms pinned he couldn't use his blade. He closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. Then when out of nowhere the roar of a lion was heard. He opened his eyes just in time to see something collide with the rat hollow. The rat hollow and mysterious new being both winding up going a fair distance away, thus freeing Takeshi.

He turned his head in time to see the new being having pinned the rat hollow to the ground. The rat hollow gave out a cry of terror before it cut off by the sound of unsettling death rattle and its body went limp for good this time. Then the figure who had saved Takeshi and finished the hollow turned to him.

Takeshi noticed it was another hollow a bit larger than the rat hollow. Its mask was bone white in the shape of a lion's head. Its body was also shaped like a lion including a tail with a tuff of brown fur at its end. Its body had a short smooth layer of light brown fur and it had a large fluffy golden colored like lion's mane surrounding's its neck.

The new hollow walked towards Takeshi with the dead hollow clamped in its jaws. As it got only a few feet away, it dropped the dead hollow in front of Takeshi.

"well your certainly an interesting little thing. Aren't ya?" it spoke in a clearly in feminine voice.

***Forest of Menos earlier on***

In the forest of menos where basic hollows and gillians tend to live. A basic lion like hollow by the name of Franceska Mila Rose, was carrying about her day. She was on the look out for potential prey to help her grow to the next stage of her evolution. That or find someone willing to work alongside with to help with her growth.

She wasn't a fool she knew she was not the strongest of hollows around and finding a mutually beneficial partnership. That would help quicken her growth and vice versa would be ideal. Granted that sort of thing was better said then actually done. Most other hollows were to selfish for such things, but hey a girl could hope right?

She continued her day searching about but sadly she had no luck.

"well, shit." She muttered to herself.

After walking along a bit more she came across the edge of a short plateau. Taking some steps back she decided to take a break from her searching for the time being. Laying down on her side she began to try and drift off to sleep for a short nap. As she laid on the sands relaxing, she suddenly felt an odd feeling.

Perking up a bit at the new feeling, she focused on it trying to get a read on what it was. She knew it wasn't hollow, then became shocked when she realized what it was. The mysterious presence was human, and it was coming her way from below the plateau she was resting on top of.

'this is an unexpected but maybe it's the break I've been looking for?' she thought to herself.

She began to her movement now with her sensitive cat ears. She was able to tell whoever the human was had stopped just in front of the plateau. She picked up another presence that she recognized as another hollow. She began to hear voices. She could tell which one was the human voice but was surprised that it seemed to belong to a child.

'a human child in hueco mundo? Now I really have to check this out.' She thought.

Mila got up and kept low and quiet as she made her way to the edge of the Plateau until she could see all that was happening.

Once the source of her interest came into view, her suspicions were confirmed it was a human child. A boy, he had black hair and violet eyes to her surprise. He was standing in place holding onto something around his neck. She could also the other hollow some distance away from the child. It looked like some kind of oversized rat and it was about ready to strike.

The hollow then leapt high into the air towards the child. As it started to leap the human gave a loud cry of defiance towards his would be killer. The next thing to happen certainly caught Mila by surprise.

The boy's hand near his chest suddenly glowed silver and burst in a quick blast of light that disappeared as soon as it appeared. The boy was now shrouded in some kind of black mist looking clothing, including a mask that was wrapped around the bottom portion of his face. He now held an oddly shaped sword of sorts that was all black with silver and the blade edge was serrated.

'just what the fuck is going on with this kid!?' she exclaimed internally.

She continued to watch as the boy quickly readied himself with his blade as the hollow was still flying at him and delivered a good swift swing with his blade. That left a good gash on the rat hollows belly.

'seems the kid has some amount of training.' She mused in her head.

Sadly no one seemed to teach the boy the importance of dodging when the hollow gave a sudden burst of speed in fury. It wound up headbutting the kid quite harshly sending the human flying back closer to the plateau. The child quickly got up on a knee and readied his blade as the hollow charged.

The child lunged forward and managed to plunge his blade into the hollow and out its other end. The hollow fell to ground not moving at the moment.

'I'll be damned the kid pulled it off. I think I found my lucky break!' She thought excitedly herself.

She watched as the child walked over to the wall of the plateau his back turned to the fallen hollow lost in thought. Then she noticed the hollow moving, it wasn't dead after all! It was badly hurt though that was for sure, it'd be easy to pick off at this point. The child didn't seem to notice and turned around too late as the injured hollow batted him away harshly and then pinned the boy down.

Mila decided it was the time to act, the boy had genuinely peaked, her interest and was her best in finding assistance in her evolution. Saving the kids butt would make for a good reason to convince the kid to team up with her. Quickly she positioned herself took aim and leapt towards the rat hollow. Giving out a mighty roar as she dove at her target.

She slammed into the opposing hollow knocking him away from the boy. Quickly acting she pounced on top of the hollow and clamped her jaws down on its throat. It soon going limp after giving out one final death rattle. She then turned around and walked towards the boy with the dead hollow in her mouth. Stopping just a few feet in front of the kid, she dropped it and spoke to the child.

"well your certainly an interesting little thing. Aren't ya?"

**A/N**

**So here's the first chapter of my next story. I had the idea for this pop into my head one day and I just had to write something out for it before I forgot about it. hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Partnership's**

"well your certainly an interesting little thing. Aren't ya?" spoke the lion like hollow.

Takeshi was taken aback by this sudden development. One sec he gets kidnapped by a hollow, then another one tries to kill him, and now he has one seemingly saving him. He kept on edge incase this was some trick and he had to move fast.

The hollow picked up on him being on edge and him not lowering his guard.

"don't worry kid, I'm not going to hurt you. If I was, I would have done so by now." she announced with complete truthfulness.

Takeshi eyed the hollow for a few more moments before relaxing. Even if he had to fight this hollow, he wouldn't last very long. The pain of his earlier injuries catching up to him now the adrenaline had started to go away. Lowering his weapon he addressed the lion hollow.

"my name's Takeshi Kurosaki, you can just call me Takeshi. Who by chance are you?"

"Franceska Mila-Rose. You can call me Mila for short." She replied.

"nice to meet you." He said before groaning at the pain is his ribs.

"you gonna be ok Takeshi? You took a bad shot in that fight." Mila said with genuine concern. After all it would be a shame if the person, she just found who could be her lucky break. Was just to suddenly drop on her.

Takeshi groaned in pain a little more before replying. "yeah, I just need to heal up a bit is all."

"_**I can help with that war pup." **_spoke the voice in his head

"_how? And just who are you?"_ He mentally replied.

"_**look I can explain who I am later, when there's actual time to talk. For now just trust me with this healing thing ok? Go up to the dead hollow and stick your blade in it and I'll take care of things from there, ok war pup?" **_The female voice stated.

Takeshi thought for a moment about what he was told by the mysterious voice in his head. Eventually he decided he didn't have any better option and went with the suggestion.

"Mila could take a few steps back from the dead hollow. I think my blade can do something with it to help heal me."

Mila tilted her head in confusion at this statement but complied with what the young human asked. If anything she was genuinely curious about what was going to happen.

Takeshi stepped up and stabbed his blade into the dead hollow.

"_**ok war pup, watch this and be amazed!" **_ said the voice in his head.

The blade suddenly glowed the same silver aura from earlier and enveloped the dead hollow. Soon the dead hollow began to breakdown into tiny particles and began swirling around Takeshi's entire being. They disappeared into his body and he could feel the damage from earlier heal up as if it never happened. His energy felt restored, in fact he felt even stronger once the whole process finished.

Mila watched as Takeshi walked up and stabbed his blade into the dead hollow. Nothing happened at first but then his sword began to glow, and the same glow began to cover the entire dead hollow. Then the dead hollow began to be broken down by the strange aura and be absorbed into Takeshi. She could see some of the cuts and bruises visible on him heal like they never happened. Takeshi's eyes even glowed silver for the briefest moment as well. Once it was over, she could tell with pesquisa the kid had grown stronger as well.

"Holy shit! You can eat hollows!" Mila exclaimed in shock.

"_ok I have to admit that was pretty awesome." _He spoke mentally.

"_**Told you so war pup. That's the tip of the iceberg of what we can do together. I'll talk more with you later, for the moment you should focus on your new friend. Till later." **_then the voice went silent.

"that was something, I didn't really expect all that." he said.

"well as surprising as that is. the fact your able to do that is pretty handy all things considered. How did you know you could do that anyways?" asked Mila.

"a voice in my head told me."

"uh-huh" she replied with concern. "is it the only voice your hearing by chance?"

"yep, why?"

"well I don't know about humans but when hollows start hearing multiple voices in their head, accompanied by a ringing sound it means bad things."

"it's just the one voice and no ringing sound at the moment." He retorted.

"good to hear, now I imagine you'd like to hear what my business is with you." Stated Mila.

"I would actually, why did you save me?" questioned Takeshi

"I'll cut to the chase with you. I'd like to partner up with you, so you can assist me with speeding up my evolution. In return what would you like from me?" she asked

"I just want to go home." He replied

"that could be harder than you think, you see I'll need to be atleast an adjucah's to properly do that for you." Mila said with honesty.

"how long do you think that could take?"

"atleast a few years if all goes well."

"WHAT!?"

"look here's the deal, normally only base level hollows like me can only make pathways from this world to others, just big enough for said hollow to walk through. There called 'garganta' by the way. Who was the hollow that grabbed you anyways? If you happen to know." Explained Mila

"He said his name was 'Grand Fisher' from what I recall." He said.

Mila immediately let out a growl of anger at the name. "that bastard is responsible huh?"

"you know him?" wondered Takeshi

"Only by reputation, he's a real bastard even by hollow standards. If you don't mind me asking what exactly happened?" Mila asked

Takeshi went through the whole story of fisher's attack and how he wound up in hueco mundo.

"figures the bastard would do something like that." she spat "he likes to target and eat women because he takes them for easy prey. He's a coward for the most part to, he doesn't hunt other hollows really. It why he's still base level hollow despite how old he is. the fact he managed to bring you here is honestly surprising. It was either a sheer stroke of luck or he has some ability that allowed him to pull it off."

Takeshi took all this information in and thought about it, after a few minutes of contemplation he offered his proposal.

"Mila I'll help with your growth and evolution how I can. In return I just want to be able make it back home even if it takes a few years to reach that point. Also I want to find Grand Fisher and kill him myself for what he did. Those are my terms aside from you watching my back and I'll watch yours." He offered.

Mila contemplated his offer and quickly came to her decision. "you got yourself a deal Takeshi." Then she lifted up a paw as means of shaking on it. Takeshi walked up and took the paw in hand and shook it.

"so do you have a decent place to hide out at? As much I would like to get started, I honestly just want to rest first after all that has happened today."

"no problem." Said Mila "I'd figured you'd want to do that. I know just the place but first you may want to deactivate your powers, so we don't draw any unwanted attention as we travel."

Takeshi nodded his head in approval and went to turn off his power. Problem was he wasn't sure quite how to do it. he thought about for a moment and decided to focus on his energy and mentally focused on turning it off. Suddenly his weapon and body were covered in a silver glow and then it quickly disappeared. Revealing his pendent back to its normal state around his neck.

Mila tilted her head in confusion at this. "hold on, so your necklace was all of that?" she questioned.

"apparently so, in all honesty I don't really understand it all myself. though I have a hunch this voice in my head has the answers to that. I never had some voice in my head until I awoke these powers of mine." He replied

"Make sense to me. Anyways let's get going I know where to go." Mila spoke as she lowered herself. "climb on top of me, will move faster that way."

"sounds good." With that said, Takeshi carefully hoisted himself on Mila's back. adjusting himself so he was properly secure and gave the signal to go.

Mila then stood up and took off in a leisurely jog of sorts. Takeshi took in the environment as they traveled. He quickly came to a conclusion.

"everything looks almost exactly the damn same in this place." He proclaimed.

"yeah, not a whole lot of originality in hueco mundo. It annoys me at times too." Mila replied.

"can I ask something?" questioned Takeshi

"shoot" she replied

"how do hollows come into existence?"

"well, there are a couple ways for it to happen. Firstly, when the soul of a dead person lingers to long in the living world it will eventually become a hollow. How much time it actually takes, varies from person to person. This process can also happen when a normal soul is attacked by a hollow."

"I see, what this evolution you talk about?"

"hollows have essentially four stages. The first being a base hollow like me, next you have the gillian. There giant and lumbering, and honestly not that smart, comes with the price of the evolution at that stage. Needless to say I'm not really looking forward to that. not to mention the danger that comes with evolving into a gillian."

"what do you mean?"

"you see, when a base hollow transform into a gillian, all the different beings said hollow consumed fight for dominance in a sense. So, I could lose my body by chance to someone I previously devoured or no one succeeds in gaining dominance. Then at that point, said hollow just becomes a truly mindless gillian."

"that…. I don't really know what to say Mila. that honestly sounds pretty scary."

"I won't lie, while I am very confident that I will be just fine. I will admit I am a little nervous none the less. Can't be really helped I suppose all things considered."

"so what comes after gillian?" asked Takeshi.

"after gillian you have the adjucah's stage. When a hollow becomes an adjucah they will take an appearance that a bit different but still very similar to their base hollow form. Adjucah's are fewer in number compared to gillians and base hollows. Adjucah's also have to keep eating otherwise they risk reverting back to a gillian. If that happens' they become just another mindless gillian forever."

"so what's the final stage?"

"the final stage of hollow evolution is vasto lorde. They are so few in number at most times, that you could count their total number on a single hand. They are also the most powerful hollows around. No one except another vasto lorde dares to fight one. Vasto lorde's are also human in size and look but will still carry traits of their adjucah state. Also once a hollow makes it to that level, they no longer have to feed."

"I suppose becoming a vasto lorde is the main goal for all hollows?" he asked.

"pretty much" she replied.

"That is all pretty interesting. Though I have to say being a human in this place, it does make me a little worried outside the obvious." Chimed Takeshi

"what do you mean?" Mila wondered.

"it's just if ever die at some point in this place. I'll be pretty much guaranteed to become a hollow myself is all." He said with concern.

"don't worry too much about that. you have me to help watch your back after all. Besides, even that does by chance happen, I'll still be around help you out." She retorted.

"really?"

"sure, I mean if you became a hollow, it doesn't really change our deal to much. Just some of the variables will be different is all. Anyways we've arrived." Mila announced

Takeshi looked at his new home to be for the time being. It was a cave of sorts built into the side of large hill that was very uneven and covered completely in very jagged and sharp looking rocks. He followed Mila inside; the cave was actually quite spacious. There were multiple small holes in the roof of the cave allowing enough light in to clearly see inside.

"wow, this actually pretty nice all thing considered." Said Takeshi

"thanks" replied Mila "there's lots of room in here and the outside of the place forms a nice natural defense. Plus this place is tucked away in one most secluded spot's in the forest, so it's highly unlikely anyone will be able find us."

Takeshi wondered around the cave a bit taking in its lay out. In the very back he noticed something interesting. The entire back wall of the cave he noticed was covered in some sort of moss. He reached out and touched it and noticed it was surprisingly quite moist.

"hey Mila, what's with all this moss?" he wondered.

"oh that? the stuff is seemingly the only thing that actually grows here in hueco mundo. Not sure how though, I have no use for the stuff, but if you figure something to do with it. your free to have as much as you like." She replied.

"fair enough" he said as suddenly he gave out a huge yawn. His tiredness form all that has happened catching up with him.

Mila gave out a slight chuckle. "come on let's rest for now and will head out to hunt tomorrow." She spoke as she lied down on her side. "you can lay next to me if you want for the warmth, if you think you might get too chilly while sleeping in here."

Takeshi simply nodded his head in response and walked over to Mila and laid down next to her with his back against her belly. He laid his head on a leg with the back of it against her mane. The warmth instantly felt wonderful to him.

"Good night Mila"

"night, Takeshi"

With that, both drifted off to sleep for the time being.

***Takeshi's inner world***

Not long after Takeshi had fallen asleep, he suddenly found himself in all new place. He looked around taking in his surroundings.

It was sunny and in the middle of some desert. He was standing in the middle of some sort makeshift town. There were plenty of building's, but they looked as though they were made with all sorts of random bits various metals and woods. Everything had a look as though it had been out here for while if the dirty and somewhat rusty look of things was anything to go by. There were all sorts of scattered junk piles all around too.

"what the hell is all this? I feel like I'm in a mad max movie. How is that possible? I was just in hueco mundo with Mila." he muttered to himself.

"I can answer all that and more for you war pup!" exclaimed a voice.

Takeshi spun in the direction of the voice and gasped a bit. Standing some 15 feet away from him was a woman.

She was tall just over six feet in height. She had golden tan skin with silver hair that shaved down on both sides. With a wide patch in the middle spiked up in a mohawk. He also noted she had silver eyes and tattoos that resembled claw marks over her right eye.

Her outfit looked like she found an old beat up leather jacket and ripped of the sleeves to make it a vest of sorts. It adorned in various aged looking trinkets. Her pants looked like a pair of torn up and beaten jeans that hugged her shapely figure. she also wore a roughed up pair of combat boots, she had leather looking cutoff gloves on her hands. Underneath her vest was a grey colored tube top of sorts that left her toned belly exposed and hugged a sizeable pair of breasts.

Takeshi was had no idea what do at this point. Sensing his uncertainty the mysterious woman approached him until she only a few inches away.

"don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. As I said I'm here to help you war pup." She said

"just who are you?" asked Takeshi.

"I'm your fullbring of course."

"my what?"

"your fullbring war pup. You're a fullbringer. Which is a human that can manipulate the souls that exist in the objects and things of the world to their will. Granted if you have strong enough attachment to particular object you can form a direct bond or imprint of sorts you could say." She stated

Takeshi thought about what she was saying then it suddenly hit him. "my necklace! You're the soul of my necklace then!?" he exclaimed

"correct war pup!" she chimed "glad to see you catch on fast. You see when you were about to get killed earlier. You essentially awakened your dormant powers in the heat of the moment and formed a bond with me."

"so what's your name by chance?" he asked

The woman got a smirk on her face before responding. "you can call me 'Reaver'."

"so Reaver, where are we right now?"

"where in your inner mind scape war pup. It basically your subconscious world. normally I would wait for you to get here yourself but considering your situation I decided to pull in you in myself."

"for what purpose exactly?"

"we have a fair amount to go over and explain you see. Normally I'd wait and let you gradually figure this out but again. Due to the nature and danger of your situation, you need to learn as much as you can and fast."

"hmmm, that does make sense I suppose? So where do we start?" he questioned.

"first thing first war pup. Let me explain where your powers come from. You know these hollows you come to know about in a very short time?"

He nodded his head.

"you see your fullbringer powers originate from them."

"WHAT! HOW!" said a shocked Takeshi.

"well, when a human is attacked by a hollow and survives some of that hollows power is left on them. When they have a child that power is passed on to their child thus allowing the ability of fullbring. Granted the nature of a fullbring a fullbringer uses and when they awaken is different for everyone." Reaver explained.

"so that means it was a hollow that attacked my birth parents that day all those years ago?"

"that's correct, since your mother survived the attack atleast long enough for you to be born, that how you received your power for fullbring."

"so what's the nature of your powers?" wondered Takeshi.

"more like our powers war pup." She began. "anyways you'll have access to a few nifty tricks in time. One you already do have, is the ability to absorb dead hollows."

"yeah, I noticed that healed me restored some of my energy and I felt stronger than before from it."

"yep, I lean little harder on my hollow origins than other fullbrings, but you can also use that trick on other spirit beings and even the living if you really wanted too."

"that's a little disturbing in all honesty at that point." Deadpanned Takeshi.

"what can I say? I'm a thirsty girl." She retorted "anyways you have variant of this available to you as well to use in fights. You see if when you cut a target with me, it will create a connection that allows me to drain their power and empower you with it. the more hits you put into a target the more connections I have to better drain a target. Granted you can only use this on a single opponent at a time."

"What's next?"

"next thing to know is, you can use me to harness your energy and use me in all sorts of ways. Want to make shield with your energy? you can do that. want to launch a bad ass beam of power to nail your enemies with? You can do that. essentially what you can do with your power from an offensive and defensive standpoint. Is only limited by your power reserves and your imagination. Though seeing how you only just awoke everything it will be a little time before you can probably due any of that."

"ok now that is pretty awesome." Replied Takeshi.

Reaver simply chuckled a bit at that. "I figured you would like that war pup, now the last ability I have to go over with you at the moment. This is more of a general fullbringer move, it's called 'Bringer light'. It's a trick that allows for high speed movement on the ground, it can even allow you similar high speed movement in the air and on water. I want you to focus on learning this one first and foremost, it will drastically increase your fighting and survival potential."

"how do I do that?"

"all you need to do is focus your energy around your feet and try manipulate the ground, air and water around your feet. It will usually be accompanied by a burst of green light when you first activate it." Reaver explained.

"this is a ton to take in at once."

"I know war pup." She said as she placed a hand on his head. "I wouldn't dump so much at once usually but as I said before. Due to your unique situation, you need to learn this all as soon as possible. Your survival, my survival and I dare say your new friend's survival all depend on it. speaking of which you need to find some actual food too."

"I thought absorbing the hollows took care of that?" Takeshi asked.

"only partially, since you're still a living being you still need some sort of physical sustenance. Absorbing hollows can stave it off but for only so long since hollows are technically spirit beings."

"well, there's that moss in the cave I suppose that should do? not much else in hueco mundo from what I'm led to believe." Explained Takeshi.

"that might actually do just fine. See, everything is coming together just fine. Between me and your lioness friend, you'll grow into a proper warlord in no time!" Reaver said with excitement.

"Uhhhhh….sure." Takeshi spoke and sweat dropped.

"well, I'll be letting you go for now war pup, you have big day tomorrow. Remember if you need to talk to me, just speak to me mentally and if want to come back to your inner world just focus in on it like your meditating."

"I see, thanks for the help Reaver. I'm sure I'll be coming back to you at some point."

"I'm sure you will, till next time." Reaver replied, and with that everything began to fade away into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hunting Ground's**

Mila began to stir as she awoke from her slumber. She made a glance down and noticed Takeshi had during his sleep turned around, so his face was planted against her mane and his front was against hers. She watched a little bit seeing him in his sleeping snuggling against her unknowingly.

'heh. It's actually kind of cute.' She thought to herself. she then let out a loud yawn, which in turn awoke Takeshi. He started to sit up himself, stretching out in the process. Mila proceeded to stand up and shake herself awake a bit.

"morning" spoke Takeshi "atleast I think it's morning? It's impossible to tell in this place with it always being dark as the night."

"yeah, you start to lose track of time after a while in hueco mundo. You just sort of get used to it after a while." Replied Mila. "so you ready to head out and hunt?"

"yeah, but first I need to tell you about what happened after we went to sleep." He chimed.

Mila tilted her head in confusion but kept quiet as Takeshi began to explain everything that happened as they slept. To say that Mila was surprised by all this would be an understatement. However she didn't freak out about it, despite the short time they had known each other. Mila had already accepted that Takeshi was far different from any other human. she had already concluded to herself to be prepared for all sorts of surprises from the young human boy.

Not too mention if this Reaver was telling the truth about the nature of his powers. Takeshi essentially didn't have a limit on how high his power could go. 'he has the potential become more powerful than anything else in hueco mundo. All the more reason to keep on his good side and close by.' She mused to herself mentally.

"while I will admit I'm not quite sure on how to think on this whole your necklace having a soul thing and being bonded to you in a sense. I will say that she has the right idea about trying to master your abilities and grow in power as quickly as you can. Hueco mundo is essentially built upon the premise of 'the strong survive and the weak die' philosophy. All the more reason to start hunting." She finished

Takeshi stood up and suddenly heard his stomach growl.

"someone's definitely hungry." Mila said teasingly.

Takeshi sheepishly looked away and then noticed the moss on the wall. He proceeded to walk to it looking at it with uncertainty.

"figuring something out to do with that moss?" inquired Mila.

"yeah, it's gonna be my only physical source of sustenance while I'm here?" he retorted.

"have fun with that one." She replied sarcastically.

Takeshi rolled his eyes at the response before staring down the moss. It had dark pasty green color to it. needless to say he wasn't looking forward to eating it, but he knew had no other option at the moment. Readying himself he pulled a chunk off the wall and jammed it into his mouth.

It tasted disgusting, once he started chewing all the moisture gathered in it came out giving the feeling, he had a cold stew of sorts in his mouth. He had to fight not to choke on it as he chewed and swallowed. Then he had to resist the urge to vomit it back up. He repeated all this a few more times until he couldn't stomach anymore.

Mila meanwhile was watching and laughing her furry ass off at the whole display. Takeshi just shot her a glare of annoyance in response before making his way over to her.

"heh-heh, ready to go now?" she spoke.

"yeah let's get going." He replied. With that he climbed on Mila's back and off they went into the forest to find their first hunt of the day. As they traveled Mila decided to have some conversation to pass the time.

"Hey Takeshi." Mila chimed.

"yeah?"

"Care to tell me what the human world is like, I don't really remember anything of it from when I was alive." She inquired.

"sure, anything specific?"

"not really, feel free to tell me what you can."

"well, back home it was city of sorts, with lots of different buildings for various things. Including food shops, shopping centers and places of entertainment. Everything had actual color to it unlike here and the fact you didn't have to worry about someone tying to kill you at any given moment."

"what about you yourself?"

"well, I live with my family at a house that doubles as a small medical clinic. I have my father whose kind of goofy and well meaning. I have my younger brother Ichigo, who always cool and noticeable with his orange colored hair. I have a pair of twin little sisters. Yuzu has orange hair like Ichigo, and Karin has black hair like me. Then there was my…. mom. she was the kindest person I could ever hope to know. She loved and cared for all of us without limit….. I'm really going to miss her." He finished sadly.

"sorry about asking you that, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant thoughts." Mila responded.

"it's ok, I think the more I talk about it the better it will be for me to help cope with it. the thing is now I've lost three parents to a hollow attack now in my life." He stated.

"what do you mean by that exactly?" asked Mila genuinely curious.

"you see" started Takeshi. "my current family is actually my adopted family. My real parents died the day I was born. It was thought to have been done by a mysterious animal. Now I know it must have been a hollow that attacked them. My real father was killed at the scene of the attack and my real mother was wounded but managed to escape. The thing is she was pregnant with me and only a few weeks away from her delivery date. The stress and shock of the attack forced her into labor. While I was able to be born safely, everything was too much for her body to handle and she died. my current family was very good friends with my birth parents and took me n ias their own when I was only a few weeks old." He finished.

Mila for her part honestly didn't know what to say at first. She thought to herself 'shit this kid's been through a lot already for his age. I honestly feel pretty sympathetic for him, no kid should have to go through so much, so young.' She finally decided to speak her mind.

"I am sorry to hear that my kind have caused you so many problems. It surprises me that you honestly seem to trust me."

"you're not the one who killed my birth parents Mila, you're not the one who killed my other mom or dragged me here to hueco mundo against my will. All you've done is help me in fact, while you do have your own reason's for doing so. It shows that your different from the others. While I will admit most hollows seem to be less then friendly. I won't let that stop me from recognizing those that are actually good people, like you've shown yourself to be."

Once more Mila was unsure what to say, this time though it was from how understanding the boy happened to be. 'you keep surprising me Takeshi Kurosaki.' She mused in her head.

"thanks for saying that Takeshi, you actually seem to understand that not all hollows are mindless monsters bent on killing everything they see. I actually appreciate that a lot." Mila stated.

"no problem Mila, I'm sure there are other reasonable and civil hollow's out there like you."

Mila was about to respond when she picked up a few signatures with her pesquisa.

"we have prey." She announced. "not to far from here, from what I can tell."

Takeshi simply nodded his head and went quiet. Mila crept quietly in the direction of the two sources. As they got closer to a clearing on the edge of a section of the forest, they could see the would be prey.

It was two basic hollows, a bit smaller than Mila. one looked like some kind of bull with a horned mask. The other looked to be some kind of beetle looking hollow with six legs and a mask with a large curved horn in the middle of its mask. The two seemed to be in the midst of fighting each other.

Mila whispered to Takeshi. "here's the plan, I'll go out and draw their attention, while you keep back here. While I have them distracted, move in position and prepare to strike when the time is right. Try to go for the beetle, it looks to be the easier of the two."

"understood" Takeshi replied quietly as he got off of Mila's back and began to steadily and silently move himself in position. As Takeshi moved himself into position, Mila strode to confront the two other hollows.

"well, well isn't this something to stumble across?" Mila announced.

The two hollows paused their fight and turned to face this new possible threat.

"what the hell do you want?" spoke the bull hollow in a deep voice.

"leave before you get hurt girly, unless you want us to share in eating you." Spoke the beetle spoke somewhat lecherously.

Now Mila was a little pissed off by that little remark.

"like you two fuckers could hope to take me, especially you fatty." She stated motioning towards the beetle. "you, sad stupid bastards are going to be my next meals."

Now both other hollows had their full focus on Mila. while all this was happening Takeshi had positioned himself behind them on the edge of the clearing waiting to strike.

"you dumb bitch, you'll regret speaking like that to us!" yelled the bull hollow.

"why don't you prove it then you, stupid cow!" roared back Mila

The bull and the beetle looked at each other silently agreeing to put there fight on hold in order to deal with this new hollow. The posed themselves ready to attack Mila, completely oblivious to the danger behind them.

Seeing his opportunity, Takeshi activated his fullbring and charged out from his position at the backside of the beetle. Remembering Reaver's words from last night about 'bringer light'. He focused energy in his feet, with the intent to move faster. He felt a slight surge in his feet and kicked off with it. when he did so some green sparks shot out from the soles of his boots. He had been about twenty feet away from the beetle when he used the ability, now he was suddenly only five feet away.

Putting his blade in striking position he quickly covered the rest of the distance and swung his blade at the beetle. Severing it's two back legs completely off from its body in the process.

"GAAAAHHHH!" roared the beetle in pain as it suddenly found itself down two legs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled the bull as it turned its head to see this new threat. A split second later it realized its mistake, but it was already too late.

Mila charged the bull as fast as it could the moment he was distracted by Takeshi's sudden appearance. Mila was right in it's face before it could react to her charge, she swung paw up with its claws out. It tore right into the bull's shoulder deeply effective render the leg as a whole useless. The bull fell back completely off balance from the attack. Mila didn't let off and pressed on. she swung another clawed paw and connected it into the bull's face across both eyes.

The bull fell to the ground in awful pain and now blinded. Mila quickly moved up and pinned it to the ground before bringing her head down clamping her jaws on its throat. She bit down hard and shook her head. The bull gave out a gurgling death rattle as Mila pulled her head up with a large chunk of the now dead bull hollows throat in her mouth.

As Mila was charging into the bull, the beetle quickly tried to turn around to face its attacker. Though it had hard time moving in a timely manner missing both back legs.

Not wanting to give it any chance to recover, Takeshi moved up slashed once more and managing to remove one it's middle legs. The beetle howled in pain once more, realizing it couldn't hope to maneuver on the ground and knowing he was certainly losing this fight thanks to the sneak attack. It brought out a pair wings from its back hoping to fly away and escape in a quick manner.

Not wanting to let it escape, Takeshi quickly hoped on to it's back as it began to fly off. As the beetle got a few dozen feet into the air, Takeshi slashed his blade across and severed both wings clean off. The hollow yelled in pain and fell into an uncontrollable tailspin. Takeshi held onto the back of the hollow bracing himself for the crash.

The hollow collided with the ground harshly, Takeshi was thrown off the hollow from the impact and flew a short distance before landing on his back and sliding on the sand a little slightly dazed from the crash. He pulled himself up and made his way to the downed beetle. It was still alive but any fight in it had been taken completely out of it.

Takeshi didn't even hesitate as he stabbed Reaver into its head finishing it off. Moments later a familiar silver aura surrounded the dead hollow and broke it down and then was absorbed into his body. He felt any damage sustained be healed and felt his overall power increase once more. Takeshi looked over to Mila as she finished devouring the last of her prey.

"nice work Takeshi." Chimed Mila said as she walked up. Nice thinking on taking quite literally the beetle's legs out from under him. You had me a little worried when you went falling out of the sky. Glad to see you came out of it ok."

"no problem, you made real quick work of that bull hollow."

"your sneak attack caused him to leave himself wide open, it was pretty easy to take advantage of it. also I noticed a slight surge in your energy as you made your advance."

"oh that." Takeshi began "that was me trying use my speed ability for the first time. I sort of got it to work but I know that what I did was just a sputter of what it can really do."

"don't worry too much, it will come to you better after more practice and building up your power. Well we better get going, plenty more hunting to do."

Takeshi nodded his head, deactivated his power and climbed onto Mila and soon they were off again.

"_**nice work war pup." **_Spoke Reaver inside his head.

"_glad to see you approve Reaver." _He mentally retorted.

"_**keep that up and you'll be reach your next stage in no time!"**_

"_what do you mean by that?"_

"_**as your power grows, that misty like clothing that covers you will morph once you reach a certain level. You can kind of think of it as something akin to your friend's evolution in a sense."**_

"_how will I know just when that is supposed to happen?"_

"_**don't worry war pup, you'll know when it's time. Trust me."**_

"_that doesn't sound like something I should worry about at all."_ He replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Reaver was about to reply when Mila suddenly spoke up.

"I feel more signatures and there's a lot of them too."

"should we avoid them then?" he questioned.

"hmmmmm" was all she muttered as she reached out with her pesquisa more in order to better gauge their probable prey. After a few minutes she spoke up.

"nahh, there's a lot of them but there all pretty weak compared to the two of us. I think I know what we're dealing with here."

"and that's what exactly?"

"it's a colony of low level hollows that either have no potential or desire to evolve. So they just hang around together and do whatever." She stated.

"I see, is it really ok to go in there and just massacre them though. If there all just that peaceful." Takeshi replied, he knew they both had to hunt and kill other hollows but something about attacking a bunch of peaceful ones rubbed him a little wrong.

"I can understand your viewpoint here Takeshi but here's the deal." She began with a slight sternly tone. "someone will come a bout and wipe that place out eventually as it is. those sorts of places aren't meant to last in place like hueco mundo. If someone is going to do it, better it be us seeing how we found it first. A place like this is essentially a gold mine for us, that we can't to afford to pass up."

Takeshi took her words in for a moment thinking about it all.

_**"she's right war pup." **_Cut in Reaver with a surprisingly soft tone of voice. _**"it's simply the way this place works. The strong survive and thrive and the weak either serve the strong or they perish. Just keep focused on your goals and harden yourself up. It's necessary if you want make it out of here alive."**_

Takeshi let out a huge sigh before he spoke. "I understand Mila, it's simply how things work here. It's best that we take advantage of this opportunity while we can. It's likely such a chance won't present itself again to us."

"I knew you'd understand, let's get going!" Mila spoke with some excitement.

As they neared the destination, Mila had Takeshi get off her back and silently walk beside her as they approached. After a few slow paced minutes their target location came into view.

The were a fair height above the area. The colony had set itself up inside a valley of sorts surrounded by relatively high rock walls of the valley except for a narrow pathway that acted as the only entrance and exit to the place. Looking down at the collection of hollows below them. There was easily hundreds of them.

"you sure this is a good idea? We're going to be heavily outnumbered down there." He questioned.

"like I said their all pretty weak compared to us. The hollows in these sorts of places aren't really fighters. Those two hollows we killed earlier could walk into this place and wipe it out. We have nothing to worry about other then making sure we leave no survivors." She commented.

"well I think the plan here should be easy enough I think."

"what do you have in mind Takeshi?" Mila said. She already knew what needed to be done but she was interested if Takeshi had figured it out as well.

"well, seeing how that narrow pathway is the only way in and out of that place. We can just waltz in and one of us goes out and starts the attack, while the other guards the entrance way. Anyone who tries to make an escape will be cut down, I imagine eventually the bodies will start stack to such a degree that they'll choke off the pathway on their own. If that happen whoever is guarding the entrance can join the other in finishing who ever is left by that point." He explained.

Mila couldn't help but feel some pride in her young friend for figuring things out so well. "you would be correct. I recommend that I be the one to guard the pathway. I'm larger and can better keep it sealed off, so you head out and start the attack."

"right then, let's head down there and do this thing." Spoke Takeshi.

Mila nodded her head, Takeshi climbed on her back and they took off around the valley to the pathway. Once the reached the start of the pathway, Takeshi got off Mila, activated his fullbring and they marched down the path to valley side by side. As they walked together Mila piped up.

"you sure your ready for this?" she questioned knowing the hesitation he had earlier.

"Don't worry, I'll do my part Mila. I made a promise with you after all and I won't go back on my word. this is something that simply needs to be done." He replied.

Before anything more could be said they had reached the entrance into the valley. Takeshi took note of the hundreds of different hollows that were all around the place simply minding their business. Takeshi looked to Mila, who simply took her position in front of the only way in or out as Takeshi stepped forward.

he paused for moment his blade in hand as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and thought to himself. 'this is how it is in this world. it's what needs to be done. I have to be strong so I can do what needs to be done. So I can be able to go home, so I can see my family again, so I can avenge mom. So I can keep my promise to Mila.' as his thoughts finished, he let out his deep breath and opened his eyes.

He had a different look in his eyes. They weren't seemingly the eyes of an innocent child. No, they had a narrowed, serious look to them. A predatory look, a look of someone ready to do whatever it took to survive.

He approached the closet hollow to him, it looked like a turtle of sorts. before the hollow could say or do anything. Takeshi quickly swung his blade across its throat, causing it to drop to the ground dead. He quickly moved and repeated this process with every hollow here approached. None of the other hollows were aware of what was happening at first. Though once Takeshi downed his twelfth hollow. Others suddenly realized what was happening.

Mass panic ensued as all hell broke loose.

"Oh god run!" yelled a hollow

"Someone has come to kill us!" howled another.

"Make a run for the exit!" screamed another

Once this started Takeshi started using his limited use of his high speed movement ability. While he couldn't move that far with it, he could do short distance burst with it. since there we so many hollows, so close together. It made it all the easier to reach them and bring them down. Not to mention it was very good practice.

The first few hollows started to make their way to the entrance where Mila stood guard. As they neared before they could get even a word in, Mila quickly swiped her claws and began to down them with swift, powerful strikes.

"Oh no! there's another guarding the entrance!"

"We're trapped!"

"They're going to kill us all!"

20 minutes later into the massacre, Takeshi pulled his blade out of another dead hollow and looked in Mila's direction. As he had predicted, all the hollows Mila killed near the entrance had piled up on top of each other. essentially creating a makeshift wall of dead hollows that now blocked the only way in or out of the valley.

With that having happened, Mila gave a roar and charged out into what remained of the collection of hollows. Biting and clawing them to death as he tore through them. Yoshiro continued as he had, he gave a swift swing of his blade and slashed open the throat of another hollow, killing it.

Another 30 minutes later and it was over when Takeshi slit the throat of the final hollow. He quickly surveyed the area. he and Mila had slaughtered every hollow in the valley. Not a single one managed to escape them. The valley that only about an hour ago was bustling with hollows. Was now reduced to a mass buffet of dead hollows for he and Mila. Hs musing were cut off when the lioness approached him.

"Great work Takeshi!" she said with pride. "both of us are going to get a huge boost to our growth and power for this."

"I agree, we roughly took out an even share. We should start to feed before anyone shows to try take our hard work." He stated as he sunk his blade into the nearest dead hollow and started to break down and absorb it. Mila then proceeded to tear into and devourer the closest dead hollow to her.

It took close to another hour but finally they had finished cleaning out the valley. The only evidence left of the massacre that took place was pools of blood that adorned various spots on the sandy earth. Between him and Mila, they killed and consumed a total of 512 Hollows. An even 256 split up between the two of them.

"oh man that was awesome, I've never feasted like that before." Chimed Mila "I feel so much more powerful now. I feel a lot closer to my evolution."

"I feel much more powerful as well. I feel like I might be on the verge of something myself." replied Takeshi as he rode on Mila's back on the way to their home, his fullbring now deactivated.

"like what exactly?" asked Mila.

"I think I might finally be able to access some more of my abilities. plus Reaver explained to me earlier that apparently, I have my own stages of growth in a sense like your evolution. Once my power hits a certain level that misty clothing that replaces my current attire and covers me. It will apparently morph into something new as a show of my newfound level of power." He explained.

"that's pretty neat I have to admit, I'm kind of excited to see what that will look like." She proclaimed.

"I can't deny, so am I." he replied as they reached their home. Takeshi got off Mila and went over to the back wall of the cave and forced himself to eat more moss for sustenance and hydration it offered. It went down easier than it did in the morning. It still tasted dreadful none the less.

Once that was finished, he went over and plopped down next to Mila. soon both drifted off to sleep, content with their day of very successful hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Evolution**

***Three months after the valley massacre***

It had been a little over three months since Takeshi had been stranded in the land of hollows. He awoke in the cave alongside Mila, to prepare for another day of hunting and training. Things had changed a fair amount in that time, the constant hunting and working on his powers taking its effect on him.

His body had become trimmer and with some defined muscle, quite something for an eleven year old. After the valley attack, as Mila had predicted, both had received a significant power boost from their little feast. Hunting basic hollows became much easier for both of them. Mila's own strength overall had risen quite a bit and felt she was close to hitting her next stage of evolution.

Takeshi had convinced Mila to let him have some time to train his abilities and hone his skills on day's they manage to have successful early in the morning hunts. Remembering his kendo lesson paid off greatly in helping his swordsmanship improve as he practiced his swings and strikes with Reaver. His fluidity with handling the oddly shaped blade had started to become almost as if the blade had become an extension of his own arms. the thing that Takeshi was proudest about was his increased mastery of his bringer light technique.

Before Takeshi could only do short little sputters with the movement technique. Now he was able to cover much longer multiple rapid pace burst with it. the green sparks that shot out of his feet before now become a singular green circle upon use. While he couldn't quite fly about the air with it like Reaver told him he eventually could. He was able to make a single great leap into the air and follow it up with another great leap midair, before making a safe landing to the ground. It made hunting easier, most hollows don't expect a human child to essentially dive bomb them from the air out of nowhere.

Takeshi a few weeks after his arrival had also begun to learn how to detect energy of those around him in a similar manner Mila could. It proved an invaluable ability and made hunting and tracking potential targets easier. Not to mention being able to detect and evade possible threats.

Yoshiro himself could feel he was close to reaching a whole new level himself. However despite his progress he had yet to unlock anymore of his fullbrings abilities, much to his annoyance.

Another thing he reflected was his own change in personality. While his time in hueco mundo hadn't been all that long. He was already aware of how much his own personality changed at times. This was evident back when he and Mila butchered all the hollows in the valley.

While he tended to be relatively cheerful and such around Mila, seeing how he and the lioness had become friends with each other. this changed when it came to a hunt. He became much colder, detached, uncaring even when he engaged in a fight. He had little to no remorse when he killed and essentially devoured the hollows he killed with his power. The thing the bothered him most however was the fact he knew a small part of him had started to enjoy the carnage he carved with his blade.

That aspect terrified him in all honesty. Mainly it was the prospect that he would eventually become so okay with causing death and destruction. He would essentially become someone who thrives on blood and death, simply for the enjoyment of it. it was something he had no desire of allowing himself in becoming. It was a thought he constantly kept running through his head, though he had yet to mention it to Mila.

His mind also kept wandering about his family back in the living world. he wondered how they were handling his mother's death and his disappearance. While knew that they were most likely still grieving, he hoped that they were coping with it all as well as one could all things considered.

***Karakura town, Kurosaki residence***

It was the early night in Karakura. Inside the Kurosaki residence, Isshin Kurosaki sat in living room of the house. What remained of his family had gone to bed for the night. In front of him was a small memorial of his wife and eldest son. It had been roughly three months since the attack that claimed his wife's life, forever scared his youngest son and caused the disappearance of his eldest son. He sat in sorrow, grief and anger at himself for failing to do anything to stop it.

It wasn't just dealing with his own feelings on the matter. He also had to deal with the feelings of his remaining children in such a hard time. Since the attack, Ichigo had become very quiet, reserved and would cry to himself at times in the room that had once been occupied by both him and his brother. While Ichigo wouldn't speak it out loud to anyone. Isshin knew Ichigo blamed himself for what happened, he blamed himself for being weak and failing to protect his loved ones. Isshin had already tried to talk to him about it all, trying to convince Ichigo he shouldn't blame himself for it. sadly he knew his words had yet to sink in, he knew he would have to keep trying.

His younger daughters Karin and Yuzu where also still very sad about it all. Isshin wasn't sure how to exactly to explain it to two children so young. He merely told them that there had been an accident and their mother was gone and their eldest brother was gone as well. Both girls were still breaking out into fits of crying quite regularly about it all, especially Yuzu. She had seemingly cried almost every day, wanting to see her mother and eldest brother again. It broke Isshin's heart every time it happened.

Isshin was holding a picture in his hands as he sat in a chair, the photo was of Masaki and Takeshi when he was only a few weeks old. The photo had been taken the day they had brought him home after finalizing the adoption. Takeshi may not have been his and Masaki's son by blood, but they had raised and loved him none the less like he was. Ishhin didn't even know he was crying until a tear drop fell on to the photo he was holding.

As slim as it was, Ishhin wanted to hold out hope that somehow someway his eldest son was somehow still alive. He knew from what Urahara had told him that the hollow that had killed Masaki. Had also most likely taken Takeshi too hueco mundo to devourer him for whatever reason. He knew that it was highly unlikely that his son was still alive being only a child trapped in such a god forsaken place. As much as it pained him, he had to accept the fact that his eldest son was most likely for all purposes dead and gone, just like his wife.

Ishhin unknowingly began to cry even harder as he continued to grieve, never taking his eyes off the photo.

***Forest of Menos***

Mila and Takeshi traveled through the forest in search of their next hunt. Takeshi rode on Mila's back, deep in thought at the moment. This didn't escape Mila who knew the young human boy was generally more talkative as they traveled until they found prey. She realized something was bothering him and she intended to find out.

While they hadn't been around each other for that long. The young human had quickly proved his worth to the lioness. For Mila's part they boy had quickly grown on her. Having reliable people to depend on and even call a real friend was rare in a brutal place like hueco mundo. Though Mila could confidently say that Takeshi was indeed someone she could call a friend. She was quite aware that he considered her in such a manner as well.

"hey Takeshi, something bothering you? You seem like something is weighing down on you?" Mila suddenly asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Takeshi addressed the lioness.

"sorry, just thinking about some stuff I've come to realize lately about myself."

"like what exactly? You know you can tell me."

"well" he began "it's just ever since the valley and the hunting we've done since. I've come to start realizing something, that just bothers me is all." He stated.

"what exactly is it?" questioned Mila.

"it's just that I've come to realize there's a part of me that thoroughly enjoys tearing things apart with my blade." He replied.

"I see, that's understandable. Your young Takeshi, in all honesty someone your age shouldn't be doing what you're doing. Sadly, life has saw fit to throw you into such an existence. There's going to be plenty of struggles whether you want them or not. You just have to keep your resolve and will strong and you'll be fine. Plus, one has to enjoy fighting to some degree in order survive in this place." Spoke the lioness.

Takeshi took her words in for a moment and realized she did have a point, though that didn't completely alleviate his doubts. He decided to explain further.

"I can get that but that also scares me. You see I'm afraid that I'll become so enthralled with the carnage I deal out. I'll become someone who lives only to kill, destroy and spill the blood of others." He elaborated.

Mila wasn't sure what to say at first, she knew he had a valid concern. She knew hueco mundo had plenty of hollows that acted just like that. after thinking for a moment, she gave her response.

"it's a valid concern to have Takeshi. The major thing is your aware of this and aim to steer yourself away from such a path. I won't lie, there are plenty of hollows that act like what your fearful of becoming. The thing is they became what they are without knowing it. that's the key difference in this."

"that makes sense, but it doesn't change the fact even if I am aware of it. it could still very well happen to me." He thought for a moment before he spoke next. "Mila, can you promise me something.?" He asked

Mila found this request rather odd. Considering the tone of their conversation thus far, she knew whatever it was he wanted her to promise him. It was most likely quite a big deal. She needed to know what it was before she made such a promise.

"what exactly is this promise? Tell me first before I give you my answer." She retorted.

"Mila I just need you promise me this please." He replied

"Takeshi" she spoke with some authority. "whatever it is you want to ask me. I know it must something big. I need you tell me what it is before I agree to it." she stated

Takeshi gave out a deep sigh before speaking.

"ok look, here's the deal Mila. the thing is, if it ever becomes apparent, I'm going to become some blood hungry, death loving maniac at any point. I….. I want you to kill me ok?" He explained

This caused the lioness to freeze in her tracks and turn her head as much as possible to the human on her back.

"woah, woah, woah! Do you have any idea just what the hell it is your asking here!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm well aware Mila." he replied.

"look Takeshi, I think your letting yourself get a little too worked up about all this. You shouldn't worry too much about it." she spoke

'Mila you said yourself it was a valid concern. Look I can deal with killing if it means getting closer to getting home, getting to fisher, helping you and so on. those are my goals that I keep me on my path. The thing is, if I become a kill obsessed maniac. That means I've lost sight of my goals and myself. that's not the kind of existence I want to live. I'd rather be dead then live such a cursed existence. So can you promise me?" he finished

"look Takeshi I think your get-" she began but was cut off.

"can you promise me or not!?" he spoke more forcefully then he had ever before with her.

Mila was taken aback by his sudden harsh tone. He had never spoken to her in such a way since they met. It made her realize just how important this was to him. She gave out a deep sigh as she spoke.

"god fucking dammit I can't believe I'm actually doing this but, yes Takeshi. I will agree to this promise of yours." She announced.

"thank you" he simply replied in a soft tone.

Before anything more could be said Takeshi felt the presence of a hollow not to far from them. Mila perked up as she also felt one off in another direction.

"I feel a decent hollow off to the east of us." He announced.

"I feel one to the south of us." Replied Mila.

"I'll head for the one to the east if you want to take the one south of us. One of us is more than enough to handle either of them." Spoke Takeshi.

"hmmmm" thought the lioness. "yeah sure that will work just fine and can save us time I think."

Takeshi nodded his head and got off Mila's back. "who ever finishes first, just head towards the other." he stated

"works for me." Replied Mila and she took off to the south. Takeshi then took off east, his fullbring activated and moving in a burst of bringer light.

"_**quiet the conversation you had with your lioness friend war pup." **_Spoke Reaver

"_I meant what I said Reaver, I refuse to live my life as some kill happy monster." _ He retorted

"_**I get it war pup. Better to die as yourself, then live as something you're not." **_ She finished before going quiet.

Takeshi slowed his pace as he neared his target. Moving to a slow tip toe of sorts as he approached, his target came into view.

The hollow was about the size of a mini-van. Its body looking like a type of iguana. It had clawed feet and spikes on its tail. Its mask had two hooked horns on each side.

Takeshi moved in order position himself. So he was behind it, to give himself his best chance to land an attack. Once he was in position, he shot out with his bringer light his blade at the ready. As he got near the tail suddenly swung and shot it spikes at him. Takeshi barely managed to use bringer light to shoot himself back and to the side, avoiding the attack.

The hollow cackled and turned to face Takeshi before speaking in a high pitched gravelly voice.

"oh my, look at this someone here trying to make me his next meal?" it questioned. "you're no hollow but you don't seem to be a soul reaper either? Just what are you exactly kid?"

'soul reaper?' Takeshi thought to himself. 'something I'll need to ask Mila about.'

"sorry but I'm just a human believe it or not." Takeshi finally responded to the hollow.

"a human? in hueco mundo? That's new but it doesn't matter. That just means you'll be an even easier meal. Good thing I caught sight of you with my 360 degree vision. Otherwise that surprise attack of yours could have done something.

"360 degree vision?" Takeshi questioned out loud.

"that's right." Replied the hollow as it pointed it eyes in various directions to prove its point. "I have no blind spots that you can get to without me seeing you. You can't win brat."

"I'm going to assume that you caught me as I moved myself behind you and kept a watch on me as made my move that's why you were able to throw those spikes at me as I approached." Takeshi asked.

"yeah so? What of it?" it replied

Takeshi simply smiled behind his mask. "in that case I'll just need to move faster then your eyes can track."

"no way in hell you're that kind of fast, you're just a measly human." the hollow retorted.

"I can move faster then that. a smart warrior never shows the full strength of their hand at the very start of a fight." He spoke with a tone of simple fact.

"just shut up and die you, stupid human!" yelled the hollow in annoyance as it launched its tail spikes at Takeshi.

Takeshi watched the spikes as they flew towards him, with a swift swing of his blade he batted away the spikes that threatened to hit him. It seemed to take him minimal effort. Before the hollow before him could react, Takeshi activated his bringer light to the max output he could muster and rushed forward with a burst of green light at his feet.

To the hollow it seemed as though, Takeshi had suddenly disappeared without a trace. The hollow had no idea where he had gone and that concerned him. Considering Takeshi's earlier words. Next thing he knew he felt an awful pain from his tail.

"GAHHHH!" the hollow screamed as it turned around to see his tail completely severed from his body. With Takeshi simply standing there, staring the hollow down without a care in the world.

"that's not possible! Your only human! some damn human can't have this kind of power! You bastard I'll ki-" the hollow never had a chance to finish his statement, when Takeshi's blade was suddenly plunged through his head.

"I swear, a lot of you guys are way too full of yourselves." Takeshi piped as he absorbed the hollow into himself. Once it finished, he was to head off to Mila when something odd occurred.

His body suddenly felt like it was flooding with warmth, he felt a strong surge coursed through his very being. His eyes glowed a bright silver and soon his whole body became engulfed with a silver glow. It lasted only a few moments but once it disappeared, the changes became apparent.

While Takeshi's blade remained unchanged, the black misty shroud like clothing that covered his body had changed. while the shape they had in their misty form was the same, they now were solid and looked like actual clothes. The other change to is appearance was, that now the tips of his black hair were now silver.

Takeshi took a few moments to now examine himself. He was rather pleased with his new appearance. Not to mention he now felt a great deal more powerful than he had before the change.

"ok I can definitely go along with this." He spoke out loud to himself.

"_**glad to see you approve war pup."**_ Reaver spoke.

"_so, seeing how I've officially gone next level. I assume I'll finally have access to more of my dormant abilities at last?" _he questioned mentally to his fullbring.

"_**but of course! You see now you'll finally be able to use that energy draining ability I mentioned before."**_

"_how does that work exactly again?"_

"_**simple, all you must do is simply cut a target with me and I'll take care of the rest."**_

"_easy enough."_

"_**also you finally able to start using energy projection with me as well. Don't expect to be able to do anything too flashy yet but it's a good thing to have access to at last."**_

"_I definitely can't wait to start playing around with that one. Well I better get back to Mila before she starts to worry."_ He finished speaking mentally.

Takeshi began to reach out with his sensing ability, he knew Mila had gone south so he focused on that direction. After a few moments he picked up Mila's presence, but it was what else he felt that immediately made him very concerned.

The reason for that was because there wasn't just one different hollow signature by Mila, there was four in total. He became very concerned by this, especially he noticed Mila's signature growing weaker. Without hesitation he took off towards Mila with his bringer light, faster than he ever had before.

'don't die on me Mila, I'm coming for you!" he thought to himself.

***Earlier with Mila***

Mila prowled steadily and quietly as she approached her target. She kept herself low to the ground and hidden out of sight as she took things in. her prey was a hollow a little smaller than her. It had the resemblance of a hyena. She positioned herself ready to strike and then jumped out of hiding roaring as she did right at her target.

The hyena hollow was taken by surprise and quickly tried to move quickly out of the way. It succeeded but not before getting good slash on its side form Mila's claws.

"GAHHH! you bitch you'll pay for that!" howled the hyena.

"big words coming from my next meal." Retorted the lioness.

"that's what you think you oversized cat!" yelled the hyena.

Before Mila could question even further, she was suddenly knocked clean off her feet and slid a fair distance away. She stood up with her side now hurting.

"what the fuck was that!?" she angrily demanded.

"you'll soon find out." Spoke a mysterious voice.

Mila looked and now saw a crocodile like hollow standing next to the hyena.

"so you're the fucker that cheap shot me!?" she assumed.

"That's right little kitty." Replied the crocodile.

"it's not just them either." Spoke another new voice from behind her.

Mila quickly looked and saw two more hollows appear. One looked like a water buffalo and the other looked like a zebra.

"okay, where did you fuckers come from?" she demanded.

"simple woman" spoke the hyena. "they've always been here they just had their energy lowered so you wouldn't detect them. Words gotten around about you and your little pet. We all decided that it was in our best interest to eliminate you before you grew too powerful."

Then it all suddenly clicked in her head.

"you bastards set us up. You luring me here and then the other guy to…. OH SHIT TAKESHI!" she hollered.

"oh is that your little pets name?" asked the crocodile "don't worry, we only sent one of us to his location. He's just supposed to keep your pet away from here while we deal with you. So even if he dies to your pet, he'll have served his purpose."

Mila couldn't worry about Takeshi now she had her own major problems to deal with. She was badly outnumbered and while she could take any of these other hollows one on one. Having to fight them all at once was a real bad proposition. She could tell with her pesquisa that they were weaker than her but not by that much.

Her thoughts were cut short when the water buffalo hollow charged her. She quickly moved out of the way, but the crocodile had moved up at the same time and proceeded to hit her with a heavy swing of it tail. It connected with her already damaged side and caused to slide back. she never had a moment of respite when the zebra had appeared next to her and kicked her hard in the side of her head with its back legs.

This knocked her to the ground, but she quickly managed to pull herself back up despite being dazed. She gave out a roar of defiance and charged the zebra but was cutoff when the water buffalo hit her with a running headbutt in her non damaged side. It tossed her clean off her feet and flew through the air before landing hard and rolling across the control for a short while before stopping.

Mila staggered to get back up on her feet, she was really starting to feel the pain now. She knew that she had to try and make some sort of escape at this point back to Takeshi. Then the zebra ran at her again, she dodged and gave it claw swipe to it's side drawing blood. She then tried to move but the crocodile was already up on her and brought its tail around and hit her across the face. Sending her tumbling to the ground.

Mila was now too stunned and in pain to move at this point for the moment and was now laying on her side.

"now that wasn't so bad." Spoke the crocodile.

"Only because you…you asshole's fought me four on one." She spat.

"regardless we've won this fight." Retorted the crocodile.

"just hurry up and devourer me then you bastards." She angrily stated.

"oh we will but first we're going to have some other kind of fun with you." said the crocodile. You don't find that many females and its not just hunger we like to satisfy at times."

Mila suddenly became very worried about what was being implied. She may be a hollow, but she was also still a woman. What they were implying of doing to her scared her far more then even being devoured did.

"just fucking devourer me! I'd rather be dead then be used as your god damn toy." She angrily retorted.

"now, now, no need to rush" spoke the zebra. "don't worry by the end of it we'll have you feeling good." It finished as he walked up behind Mila and began to try and shift her position on the ground.

"NO! STOP IT!" Mila cried out in genuine fear. She tried to fight back but was far too weak still. Then the crocodile and water buffalo walked up and pinned her down.

"NO PLEASE NOT THIS! DO ANYTHING ELSE TO ME BUT THIS!" she yelled hopelessly as her fear had started to take over her.

"don't take to long." Spoke the hyena. "I want to be able to have my tu-" his comment was cut off when the tip of a blade suddenly protruded out the front of his head in a spray of gore. The blade was quickly wretched out and the hyena dropped dead. This caused everyone to stop and look at their new arrival.

Mila had never been happier in her existence to see Takeshi standing before her. She was quickly taken by surprise when she noticed his change in appearance. He now had actual clothes and the tips of his hair was silver. She reached out with pesquisa and was shocked that his power felt on par with a gillian. Then she noticed the look in his eyes.

It was the look of ice cold, murderous fury.

"shit, that moron couldn't keep him held up long enough. deal with him!" ordered the crocodile to the zebra and water buffalo as he kept Mila pinned. The other two hollows immediately charged Takeshi. The had Takeshi in their sights but then there was a flash of green light and he seemingly disappeared. Moving too fast for any one of them to possibly track.

The zebra hollow had no idea where the new threat had gone not that it mattered. It felt an odd sensation on his throat when suddenly his neck sprayed out a mass amount of blood and fell over dead. The water buffalo hollow was now very concerned but soon it felt a sharp pain it his shoulders.

He suddenly realized the attacker's blade was sticking clean through his body. Takeshi gave his blade a twist and yanked it upwards cutting clean through the hollows body and out it's back, in a mass fountain like spray of blood. The hollow then fell over dead.

The crocodile hollow was now terrified for its life, he quickly forgot all about Mila and began backing away hoping to make a quick escape. He only managed a few steps when Takeshi appeared beside his right side and swung his blade and cut both legs clean off. The crocodile howled in pain but couldn't move to do anything before Takeshi appeared on his other side and removed the legs on that side with a single swing. The crocodile hollow was now completely immobilized but still alive for the moment.

Takeshi then faced Mila and made his way over to her calming himself down as he did.

"Mila, how bad are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"I'm….I'm fine. It was all a set up and they got the jump on me and beat me up pretty badly but that's it." she spoke up as she began to stand back up. "what happened to you?" she questioned

"after killing the hollow, I went after I finally hit my next level of power." He simply explained. "then I felt what was going on here and rushed here as fast as I could."

"I see, thank you saving me Takeshi." She replied.

"Mila, what were they going to do to you? I heard you yell in a way I've never heard before. Are you really ok?" he asked softly.

"I'll spare you the details Takeshi. Suffice to say that, they were planning on doing something that every woman fear's happening to them. No matter who they are or how strong they are or even what they are, and I'd like to leave it at that." she finished.

Realizing not to push the matter further, Takeshi simply nodded his head and turned his attention to the limbless crocodile hollow pathetically squirming on the ground.

"I left this one alive for you, figured you would want some revenge all things considered." He spoke.

Mila turned to face the downed crocodile hollow, her rage coming to her full force. She growled in anger as she approached the hollow.

"you mother fucker!" she angrily spat. "you think you could beat me up and use me for your own sick and twisted purposes!? I'm gonna slice you to ribbons before I eat you, you son of a bitch!"

Mila bared her claws and began tearing into the hollow. She made sure to cut deep to inflict as much pain as possible while ensuring he remained alive for it all. She carved into his face, his sides, his back, anywhere she could reach. Clawing and ripping as much as she could.

Takeshi simply watched as this was happening. While he was a little disturbed by what was happening, he simply remained silent. He knew Mila well enough to know she wouldn't be this brutal without good reason. After some time she had finished carving the other hollow up. Takeshi could help but note mentally that the hollow looked almost devoid of any skin at this point but somehow still alive.

"now you can die, you bastard!" Mila furiously stated as she brought her head down clamped her jaws on the crocodile hollows neck and viciously shook. There was an audible snapping sound and the croc hollow was dead at last. Without speaking a word she then began to tear apart and devourer the hollow. After a few moments she was done.

"I saved you the other three, seeing how I just achieved my next stage. I figured you would need them more at the moment." Takeshi stated.

"thank you Takeshi I appreciate it." Mila politely replied as she began devouring the remaining three hollows. Once she finished, she suddenly felt a massive flow of energy through her and her body began to glow.

***Inside Mila's mind***

once she felt her energy begin to swell, she knew right away what was happening. She was finally evolving into a gillian. Suddenly her mind came bombarded by dozens of different voices. The voices of all the others she ever devoured, all trying to gain control of her body.

"you bastards aren't taking my body from me!" she roared inside her mind. "this is my body and I'm the only allowed to have it! you all to weak and that's why I devoured you! you want to take this from me!" she continued to yell. As she continued to assert her dominance in her head all the other voices began to steadily disappear.

"this is mine and no else's! I'm not going to lose it to any you! you got that!? I still have a promise to keep, to a friend of mine who's waiting on me! I'll be god damned if I'm gonna fail to deliver on that!" she roared with all her might.

Suddenly all the voices died away, leaving only Mila's presence. Suddenly Mila found herself coming back to her senses.

She noticed she was suddenly extremely tall, perhaps a good six stories high. Her body was like a giant black covering that stopped just above her feet. Her neck was had spikes protruding around it. she truly was a gillian at last and she had managed to retain her individuality at that as well.

***With Takeshi***

Takeshi saw Mila's body grow and sensed a huge increase in energy once she ate the last dead hollow. He knew what was happening, she was becoming a gillian. Now the only questioned remained if she would retain her individuality from the process. A few moments passed and Mila's body grew to gigantic size as it continued to glow. After a few more moments the glowing stopped as the evolution completed.

Mila was now a good six stories tall her body was all black with some white spikes that stuck out around her neck. He looked at her hollow mask and noticed that it still resembled the one from her base form. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that meant she had retained her herself during the transformation.

"MILA!" he yelled out, causing the now gillian Mila to look at him.

"do you remember me!? Do you understand what I'm saying to you!?" he yelled out.

Mila bent her head down and nodded in understanding to Takeshi. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was loud high pitched "AHHHHH" sound before she closed it.

"well, I guess having any more pleasant conversation is out of the question for a while it looks like. Let's head home Mila, it's been a long day. You can't fit in the cave now but there should be enough space just outside for you. you remember where it is?" he finished.

Mila simply nodded her head as she kept bent over. Takeshi nodding in return, then jumped up onto the top of head. With that done, Mila stood back up and off they went together back their home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Growing Up & A Soul Reaper**

Takeshi awoke in the cave, after his slumber. It was the day after he and Mila both achieved their next stage of evolution. It was odd going to bed and waking up without Mila next to him. Granted he could look towards the entrance of the cave and see the feet of Mila's gillian form just outside of it. still he missed the feeling that came sleeping up against her lion like body. It brought a sense of comfort in such a dark and cold place like hueco mundo.

He stood and stretched out yawning while he did, ridding himself of his lingering sleepiness. He walked over to the back wall as he had grown accustom of doing and pulled the same moss off the wall and ate until he felt satisfied. It had become much easier to stomach the stuff, but it still tasted awful. Plus he was still prone to gagging a little on the stuff every so often.

Finally shaking off the last bit of drowsiness, he took off to the entrance of the cave. Walking out, he stopped right besides Mila's hulking form and looked up at her.

"Time to start today's hunting! You ready Mila!" he chirped out excitedly.

Mila merely turned her head to look down at the boy and opened her mouth.

"AHHH!" was all that came out in a high pitched tone.

"I'm just gonna assume that's a yes then." Takeshi replied before jumping up on the top of her head.

Takeshi thought to himself about how they were going to go about hunting. Sneaking around as they once did before was out of the question with Mila's new form. The fact was, with the new forms they both had respectively achieved. Hunting smaller base hollows simply wasn't going to cut it anymore. That meant only one thing, they had to hunt other gillian hollows to feed and grow.

Takeshi reached out with his energy to see if he could locate any gillian's. From what Mila had told him before during his first few weeks in the hollow realm. Gillian's had much higher energy signatures compared to base hollows and they tended to roam in packs. Knowing this, Takeshi aimed to locate high energy level's clustered together.

It took a few minutes but finally he found what he was looking for.

"I know where to go Mila, head off towards our northeast." He spoke.

Mila simply nodded and began walking or rather stomping more like it. off towards to where Takeshi directed. Takeshi kept his focus on the signatures as they traveled. Thankfully they seemed content to stay where they were at. It took about 20 minutes of travel but finally he could tell they were very close.

The out of the corner of his to eye to his right he saw them.

It was a group of six gillian's, they all had the same generic looking mask on their faces. Gillian's that were doomed to forever stay as they were. Mila having noticed them as well, turned and began making their way to them. Takeshi leaped from Mila's head onto a nearby stone tree, near the group of gillian's.

The plan was simple in all honesty. He knew that Mila needed the gillian's more than he did. He would let her feed on most of the group and help ensure to keep the others from running away as best as he could. When the group was down to only a pair, he would make his move to secure a gillian for himself.

With Reaver drawn and at the ready, he watched attentively as Mila approached one of the first of the gillian's. Mila simply opened her mouth and clamped her jaws down on the nearest gillian's head and ripped it right off in one swift motion. Before she proceeded to devour it and then the rest of the gillian.

The other remaining gillian immediately acted in fear of this. Making noises of discomfort and tried to disperse in an effort to try to make some kind of escape. So they would not fall prey to Mila's hunger. They wouldn't get far, however.

Using his bringer light, Takeshi shot at a gillian that was trying to make the first break away attempt from the group. Using his bringer light for another burst midair, he slashed Reaver across its belly. While the wound wasn't deep or severe, it still had its desired effect.

The hollow howled in pain as it stopped in its tracks and tried to take a step back. only to bump directly into Mila, who chomped its head clean off. Takeshi landed on the ground as Mila ate the rest of the hollow. He looked to the group and saw another try and escape. Activating his bringer light once more, he charged forward and made a jump at its legs.

He sunk Reaver into what he assumed to be the shin and twisted the blade before jumping off the leg at a downward angle. Dragging the blade across as much as possible, leaving a huge gash in the leg. The hollow yelled in pain and fell to a knee from the injury. Before it could do anything else, Mila approached and devoured it.

Takeshi looked to the remaining three gillian's and noticed they were still grouped together and were trying to move together for protection. Takeshi moved with his bringer light in attempt to repeat his earlier trick. One of the gillian's seemed wise to this attempt. As it began to charge a red orb around its mouth.

Takeshi recognize right away what it was, a cero. Mila had told them about the attack during their earlier time together, so he wasn't caught completely off guard by it. Takeshi used his bringer light to dive as far as he could to his left. As he did this the gillian let loose the cero blast.

It impacted the ground and exploded with great force. While Takeshi had avoided a direct shot form the attack. He was still caught in the shockwave of the blast and thrown against his will. He landed on the ground and rolled with little control until he slammed into a tree. He could practically feel some bones crack as a result.

"ok….that….that sucked." He choked out to himself on the ground the wind knocked out of him for the moment.

He didn't much time to think as the gillian that shot at him turned to him and began to approach. As it neared with its focus completely on Takeshi and began to charge another cero.

"oh fuck me!" he spat out. Mila's liberal usage of coarse language having rubbed off on him during their time together.

Thankfully the hollow's complete focus on Takeshi turned out to be its undoing. It never noticed Mila approaching from its side and got its head ripped cleanly off by the lioness gillian for such a mistake.

Takeshi quickly stood himself back up and looked at the final two gillian's, ignoring the pain is his chest as he did so. They had split off from each other now, one heading to the left and the other the right. Noticing Mila was going for the left one, he took off with bringer light towards the remaining one.

He quickly caught up with it and jumped with Reaver and slashed at its leg leaving a deep gash. It howled in pain but was to slow to react before Takeshi repeated the action on its other leg. This caused the hollow to freeze in place, knowing his enemy was underneath him. It brought a foot in an attempt to crush the human boy. However gillian's aren't known for their speed, this one being no different. As it pulled a foot up, Takeshi in that time appeared behind the other leg and stabbed the full length of Reaver into it. Giving the blade a twist he then ripped the blade clean out towards the side of the leg. The blades serrate edge ripping and cutting the leg to shreds.

The pain of the attack hitting the gillian in its only grounded foot, caused it to loose its balance. Takeshi quickly jumped back as the gillian fell over like a tree and fell to the ground on its side with an earth shaking crash.

As this was happening Takeshi had begun to feel an odd sensation of warmth tingle in his body. He didn't feel as tired and his injuries from earlier felt as though they were healing at a steady pace.

"what the hell is this feeling?" he muttered to himself.

"_**that's the draining ability at work war pup."**_Cut in his fullbring.

"_I see, nice to actual see it in action finally. You weren't kidding about this ability. I can get behind this." _He mentally retorted.

"_**I'd never lead you astray war pup. Now hurry and get your kill!"**_ she spoke and followed up with a cackle of laughter.

No needing to be told twice, Takeshi quickly moved his way to the front of the downed hollow's head. He sunk his blade into the mask of the gillian and dragged it down all the way along the mask. The gillian opened its mouth as if to yell or attack, but nothing came out. It's body suddenly stiffened and then went limp, the gillian was dead and ready to be devoured.

Takeshi looked towards Mila and saw she had shot out her tongue like some kind spear and skewered the last gillian through the head. She then essentially reeled the gillian to her mouth and fed on it.

"well that's a tad disturbing I will admit." He mused to himself.

The dead gillian by Takeshi began to be engulfed by the silver aura of his weapon. Soon the gillian was being broken down and absorbed into Takeshi. The influx of power he received from the gillian was unlike anything he had felt before. It was almost suffocating from how much power he was suddenly bringing into himself at once. After about a minute or so, nothing remained of the gillian. Takeshi was catching his breath as the last of the silver glow faded from his body.

"that was intense, I've never felt so much power flow into me at one time before." He spoke out loud.

"_**a single gillian possess far more power than a hoard of basic hollows."**_ Spoke Reaver. _**"it's was your first time absorbing something of such magnitude war pup. In time as you power continues to grow such a rush will fade away."**_

"_that makes sense, I'll just have to get used to it." _he replied.

Noticing out of the corner of his eye, that Mila had finished eating the final gillian. Takeshi calmly approached her.

"Hey Mila!" he called. She tilted her head in his direction to signify she was listening.

"since we had such a successful early hunt, I'd like to head back to the cave and train my new abilities some. You cool with that?" he questioned.

The lioness gillian simply nodded her head in response. With that set, he jumped on to her head and off they went back towards their cave.

After about thirty minutes of travel, they arrived back at their home.

"hey Mila, I going to head off to a clearing nearby to practice some of my new powers. you cool with keeping back here at the cave?" he asked.

A high pitched "AHHH!" was all he got in response.

"once more I'm just going to assume that's a yes." He replied as he jumped off of Mila and made his way to a nearby clearing for his training. Once he made it to the clearing in began to ponder what to start on.

"let's see, I have pretty good grasp in bringer light for the moment, though I should still put some kind of practice into it. however it's probably more prudent to work on developing energy projection attacks and defenses I now have access too."

"_**that would be the best course of action war pup."**_ Spoke up Reaver.

"_agreed. You said that my energy projections are limited only by my power reserves and my own imagination, correct?" _he replied back mentally.

"_**you got it! though I will recommend that you create a single offense and defense move at a time and work on mastering them before going onto anything new."**_

"_makes sense, no point in coming with a bunch of different techniques and only too half-ass them. So, I just need to use my imagination here?"_

"_**correct, just visualize in your head what you want to do. focus your energy into your blade as you do so and then let it rip!"**_

"_fair enough"_

He thought to himself just what he wanted to do first. He chose a defense technique to develop first.

"let's see, making some kind of wall for myself would useful." He muttered to himself.

Takeshi began to visualize a wall of his energy that was about ten feet tall and eight feet wide, in square like shape. He started to channel his energy into his blade and kept visualizing what he wanted. When he felt enough energy was gathered, he quickly brought his up in front of horizontally and shot the energy out. The whole process only took about a few seconds. It resulted in a square shield like he wanted. Except it was only about three feet tall and two feet wide.

"huh, I thought for sure I had enough energy in it for it to be the size I desired." He spoke to himself.

"_**it's not a matter of your energy used war pup. Your energy level was fine for what you were trying to do. The issue is simply a matter of practice. You're a fast learner, the fact you pulled off what you did on your first try was impressive. Even if it was a bit small. You lost a lot of your energy you shot out when you tried creating it. all you need is more time to practice and refine and you'll get what you're looking for soon enough."**_ explained Reaver.

"_yeah, I get that. I suppose I shouldn't get so ahead of myself. it's a good start atleast. Now for an offense technique I think." _He replied.

He began to wonder what he wanted out of an offensive move. He was just starting to use this ability of his fullbring, so he wanted to keep it simple. After a few minutes of contemplation he decided on a rather simple idea. He would simply focus and condense his energy into his blade and release it as he swung.

Taking a stance, he began to focus his energy in his blade. A silver glow of energy began to come from the blade and swirl around it. as if the light of the moon was being sucked in by blade to empower itself. He raised his blade up and swung it downward with all his force, releasing the bent up energy as he did so. The energy shot out like a vertical crescent blast carved and into the ground as it sped forward, before slamming into a stone tree and exploding. The whole left side of where the blast hit was gone and there was a deep gash carved into the ground from the blast's travel.

Takeshi was breathing rather hard from the technique's usage.

"_I think I over did that a bit." _He spoke to Reaver.

"_**yeah you did, you let out way more power then you should of. You only just started to use your power like this. Your body isn't accustomed to using it yet. You need to keep it rather small scale for now, until you have the power reserves and familiarity to use this stuff at that kind of level." **_She retorted.

"_I get it. I just need to practice, practice and more practice. The control of my energy for bringer light is different from what is needed with the abilities I'm using directly with you."_

"_**your understanding it now war pup. With that said, that attack was pretty badass. You need a name for it I think."**_

"_I suppose so. Any thoughts on one by chance?"_

"_**well it looked like an attack that could pierce its way through anything it hits. The silver glow it has gives the appearance that your harnessing the light of the moon itself. Like a bright silver fang to destroy your enemies."**_

"_A moon fang to pierce any and all things before me, no matter what it is."_ Takeshi mused to himself and Reaver. He thought about what he could name such a technique with that sort of flare. He pondered that for a few minutes, then it suddenly hit him.

"_I think I got it." _he announced.

"_**well? What is it?" **_demanded his fullbring.

"Getsuga Tenshō" Takeshi spoke out loud. "that's what I'm going to call it."

"_**oh I like that a lot!" **_Exclaimed Reaver.

"_thought you would, now it's time to get more practice in I think." _He replied.

He spent a few mores practicing before he went to the cave, Mila still where she was when he left and went to bed for the day.

***Seven Months later***

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Takeshi roared as the silver crescent blast of energy hit a generic gillian in the head and causing to drop dead. Mila moved up and began feasting on the hollow. While Takeshi moved up and focused on the rest of the gillian pack. After a few more minutes the rest of pack had fallen and Takeshi went ahead and absorbed one for himself, leaving the rest for Mila.

After Takeshi finished absorbing the hollow, he took a moment to reflect on things as he liked to do from time to time. Things had progressed in the last seven months since the very first gillian hunt.

Takeshi was now 12 years old going on 13, with that came the thing that comes for everyone around that age. Namely puberty. His body had begun to grow more than ever, while he had not grown that much in height yet. He had still grown a fair amount, of inches none the less. He could feel his muscles start to become more defined and toned as they grew with him, from the training and fighting he does on the daily. His hair while still wild, had grown down to the top of his shoulders. His voice had started to loose its child like tone and began to slowly take on a slight deeper more mature sound.

His training and hunting had also paid off quite a lot in that time as well. He had mastered the use of both his Getsuga Tenshō and his shield. He could now use both techniques in quick precise motions, after months of constant day in and day out practice. He had also finally at last learned the full extent of his bringer light technique as well. Now he could speed across the ground and the air with little effort, not too mention he knew how to keep himself airborne constantly if he so chose too.

His power in this time of constant training and hunting had also grown considerably. Now he and Mila could hunt and cut through multiple packs of gillian's in a day, with little hassle.

Speaking of Mila, while she was still in her gillian state, Takeshi could tell with energy sensing that her own power had grown a lot as well and continued to grow with every hunt. It made him wonder just how much longer it would take for her to reach her next stage of evolution. While she had said it would take a few years, back when they had first met. Considering how fast both had been progressing in the last year, he wondered if they would manage to make it happen sooner. It would be a nice thing certainly. For that would mean he could then at last leave the forest with Mila to head out and start hunting down grand fisher at last.

Looking off in Mila's direction, he noticed she was out ahead taking the last gillian from the pack they were hunting. He began making his way towards her when he suddenly felt an odd presence. It wasn't hollow at all from what he could tell, so then what was it? could another person from his world be trapped here too? He decided to investigate this, he focused on the place the energy was coming from.

The source of it was coming somewhere near Mila, this immediately brought up red flags to him. He immediately took off with his bringer light off towards the source of the mysterious presence. As he neared, he slowed down to a slow pace, as to sneak up on the on the one stalking Mila. after a few moments, the one responsible came into his view as he approached from behind.

The person looked human, from the body shape. The outfit they wore was black with some whit underneath. They also had large piece of brown fur that was draped across there back. It was adorned with various hollow mask's and the person even wore a hollow mask. Then he noticed the person was carrying a sword that looked like a katana. The handle was green with a square guard that was broken off in one of the corners.

Takeshi watched this mysterious person to see what exactly what they were up to. The person was definitely watching Mila, but for what purpose? That was soon answered when the individual drew his blade and seemed to ready himself to sneak attack Mila. that was all the incentive Takeshi needed and he charged forward with Reaver ready to kill.

The mysterious individual picked up on him as he charged, he quickly turned around. Just in time to block Takeshi's blade with his own, both disengaged as they jumped back from each other.

"what the hell? You're just a kid, a human kid at that?" spoke the male voice coming from behind the mask, clearly surprised by what his attacker was. "what's a human kid doing in a hueco mundo?" he questioned.

"suffice to say I was brought here against my will by a hollow about a year ago and I've been surviving here ever since." Takeshi curtly replied, glaring daggers at Mila's would be attacker.

The strange man seemed to take a moment to better look at Takeshi before speaking. "what are you kid? You clearly have spiritual powers but you're not a quincy."

Takeshi tilted his head in confusion. "what the hell is a quincy?" he spoke in honest confusion.

"not important seeing how you don't know and aren't one yourself. just who and what are you?" the person questioned.

"Takeshi Kurosaki and I'm a fullbringer and you?" he replied.

"never heard of a fullbringer before, though to answer your other question." The person spoke as he removed the hollow mask on his face and discarded it.

"my name is Ashido Kanō and I'm a soul reaper." Ashido replied.

With his mask gone, Takeshi noticed his face was young looking, someone perhaps in their mid 20's. he had brown hair and dark eyes, along with a serious expression.

"what's a soul reaper?" Takeshi questioned. He had heard the term once before but had never had chance to exactly learn what a soul reaper was.

Ashido took a moment to ponder if he should answer the question. he decided to sate the child's curiosity.

"soul reapers are beings who are responsible for bringing the souls of the dead over to soul society or as you might call it, heaven. We do this with our swords we call zanpakutō. They're also used to purify the souls of hollows and send them to either soul society or hell, depending on their action in their human lives." Ashido finished.

"so you were going essentially kill Mila then?" Takeshi said accusingly.

Ashido was taken aback by the Takeshi's tone. "that's the name of the gillian over there I take it? why do you care so much for a hollow? They're just monsters that are only focused on eating the souls of others." Ashido retorted.

That last comment pissed Takeshi off a little. "I care about her because she's the only reason I didn't die the first day I arrived in this place. We've been watching each other's back since then helping each other grow. I'll admit most hollows are bastard's, but Mila is different from them." Takeshi replied.

"you've been assisting with the hollows growth!?" Ashido spoke with surprise. "Kid, I think your just being used by that hollow. Once it gets what it wants for you it will simply betray you. their kind have no honor or morals."

"maybe that's what you think but I know for a fact that Mila isn't like that. yes, she has her reason's for helping me but she's also sincere with what she doing to help me. Once she achieves her adjucah state, were leaving this forest to hunt down a hollow I have a score to settle with and then she'll use her garganta to send me home." Takeshi spoke back with force.

"do you have any idea just how powerful and adjucah is compared to a gillian. Even I can't fight an adjucah myself, I can easily kill gillian's but not adjucah. I can see the hollow has you pretty convinced that it's sincere with its actions to you. trust me though it's not, it will betray you eventually, I can find a way to get you home. The gillian is rather close to becoming an adjucah I can sense it, as a soul reaper I must slay it before it becomes that. now stand aside boy." Ashido said with authority and started to move.

He was quickly cut off by Takeshi moved to keep in the way of his path.

"if you intend to hurt her, your going to have go through me first soul reaper." Takeshi spoke with an edge.

"I don't want to hurt a kid but if you insist on getting in my way, I will. Now stand aside." Ashido retorted with a threatening tone.

"then I guess you're going to have to then, I have promise to keep to Mila and I keep my promises to my friends and keep them safe." Spat Takeshi as he readied himself with Reaver.

"have it your way kid." Spoke Ashido as he readied his own blade.

Both stared the other down for a moment waiting to make the first move. Takeshi decided to make the first move and shot out with bringer light as fast as he could. He appeared right beside Ashido who was caught off guard, not expecting a human child to have such speed and quickly dove away from Takeshi's swing. He managed to avoid most of it but still was clipped by it, in the left side of torso leaving a small gash in it. Takeshi smirked behind his mask, knowing he had his connection as he already started to feel the draining effect go to work on the soul reaper.

Ashido leapt back a bit and took a moment to think things through. This kid was clearly better than he initially thought he would be. 'I can't afford to hold back it seems.' He thought to himself and took off in shunpo.

He appeared behind Takeshi and made swing at the boy's neck. Takeshi quickly ducked to avoid the attack and spun around swinging Reaver in response. Ashido brought his blade around and blocked the attack. They locked blades and Ashido pushed Takeshi back and started pressing his attack.

'oh shit!' Takeshi thought to himself. He was forced on the defensive as he had to constantly step back as he was being pressed by the soul reaper's offensive. He was barely moving Reaver in time to block the strikes. Takeshi knew he was most likely going to be playing defense in the fight. While he had certainly grown a lot as a fighter in his time hueco mundo. He had only ever fought other hollows and trained by himself. He had no experience being in a real fight with a trained swordsman. Let alone that was clearly more experienced then him. He would just have to hold out long enough to allow the ebb and flow of the fight come around in his favor.

As he continued to be kept on the defensive, Ashido managed to get through and leave a good cut on bottom left side of Takeshi torso. "fuck!" he exclaimed in response. Ashido then quickly brought his sword and swung down towards the fullbring user. Takeshi quickly charged energy in his blade and brought out in front of him and created a small shield with it. Ashido's sword met the shield and was stopped dead in its tracks.

"what the hell!?" exclaimed the soul reaper caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of the shield. Seeing his opening Takeshi lunged forward and swung with Reaver. Ashido unable to bring his sword down to block, tried to jump back but still took a rather large gash across his chest for his trouble. Takeshi decided to keep pressing his attack, no longer feeling the pain in his side. The energy he'd been siphoning off of the soul reaper being used to heal his wound.

He swung, stabbed and slashed at the soul reaper. For Ashido's part he was able to dodge or block all the attacks the human boy threw at him. Using his superior arm reach to his advantage, when the boy stabbed at him and missed. Ashido grabbed him by his sword arm and forcefully pulled the boy to him. He swung his knee up as hard as he could right into Takeshi's gut. Letting go as he did, causing the boy to go flying back. Takeshi landed on the ground harshly with the air knocked out of him.

As he was on his back, Ashido appeared above and swung his blade down. Quickly bringing Reaver up and blocked the strike. Using all his strength, Takeshi forced the soul reaper's blade up and away. He quickly shot up from the ground and used bringer light to create some distance between them. Despite his draining working on the soul reaper, he was still feeling the strain of fighting such an opponent. Takeshi was glad he hadn't run into this guy sooner; he would probably already be defeated by now otherwise.

"your good kid, I have to give you credit. A shame you're not a soul reaper, you'd climb up the ranks quite fast." Spoke Ashido.

"thanks, but with that said. I'm perfectly fine with being a fullbringer." Retorted Takeshi and readied himself once more.

Without another word spoken, Ashido charged again at the human boy. Their blades clashed and created sparks. Once more Ashido had Takeshi on the defensive as he forced him back, but he suddenly felt odd. He started feel more tired than normal. While the fight had been going for a bit, he knew he shouldn't be as tired as he was. 'what the hell is going on with me?' he wondered to himself.

Takeshi smirked behind his mask as he started to notice the soul reapers movements had started to slow down some. He knew that he would be playing defense for the fight more or less. Though he knew he could most likely catch the soul reaper by surprise at the start like he did. Once he had created his connection it was just a matter of holding out long enough to allow his draining to work its magic.

Noticing the gradual slowing of his opponent's movements, he took advantage of this and dove forward quickly getting pass his defenses and spun around and slammed the bottom of Reaver's hilt into Ashido's chest with all the force he could muster. He could hear the breaking of a bone or two from the strike. Ashido quickly jumped back, gripping his chest due to the strike. He was breathing hard due the broken rib now in his chest. Not to mention he could still feel himself growing weaker.

'why am I getting beat by a human kid?' He thought to himself. 'This doesn't make any sense. It's like my energy is being drai-' then it suddenly hit him.

"that explains it." he spoke up.

"so you finally figured it out, did you?" asked Takeshi.

"you can drain your opponent's power once you cut them with your blade. You've been draining me since the start of the fight, when you landed that initial cut on me." Ashido questioned.

"your correct. I knew even if my raw power was close enough to yours, you would still have more experience and proper training over me. I figured if I could land a strike early enough on you and drag the fight out. It would ultimately swing in my favor." Takeshi explained.

Ashido chuckled a little. "you really are something else Takeshi Kurosaki. I can see why you've survived so long in this place despite being a kid still. Even without taking into account the help from your hollow friend."

"this fight is heavily in my favor now Ashido. I'll allow you the chance to leave without any further violence. As long as you promise to cease your hunting of Mila." Takeshi announced.

Ashido was quiet for a few moments before giving his answer. "an honorable offer young Takeshi. However I cannot accept it. as a member of the Gotei 13, I cannot allow a hollow so seemingly close to become a much greater threat to exist."

"so be it then." Takeshi replied coldly.

Takeshi brought Reaver up to his side and began charging his energy into the blade. Ashido readied himself in turn and then took off in a flash towards the fullbringer. He appeared in front of Takeshi and brought his blade down to slash the boy. Takeshi quickly jumped back and into the air away from the soul reaper. Bringing his blade up over his head as he did. He quickly swung his blade down with all the force he could muster.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Roared Takeshi as swung the blade down.

A massive vertical crescent blast of silver energy left the blade and flew at high speeds towards the soul reaper. Not being able to dodge the attack, Ashido had no choice but try to block it with his blade. Bringing his blade up defensively quickly, the blast connected and immediately began pushing Ashido back against his will. He held with all the force he could muster and felt he was going to out last the impressive attack. Then his blade began to crack from the strain of the attack, then Ashido could only look in shock as his blade broke completely.

The getsuga tenshō collided into the soul reapers body and immediately Ashido felt horrible pain as the attack cut deeply into him. Then the attack exploded in a huge burst of silver energy throwing dust and debris everywhere at the blast point.

Takeshi kept himself hovering in the air as he watched carefully for any kind signs from the soul reaper. Once the dust settled, he finally had his answer. Ashido was sprawled out on the ground his whole chest having been opened up from the attack and even cut into his throat. Takeshi relaxed, knowing the battle was over.

he returned to the ground and walked over to the downed soul reaper. As soon as he was close enough, he saw that Ashido was already dead. Takeshi shook his head a bit in disappointment.

"should of took my offer you damn fool." he muttered.

Takeshi fell to a knee, the exhaustion of the fight catching up with him. Even with his drain working on the soul reaper. He still felt tired from how intense the fighting had been. He suddenly heard loud footsteps nearing his way. He looked and noticed Mila had come over, most likely having felt the huge release of energy from Takeshi.

She examined the scene and noticed the downed body by Takeshi. She leaned down and seemed to be examining Takeshi closely.

"don't worry Mila, I'm fine. Just very tired from the fight is all." He told the gillian lioness. She seemed to understand as she stood back up and simply watched him, in a seemingly protective manner.

Takeshi stood up and thought about what to do about the soul reaper body. One thing he noticed was that despite the battle most of the clothes had remained relatively intact. Especially the pants and the arm sleeves. Knowing that he was in puberty and it wouldn't be too long before outgrew the cloths he arrived in. he decided to scavenge the body for the clothes. Cut off the sleeves figuring he could make a makeshift scarf and foot wraps of sorts with them to wear. When he didn't have fullbring activated. The pants he knew were too large for him, but he'd grow into them in time he figured. Once he took all that it was deciding to do with the rest of the corpse.

He thought for moment and remembering the words Reaver had first told him about the nature of his powers. he thought about it for a few moments and hesitated a little, but eventually he knew what he needed to do.

He brought his blade up and stabbed it into the body. Soon the body was covered in the familiar silver glow and was steadily broken down and absorbed. The power rush he felt was completely different. While he would admit there was some satisfaction to be had from when absorbed hollows. Absorbing the soul reaper gave off a much more satisfying feeling, including a much greater power boost.

Once it was finished, Takeshi felt much more energized. Though he was somewhat off put by the sensation he felt when he absorbed the soul reaper. He quickly pushed these feelings and thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on them. After all such things were simply the way things operated in hueco mundo.

With that all done he took off with Mila towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Deer, A Snake and A Shark**

***Six Months after the battle with Ashido***

Takeshi was traveling with Mila as they searched for prey to hunt. It had been half a year since the battle with Ashido. Looking back on it, Takeshi had some mixed emotions. While he didn't exactly regret killing the soul reaper. After all he struck the killing blow as they were still fighting technically. It wasn't like he executed the guy or anything after he had been beaten.

No it was more the fact that killing him, felt like he had killed an actual person. It was easy to kill hollows generally, since most were bastards or to mindless for their own good. They felt more like monsters then people, granted there were exceptions to this of course, Mila being a prime example of that. Killing them was for survival but, killing Ashido felt different. It felt as though he had committed murder in a sense.

He didn't feel regret, after all the guy had planned to kill Mila. what he did feel for some time after killing Ashido was a sense of guilt. Guilt that he had killed a person, no matter how much they had been against one another. Killing another actual person was something he never had any desire to ever do. somehow that guilt felt terrible in way he couldn't have imagined. Still he knew he couldn't dwell on the pass too much, less he let it consume him. He couldn't allow that, not with so much he still had to do.

So he tossed himself at his training and continued his growth to help him move forward with things. He had begun developing a whole new offensive attack with Reaver. The idea of the attack was to summon multiple small shards of energy from out of Reaver and toss at an opponent. Once connected to a target they would then explode when he gave them the command to do so. The idea was that he would summon hundreds at a time for this attack, at the moment he could only do a few dozen. He called the ability "scatter shot".

He also began working on a new defensive technique. The idea would be to coat himself in his energy and release it pulses around a battle zone. It was meant to act like a type of sonar that could give him exact location of a target around him. The idea was that his concentrated energy would fan out around an area. Once it made contact with someone it would bounce back to him in way he could actually feel where his opponent's exact position was. in the offset chance that any of his main battle senses like sight and sound were hindered for any reason. It was essentially a much more precise, albeit much shorter range version of his usual energy sensing skill.

He had learned that the abilities a hollow could have varied widely from hollow to hollow. It just seemed like a good idea to have some variety of counter measure for whatever he could come across in hueco mundo. This skill proved much easier to develop and learn to properly use compared to his other skills.

Of course his body continued to change, he grew even taller and his body filled in even more. This also meant that his clothes that he arrived in no longer could fit him. It made him glad he thought to scavenge the clothes of off the soul reaper. He used one of the sleeves as scarf of sorts to cover the bottom of his face and neck when not using his fullbring. He used the other sleeve and split it up to make wrappings of sorts to go around his feet. While the pants were still a fair bit large on him still. He was able to tighten them enough around the waist to make them stay up. He just had to roll the bottom of the legs up a bit in order to make them not drag over his feet. The only thing left exposed was his torso and arms.

His thoughts turned to Mila, she still fed on plenty of gillian's daily and he felt her power continue to rise higher. It had been more or less a year since she became a gillian. He wondered just how much longer it would be until she evolved. While he was no expert on gillian feeding. He could still figure thanks to his help, Mila fed far more and frequently than most other gillian's. it undoubtedly had to of shorten the original amount time that was speculated. It would hopefully happen soon, he very much missed having pleasant conversation with someone other than his fullbring spirit.

Takeshi was suddenly taken out of thoughts when he suddenly felt a powerful presence coming towards him and Mila. it was stronger than anything he had ever felt before even more than the soul reaper. He immediately activated his fullbring and hoped down off of Mila with Reaver drawn and ready, Mila keeping in place behind him. He kept watch, trying to spot whatever it was coming to them.

"so you're the ones I have heard so much about." Called out a deep booming voice. Takeshi looked to where the voice came from and saw the hollow who had spoken.

He was tall with grey skin; his hollow mask had some tiny red swirls on it. he had a bone like shell on his back and he had a hollow whole in the upper left side of his chest. Takeshi knew what he saw staring him down was an adjucah hollow.

Takeshi became very nervous, while he knew he was strong he could tell this adjucah was too powerful for him alone, perhaps even with Mila's help. He had managed to beat the soul reaper but that had partially been due to some luck on his part. If it was being completely honest with himself. He wasn't too keen on finding out if he could get such luck again, against an even stronger opponent too no less.

The hollow picked up on Takeshi's caution and surprisingly held up and hand in an act of non-aggression.

"calm yourself, I have not come to fight you." he spoke. "I have merely come to find out for myself, about the two of you who have made quite the name for yourselves in the forest."

Takeshi wasn't quite sure if he could trust the hollow, but he couldn't detect any deceit in his words. He figured if he wasn't trying to kill him, he might as well not do anything to provoke him. So he relaxed himself and lowered his blade.

The hollow approached Takeshi and Mila with its hands up in front of him as he walked. Once he was a few feet in front of them he stopped and dropped his arms to his sides.

"how interesting, so the rumors were true. You are a young human after all." He mused.

"indeed I am, who are you by chance?" replied Takeshi.

"I am the guardian of this forest; I am the most powerful hollow in here. I oversee the forest and help ensure the growth of hollows that have the potential to, grow up into adjucah's. who might I ask are you and your friend?" he retorted.

"my names Takeshi Kurosaki and my friend is Franceska Mila Rose."

"tell me young Kurosaki how did you arrive in the forest?" question the hollow.

Takeshi gave a quick retelling of how he arrived of the events that led to him being trapped in the forest and his meeting of Mila.

"hmmmm, interesting, most interesting indeed." Mused the hollow. "tell me, what are your plans?"

"I merely seek to help my friend achieve her evolution to an adjucah. Once that is complete, we will take our leave from this forest and begin hunting down a hollow I have a personal quarrel against."

"I see. I can sense your friend will evolve very soon. Odd for one who achieved gillian so soon to evolve into an adjucah in such a short time. Though if my sources are correct you have sped up her growth by a very rapid pace." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "tell me have you seen a soul reaper in the forest by chance?

"yes I have." Takeshi replied. "I encountered him about six months ago. He was going to kill Mila. I intervened, we came to blows and I eventually killed him in combat."

This caused a genuine look of surprise on the hollow. "did you now? I find rather hard to believe, that soul reaper has been a thorn in my side for very long time. He's managed to evade me in all that time I hunted him. For a human child to succeed in killing him would be most impressive." Said the hollow.

Takeshi thought for a moment and decide to deactivate his fullbring in order to show the remains of the soul reapers uniform he scavenged.

"this is the remains of the uniform of the soul reaper I took off him after I killed him." Retorted Takeshi.

If the hollow was surprised before now he truly shocked. It stared for a moment then it began to laugh. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! It is true then! You killed that annoying soul reaper. It seems I owe you my thanks for ridding me of such a pest."

"I was simply protecting my friend." Takeshi replied.

"a human who protects hollows, truly I never thought I'd see such a thing. Tell me boy, how can I repay this favor you've done for me?" the hollow asked.

"the hollow I seek is called grand fisher, if you have any info on him. It would be greatly appreciated." Takeshi asked in return.

"Grand fisher you say?" mused the hollow "I know of him yes. If you wish to find him, you will need to travel out of the forest and head in the direction of where the moon hangs in the sky. You will eventually come across a rock formation, once you cross over that. you will be in the territory that fisher calls home. Where exactly I do not know but he will be somewhere in that side of hueco mundo."

"that's much appreciated." Takeshi replied while giving a slight bow of gratitude.

The hollow gave a nod of its head and turned on its heel and began to walk away. It stopped after a few steps, looked back and spoke. "one more thing to help you and your friend boy. Northeast of here, is a valley filled with a few dozen gillian's. should your friend feast on them, I believe it will be enough to reach her next stage of evolution." He then turned away and took off without a trace.

Takeshi stayed still for a few moments ensuring the adjucah hollow was gone. He looked back and jumped on to Mila's head.

"ok Mila lets head off to the northeast of here like he suggested."

Mila turned her body and began moving. After about 30 minutes of travel, Takeshi began to feel a large concentration of gillian's. after a few more minutes, the entrance to a valley became visible. As they both approached, Takeshi could see the large amount of gillian's. there must have been around three dozen of them, all with the same generic mask.

"it's a god damn buffet in this place. Ok Mila, Let's go to work!" he spoke with enthusiasm.

Takeshi wasted no time moving quickly about downing the gillian's with ease. Mila for her part just moved up and started tearing them apart. Once they started, the gillian's began to panic, not that it mattered. Before any of them could do anything to try and escape. They had all been rendered dead or too immobile to escape. Mila feasted on the mass amount of gillian's, after the 30th gillian, her body began to glow brightly. Her evolution had been achieved at last.

Her body shrank back down as the glow continued, after a few more moments the glow faded away. Takeshi watched holding his breath as her adjucah state was being revealed at last.

Mila Rose was a large lion like her base form, with a brown skin body. She had white armor on her four legs, thick, dark brown hair on her back that went down her body and formed into her tail. Her head and mane were a bright golden color.

"holy hell! It finally happened at last!" exclaimed Mila.

She looked herself over and saw that she was essentially a slightly larger more detailed looking lioness then she had been in her base form. She absolutely loved it. she was taken out of her thoughts when a voice called out to her.

"you finally evolved Mila!" cried out Takeshi.

The lioness turned her head towards the voice and saw her friend, beaming at her with excitement. She took a moment to look over Takeshi and noticed that he wasn't quite a kid anymore. He had grown taller; his hair was longer, and she could tell his muscles had started to grow in more. He was a teenager on his way to becoming a man. She couldn't help but be happy with how much stronger he had obviously become.

"Takeshi!" she chimed as she trotted her way over to the human. "it finally happened, I'm an adjucah now. Just how long did it take?"

"a year give or take from when you became a gillian." He replied.

"dang, that was faster than expected."

"well I got a lot stronger myself and it made hunting other hollows a lot easier."

"I can tell, you've grown a lot from before I became I gillian."

"just how much do you remember of your time as a gillian by chance?" asked Takeshi.

"not much." Answered Mila. "it's just bits and pieces really."

"I see, let me fill you in on events then." Spoke Takeshi.

He went into explaining all that had during her time in her gillian state. How he grew and developed his powers, the continuous hunting of gillian's. Then came of course explaining the confrontation with the soul reaper. That certainly caught Mila's attention.

"so there was this random soul reaper seemingly stranded in this place too?" she asked.

"indeed there was." He replied.

"he tried to kill me, but you caught him before he could strike. You wound up fighting him and killing him in order to keep me safe."

"that would be what more or less happened."

Mila was quiet for moment, not quite sure what to say. She was very touched that Takeshi had risked himself for her sake. He could have easily wound up being killed by the soul reaper. Takeshi even admitted that he got rather lucky in the fight. Something about it filled her with a type of warmth, that she hadn't felt before. She had no idea what it was, but she liked it.

"I see then." She began. "thank you very much Takeshi, it really means a lot that you risked so much just for me." She said softly as she placed her head gently on his shoulder as a sign of gratitude.

He brought a hand up and patted her mane. "don't sweat it. I'll do what it takes to keep my friends safe."

Mila chuckled a little as they separated. "yeah, yeah I know. So I guess now we start trying to track down grand fisher?" she wondered.

"yeah, I already know where we need to search, we have to leave the forest and travel in the direction where the moon hangs in the sky. We should eventually reach a rock formation. Once we cross over it, will be in the territory that fisher is supposed to call home." Explained Takeshi.

"fair enough but what about proper food and such for you?" inquired Mila.

"I'm sure will find something along the way. Reaver can help keep me sustained for about six months. I may suffer some muscle loss, but I'll still be able to fight properly."

"fair enough then." Said Mila as she turned her attention to the few remaining downed gillian's. "let's eat these guys first before we take off."

Takeshi just nodded as he walked over and stabbed Reaver into a gillian. Mila began devouring the other gillian's. After a little bit everything was cleaned out, Takeshi hoped on Mila's back. she gave out a roar and made her way to the top of the forest. After a few moments they passed through an opening in the roof of the forest and they found themselves in the vast deserts of hueco mundo.

Takeshi looked up into the sky and saw where the moon hung in its perpetual position.

"there's are course of direction" he mused.

"well, we better get a move on then" retorted Mila and off they went.

They traveled for what seemed like hours before finally finding a decent spot to hunker down for rest. Takeshi laid next to Mila, his back against her belly.

"you know, I really missed this during the time you were a gillian." He chimed.

"is that so?" Mila replied coyly.

"yeah, it brought a certain warmth and comfort in the dark, coldness of this world. you know what I mean?"

Mila was quiet for moment. "yeah I think I do." she retorted.

"good night Mila."

"good night Takeshi."

With that said they drifted off to sleep.

***Four months later***

Mila and Takeshi were traveling through the deserts as they had been for the last four months on their journey to find fisher. They had yet to reach the formation that was told. They tried not to be discouraged though. Hueco mundo was a very large and vast place, traveling anywhere could take a very long time.

They had caught some breaks along the way, they had a few small caves on their travel every so often. The same moss from the cave back in the forest also grew in these caves. Something Takeshi was honestly quite grateful for. They had also struck luck on finding randomly roaming gillian's to hunt. Even some low level adjucah's that were rather easy to take down, with Mila and Takeshi working together.

Not to mention Takeshi was now 13yrs old. His body continuing to grow and change as it did for teenagers. Plus Takeshi could sense he was nearing another mass jump in his fullbring power. While he had got his new battle area sensing technique down since he first started to develop it. he was still having trouble with his scatter shot attack. While he had improved on the number of energy shards he could summon and blast at a target with. From the initial few dozen to now about a hundred. It still wasn't quite where he wanted it.

Still for the most part the travel hadn't been all that bad. Having Mila back in a state to where they could actually have a pleasant conversation again was incredibly welcoming. It made him realize just how much he had missed it. Mila's own power had also grown a fair amount as well during their travel. Something that she was quite proud of.

As the two companions traveled, they both felt the presence of two adjucahs that were near one another. Seeing how it had been a little time since their last hunt. This was something they couldn't pass up.

They began slowly making their way to the area where they felt their presence. Takeshi activated his fullbring, he and Mila crept quietly and low to the ground as they approached. They came to the top of a large hill, carefully peering from the top looking to the base of it, in order to see their targets below.

There were two adjucahs just as they had felt, one was a deer looking hollow that had a horn in the middle of its mask and an antler on either side. The other was a snake looking hollow, with a fan like mask. It had bells that dangled on both sides and some pinks dots under its eyes. Getting a feel for their power, both were weaker than Mila and barely stronger than Takeshi. Though the deer hollow was noticeably a little stronger than the snake hollow.

"I have plan for this Mia." Whispered Takeshi.

"what are you thinking?" she whispered back.

"let me go down their first and catch their attention, they'll most likely be too surprised and focused on me to notice you. while I have their attention, move in and get the jump on the deer. It's the stronger of the two so you'll need to take care of it, while I deal with the snake." He explained.

"sounds like a plan to me." Mila replied.

With that decided Mila moved back a little behind the ridge of the hill. Takeshi meanwhile stood up and used his bringer light jump clear from the top of the hill and landed some ten yards away directly in front of the deer and snake. He had their undivided attention the moment he appeared.

"What the fuck is this!?" said the deer in a female voice.

"It appears to be human teenager of sorts." said the snake also with a female tone.

"no way some damn human teenager could be in hueco mundo. You have to be wrong." Retorted the deer.

"if you would use that uncultured head of yours and actually feel for the boy's energy. You would tell he is human." snarked the snake.

"shut the fuck up Sung-sun!" angrily replied the deer.

"always such a brute Apacci. It very unbecoming of a lady." Said the snake now known as Sung-sun.

The deer hollow named Apacci simply growled in response. Then Sung-sun addressed Takeshi.

"just who and what are you by chance boy? Not to mention what is your business with us?" the snake questioned.

"my name's Takeshi Kurosaki, as you suspect I am a human. though more specifically I am human with the power of fullbring." He replied.

"the fuck is fullbring?" wondered Apacci.

"care to explain?" asked Sung-sun.

"I could but that would be a waste of time. You see to answer your earlier question about my business with you. it's honestly quite simple. I need to hunt and consume hollows to keep growing the power of my fullbring in a sense. When I sensed you two, well I just had to come for you." Takeshi replied.

Both hollows immediately tensed up a bit.

"you think too kill us and eat us then you fucker? Good luck, you're outnumbered two to one. Plus you're not as strong as either of us I can sense it." spoke Apacci.

"even if you did manage to kill us on your own. You would incur the wrath of our mistress. You would certainly have no chance against her on your own." Retorted Sung-sun.

"is that so?" Takeshi playfully chimed. "well then, it's a good thing I'm not by myself then."

The moment those words left his mouth, Mila leapt out at the two hollows. They picked up on her at the last second. Apacci and Sung-sun were forced to split off in opposite directions from each other to dodge Mila. Mila immediately took off towards the deer hollow.

"Apacci!" yelled Sung-sun, she tried to make move towards her friend but was cut off immediately by Takeshi.

"sorry but your friend is going have to deal with mine on her own. For the time being you're going to have to face me." Takeshi said staring down the snake hollow.

"very well then, if I must kill you then so be it!" said Sung-sun as she suddenly leaped out at Takeshi, baring her fangs.

Takeshi charged his blade and put up his shield right in front of him. Sung-sun slammed into it headfirst, not expecting the human boy to have a such a maneuver. Takeshi quickly dropped his shield and charged sung-sun while she was shocked and dazed from hitting his shield. Sung-sun caught the attack coming and quickly tried to lurch her body out of the way. She managed to dodge the strike for the most part, though she still took a decent slash on her body.

Quickly regrouping herself Sung-sun took a moment to better think things out. She hadn't expected the human to have such an ability, who knew what else the boy had up his sleeve. She didn't have much time to think as the boy quickly lunged for her. She dodged the blade strike and swung her tail in response. The boy ducked down and dove back away from it. wanting to keep the boy on his heels, she charged at him.

Takeshi saw the snake charge him, but he wasn't in a position to throw up his shield again. He quickly kicked off the ground with bringer light and hovered up in the air. "WHAT!?" exclaimed the snake, taken surprise by his ability to keep up in the air. Feeling his drain effect working on the snake hollow. He charged his blade and swung forward.

"Scatter shot!" he exclaimed as a hundred sharp shard looking bits of energy shot out of Reaver and at Sung-sun. with no time to move sung-sun had no choice but to endure the blast. A decent amount sunk into her skin while the rest stuck into the ground around her. Sadly she had no idea what was about to happen next.

Takeshi simply pointed his blade at the snake and uttered the command phrase.

"Click."

Boom!

The shards exploded in a boom all at once. Kicking up all sorts dust and sand. Takeshi returned to the ground, keeping his eyes on the dust cloud waiting for any movement. The dust finally settled, and he saw the results of his attack.

Sung-sun was not in good shape. The exploding shards doing a solid number on her. She had multiple small blast wounds on her body and was bleeding all over. Not to mention she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker as the fight went on for some reason. Though she refused to give up.

Quickly she moved forward and lunged with her fangs bared and swung her tail around at the same time.

Takeshi managed to dodge the fangs but couldn't adjust in time to avoid the tail. It slammed him clear in his back and launched him hard into the ground. He quickly got back up on his feet, ignoring the pain in his back. He studied Sung-sun closely.

The attack from earlier was starting to have a real effect on her, all the blood loss seemingly starting to catch up with her. Not to mention the energy drain still working steadily on her. She was breathing hard and was seeming to have a hard time keeping focus. It wouldn't be too much longer now, Takeshi figured.

He made quick glance at Mila to see how her fight was going. The deer hollow was speedy, but he saw that it had some wounds on it. Mila was steadily pushing it back she would be finishing her fight soon as well by the pace of things.

It was time to finish off the snake hollow he decided. He shot forward with bringer light to attack the snakes front. As it prepared to defend from a frontal attack, Takeshi suddenly used bringer light to put himself right behind her at the last moment. Sung-sun didn't have time to react as Takeshi swung his blade at her. This was it; it was all over for her, Sung-sun thought for sure.

Clang!

The sound of blade meeting blade was heard all of a sudden. Takeshi's eye's widened in shock as his blade was suddenly stopped. The weapon that stopped his attack looked like a giant shark tooth blade. He looked to the one wielding the weapon.

It was a human sized and shaped hollow woman, she had wild blond, emerald eyes, one could see some mocha colored skin coming from underneath her mask. Her body white and blue, covered white like armor that gave her visage of humanoid shark woman. He also noticed the blade was literally attached to her sword arm. Takeshi quickly realized just what it was he was dealing with and it sent nervous shivers down his back.

The woman was a vasto lorde and she was looking at him like angry mother would at someone threatening her children.

"Mistress Halibel!" exclaimed Sung-sun.

Takeshi quickly used bringer light to create distance between them. He never took his eyes off the Vasto lorde.

"Sung-sun" the woman known as Halibel said in a caring yet commanding voice towards her subordinate. "what exactly is going on here?"

"this human boy suddenly showed up and engaged me and Apacci. We thought he was by himself but it was all ruse for his friend, that lioness hollow to surprise and split us up." Explained Sung-sun.

"I see" said Halibel as she overlooked how beat up sung-sun was. "did that boy do all this to you?"

"yes my lady he did. He may be young and a human but he stronger than he appears and has interesting tricks up his sleeve."

"I understand." Halibel said as she narrowed her eyes in anger at Takeshi.

Takeshi knew right away he and Mila were in all sorts of deep shit and somehow had to escape.

Halibel looked towards the fight between Apacci and the lioness hollow. Apacci was looking rough and on the verge of being overpowered for good by the other hollow. Halibel decided to deal with that situation first before dealing with the boy.

Takeshi seemingly picking up on her intentions quickly yelled out. "MILA LOOK OUT!"

Mila looked just in time to see a new hollow appear beside her. She moved back as quickly she could and just barely dodged the new hollow's sword strike. She quickly moved by Takeshi's side and took a closer look at the new hollow. When she realized who they were dealing with she became extremely worried.

"Lady Halibel." Spoke the beaten up Apacci.

"hush Apacci, stay here and keep safe. I will take care of this." Halibel said to the deer hollow before turning her attention to the human boy and his hollow accomplice.

"Takeshi, we need a way out of this!" spoke Mila urgently.

"that's going to be way easier said than done." He replied.

"indeed." Said a voice behind them. They both looked and saw it was the vasto lorde. Neither had even seen her move. She swung her sword at Takeshi. He barely managed to bring Reaver in time to block it. the force of the hit was still so great it managed to knock the wind out of him and launched a good distance away with a hard crash.

"Takeshi!" yelled Mila.

It was she could say before the woman known as Halibel swung her non sword arm and hit Mila so hard with it. it sent her tumbling across the sand with no control.

Takeshi stood himself back up trying to get his bearings back. when suddenly Halibel appeared in front of him and punched him clean in the gut with her normal arm. Takeshi's eyes went wide, and his mouth went as wide as it could behind his mask from the force of it. he dropped back down to the ground on his knees, his arms swung around his gut from the pain. Reaver falling out of his grip from the hit.

"you made a grave mistake attacking them boy." Proclaimed Halibel with an icy tone. Before she proceeded to back hand Takeshi, he fell hard into the ground on his side, now barely keeping consciousness. He could feel the blood pool in his mouth.

Halibel stood over the boy and raised her blade, ready to make the finishing strike. When suddenly an attack came at her from the left.

"CERO!" roared Mila with all the force she could muster as she fired the orange cero at the vasto lorde. Halibel braced herself and put her sword up defensively just as cero reached her. She was pushed a few yards back by the cero before it exploded in her face, sending a huge cloud on sand and dust into the air.

Mila watched the dust cloud closely trying to see any kind of signs. "did that do anything to her?" Mila wondered.

"I'm afraid not." Spoke Halibel directly next to Mila, there wasn't any sign of damage on her from the cero blast.

Mila couldn't move in time before Halibel slammed a knee not her side. Then the vasto lorde connected a fist to her face. Halibel then proceeded to grab Mila by her neck and slammed her full force into the ground. Mila was knocked out cold by the strength of the attacks.

"A pity" remarked Halibel before she thought for a moment. "perhaps you can be convinced." she mused to herself.

Takeshi in that time had somehow managed to get back on his feet and grabbed Reaver. He looked over to the shark woman and saw her standing over Mila's beaten form.

"MILA!" he screamed in shock, ignoring all the pain in his body.

"still able to stand, are you?" spoke Halibel. "impressive."

"get the hell away from her!" he roared at the vasto lorde, his anger building at the sight of his beaten up friend.

"bold words boy, as well as foolish." Retorted Halibel. "your clearly no match for me."

"shut the hell up!" Takeshi yelled out. "I don't care what you think! I'm not going to let you hurt my friend any further! I don't care what I have to do." suddenly his spirit energy began to rocket up and his body began to glow silver. "I don't care who you are or even what you are! You hear me!? If you think to threaten the people I care about! I WILL CRUSH YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF MYSELF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE IN THE PROCESS!" he roared with all his might and fury, the memory of his slain mother burning in his mind. Driving him to not be weak again when someone he cared for needed help. In that moment his body became engulfed in a huge burst of silver energy.

Halibel eyes widen in genuine shock at this unexpected turn of events. when the energy subsided and revealed the human boy her feeling of surprise continued.

While the boys weapon remained unchanged, the rest of him was another story. The shape and color of his clothing had remained the same but now all his clothing from his mask to his boots. All sported some sort of silver 'x' patterns on them. And his hair was now silver from the middle and down. Accompanied by a large increase of power.

"most impressive boy but it's still not nearly enough to defeat me." Spoke Halibel. She then charged the boy. She neared him and swung with her blade. The boy dodged her strike and quickly shot up into the air behind her. Halibel didn't charge at him with her full speed but the fact he had still dodged her for the speed she went at was nothing to scoff at.

Takeshi landed in front of Mila and brought his blade behind him as he began to pour all the energy he could into his blade. The shark woman eyed him closely trying to asses, what the boy what up to. Sung-sun hard warned her they boy had some interesting tricks up his sleeve. She didn't want to blindly run into some sort of trap.

Takeshi kept pouring more and more power into the blade. He could start to feel his body strain from the amount he was putting into his attack. He ignored this though as he kept his vicious glare pointed at the shark woman. A huge cloud of silver energy, twisted around his blade and his whole body, as continued to generate more and more power.

"_**War Pup stop!" **_cried out Reaver inside his mind. _**"Your focusing way too much power! Your body isn't prepared to handle the strain of using so much power in an attack!"**_

Her cries of reason fell on deaf ears as Takeshi kept pouring more into the attack.

"THIS END NOW!" roared Takeshi as he took off with all the speed he could muster.

Halibel was caught by surprise by just how fast the boy now was, she immediately moved back as the boy got close to her. Before she could get too far away, he unleashed the full fury of his attack on her.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Takeshi screamed with all his might and unleashed his attack. A giant arc of silver energy flew at Halibel with tremendous speed. With no time to move out of the way, Halibel brought a hand up and caught the attack. It pushed her back with its force a fair distance before she was able to halt it's advance. She could feel the blast manage to cut into the palm of her hand. Then the strike violently exploded engulfing her entire world in a silver light. The blast shook the ground of the area all around and throwing dust, sand and debris as far as anyone could see.

Takeshi stood in place panting heavily. His fullbring deactivated on its own, him having used up everything he could muster with his final attack. His body felt like lead from the exhaustion. He dropped to a knee unable to stand anymore for the moment. He watched as the dust began to settle, trying to see any sign of the shark woman. He began to think his attack had done the job but then a figure emerged from the dust cloud. Takeshi's eyes widened in shock.

The vasto lorde casually made her way towards him. She was scuffed up a bit and her hand had a deep gash in it but that was all. As powerful as his attack was, it was no where near enough to defeat her. She stopped when she was only a few feet in front of him.

"your final attack was impressive I must admit, it's been a long time since I met someone who could actually hurt me." She spoke in a calm voice while she held up her bloodied hand. "however it was still not enough to defeat me boy."

"I see." Takeshi weakly responded, barely keeping conscious as she looked up at the vasto lorde. "do what you will to me for what happened here, but don't hurt Mila any further. For what little it probably matters, had we known those two were under the protection of a vasto lorde, we never would have engaged them. It was nothing personal really, just way things work in hueco mundo after all. Mila must keep feeding in order to avoid de-evolution back into a gillian. Besides, I was the one who made the decision to attack them. This whole situation falls onto me, so please don't punish her for my mistakes."

Halibel stared down at the human boy for a few moments before speaking. "tell me boy, is she truly so important to you that you'd so willingly sacrifice yourself for her sake?" she questioned to the boy, thinking about his earlier words about him sacrificing himself for his friend. 'Sacrifice….' She thought to herself.

Takeshi just stared back her with all the resolve he could muster. "without a doubt she is. she's my friend and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her and everyone else I care for safe from harm. So go ahead and kill me if you wish, just leave Mila in peace."

While she didn't show it on her face, Halibel was rather taken by his words. Human or not, finding someone in a place like hueco mundo who was so genuine and sincere in wanting to protect those close them was very rare. She had long thought herself to be the only one who held such convictions in the hollow world. Halibel had at first been fully committed to killing the boy, but now she questioned to herself if that was truly the best course of action. She was brought out of musings when the boy suddenly howled in awful pain and began to convulse.

"GAHHH!" screamed Takeshi as his body was suddenly racked with tremendous pain. He fell over on his side and began shaking uncontrollably, screaming bloody murder as he did. His body felt like it was on absolute fire, as what felt like the pain of hundreds of daggers stabbing him. Coursing through his entire being, his eyes were wide and blood shot and the convulsions continued.

Halibel watched this for a moment before deciding what to do. she knelt next to the boy and placed her hand over his head as her hand glowed a yellow aura. Soon the boys convulsing began to cease as he then went completely unconscious. Apacci and Sung-sun approached her.

"Mistress Halibel. What just happened?" questioned Sung-sun

"it would seem he greatly overexerted himself with his final attack and his body reacted in response to that. whether or not he will survive from the strain he put on himself, remains to be seen." Halibel explained.

"So you're not going to kill him?" asked Apacci.

"no, not for the moment anyways." The shark woman replied.

"and what about her?" wondered Sung-sun, looking over at the still unconscious lioness.

"we take them both with us for now until they regain consciousness." Said Halibel in a stoic, yet commanding voice. "there is much more to the two of them, then initially thought. I wish to know just what that is exactly before I render my final verdict on them."

Apacci and Sung-sun looked at each other not sure what to think of this turn of events. though they both knew better than to question their mistress's decisions, once she made up her mind. They quickly moved about to grab the boy and lioness as Halibel commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Making Friends & Making Enemies**

Takeshi's world was still black as he kept his eyes closed. He slowly started to come to his senses. His whole body felt like it weighed a ton, his muscles and bones seemed to ache with no end. Not to mention his head felt like someone had hit it repeatedly with a sledgehammer and then ran it over with a truck for good measure. In essence, he felt like utter shit.

Then he felt something laying on his torso, it was large, but it didn't feel as though it was weighing heavily on him. It was warm and he could swear he felt the faint in and out of breathing against his torso. From whatever it was laying on him. So to appease his curiosity, he slowly began to open his eyes still heavily groggy and looked.

When the blurriness of his vision receded, he saw just what it was. It was Mila, she had her head resting gently on his torso. Her face pointed in the direction towards his face, as she slumbered quietly. Her golden mane acting like a comfy, furry blanket for him. He gently sat up, using his elbows to keep himself propped up. He reached out with a hand and gently stroked her mane with his hand. Mila began to stir from the action.

She moved her head a little almost seemingly nuzzling against him, something he couldn't help but find adorable. She slowly lifted her head up and yawned before opening her eyes to see a now awake Takeshi smiling at her.

"Takeshi!" she exclaimed, any drowsiness leaving her immediately from the surprise of seeing her dear friend awake at last. She looked at him with concern. "how are you feeling?"

"like I just got ran over by truck, repeatedly, while on fire but I don't feel like anything done will be permanent." He replied.

"good" she said before smacking him upside the head with a paw.

"owwww, god dammit! What was that for!?" Takeshi demanded.

"you fucking idiot!" said Mila "I heard what you did after I was knocked out! You nearly killed yourself overexerting your power like you did! You've been unconscious for a whole fucking week!"

"I was doing what I thought I needed to do in order to keep you safe." He retorted.

"you think I don't realize that!" Mila proclaimed before her voice got somber and quieter. "I've been worried sick about you for the last week. Not knowing you were going to live or die. Not knowing if you were going to wake up or remain comatose. I know the thought of seeing me hurt upsets you, but have you ever thought how I would feel if I ever had to helplessly watch you in that same position?"

Takeshi thought to himself for a moment and felt guilty. Guilty for making someone he cares for worry so much in such a manner for him.

"Mila" he began softly. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me. I let my emotions get the better of me and I nearly killed myself in a battle I couldn't have hoped to win. What's even worse by doing so I hurt you in the process by putting you through this current situation. I'm a damn fool for doing what I did, forgive me if you can."

She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "of course I forgive you Takeshi." She replied in her own soft tone. "you really think after everything we've been through together so far. That something like this would somehow ruin it all? Just don't go and do something stupid like that ever again or I'll kick your ass myself."

Takeshi just simply chuckled a little in response. "I will do my best not to arouse your anger like that again." Then Takeshi made a look around his surroundings, they seemed to be deep inside a cave, the walls being lit by torches. A fact he found rather odd. He decided to address Mila with his questions on the matter.

"Mila you said you've been watching over me for the last week? What's this cave were in? you said you were still unconscious when I was went out, so…." He let the question linger in the air before he finally remembered. "Wait! The vasto lorde! What happened to her and the others!? What happened exactly after I went out cold!?"

"We can answer that for you." called out a stoic female voice from behind him.

Takeshi whirled his head around and saw the vasto lorde and her subordinates from before. He quickly on reflex reached for his fullbring around his neck. His eyes went wide with worry when he felt nothing around his neck. His fullbring was gone.

"looking for this I assume?" said the vasto lorde holding up her hand, showing his necklace in her grasp. "after your power deactivated, I noticed this necklace suddenly appeared on your neck. I figured it had some connection to your power, so I removed it. so you couldn't try to attack as soon you saw us when you awoke."

Takeshi simply scowled at the women for a moment before relaxing. "not like it really matters. Even if I did have it on me, I'm still far to beat up to try and fight again. Not to mention even if I was in condition to fight, you would still beat me."

"glad you're more reasonable when not blinded by your in the moment emotions." She retorted.

Deciding not to push is luck he decided introductions were in order. "so just to get this out of the way, my name's Takeshi Kurosaki and this is Franceska Mila Rose. Who may I ask are you?" he questioned.

"my name is Tia Halibel." Spoke the vasto lorde. "this is Emilou Apacci." She said motioning to the deer hollow. "and this is Cyan Sung-sun." motioning to the snake hollow.

There was a moment of silence before Takeshi spoke up. "so why did you spare us? I thought for sure once I blacked out, I was never going to wake up." Questioned Takeshi.

"I've only spared you for the moment. Hearing what you spoke during our fight, I felt there was far more to you than I had initially judged. I wish to hear your story and know you a bit better. Depending on what I hear, you may or may not still find my blade through your neck. After all I'm still rather upset for you attacking and nearly killing my subordinates. Your friend has already told us her account while you slumbered, now I wish to hear yours." Halibel finished with an icy tone and stare.

Takeshi had the decency to shiver under the fierce woman's gaze. "better get comfy, it's will be a long story."

So Takeshi told his tale, the night his mother was killed before him and being kidnapped to hueco mundo. Awakening his fullbring and being saved by Mila. explaining his plans and goals while his was in the hollow realm. hunting alongside Mila helping her with her growth. Saving Mila from the group of hollows and from the soul reaper. To the time of traveling in desert of the hollow world until the fate full encounter with Halibel and her subordinates.

"that's the whole story of my time here for now." He finished. Takeshi had watched the three hollows in front of him as he told his tale. Emilou and Sung-sun had gasped every now again at the more major parts of the story. Halibel for her part had remained perfectly stoic the entire time.

"I see." Began Halibel. "that is quite the tail indeed and your story matches up with your friends. "come forward Takeshi." Halibel practically demanded. He did so and Mila made a move to go with him. Halibel held up a hand to stop her in her tracks. The vasto lorde then ordered her subordinates to move to either side of Mila.

"towards the end of our fight, you were willing to give yourself up on the grounds that I spare Mila from any punishment. As I still seek punishment for your assault on my friends. Are you willing to shoulder the entirety of that so she may be spared? Are you willing to sacrifice your goals of having revenge for your mother's death? Your desire to go home and see your family again? To return to your own world and continue with a life there? Are you willing to sacrifice so much, simply because she is your friend?" wondered Halibel.

Takeshi looked directly at Halibel. With all the resolve he had and honesty to boot, he gave his answer. "Yes I am. As I said before the whole attack was my idea and I'd won't allow my friends and those I care about to suffer for my own foolish mistakes. Punish me as you see fit and leave Mila in peace."

There was a tense silence for a few moments before Halibel spoke.

"Very well then." Was she said and suddenly Sung-sun coiled around Mila and held her in place. Mila tried to struggle but was completely trapped by snake's embrace. "drop to your knees Takeshi." Commanded Halibel.

Realizing where this was all going, he gave out a deep sigh and did a he was told.

"Takeshi! Don't do this!" roared Mila.

"Quiet!" exclaimed Halibel as she raised her energy in the process. Mila immediately went quiet from the intimidation of the vasto lorde. Halibel moved to the side of Takeshi.

"are you prepared?" she asked.

Takeshi looked back to Mila and gave her a sad and apologetic look before turning to face the vasto lorde one final time. "as long as you keep to your word about leaving Mila in peace afterwards, then yes I am. She's sure to be upset once this is done so don't hold it against her please." He spoke.

"I shall keep to my word I promise." Replied Halibel.

Takeshi simply nodded his head and gave one more look towards Mila. "Good-bye Mila and thank you for everything." He said in a soft tone before turning back around and closing his eyes and waiting for the deed to be done.

"Takeshi….no…please." spoke Mila in a sad and meekly tone as she helplessly watched.

"I will make it quick and painless for you." said the vasto lorde.

Takeshi simply nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed. Accepting his fate and awaiting it to come. Halibel raised her massive blade high up. The world seemed to go deathly quiet and time seemed to slow down for a few moments. Then the blade came down.

SHUNK!

Takeshi heard the blade swinging down and cutting into the ground. He was surprised he didn't feel anything, though she did promise to make it quick and painless. His eyes were still closed and a few moments he decided to open them expecting to see his now headless corpse as he stood over it in soul form.

When he opened them, he noticed Halibel's giant blade sticking into the ground in front of him. Then he noticed he was still on his knees on the ground, looking around he saw no corpse around him. Then he realized it, he was still alive. He turned his head to the vasto lorde in confusion.

"well done Takeshi, you passed." Spoke the vasto lorde as she extended a hand to the boy, he took it and she pulled him up onto his feet. She then turned and gave the order to Sung-sun to release Mila.

"what's going on here?" questioned Takeshi.

"simple I have decided to spare you?" Spoke Halibel. "after our fight I thought on the words you spoke. I decided if you truly were the type of person you claimed to be and that our confrontation was simply unfortunate circumstances at play. After hearing Mila's tale and your own, realizing that they lined up with each other. I wanted to give you a final test of sorts to prove that your belief on sacrifice you spoke in battle was truthful and not simple spur of the moment emotions. I'm glad to see you proved to be the person you claimed to be."

"and if I hadn't been?" Takeshi asked in curiosity.

"then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Said Halibel in a tone that left no doubt she would have taken his head, if she hadn't been convinced.

Takeshi gulped nervously in response. "so what hap-" he began but was suddenly cut off, when a large ball of fluff knocked him and pinned him to the ground, which then proceeded to smack him repeatedly with its paws.

"Takeshi! You god damn idiot! What did I just get done telling you not even an hour ago!?" roared Mila as she slapped him with her paws.

"ow!, ow!, ow! Mila stop it would you!? I'm still sore from everything else for kami's sake." He retorted back.

"yeah well, you're gonna be even more sore once I'm done with your stupid ass!" the lioness retorted back.

"I'm sorry but I can't help myself. it's just my nature as a person is all!"

"anyone bother to tell you that your nature sucks!?"

Before it could go any further a collection of chuckles was heard from behind the two. Looking, the two noticed Halibel, Apacci and Sung-sun watching their little display with faces of amusement. Feeling a little embarrassed Takeshi and Mila both separated and faced them.

"so what exactly happens now?" questioned Mila.

Halibel looked at the two of them for a moment and spoke. "I wish to extend an offer of you two joining me and my friends as we travel hueco mundo."

"WHAT!?" Takeshi and Mila said together in shock.

Halibel simply nodded her head before she continued. "yes, as I said I believe our earlier confrontation was simply unfortunate circumstance. Now that I have gotten to know the two of you and your stories. I see you two are not bad people, you're simply trying to survive as best you can in hueco mundo as we all do. if you agree, you'll be under my protection, the protection of a vasto lorde. I am also willing to help you on your hunt for grand fisher Takeshi. He is a disgusting individual and you have every right to end him. Also if you do accept, I would like to train you in combat."

This got an eyebrow raise out of the fullbringer. "not to look a gift horse in the mouth and all, but are they ok with this?" he said gesturing to Apacci and Sung-sun. "we did almost kill them after all had you not come along when you did."

"if lady Halibel has seen fit to forgive you for your transgressions, then we forgive you as well." Answered Sung-sun.

"yeah what she said. Plus as annoying as it is, you were just going by the way things tend to work in hueco mundo. If our roles had been reversed, we probably would have done the same thing." Answered Apacci.

"hmmmmm" Takeshi went as he thought to himself. "okay I get all that, even you wanting to help me kill fisher. However, why do you wish to train me yourself?"

The shark woman was quiet for a few moments before explaining. "because it would benefit us all. You have great potential Takeshi, that much I can already tell. However our battle showed you lack proper instruction. While you're quite capable of fighting most hollows, you lack the knowledge and training of dealing with someone who is skilled in weapon to weapon combat. Your fight with the soul reaper was evident of that, plus it was even clearer in our own fight. You wish to protect everyone you care about correct?" he nodded his head in response. "this will help further your ability to do so, not just here in hueco mundo but also once you return home, when that day finally comes."

Takeshi mulled Halibel's offer over in his head. He couldn't deny it was a good deal in every way. Especially the part with her training him, she wielded an actual weapon like he did, and he knew from their fight just how much stronger and skilled she was in weapon combat than him. It would be very helpful to learn the finer points of weapon on weapon fighting. Especially should he ever have to deal with more soul reapers in the future.

"what say you to this offer Mila?" he asked turning to the lioness.

Mila mulled everything over in her head and gave her answer. "I say we take the offer, it's not everyday something like this comes along. If they're truly serious about their end in all this, then I see no reason to refuse."

"I suppose that settles it then." Takeshi turned back to Halibel. "we accept your offer." He spoke with a smile.

While it couldn't be seen behind her mask, Halibel had a smile of her own in approval. The vasto lorde walked over to him. "I'm glad to hear. Take some more time to rest before we begin to travel and train." She held out her hand, with his fullbring dangling from it. "I believe you'll be needing this back."

"indeed I will." He spoke as he took his fullbring from her and placed it back on around his neck. He focused in on Reaver to speak to her. Only to cringe, as he was immediately bombarded by the banshee screaming of curses and insults from his fullbring spirit for his previous actions.

"something the matter?" questioned Mila.

"my fullbring spirit, she's not exactly happy about my little stunts from before is all." He sheepishly replied.

"what exactly is she saying?" Halibel wondered with a raised eyebrow, noticing the boys cringing expression.

"trust me, you don't want to know. You really don't." was all he simply deadpanned.

***A year and a half later***

"Die human!" roared a hippo looking adjucahs hollow, as it charged Takeshi. Takeshi simply stared down the hollow, without a care in the world. as the hollow neared him, he quickly disappeared in a flash of bringer light faster than the hollow could possibly track. It suddenly froze in place as a line suddenly appeared down the middle of his face and then exploded in a shower blood, falling over dead.

Takeshi walked over to the body and stuck Reaver into it and began to absorb the hollow. After that was finished, he made his way back to the cave that he, Halibel, Mila, Apacci and Sung-sun now called home. As he entered, he was greeted by Apacci.

"welcome back Takeshi." Spoke the deer hollow. "anything happen on your patrol?"

"ran into another one of Barragan's mooks, trying to find our home. I think we may have to deal with the old geezer personally at some point to get him off our backs." Replied Takeshi.

In the time since Takeshi and Mila had joined up with Halibel and the others. Takeshi had grown into a 14yr old, almost 15 now. He had grown much taller now he stood at a solid 5ft and 7in. his hair now hung long down to the middle of his back and ran wild all over. His body had a defined lean but muscular look to it. he was becoming more of a man, though he still wasn't quite a man yet.

Despite the rough start between Halibel and her friends, once they started to travel and hang around them. They had quickly managed a good friendship with them all.

Apacci was certainly the most hot-headed and roughest of the group. Though she was still a rather caring person towards those she viewed positively. Even if she didn't always openly show it.

Sung-sun was easily one of the more level-headed amongst them. She always carried herself like a proper lady. Though she still wasn't above making playful jabs at Apacci or Mila, just to rile them up for her amusement.

Mila had found her a little place within the group. She was more level-headed then Apacci but was still quick to anger at times for reasons, mostly Sung-suns jabbing. The three had wound up becoming very close to one another, at times it almost seemed like the three were sisters.

Then there was Halibel, the leader of their group. She was always there to lend her wisdom and help when needed to. She cared deeply for Apacci, Sung-sun and eventually Mila and Takeshi as well. She would never hesitate to help her subordinates/friends however she could.

Speaking of which, Takeshi's time as her student in the ways of armed combat had proved very fruitful. As expected, when they first began training, Takeshi was thoroughly out skilled in match of blades. Thankfully Halibel was a very good teacher. She was strict but not overly so, she was quick to point out the flaws in technique's and making points of improvement. Another bonus of the teachings was since she was a vasto lorde, Takeshi didn't need to hold back against her. Being able to go all out constantly in his training with her proved immensely helpful in further growing his strength and skill at a fast rate. While he couldn't fight her at her power yet. He still could legitimately push her none the less, something few others could say.

He also took the time to further home his current skill set, after months of continued practice he finally had gotten his 'scatter shot' attack to an acceptable level. While before he could only launch roughly about a hundred shards at once, now he could summon and launch about 500 or so. It made the sure devastation potential of the attack far more potent.

He had also improved his Bringer light to a much higher level. Being the powerful hollow that she was. Halibel had access to a similar ability to bringer light called 'sonido'. At first Halibel at first could practically dance circles around him but, after some time he began to keep up with her more and more. While she was still faster with her sonido, he could up with her except for at her highest points of her sonido usage.

Another thing he worked on alongside his teacher was trying to develop new skills. After explaining the nature and origin of fullbring powers, with them being rooted in hollow power. Something came as a surprise to Halibel, Apacci and Sung-sun. he discussed with Halibel about possibly developing fullbring centric powers that were like certain hollow abilities.

The first one being trying to create a version of a hollow ability called 'hierro' or 'iron skin'. It was ability stronger hollows could utilize to strengthen their skin to make them incredibly hard to pierce. The concept was simple, focus energy on your whole body and try to reinforce its durability. It took quite a bit of time and almost losing a limb or two in the process as well. Eventually Takeshi had managed to achieve in replicating it. he simply decided to call this fullbring version of the technique 'harden'.

Then came the part of strengthening it. which essentially equated to him focusing his harden ability. Then Halibel proceeding to beat the shit out of him until he couldn't feel anything.

All in all, things had progressed well, and everyone had come to together and became an odd family of sorts one could even say. However there was a few problems they had to contend with. First and foremost being they had yet to have any lucky tracking down fisher. He had proven quite slippery a fact that greatly annoyed Takeshi to no end.

However an even more pressing matter had reared its head. Namely another vasto lorde by the name of Baraggan Louisenbairn. An ancient vasto lorde who claimed to be the god king of hueco mundo and ruled in a place known as Las Noches. He had been demanding Halibel and her followers bend the knee to his rule. They had no interest in serving the old geezer, he had been sending his subordinates in hope of finding there home. Any Takeshi and the others came across, were swiftly dealt with. Though it was becoming more and more of a nuisance. They had all started to realize that they would have to confront the self-proclaimed ruler of hueco mundo at some point.

Takeshi walked into the main living quarters of the place they called home, Mila and Sung-sun lounging in there.

"Takeshi, your back!" spoke Mila excitedly.

"welcome back Takeshi. How did your searching go?" politely asked Sung-sun.

"nothing to show really unfortunately." He replied. "I did run into another one of Baraggan's goons though and dealt with it." he took a quick look around and noticed Halibel was no where in sight. "where's Halibel at?" he wondered.

"Lady Halibel is out on her own patrol at the moment." Replied Mila.

"I see." Said Takeshi as he let out a yawn. "I'm feeling tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"sounds like you could use the rest. You have been working extra hard lately in your training with lady Halibel." Chimed Apacci.

"this building tension with Baraggan has me a little on edge is all." He replied.

"all the more reason to rest and relax some Takeshi." Spoke Sung-sun.

Takeshi simply nodded his head and made his way to the room that he and Mila shared. Laying himself out on the floor, he closed his eyes and soon had drifted off to a quiet slumber.

Mila watched as her best friend walked away to go rest. She kept her gaze on the doorway to the room they shared as her thoughts wondered a bit. In the time since she and Takeshi joined up with lady Halibel and the others. She had begun to have odd emotions, that she simply couldn't explain. Just what was it though was the mystery.

She knew she cared a great deal about Takeshi, more so than any other person she knew. While she certainly cared about Lady Halibel, Apacci and Sung-sun. she knew that the care she had for Takeshi ran deeper then it did for them. Though it should in all sense after all. She and Takeshi had known and had been traveling with each other for far longer than they had with the others.

She thought back on what they had been through together or rather what Takeshi had done for her in their time together. While she had saved Takeshi's life when he had first arrived in hueco mundo. He had long since repaid that debt to her in full and much more. She looked back on how he had helped her grow, into what she was now and how it only happened as fast as it did because of him.

Plus it was how much he had never hesitated to keep her safe from any and all danger. Protecting from the soul reaper, stopping the group of hollows that had ganged up on her with the intention of raping her. Then there was his fight with lady Halibel during their fateful first in encounter. He had pushed himself well beyond his limits nearly killing himself from the strain of it all, just so she could be safe.

He had done it all simply because he valued her so much as a friend and someone he cared for. When she thought about that, it filled her body a sensation she couldn't really describe. It felt so alien to her and yet it was something she still like none the less. She was then snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mila! are you hearing me!?" snapped Apacci.

"what is it Apacci?" growled Mila in annoyance.

"you've been spaced out for the last few minutes. What going on?"

"none of your damn business."

"I think she been thinking about dear Takeshi." Sung-sun spoke playfully.

"shut up Sung-sun!" Mila retorted.

"that wasn't a 'no' Mila." replied the snake hollow.

"I bet she just thinking about how she lets him ride her all the time, when were traveling. I bet if she had a more human body, she would be the one riding him all the time." Snickered the deer hollow.

"if you don't shut up in the next 10 seconds Apacci, I'm going to fucking eat you!" growled the lioness.

"is that a threat or an invitation? It's hard to tell with you sometimes." Retorted Apacci.

"listen here you little bitch!" spoke Mila.

"you know Mila you didn't say 'no' too Apacci's thought on you and Takeshi." Cut in Sung-sun.

"you know what!? You two sassy trollops can go fuck yourselves! I'm done with this conversation!" Mila spat out.

Then as if on cue to break up the argument before it escalated any further, Halibel walked in back from her patrol.

"what's going on here?" asked Halibel.

"oh just trying to get Mila to realize her suppressed feelings for Takeshi is all." Chimed Sung-sun.

Mila growled but was silenced before she could angerly retort, when Halibel spoke.

"such things will have to be put on hold for the moment. I've decided that we must go and speak with Baraggan." The shark woman announced.

This caused everyone else is the room to gasp in shock at the announcement.

"are you sure that truly wise my lady?" asked Sung-sun.

Nodding her head, Halibel went on to explain. "it obvious he won't relent with his searching of us. if we are to settle this then we must go to him for a discussion.'

"how do we know he won't just try to kill us, the moment we show up?" wondered Apacci.

"if he had truly wished us dead already, he would be sending for more than single man scouts to locate us. not to mention at the moment, he would rather try to convince us to serve him."

"so when do we leave?" spoke Mila

"we leave as soon as we can, where is Takeshi?"

"he's in our room resting since he returned from his patrol. I'll go wake him up." Said Mila as she stood up and trotted to grab the fullbringer. A few moments later, the two walked out.

"so what's going on exactly?" he asked shaking off his drowsiness.

"we are going to las noches to confront Baraggan?" answered Halibel.

Takeshi couldn't help but raise an inquisitive eyebrow at this, but he could tell by the look on her face her mind was already made up on this course of action.

"well then, I suppose we should get going then." He chimed.

***One week later***

It took an entire weeks' worth of travel from there home but soon enough the place Baraggan called home, las noches came into view. As they neared the place, every one's nerves began to climb understandably so. Ultimately, they had faith in Halibel's decision as well as their own skill should they have to fight there way out if it came to it. soon enough they cam across what appeared the entrance way with a pair of guards.

"halt! And state your business here!" spoke one of the guards.

"my name is Tia Halibel, and these are my followers. Your master has sought to speak with me for some time now. I have come to fu-fill that request." Halibel answered.

"very well then." Spoke the guard as he turned to his partner and motioned him to go deliver the message.

"remember, be on your toes everyone. Things could very well get ugly in there. If it does, I will have to be the one to deal with Baraggan." Explained Halibel.

"if need be, I'm sure I can hold Baraggan and his goons back long enough for you all to make an escape." Spoke Takeshi.

"no you will not Takeshi. If such a sacrifice becomes necessary, I shall be the one to do it." replied the shark woman.

"Halibel I-" he started but was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"you will not be the one to commit to such a sacrifice if it comes to it. you are all my followers and friends. Your safety is thus my responsibility. Plus, you still have your own goals and a life to get back to and live in your own world. I will not have you squander that, while I have a say in the matter." Halibel spoke with her stoic tone.

Takeshi looked away to the ground, while he knew she had a good point, he still didn't like it that much. While no one could fully replace his late mother Masaki. Halibel in his time with her had done a lot to fill the hole left in his heart from his mother's murder. Hollow she may be, but she was still quite caring and compassionate towards those she held close to her. In many ways she seemed more human than hollow.

Noticing Takeshi still seemed uncertain, Halibel gently grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up. she then bent her head down to be level with his as she spoke in a soft and gentle tone.

"I understand that this doesn't sit well with you, but this is my choice to make as the one in charge of you and the others protection. I ask that you respect that decision for me."

He was quiet for a few moments as he silently looked back at the vasto lorde. "ok I'll respect your decision on this matter." He finally said.

"thank you, Takeshi." She replied.

Before anything else could be said, the other guard returned.

"his majesty will see you all now, follow us." spoke the guard.

Everyone simply nodded their heads and followed the guards. After some walking, they entered an area that had a very large open space. On either side there were large seating areas it appeared. At the very end upon a raised throne, sat the proclaimed ruler of hueco mundo himself Baraggan Louisenbairn.

He looked like a skeleton draped in a black and deep purple cloak with a crown on his head. He also had a massive axe weapon at his side as he sat smugly in his throne. Looking around, Takeshi noticed there were all sorts of adjucahs hollows occupying the seats that looked down upon them. He could tell they were all watching them closely, more so him than any of the others he couldn't help but get the feeling of. Once they reached the middle of the area they stopped. The guard waked forward and dipped his head before speaking.

"your majesty, I present the vasto lorde Tia Halibel and her followers. Here for the audience that was demanded of them by you." it spoke.

Baraggan simply waived his hand to motion his servant away, before he eyed the group before him in curiosity. he looked to Halibel and the hollows that followed her. However he was taken by surprise and kept his gaze on what was unmistakably a young human male amongst her ranks. He stood from his throne and spoke.

"so you finally have come to bend your knee to me Halibel? I must admit I am surprised by a human amongst your ranks." He spoke with a judge-mental like tone.

"I discovered him a while back and deemed him worthy to serve under me and my other followers. Human he may be but he's more powerful then you'd probably give him credit for." Halibel curtly retorted.

"oh is that so?" Baraggan scoffed. "I'd rather doubt that, I'd say you only bother to keep the human around as a means of using him for your own entertainment and pleasure. You seem the type for it."

This pissed them all off especially Halibel and Takeshi. Halibel narrowed her eyes dangerously, not liking the suggestiveness in Baraggan's phrasing. However before she could speak Takeshi in his own anger stepped forward and retorted at the supposed hollow king.

"be careful how you speak Baraggan! I'm no one's plaything, I serve Halibel that his true, but she is my mentor, teacher and friend. To suggest anything otherwise is a grave mistake to be making." He spoke icily.

"you dare talk to his majesty in such a manner! You damn human!" yelled one of the king's followers but was silenced when said king raised his hand.

"this human has some bite to him, how amusing." proclaimed the ancient vasto lorde. "let's see if you're as strong as your mentor claims you to be." He said as he snapped his fingers. Five different Adjucahs hollows descended from the crowd and circled Takeshi.

Mila, Apacci and Sung-sun made move to help Takeshi but Halibel stopped them in place. "do not fret, he can handle this." She proclaimed. The three said nothing and merely watched, waiting for the impending fight.

Takeshi simply looked around and shrugged his shoulders, not bothered in the slightest bit by the situation. "looks like I'll need to prove myself, fair enough I suppose." He said as nonchalantly as possible. This seemed to piss off the hollows surrounding him.

"you think your so strong human? we'll tear you to pieces for your foolishness!" declared a rhino looking adjucah.

Takeshi looked him up and down. "yeah, I very much doubt some weakling like you is gonna do that." he retorted and activated his fullbring. He was consumed in a vortex of silver energy for a brief moment before it dissipated and revealed his fullbring form. This caught everyone who wasn't familiar with it by surprise, Baraggan watched closely with an inquisitive look.

"so who wants to go first?" Takeshi mused.

"don't you dare mock us you brat!" yelled an alligator looking adjucah that charged him from the left. He snapped at him with it's jaws ready. Takeshi simply activated his harden ability and focused it into his left arm. He held his left arm out and allowed the alligator to bite down on it. only for its teeth to be stopped completely, not even so much as making a scratch. The alligator adjucah was caught by such surprise it wasn't ready for when Takeshi quickly swung Reaver and effortlessly plunged it through his skull. Killing the hollow instantly.

"what the hell, the human can use hierro!?" exclaimed a hollow as Takeshi pulled his blade from his kill. Not wasting anytime, Takeshi used his bringer light to quickly get behind another adjucah and shoved his blade clean through its chest from behind. He gave the blade quick twist and pulled it out, the hollow dropping dead.

"What's with this human!?" asked another hollow before it's throat suddenly exploded in a spray of blood, Takeshi standing to the side of it. he had used bringer light to get near and dispatch the hollow. It never saw Takeshi make his move in the slightest bit.

Another hollow tried to take him by surprise from behind, he quickly kicked off into the air with his bringer light and hovered above. Takeshi focused his energy and swung Reaver. "Scatter Shot!" he yelled as a barrage of 500 energy shards flew at tremendous speed at the hollow below him. Said hollow was far too slow to avoid the attack and was engulfed by the energy shards. It's whole body soon looked completely covered as well as the area around him. Takeshi then gave the command phrase and they all exploded at once.

Sung-sun couldn't help but wince a little at the attack's usage, remembering all to well what it had done to her.

Once the dust settled, all that was left of the hollow was tiny chunks of it. Takeshi landed on the ground and stared down the final hollow it was the rhino like one. Giving an expression practically daring it to attack him. The final hollow glared at the human, knowing he was being messed with. He gave out a roar and charged Takeshi, just as he was suddenly on top of the human. Takeshi suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the hollow.

The hollow froze up and then suddenly burst in a spray of blood having been sliced perfectly in half vertically. its severed sections coming apart once its corpse hit the ground. It was dead quiet, everyone in shock over the human easily slaying five adjucahs like they were child's play.

Before anything else could be said, Takeshi walked up to one of the hollows he slew and stuck his blade into it and began the absorption process. Gasp of shock were heard as the silver glow surrounded the dead hollow and broke it down. Before it was then absorbed into Takeshi. The whole time that was happening, Takeshi never took his eyes off Baraggan.

"still question my strength?" he asked the ancient vasto lorde.

Baraggan seemed more amused if anything. "interesting, for a human to have such power but meaningless in the end. While impressive for some human, your still an ant beneath my might. Just like the woman and her other followers. I will ask one final time Halibel, will you bend the knee to my rule and choose to serve me? He asked.

"No, I refuse your offer. We shall never serve the likes of you." Halibel curtly replied.

Baraggan simply scoffed. "so be it then. Leave my kingdom then and never reveal yourselves again. If you do, I shall see to it you and those who follow you are destroyed. Now begone from my sight!" he commanded.

Takeshi rejoined Halibel and the others. As they began to make their way out of las noches, one of Baraggan's followers couldn't seem to keep himself in check. "how dare you disrespect lord Baraggan!" shouted some hammerhead looking adjucahs as it approached them. Takeshi was going to intercept but Halibel moved first and slashed her blade across the hollow's chest. Blood sprayed from its chest and fell to the ground yelling in pain clutching it's wound. Halibel said nothing and simply rejoined her friends as they made their way out of las noches and back towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Revenge & Going Home**

***Six Months after confronting Baraggan***

Takeshi was resting alongside Mila; things had been relatively quiet since the confrontation with supposed king of hueco mundo. The first few months after the whole deal, they thought for sure Barragan was going send more people for them. The only reason they could deduce why he didn't try to kill them, when they had refused him was because he simply didn't see them worth doing it himself.

The weird thing was no more patrols came around their area. It was as if any interest that was had in them had suddenly ceased. They had no idea why, but they certainly weren't going to complain about it.

It only meant it gave them more time to hunt down fisher. While they had yet to find any solid lock on his location. They had finally managed to get some clues as to where his location was, from some other hollows they found and "interrogated".

Takeshi felt that it wouldn't be too long until he finally had his confrontation with the bastard that had de-railed his whole life in a sense. Four years of suppressed emotion over wanting fisher dead, was becoming hard to keep contained. After all Takeshi didn't want to just simply kill fisher, he wanted to make him suffer as much as he could beforehand.

The build to finding fisher had started to take an effect. he had begun to plagued by nightmares about that day four years ago as of late.

***A few nights earlier***

Takeshi suddenly found himself back in Karakura, it was the day his mother had died. It was raining and Takeshi found himself as his 11 year old self standing by the same river. His brother and his mother Masaki off to his side.

Suddenly he saw the same girl from before standing by the river's edge and just like before he caught his brother running off to stop her from falling.

"Ichigo stop!" he tried to yell but no words left his mouth. He tried to run to stop his brother but no matter how hard he tried he never got closer. He reached for his necklace to activate Reaver, but nothing happened no matter how hard he tried. He knew what was happening and yet he was still powerless to do anything about it.

"Ichigo Don't!" his mother yelled and started to take after Ichigo.

"No mom don't go!" he tried to warn his mother but to no avail. Then the worst experience of his life repeated in front of his eyes all over again.

He saw Grand Fisher's terrifying visage appear from the darkness, he shot his clawed hand out impaled his mother clean through her chest in a burst blood.

Takeshi just stared in horror as his mother dropped dead in front of him a second time. His legs grew weak and he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes in despair. Despite knowing what was going to happen, despite all his training and power he accumulated. It had meant absolutely nothing, for he couldn't even save one of the people he loved most.

"this can't be happening, it's just can't. not again, please not again." He weakly choked out between sobs.

"whatever do you mean boy?" spoke a sinister voice.

Takeshi's head shot up to see the menacing visage of grand fisher looming over him. He couldn't do anything at all, not even when the hollow grabbed him with one of his hands.

"it's all your fault boy." Said fisher. "your mother died because of you."

"no, no that isn't true, it isn't true." He retorted.

"yes, it is!" Ichigo's voice suddenly rang out. "you saw what was happening and did nothing to stop it!" his brother angrily accused.

"it's not like that Ichigo." Takeshi sadly replied. "I tried, I tried, I really did. You have to believe me brother."

"Brother!?" Ichigo continued. "you're not my brother, you're not my family! Your just some orphan kid my parents picked up! She wasn't even your real mom and now she's dead because of you!"

"I…I….I, please stop. It not supposed to be this way. It's not supposed to be this way." He desperately pleaded.

"it's not supposed to be what way?" a female voice suddenly rang out.

Now standing before while he was still fisher's grasp was Masaki Kurosaki. Her body covered in her own blood, her face expression less, her eyes devoid of any life.

"you let me die Takeshi, even after everything I did for you." she said.

"it's not what you think mom!" he cried out.

"Mom? I'm not your mother. your no child of mine. I can't believe I wasted so much time and effort on you. just so you can fail me, when it mattered most. I don't love you, I never loved you. you're just a burden that needs to go away." She retorted and began to fade away.

"no please, don't leave, don't leave. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't go, don't go please!" He roared out in anguish filled desperation.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see fisher's open jaws beginning to descend upon him. He looked in petrified horror as the hollow's jaws began to surround the top half of his body.

"No,no,no,no,no,no." he fearfully repeated to himself as the jaws began to close on him. Then they clamped down on him and felt the horrible pain as the hollows teeth crunch and ripped into his flesh.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed in blood curdling terror filled agony and everything went black.

"Takeshi! Wake up Takeshi!" a voice called out to him.

He suddenly shot up in shock. He was breathing heavily; his body was soaked in a cold sweat and shaking from the experience of the dream. He looked around and saw Mila right in front of him, with everyone else around him as well.

"Takeshi what's wrong!?" Mila asked very concerned.

"I…it….it was nightmare." He shakily choked out.

"was the nightmare about the night you mother died?" asked Halibel.

He simply nodded his head in response. The others all looked at each other in understanding. The nightmares had become a frequent occurrence as of late, it was always the same thing.

Mila rested her head on his shoulders doing her best to console him.

"everything is going to be fine ok. It was only a dream, it wasn't real. You're going to be just fine." She said in a soft soothing manner.

Takeshi said nothing and merely wrapped his arms around her neck gently and buried his face in her mane as a means to calm himself from the nightmare.

All the hollow women looked at each other and exchanged silent words. They knew that grand fisher needed to be found soon. So their friend could put the matter to rest and have his peace at last.

***Present time***

Takeshi and Mila suddenly heard Apacci call for them. Getting up they entered the main living area to see what the deer hollow wanted.

"what's happening Apacci?" asked Mila.

"Lady Halibel and Sung-sun found a hollow who knows where fisher is. they're on the way back right now. I was sent a head to let you know before they arrived." Apacci replied.

"do they know for certain, that this hollow their bringing back is telling the truth?" Takeshi asked.

"oh yeah, he sold fisher out as soon as lady Halibel threatened to painfully castrate him and feed him to a gillian." Retorted Apacci.

Then before anything more could be said. Halibel and Sung-sun returned and dropped a small rabbit looking hollow in front of them. Takeshi narrowed his eyes, approached the hollow and stared it down.

"so you know where grand fisher is?" he asked icily.

The rabbit hollow looked terrified for its existence, rightfully so all things considered. "yes…yes I do…" it spoke in fear.

"you will take us to him and if you are lying to us. I will do things to you far worse than what was already threatened, understand?" he said with a tone that left no room to doubt his threat.

The hollow rapidly nodded its head in understanding.

"then lead the way." Takeshi commanded.

***Three days later***

It took three days of travel; everyone kept a sharp eye on the rabbit hollow to makes sure it wasn't trying to fool them. Takeshi kept quiet for the most part during the trip. Eventually it led them to small rock formation with a cave in the front of it.

"this…this is…it." the rabbit hollow meekly spoke.

"bring him out." Ordered Takeshi leaving no room for argument in his voice.

The rabbit hollow just meekly nodded and made its way towards the cave, everyone watching it closely.

"Hello?...Grand Fisher?" it choked out as it stopped in front of entrance of the cave. It was quite for a few moments before voice called back.

"what is it that you want!?" came a deep booming voice.

"my…my apologize for disturbing you but I have news on potential targets for you." whimpered the rabbit.

"oh? Is that so? Very well then." Replied the voice.

After a few moments a figure began to appear from out of the cave. Thick green fur, red bird like feet it, an odd bone like mask with a large creepy smile adorning it, plus an appendage of sorts that stuck from out of its head. No mistaking it, it was indeed Grand Fisher.

"so what news do you have for me?" wondered fisher as he approached the rabbit hollow.

"that would be us or specifically me." Announced Takeshi.

Fisher looked up to see three adjucahs hollows. However what really made his blood run cold was the unmistakable sight of a vasto lorde.

"what's the meaning of this!?" he bellowed in anger at the rabbit hollow.

"don't worry about him. I'm your only concern at the moment." Spoke up Takeshi, as he made his way towards Fisher. Glaring at the hollow with all the venom he could muster.

Fisher looked at the person who was approaching. Somehow, he had missed them before. The person had very long, wild black hair, violet eyes, stood at around 5ft 9in, male and undoubtedly human. Fisher looked curiously at the approaching human, something about the boy felt familiar.

"just who the hell are you?" demanded Fisher.

Ignoring Fisher for the moment, Takeshi addressed the rabbit hollow. "get out of here. You've done your part." He ordered.

The rabbit hollow didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran away as fast as its legs could take him.

"Don't ignore me! You damn human!" angrily yelled Fisher.

"you really don't remember me, do you?" spoke Takeshi with calm fury. "I suppose I can't blame you. it's been roughly four years and I was just a little kid at the time."

Fisher narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what the human was referring to. Yet his memory was drawing blanks.

"let me just tell you then, you son of a bitch." Takeshi hissed.

"four years ago in the human world, it was a rainy day in Karakura, Japan. I was walking by a river with my mother and brother. You showed up and murdered by mother in front of me, caused my brother to go unconscious from the shock. I stood by my dead mother in grief then you grabbed me, wanting to kill me next. Then you took off with me to hueco mundo. A took a bite out of your hand, forcing you to let me ago and I fell into the forest of menos. You remember me now!" Takeshi snarled.

Fisher eyes widened in realization as his memory's came flooding back to him. He looked at the human and then at the hollows behind him.

"so you spent the last four years surviving in hueco mundo somehow?" chimed Fisher. "somehow you made a partnership with a bunch of other hollows even a vasto lorde. So, you tracked me down so you can have them kill me for you?" he questioned.

"no, the one who's going to kill you is me. You killed my mother, you hurt my family and I will see you dead for it." he spat out.

"don't make me laugh boy. Your only human, you can't hope to kill me." Chimed Fisher.

"yeah, your right I am human. however you shouldn't underestimate me because of that." Takeshi then reached up and activated his fullbring. He was consumed in a vortex of silver energy and soon dissipated revealing his new state, Reaver in hand. He proceeded to blare his spiritual pressure as high as it could go.

Fisher eyes shot wide as dinner plates, not just from the transformation but more importantly the spirit energy coming off the human. he felt like he was being crushed by it, he was hard to breath, his body felt heavy. However what Fisher felt more than anything, was absolute fear of the danger in front of him.

"how….how is this….possible?" Fisher choked out in fear. "how…can a….human be so…powerful?"

"that's not important really. The only thing that matters is that I'm going to kill you and it won't be fast or painless." Takeshi said with ice cold conviction.

The in a flash, Takeshi was gone and then right behind Fisher. Before Fisher could even process what was happening, horrible pain shot up through his body. He looked in horror and noticed his entire right arm had sliced clean off.

"GAAHHH!" screamed fisher in agony.

Takeshi never even breaking his cold stare, quickly spun around, swung down Reaver and lopped Fisher's entire left leg clean off.

"AHHHH!" Fishers screams of pain continued as he fell over. Blood gushing from the stumps of where his limbs had once been. His torture had only just begun.

Takeshi brought Reaver down and sliced Fishers left arm off. Ignoring the hollows screams of agony, he kicked him onto his other side and loped his last remaining limb. Takeshi's hate filled and venomous glare never letting off for a moment.

"mercy, please mercy." Fisher pathetically begged. That pissed Takeshi off.

He kicked fisher harshly back over onto his belly and approached his front, slicing off the appendage on his head for good measure as he did so. Blood spurted out of the wound, splashing on Takeshi, he didn't care in the slightest bit.

"mercy? You want mercy?" he spat at the hollow. "did you give any mercy to my mother? did you give any such thing to me? To anyone one else you've hurt in your pathetic little existence? No you haven't and you know it."

"please I-" Fisher began but was cut off when Takeshi punch a fist into his mouth, breaking the hollows teeth as he did. Takeshi gripped Fishers tongue and pulled it out. He stared Fisher down and slowly began sawing the tongue off using Reaver's serrated edge until the tongue was removed.

Fisher now couldn't even scream really, with his tongue removed and gargling on his own blood. Takeshi gripped fisher by his head and forced the hollow to look at him as he spoke.

"you ruined everything I had, you bastard. You took my mother, my family, the things I held closest to me away! I despise you with every little fiber of my being, for all that you've done. Your nothing but a pathetic excuse of creature that has never amounted to anything. No cares for you, none will miss you, you will be forgotten by all. Like you never existed to begin with and it's all someone like you deserves. Now die."

Takeshi took Reaver and pointed the tip directly against fisher head and began to slowly push it. he wanted it to hurt and last as long as possible. He watched Fisher's body contort in horrible pain as his blade sunk slowly, inch by inch into is head. Then once Reaver was about halfway in, Fisher's body contorted and rattled one last time before going limp. Grand Fisher was no more.

Takeshi looked down the hollow, not sure what to quite think at the moment having finally achieved his revenge. He took a few steps away and unleashed a getsuga tensho and obliterated the remains of Fisher into non-existence.

He stood there silently for a few moments, looking out into the nothing ness of hueco mundo. He wasn't sure how long that lasted but eventually he deactivated his fullbring and sat on the ground tears coming down his face. Not tears of sadness, regret or even joy but rather relief. After four long years of surviving, struggling and fighting. He had finally achieved what he had wanted to do and now he could finally go home in good faith.

Suddenly he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder from behind. He turned to see Halibel and the others had come over to him.

"how are you feeling Takeshi?" asked Halibel.

"relieved more than anything and also more tired than I've felt in a long time." He replied softly. "I know what needs to come next, but I'd like to go back to our home first for a little bit. I need to think and get some thoughts in order first before I leave. If that's ok?"

Halibel simply nodded her head in understanding and Mila walked to him.

"come on, get on my back. I'll carry you home, just relax. You've earned it." she said caringly.

He simply nodded his head and climbed on, soon the group began their journey back home. He slept soundly and in peace on the way back, the nightmares gone at last.

***A few days later***

Takeshi was laying in the bedroom with Mila as they always did. However this was different, there was a weird tension. Soon Takeshi would be going home and that meant good-byes would have to be had.

Unable to really rest with the tension of returning home building, he spoke up to Mila.

"hey Mila, you awake?"

"yeah, I can't really rest." Replied the lioness.

He looked at the lioness hollow before him. Thinking about all they been through together over the last four years. He took a deep breath knowing he had to speak his mind.

"Mila, you know I'll be returning home soon. I'll be honest, I find it very difficult to leave everyone behind especially you. we've been together since I first arrived in this realm all that time ago. We've seen and done a lot together in that time. I'm gonna miss you, I'm gonna miss you a lot. Hell, I'm gonna miss you more than any of the others if I'm being honest. After all you're the main reason I didn't die my very first day in this world."

Mila took in his words, they filled her with a sense of understanding and sadness. She knew this would one day come, so why did it seem to hurt so much?

"Takeshi." She started. "like you said we've been together a long time and have been through a lot. I owe you more than I could possibly repay. I saved you but you also saved me more than once. you helped me grow far faster then I could have ever dreamed of. Even though I know this must happen, I'm still going miss you more than I think can explain. I'll never forget you though, you left an impact on my existence that will remain forever. You're the person I care about the most in my life and I doubt that will ever change."

Takeshi was moved by her words, he felt a warmth from what she spoke but also grief, grief that they would have to leave one another. Then without really thinking he decided to do something. He held her gently by her chin, leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead for a brief moment. He leaned back and spoke.

"Thank you for everything Mila. I'll always hold you close to me, no matter how far apart we may be."

Mila was at a loss for words, she never had expected him to do something like that. And yet she didn't mind at all, if anything she really liked it. then without thinking she placed her head on his shoulder and against his neck. She then gently nuzzled against him. She felt as his arms wrapped around her neck gently and hugged.

In that moment neither one focused on the coming separation. The simply took comfort they felt from being in the embrace of the other.

Suddenly a light tapping was heard, looking to where it was coming from. They saw Halibel looking at them from the doorway.

"You two were having a moment, I didn't wish to interrupt until it seemed to be over. It's time Takeshi." She said kindly.

Knowing she was right, he and Mila separated, stood up and made their way too the main living area. Apacci and Sung-sun were already there. They all stood there in silence for a moment before Halibel opened a garganta leading to Karakura.

"we'll this is it." spoke Takeshi. "as much as I wish I didn't have to leave, I know this ultimately how it has to be. I'll miss you all that's for sure.

He walked over to Apacci and Sung-sun, giving them both an affectionate hug.

"despite our rough start, you two have become two of my closest friends and in some ways you're like older sisters to me." He said.

"Good-bye Takeshi will miss you as well. Take care of yourself." spoke Sung-sun.

"You better take care yourself." chimed Apacci.

"yeah, yeah I will. Don't worry about that." he retorted.

Then he walked over to Halibel.

"Halibel I owe a lot to you. I'm only as strong of a person as I am right now because of you. you taking me under your wing and learning everything I have from you. I'll keep that close to me and never forget it. Also, as odd as it may seem. You also helped me a lot by seemingly filling the hole left in me from my mother's death. As weird as this is probably going to sound. You've become something akin to another mother to me. So thank you."

Halibel said nothing at first and simply pulled him into a soft hug of her own.

"Thank you very much Takeshi. I'm glad I could be something like that to you. I shall always remember you fondly." She simply replied and they separated.

Then he went over to Mila. he wasn't quite sure what to say. They had already bled their hearts to one another earlier. So he simply embraced her into another hug.

"Good-bye Mila. I'll hold you the closet and most fondly of all." He simply said.

"I know" she replied. "And I'll be doing the same for you. now go, best not to delay any further before we start having second thoughts."

He smiled at the lioness and walked to the garganta.

"remember, keep your energy focused in your feet and stay on the path." Stated Halibel.

He nodded and stepped into the garganta and waved good-bye, soon enough it closed behind him and he was gone.

All four women stood there in silence, nothing needed to be said. They were all sad to see him go but understood it was for the best. Though no one missed him more than Mila. Halibel walked over to her and placed a hand gently on her.

"I know you are saddened Mila, but we all knew this had to happen. However do not fret, who knows something could change and we could find ourselves together again with Takeshi. Just don't let his departure weigh you down, you know he wouldn't want that." Halibel spoke.

"I know my lady." Mila replied, "Thank you."

***Karakura Town***

It was dark out in the very early morning hours of Karakura. A garganta suddenly opened on the street level of an alley. Out stepped Takeshi, after four long years he was back in his own world at last.

He looked around and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and satisfaction at being back in own world. he dropped to a knee and chuckled to himself, while he was sad to leave his friends back in hueco mundo. He couldn't help but feel so incredibly happy for finally coming back to Karakura. Taking the sights in a bit more he noticed something right away.

"away for four years and nothing seems to have changed much?" he mused to himself. "that's honestly a little sad."

He took off on foot figuring if things really hadn't changed that much. He should be able to find his home without too much issue. The thought made him stop in his tracks as he realized.

"how the fuck am I going to explain my time away to everyone?" he muttered to himself. "there's no way they'll buy the truth, they'll just think I've completely lost my damn mind."

He was so lost in thoughts on the matter he didn't notice a man in green and white, wearing a bucket, holding a cane approach him.

"well hello there." Suddenly spoke the man.

"Fucking hell!" yelled Takeshi in surprise as he whipped around. He saw who it was standing behind him. He was decent sized man, blond hair and stubble. Wore a green and white outfit with a matching bucket hat and a cane.

"ummm who are you?" asked Takeshi.

Kisuke looked over the young man before him. Dark hair, violet eyes, he wore the tattered remains of a soul reaper uniform from the waist down, he was completely shirtless as well, showing off his well-defined lean muscular build. The thing that puzzled Kiskuke, even though he had parts of a soul reaper uniform. The boy was no doubt human.

"my name's Kisuke Urahara." He said chipperly. "who are you young man?"

Takeshi wasn't sure what to make of the guy but figured that there wasn't any point in being rude.

"Takeshi my name is Takeshi Kurosaki."

This caused Kisuke's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. No way it could possibly be. After all he had been dragged to hueco mundo as a child. How in the world could he have survived that? similar thoughts ran through Kisuke's head, as he stepped closer and examined the boy. The more he looked, the more his doubt began to fade much to his amazement.

"tell me Mr. Kurosaki. Do you need help with anything?" Kisuke asked.

'well…." Takeshi began. "I could use some help finding my family. I've been gone for a while you see. My father runs a small med clinic that also doubles as our house. He should be there with my younger brother Ichigo and my younger sisters Karin and Yuzu. If there even still there that is, I've been gone for four years."

Kisuke's eyes went wide, he almost couldn't believe it. Takeshi Kurosaki had survived in hueco mundo after all and made it back to the living world. composing himself and pulling out his fan.

"I can certainly help you Mr. Kurosaki. If you'd please follow me." Spoke Kisuke.

Takeshi wasn't quite sure about the guy just but at the same he felt like he didn't have much choice, so he followed him. After some walking, they arrived at some shop that was Urahara's. they walked into a back area and Takeshi took a spot in front of small table.

"Tessai, Yoruichi we have a special guest here." Called out Kisuke.

Takeshi was going to question what he meant by that, but his thoughts were interrupted by the presence of two new individuals. One was a tall and muscular dark skinned man. The other was a woman, who was also dark skinned, had purple hair in a ponytail and gold cat like eyes to boot.

"who's the kid Kisuke?" asked the woman, Takeshi assumed must be Yoruichi. "why does he look like you just pulled him out of a wasteland?"

"well you see Yoruichi, he just happens to be Takeshi Kurosaki." Replied Kisuke.

Yoruichi and Tessai, had their jaws practically slam into the floor from shock.

"are you sure boss?" asked Tessai.

"yes I am" replied Kisuke "he checks out, I want you two to watch him. I'm going to call Isshin. I recommend keeping your questions to yourself until his father arrives to hear everything." With that he stepped out of the room, pulled out a cellphone and dialed. After a few rings, he heard a response.

"Kurosaki residence, Isshin Kurosaki speaking."

"ahhh Isshin good of you to answer." Said Kisuke

"Kisuke why the hell are you calling me at three in the damn morning?" Isshin wondered.

"well Isshin I've discovered some major news about your son Takeshi. I need you to come over to shop though ASAP." Said Kisuke seriously. The line was quiet before he got a response.

"understood, I'll be their soon Kisuke." Replied Isshin and he hung up.

Kisuke walked back out to where he left everyone. They were all sitting around the table.

"well then good news Takeshi. Your father is on his way as we speak. He should be here very soon." Chimed the shop keeper.

"Really!?" Takeshi replied with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his family again. He knew he would have plenty of explaining to do but he didn't care. after a little more awkward waiting. A new voice was suddenly heard coming to the back room of the shop.

"alright Kisuke! Just what exactly did yo-" Isshin began as he walked into the backroom. Only for his words to catch in his mouth, when he saw the person on floor in front of him. He had grown a lot; his hair was long a wild. He knew though, who it was despite almost not believing it.

Takeshi stood up and faced his father.

"Hi dad, long time no see." Takeshi spoke sheepishly.

Isshin was still absolutely floored by shock. He walked over to Takeshi and gently placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I….I almost don't believe it." Isshin choked out. "you're really here and you're alive too. Takeshi….my son…you're alive."

Then Isshin threw his arms around his son and pulled him into a tight hug. Takeshi returned the gesture and soon tears of happiness rolled down the faces of them both. This lasted a few moments before they pulled away from each other.

"my son is back! I have my son back!" exclaimed Isshin joyfully. "I almost can't believe your alive. I thought for sure I had lost you that day four years ago."

"it's a real long story dad, though I doubt you'll possibly begin to believe me." Replied Takeshi.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that one" cut in Kisuke.

"what do you mean?" wondered Takeshi.

"Isshin, all things considered. I don't think there's any reason to hide it at this point." Said Kisuke

"what does he mean by that dad?"

Isshin was quiet but then answered.

"you see son, me and everyone else in this room are in fact soul reapers."

Takeshi eyes went wide from the news. Everyone in the room a soul reaper, even his father?

"holy shit." Takeshi muttered.

"yeah, I know. Though looking at you and feeling how strong your spirit energy is. you seem to have obtained soul powers somehow?" replied Isshin.

"not exactly dad, you see I do have spirit powers but I'm no soul reaper. I'm actually a fullbringer."

"fullbringer?" questioned Isshin.

Takeshi simply nodded his head and then activated his fullbring. He was covered in silver energy and then it receded revealing his fullbring form. All the other occupants in the room had their collective jaws drop from surprise.

'holy hell, his power feels like a low level captain!' exclaimed Isshin mentally.

"I know you have your questions but so do I. so how about if I tell my story you tell me yours' dad?"

Isshin simply nodded his head in response.

Kisuke then decided to chime in. "I can help with this actually. I have a nifty device I invented that when connected to you. all you need to do is think on your memories and they will be projected like a movie for all to watch." Said the shop keeper. As he pulled out projector like device with some odd wiring connected to it.

"he always like this?" asked Takeshi unsure about this set up.

"you get used to it after a while don't worry." Replied Isshin.

After a few minutes the device was all set up with the wires stuck to the sides of Takeshi's head.

"alright Takeshi, just simply focus on your memories and the machine will take care of the rest." Piped Kisuke.

"fair enough." he replied.

Takeshi started focusing on his memories starting to when he was first attacked by Fisher. As he focused, the machine began to whirl and shot the motion images of his memory up onto the wall like movie.

He showed the Fisher attack and being taken to hueco mundo. Escaping and landing in the forest of menos, almost being killed and awakening his fullbring, Mila saving his life. Him and Mila teaming up, the valley attack. Saving Mila and her evolution to a gillian. Stopping and killing Ashido, meeting the forest guardian, Mila's evolution to an adjucah's. traveling the desert, finding Apacci and Sung-sun, fighting Halibel and almost dying in the process. Agreeing to join up with Halibel and being taught by her. Confronting Baraggan and finding then killing fisher. Then finally his good-byes to everyone before being sent back home to Karakura.

Takeshi watched the faces of everyone as his memories played out for them to see. He saw reactions of shock, surprise, even horror. More or less what he had been expecting. Once it ended, Isshin was quiet. So Kisuke spoke first.

"now that was quite the journey you went through these four years Takeshi. I must admit I'm actually quite impressed by what you accomplished." Mused Kisuke.

"it wasn't easy, and I almost bit the dust a few times but hey I'm here and alive." Retorted Takeshi. "now, I'd like to hear more about this you being a soul reaper dad."

Isshin took a deep breath. "ok son, let me explain."

He went on to explain how he was a captain in the soul society for many years. How he was the head of a very prominent family in the soul society called the 'Shiba clan'. How he met Masaki in the human world and had to sacrifice his powers in order to save her from a hollow. How they eventually fell in love and married to when they adopted him.

Takeshi was quiet for a while before responding.

"that's nuts dad, but I know your not lying to me. Does anyone else in the family know besides me?" he wondered.

"no they don't, and I'd like it to stay that way for now. You getting dragged into this mess of the spirit world is bad enough. I'd like to spare your siblings from it, it's something you kids shouldn't have to deal with." Stated Isshin.

"I can understand that. besides I doubt they would believe it anyways even if they were told. So what about you and your friends Kisuke?" Takeshi said looking to the shopkeeper.

"well you see." Began Kisuke from behind his fan. "long story short we were all high ranking members in the soul society like your father was. Let's just say we were framed for somethings and had to flee. We've been living here in the living world, hiding out from soul society ever since."

"I see, fair enough then." Replied the fullbringer.

Looking back to his father a thought crossed his mind. "hey dad, how exactly are we going to sell my sudden re-appearance after being gone for four years to everyone at home?"

Isshin started to think himself seriously. "hmmmm, that is a good question."

"I can take care of all that." cut in Kisuke. "give me a few days I can forge all the proper paperwork for his cover story."

"not much other choice I suppose, I can deal with waiting a couple more days if need be." Stated Takeshi.

Kisuke nodded his head. "very well, now then you should get yourself cleaned up. After all you look like you just walked off the set of a mad max movie. If you would follow Tessai, he'll give a you a haircut and set you up with everything else."

"sounds fantastic to me. Lets' do this!" exclaimed Takeshi as he stood up and followed Tessai out of the room. When he was safely gone and out of ear shot, Kisuke turned to Isshin with a serious look.

"Isshin, your son has certainly changed a lot in his time away. I have some concerns about what happened with him while he was in hueco mundo. Mainly pertaining to his powers."

"I know." Replied Isshin. "I imagine it's mostly about his ability to essentially absorb other things into himself."

"mainly, yes. You saw how he was able to essentially devourer other hollows with it. however I'm more concerned by the fact that power also worked on the soul reaper he killed which brings me to my next point. He didn't seem to have that much trouble with doing it to the soul reaper in question. It makes me concerned about his mental state."

"careful Kisuke it makes it sound like my son is somehow some kind of serial killer in secret."

"I'm just saying, living for so long in hueco mundo, traveling with hollows had an effect. I mean hell he fought a vasto lorde and then was taken under the wing of said vasto lorde. Not to mention the way he dispatched Grand Fisher."

"Fisher was a bastard, who killed his mother and dragged him to hueco mundo! The son of a bitch got what he deserved!"

"I'm not arguing that, it's how he did it. you can't deny, whether he deserved or not, the way he eliminated Fisher was overly brutal and malicious. Plus, he obviously took enjoyment in how he killed Fisher. That's not normal and you know it. what I'm basically saying his. He spent a lot of his key formative years in hueco mundo and it had quite the impact."

"I understand what you're saying Kisuke, but I think it's a little early to be judging my son. He just returned after all, give him some time."

"understood, while were on the subject I have another concern. The fact he's very close, with a group of hollows, including a vasto lorde. He clearly has very sympathetic and caring feelings for them. That could become an issue if 'he' becomes involved. I know, I admit it's very surprising to have seen that. he seems especially close to that lioness one, Mila rose I believe her name was. He seemed to be much closer to her than simple friends whether he realizes it or not."

Isshin raised an eyebrow at this statement. "you make it sound like my son is in love with a hollow and doesn't know it yet?"

"from what I saw, I think it's a possibility. If 'he' does get involved he may exploit that."

"I think you might be stretching it a bit there."

"maybe Isshin, but you never know. However back to his powers or rather the strength of his power more accurately. His strength is that of a captain, a low level captain but a captain none the less. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if soul society found a human running around with captain level strength."

Isshin paused with a look of concern. "you can do something to help with that I imagine?"

"I can work on something to suppress his signature. That brings me to my next point. Even though he's back home, he'll probably still want to keep up on his skills. Not too mention he'll probably go to work on the town's hollows. Whether we want him too or not."

"not doubt about that. He's a Kurosaki after all, protecting others is simply our nature. As for his training, I assume you can also help with that?"

"I'll take care of him in that regard." Piped up Yoruichi. "he'll need someone on his level and higher to help keep his skills sharp. Besides I'm really interested in just how well that vasto lorde woman taught him. I'm sure I could also teach him a few things while I'm at it. It will be fun to have a new student that has real skill and talent to mold. Plus, I've been rather bored lately." She finished with a coy smile.

"Yoruichi is bored, kami help us all." Said Kisuke, which got him a sandal square in the face.

Before anything more could be said, Takeshi walked back into the room with Tessai behind him. His hair had been cut down to just above his shoulders but it was still untamed and wild looking. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants with some socks.

"how do you feel son?" asked Isshin.

"I feel amazing, that shower did wonders and the haircut was nice too." Takeshi replied. "so what's the plan?

"you'll stay here for the next few days and relax. You need it all things considered. I'll work on all the fake paperwork needed for your cover story and some other things. Once it's all in order, your free to return home to your family." Chimed Kisuke.

With all that agreed upon, Isshin walked over to his son and pulled him into another hug.

"just a few more days and you'll be home with everyone else. They'll all be overjoyed to see you again." Spoke Isshin.

"I know it. I can't wait to see them all again. Love you dad."

"I love you too son." Replied Isshin. After few more moments of embrace, they separated and Isshin left back home.

"well then." Piped up Kisuke. "I'll get you settled in a spare room, for the next few days. Feel free to just simply relax and kick around a bit. You deserve time to just have no worries for a while I think."

"Follow me, I'll show you where your room is going to be." Said Yoruichi with a smile.

Takeshi simply followed her to his room for the next few days. He immediately laid himself into the bed. It felt like absolute heaven to him, having not slept on a real bed in four years. Soon enough he had drifted off to sleep, it was the best sleep he had in a very long time.

***A few days later***

The few days at Kisuke's place was a welcome change of pace. All he did was relax, eat and sleep. It felt wonderful to say the least after so long just to be able to relax for real.

Kisuke had forged all the fake paperwork as promised. The cover was a simple one in all honesty. The story was that the night his mother was killed. He had been kidnapped by a group of men who had done the deed. Apparently, this was the story that had already been sold to people years ago as a cover when the incident first happened. After being held prisoner for so long, he had been discovered when feds had raided a compound, he was being held in. now after figuring all the details out who he was and where he came from, he was being allowed to go back home.

Urahara had also given him a special bracelet to wear. The bracelet was made to completely hide his spiritual presence from others even with his power activated. That way he could avoid any unwanted trouble from soul society. He had been told by the shopkeeper that soul society wouldn't take kindly to a human with captain level power running around.

He had also been offered by Yoruichi to be his new trainer of sorts. figuring ahead of time that even though he was no longer in hueco mundo he would want to keep up on his training. Something that was certainly true, Halibel would smack him around if he allowed himself to become stagnant with his training just because he was now home. Plus he was genuinely interested what new things the cat like woman could teach him.

Kisuke was also kind enough to provide him a few sets of new clothes and shoes for the time being. Until he could get a whole new wardrobe of his own, since he had long outgrown any of his older clothes. It was a Friday afternoon and currently he was riding in a car with his dad towards home. Needles to say he was rather nervous.

"relax son. Everything will be fine. Everyone is going to be ecstatic to see you again." Said Isshin trying to quell his son's nerves.

"yeah, I know, I just can't help but be a little jittery about it all. I mean it has been four years after all." Retorted Takeshi. "just what did you tell them anyways?"

"all I said was they needed to come home directly after school and wait for me. They have no idea that your coming home with me, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"fair enough."

A few minutes later they had arrived outside the home that doubled as a clinic. Takeshi stood out front nervously about the impending reunion.

"just wait out here and I'll gather everyone and call you in when it's time son." Stated Isshin.

Takeshi said nothing and just nodded.

"Ichigo! Karin! Yuzu!" announced Isshin as entered the house. "I need you all to gather in the living room!"

One by one all the other Kurosaki children gathered.

Karin and Yuzu arrived first. The now 10yr old twin girls were of average height for their age. Yuzu had the same orange hair as her brother Ichigo and carried herself like a proper lady. Karin had black hair and could be described simply as a tomboy for a lack of better words.

Ichigo was last to arrive. The now 14yr old had short spiky orange hair. He stood at a decent height, just shorter than Takeshi for the moment and had a seemingly perpetual scowl on his face.

"so what's all this about dad?" asked Karin.

"you said it was important." Chimed Yuzu.

"what exactly are you planning here?" wondered Ichigo.

"don't worry kids, all shall be explained soon enough." said Isshin. "Ok! Come on in!" he yelled.

None of the Kurosaki kids had any idea just what was going on. then they heard the door open and close. Then someone walked into the room, everyone immediately went wide eyed in shock and their collective jaws practically fell to the floor.

He was taller than Ichigo, with wild black hair that stopped just above his shoulders, violet eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and some black tennis shoes. No one could believe it, their older brother Takeshi, who they had assumed was gone forever was back home at last.

"hey everyone. Did you miss me?" Takeshi proclaimed.

"**TAKESHI!" **all three younger siblings' cried out at the same time. They rushed their long lost brother and wrapped up in a family hug.

"where have you been?"

"what happened to you?"

"are you okay?"

Such questions were tossed at him at rapid fire pace.

"I promise to answer your questions as best as I can everyone. For the moment I just want to enjoy being back together with my family." He replied.

For a few moments they all just kept a loving family sized embrace with one another. Nothing was said as tears of joy were sliding down everyone's face.

For the first time in a long time, the Kurosaki family felt in a way, whole again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Old Faces & New Faces**

***One year after return***

It had been one entire year since Takeshi had made his way home and reunited with his family. The following week had been quite enjoyable for the Kurosaki family. They spent the whole time together catching up and going out as a family. Of course the questions of what had happened exactly to him were asked. Thankfully with Urahara's forged documents they easily bought his cover story.

Takeshi took note of just how much his family had grown and changed in that time since their mother's death. Yuzu had taken upon herself to try and fill the void left by Masaki. Karin had become a blunt and soccer obsessed tomboy. While his father had become a goofball of the first order. Something that quickly annoyed Takeshi. Not to mention he treated Takeshi to the usual morning and welcome home "greetings" he gave his brother.

Something Isshin learned very fast was a bad idea. While Ichigo would smack him a little for it when he was on the receiving end of it. the first time he did it to Takeshi was a few weeks after he was home while sleeping in bed. Isshin charged in howling like an idiot and Takeshi responded on reflex. He kicked him clean in the gut and slammed into the floor with an iron grip to Isshin's throat. Takeshi quickly realized it was just his father and let go. Four years in hueco mundo had made him very keen to constantly be cautious about his surroundings no matter what. People learned quickly to not sneak up on him, unless they wanted to risk something like an elbow to the throat.

Speaking of Ichigo, Takeshi quickly learned his brother had huge guilt complex for what happened that day four years ago. He blamed himself for everything that happened, it pained Takeshi to see his brother in such a way. He wanted to tell his brother the truth of what really happened but was forbidden by his father and the Urahara crew. It honestly pissed him off at times. Not to mention how Ichigo had changed over the years.

He was a lot quieter and more reserved. He always seemed angry about something if his near constant scowl was anything to go by. Quite the change from the happy go lucky person he was before. If anything though, Takeshi's return helped him come out of the shell he placed himself in, atleast by a little anyways.

There was also the issue with Ichigo's spirit energy. His raw amount was huge, and he had zero control on it. Thus it was leaking out everywhere on a constant basis. it would certainly attract the attention of spirits and hollows. Takeshi always kept a sharp eye out for any hollows, he quickly dealt with them. The ones that showed up in Karakura were basic level weaklings. He could practically kill them in his sleep. All the more reason he wished he could say something to his brother about the spirit world. so maybe he could teach his brother on how to actually control his rampant energy. Again though he was shot down on this idea by his father and Urahara.

The thing that Takeshi dreaded the most about being back home was catching up on all the schooling he missed in his time away. It took most of his year back, but he eventually caught up enough to the point he was able join the same year class as Ichigo at Karakura high. He even got placed in the same class as his brother, much to his enjoyment. He also got to meet all his brother's friends as well. Who quickly in turn became his friends as well.

First was Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime was bubbly and happy girl with long orange hair. Who also had the biggest crush ever on his brother, who was too damn dense when it came to love to pick up the hints. Then you had Orihime's best friend Tatsuki. She was essentially a more grown up version of Karin just replace the obsession of soccer with martial arts. Oh there was also Chizuru Honsho, the most (In)famous lesbian in the whole school. She would get beat up daily by Tatsuki for trying to grope Orihime's rather impressively large chest. Her getting knocked around by Tatsuki always entertained him.

Then you had Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. Keigo was a wannabe ladies' man, while Mizuiro was the real deal. Mizuiro was the far more mature and level-headed of the two. Keigo had an overly goofy personality like Isshin, something that annoyed Takeshi and Ichigo both. They would take turns knocking sense into him if the need was felt. Then there was Sado Yasutora or "Chad" as everyone called him. He was a tall and muscular teen who was half Mexican. He was very quiet and shy in all honesty, but he was also very polite and kind.

Out of all his new friends Orihime and Chad stuck out the most. Takeshi could sense that they were spiritually aware like him and Ichigo, more so than most people. However what really caught his attention was the fact that their energy had a similar feel to his own, they had the potential to develop fullbrings. He had thought about reaching out to them and informing them about their potential. However that was also shot down by his father and the Urahara crew. Seriously them telling him "no" about this stuff was annoying him. Especially considering it could have huge effects on people's lives.

Not everyone he met at school was exactly friendly at times. Namely a person in his class named Uryu Ishida. He had an interesting first meeting with him a few days after he joined the class.

***After school one day***

Takeshi and Ichigo were walking home from school, they had just gotten out of the school grounds when Takeshi felt something or rather someone. He paused and spoke up.

"hey Ichigo, go on home without me. I just remembered I had to handle something after school. I shouldn't be too long though."

Ichigo looked at his brother questioningly but decided not to push it.

"ok, I let everyone at home know. Try not to be too long, Yuzu is making seafood fried rice tonight. It's your favorite after all." Replied Ichigo.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world bro. I'll be as fast as possible."

Ichigo nodded his head and headed home, once he was safely out of sight. Takeshi got a serious look on his face.

"you can come on out, I know your there Ishida." Proclaimed Takeshi.

Walking out from around a corner was the Uryu Ishida. He was of average height, kind of skinny, black hair and glasses. Not to mention he always looked like someone had just kicked his dog.

"I'm surprised you felt my presence, I was hiding it." he stated.

"not nearly as well as you think you were, I'm afraid. I could feel you from the moment we were in the same room together at school. So it wasn't hard to pick up on you, when you were tailing me and my brother. So what is that you want exactly?" Takeshi retorted.

Ishida looked as though he was just insulted for some reason before replying. "I noticed you have spirit powers of your own. While I've never been able to sense your energy, your ability to hide it quite impressive I must admit. I've noticed though you always watch the spirits that come around the school from time to time."

"I'll give you that Ishida but why are you interested in me?"

"answer me this one simple question Takeshi Kurosaki. Are you a soul reaper?" questioned Ishida.

Takeshi was quiet for a few moments contemplating his response. Ultimately, he decided to be honest with Ishida. "I'm no soul reaper, I'm what you call a 'fullbringer'."

"I'm not familiar with the term I'm afraid." Spoke Ishida.

"long story short, fullbringers are humans with special spirit powers. however the nature of that power varies greatly from fullbringer to fullbringer. Now, seeing how I told you what I am. What by chance are you?"

"I am what you call a 'Quincy'." Replied Ishida. "we are also humans with spirit powers but ours are have more common structure as to what they are like."

"well that's neat. Was you wanting to know I'm weather or not I'm a soul reaper the only thing you wanted from me?" asked Takeshi.

"well that and I wanted to know about your brother. I noticed he has a large amount of energy that he leaks out all over with no control. Is he a soul reaper by chance?" wondered the quincy.

"no he isn't, he has plenty of raw power, but it hasn't manifested as anything specific yet. Why do you ask?"

"just wondering is all. If he was a soul reaper that would be a bit of an issue. Soul reapers and quincies are mortal enemies after all."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at this remark. "if by chance my brother was a soul reaper. Just what would you do?" inquired the fullbringer.

"simple, my pride as a quincy would demand I deal with him" Ishida replied.

Takeshi stared the quincy down for a few moments. "you see, I would really recommend that you not do that. If my brother does somehow come to develop soul reaper powers. just a fair warning." He spoke with a serious tone.

Ishida not getting the hint just scoffed at the warning. "please, we quincies are better than soul reapers and you fullbringers as well I imagine. I will do what my pride as a quincy demands of me."

Takeshi just sighed at the response. "guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way then. I'm honestly surprised a guy as smart as you, could be such a dumbass."

Before Ishida could reply Takeshi had already gotten on top of him with bringer light. Ishida never saw him coming, nor the foot that was squarely planted in his chest, that tossed him clean down the street. Ishida was on the ground the air cleanly knocked out of him. When Takeshi appeared next to him.

"so do you understand now?" asked Takeshi.

Ishida said nothing and just glared at the fullbringer.

"fine let me show you just how outclassed you are then." Takeshi reached up and activated his fullbring. He saw the quincy stare in shock at his transformation. Takeshi decided to get his point across as clear as he could. So he removed his energy concealing bracelet allowing the full force of his power to bear down on Ishida.

Ishida's eyes went wide from the force. He couldn't move at all, hell he was struggling to breath. He almost couldn't believe how powerful the person standing over him was. Trapped underneath the force of Takeshi's spirit energy, Ishida could do nothing as he knelt over him.

"I hope you get the idea now Ishida but let me just add one more thing though." Takeshi reached out and grabbed Ishida's throat in a vice like grip. Takeshi stared at the quincy with cold eyes and spoke calmly to him. "if you ever try any kind of shit with my brother, the rest of family or hell, even my friends." Then he leaned in putting his face only a few inches away from Ishida's. "I'll do things to you that will make you beg for death. Believe me, I've done similar things before." He finished with a tone that left no doubt he would make good on his threat.

Takeshi then stood back up, deactivated his fullbring and put his bracelet back on. "see you at school, Ishida." He cheekily said and went on home. Leaving the quincy on the ground.

***present time***

Ever since that incident the quincy made sure to keep his distance from Takeshi and anyone he cared about. Though Takeshi did have to explain why he unleashed his spirit energy like he did to his father when he got home, seeing how he had felt it. After his explanation, while still a little mad at his son for what he did. Ultimately understood where he was coming from in the situation.

As Takeshi sat in his last class for the day, his mind also wondered to his other activities over the last year. Like his training with Yoruichi.

***Months ago***

Takeshi was at Urahara's shop to start his training with Yoruichi. While he didn't know much about the woman. He did know she was a former captain and arguably the greatest hand to hand fighter ever. Not to mention so skilled at the soul reaper speed skill "flash step". She had earned herself the title of "goddess of flash" for unmatched talent in it. Takeshi was already aware, that while Halibel had trained him a great deal in weapon on weapon combat. She hadn't taught him that much in straight up hand to hand. So having someone like Yoruichi to teach him, was beyond helpful.

He had arrived at the shop for training having taken a break from catching up on his long overdue schoolwork. He was in a massive training ground, underneath the shop. He had to admit it was quite impressive to lay eyes on. he stood there waiting for Yoruichi to begin the training.

"where is she, I wonder?" he mused to himself.

"why I'm right here, Takeshi." Said a noticeably male like voice.

Takeshi spun around only to see a black cat sitting on the ground. "Yoruichi?" he said quizzically.

"indeed I am." Replied the cat. "ah yes that's right you've never known me to be able to do this. As you can plainly tell, I can transform into a cat."

"that's cool and all, but I don't think I'm gonna learn proper hand to hand combat training from you while in that form." Takeshi deadpanned.

"true enough." Yoruichi replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke. After a few moments the smoke dissipated revealing Yoruichi. She was back in her normal form, though she was completely and utterly naked.

"Yoruichi! Put some damn clothes on!" Takeshi yelled. As he tried to fight the current nosebleed he now had and was as red faced as his brother's namesake. Now Takeshi may have been a teenage boy and had a healthy interest in woman certainly. However he had absolutely no experience dealing with the opposite sex in such a situation.

Yoruichi being the exhibitionist and first class teaser that she is. Was loving every moment of her new students' reactions. With a playful grin she suddenly disappeared in flash step and appeared behind Takeshi and wrapped her arms around him.

Takeshi suddenly he felt her arms around his chest and two large pleasantly squishy objects pressing into his back. to say he was losing his battle with blood loss would be understatement. He was sweating like mad as he felt her hands glide up and down his chest.

"Ara, Ara Takeshi." She whispered into his ear seductively. "perhaps you would like another kind of training? You certainly seem to have a lot of what a woman could really enjoy herself with."

At that notion, Takeshi's eyes went wide, and steam practically shot out of his head. As his brain seemingly suffered a total system meltdown.

Yoruichi seeing this decided to end her teasing, she let go and stepped away, while she enjoyed a good laugh. "HA, HA, HA! Don't worry Takeshi, I'm only teasing you. now I'll go put on some clothes so we can begin what you really came here for. With that she disappeared in another burst of flash step, while Takeshi's system booted back up.

Once he came back to his senses, he was certainly miffed at the werecat's actions. Though while he wouldn't admit out loud, a small part of his mind was a little disappointed.

Once his training actually began for real, he quickly learned just how outclassed he was by his teacher. While he was certainly fast in his own right, she even admitted that to him. She was simply on a whole different level of speed.

On the plus side Yoruichi style of teaching was very similar to that of Halibel's. she drilled you hard but was only as harsh as needed and was helpful in suggesting points of improvement. while he wasn't a soul reaper so he couldn't really use soul reaper specific hand to hand fighting styles. He did learn through Yoruichi a multitude of new martial arts moves. Plus how to combine his pre-existing fullbringer techniques with hand to hand combat.

He managed to learn to focus his harden ability specifically into his arms and legs more effectively for greater strikes. He also managed to learn how to better focus his bringer light into his arms and legs to greatly increase the force at which he punched and kicked at. it created incredibly powerful hits. That even left the werecat genuinely in pain when they landed.

***Present time***

Takeshi smiled to himself, as he thought about it. while he still wasn't as good as Yoruichi in hand to hand and in all honesty probably never would. He was still proud by how far he had progressed with it all. His teacher even telling he could hold his own well even amongst the other hand to hand specialist in soul society.

All in all things had been going well for him since his return. Though he had some hang ups still. Mainly it being over him missing a certain group of hollows back in hueco mundo.

After the initial excitement of being back home wore off. He couldn't help but find himself start to miss everyone back in hueco mundo. He missed chatting with Sung-sun. he missed Apacci and her fiery personality. He missed Halibel's wise demeanor and the motherly like aura he felt around her. Most importantly though, he missed Franceska Mila Rose.

After a while, when he wasn't focused on anything all that important, his mind always wondered to thoughts about the lioness. He missed his oldest and closest friend, the talks they had, the laughs they shared, the travels they took. He also greatly missed their nights of soundly slumbering side by side together. He had found it difficult to fall asleep after a few weeks. Without the comforting feeling of the lioness's mane and furry body. Having grown so accustomed to it as he slept in the years spent in the hollow world.

Not to mention he constantly hoped she and others were safe and doing ok for themselves. His heart would seemingly ache for some reason when he thought about how he would most likely never see Mila ever again. It was an ache that felt different from any kind of ache he had ever felt before. He honestly wasn't sure what he was feeling. He could figure one thing about whatever he was feeling. He would have to see Mila again at some point to finally figure it out.

How he was supposed to though? He had no idea. No way anyone in the living world was going to open a garganta for him to go to hueco mundo. He sighed as he realized he could only hope that perhaps fate would throw him a bone.

***Los Noches, Hueco Mundo***

In the middle of hueco mundo inside a gigantic dome underneath a fake sun. a massive white fortress stood. Inside it was mass army of hollows and arrancar. Hollows that had their masked removed in order to gain soul reaper like powers. inside one wing of the massive complex was four female arrancar.

One is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō. Her name Emilou Apacci, formerly the deer like adjucahs hollow.

The second is a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist. Her name Cyan Sung-Sun. Formerly the anaconda like adjucahs hollow.

The third has mocha skin, aqua green eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair, which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her name Tia Halibel. Formerly the shark like vasto lorde and leader the of the four.

The last member is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt. Her name Franceska Mila Rose. Formerly the lioness adjucahs hollow.

All four women had been living in los noches for around six months now, after they were saved by their new master. They had been attacked by the hammerhead like hollow that Halibel had wounded leaving Baraggan's palace, back when it was still his. The hammerhead hollow had become an arrancar as well and had attacked them in retribution. All of them had been overpowered and would have been killed. If the one who had saved them hadn't shown up when he did.

The man explained he was aiming to overthrow soul society, he had saved them and offered to make them arrancar like the hammerhead hollow. Though he had means of making them far stronger arrancar with an item he possessed. It was called the hogyoku. While the one he had was incomplete, it still held the power to make them into arrancar far more powerful than those born from the natural method. By becoming arrancar they had regained bodies almost exactly like those they possessed as humans. The only difference being the remnants of their hollow mask's and hollow holes.

In the time since they had become arrancar and came to live at the newly remade los noches. Most of their time had been spent getting acquainted with their new bodies, powers and abilities. however now they had hit a point to where things were relatively quiet and would be for a good while still. So all four women were lounging around, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

As Sung-sun and Apacci were discussing on what to do, while Halibel watched them. Mila was leaning against the wall, lost in her own thoughts. Since things had finally calmed down, Mila was able think about something or rather someone. That being Takeshi Kurosaki, the human fullbringer she hadn't seen in a whole year.

She knew when Takeshi first left, she would miss him, hell they all missed him when he first left. She assumed that that feeling would eventually fade away or drastically reduce in time. While it had seemed to with the others to one degree or another. For Mila the sense of longing for him had remained just as strong the whole year since his departure back to his own world.

It was rare a day went by when the thought of him didn't pass through her mind. His smile, his caring attitude, the way he always made her feel warm inside. While she had a hard time understanding these felling back when she was still a normal hollow. In the time since she became an arrancar, her new more human form had allowed her to finally understand what these feeling towards Takeshi were at last. She had come to realization a while ago, that she had to speak her mind to Takeshi about them. Regardless of what his response would be, it was something that simply needed to be done.

Now just came the matter of convincing the others to let her go to the living world to see him. Now that things had quieted down enough, this was her best chance to try and make it happen. She was hoping that since she knew everyone else were also interested in checking in on Takeshi to a certain amount. It would make trying to convince them a lot easier.

"I have an idea of what we could go and do." Mila suddenly spoke up.

This caused the others to pause and look at her.

"what are you thinking Mila?" wondered Apacci.

"well, how about we all head off to Karakura to check on Takeshi?" the lioness arrancar stated.

"it has been a whole year, since he went back home." Mused Sung-sun. "it would be nice to see how well he's doing."

"hell yeah, I think it would be nice to see how our favorite human is doing!" chimed Apacci.

Halibel kept her usual stoic face but inside she was conflicted on this potential course of action. While she certainly missed Takeshi as her friends did. She was also keenly aware of the dangers inherent to traveling to the living world. regardless of their ability to suppress their energy enough to keep hidden from any soul reapers and what not. Plus she knew that Mila wanted to see Takeshi for more than just a simple visit.

"Is simply checking up on him your only desire Mila?" Halibel questioned.

Mila blushed a little knowing what her mistress was implying, no point in trying to hide it at this point.

"well….no my lady." Mila began. "while I do want to check up on him. I also have certain thoughts and feelings that have plagued me for the longest time. I know that I can only put them to rest is too see Takeshi and speak about them to him. So they can finally stop pestering me, regardless of how his response will be."

Halibel thought about it all for a few minutes and then gave her answer.

"very well, we shall head off to Karakura then. Just remember that we must keep a low profile while there." Halibel said.

All three other arrancar women smiled at the prospect of seeing their friend again. Halibel herself in all honesty was looking very forward to reuniting with Takeshi as well. She wondered how much more her former student and someone she considered surrogate son had progressed with his training. Atleast he better have or she would knock him around a bit for being lazy, simply because he was back home.

They all gathered together and opened a garganta to Karakura and stepped into it.

***Karakura***

It was now just becoming night-time in Karakura town. Takeshi was hanging around a random roof top in the middle of town, on the lookout for hollow activity. It had become a daily routine of his since his return. nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however than something strange happened.

He felt the ever so slight presence of an odd spirit energy source. It was very miniscule, if not for how very sharp his energy detection was for the years spent in hueco mundo constantly using it. It would have been very easily missed. Then it disappeared completely a moment later. Something had come to karakura and was trying very hard to keep hidden. However that wasn't what actually concerned him though.

What concerned him was the nature of the energy he felt. It was hollow like but also had a minor but unmistakable soul reaper like touch to it. knowing the direction it came from he quickly took off in bringer light towards it. as he neared the source of it, he kept to slow walk. Carefully watching the area around him trying to see whatever he felt was around.

Then up on a nearby warehouse roof he saw the vague outline of four figures. He couldn't quite tell who they were though. He activated his fullbring and took off towards them. He maneuvered and approached from behind, thankfully they were oblivious to his presence thanks to his bracelet. Takeshi had to admit as sneaky and secretive to the point of frustration Urahara could be. The man was a damn genius. He could be standing right next to someone with his power full blast. Unless they turned to look and physically saw him, they would have no idea he was there. As long as he had the bracelet on.

He stealthily snuck his way up towards the mysterious group, as he neared them, he noticed they were all women of various size. The all had white outfits of sorts on. then he noticed one had a hole going through her, a hollow hole.

'ok just what the fuck is going on here?' Takeshi thought to himself. 'How did hollows gain such a human form? Not to mention why the hell are they here in Karakura?' It was time to find out he figured.

As he approached and stood only about 20ft behind them, he made his presence known.

"Mind telling me what brings you four here to my neck of the woods?" he proclaimed.

"what the fucking hell!?" one of them yelled as they all suddenly whipped around. One of them even drawing an oddly shaped hollowed out looking sword.

"wait a sec, that's Takeshi!" exclaimed one with a horn on her head.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, he recognized that voice. Could it really be though?

Takeshi tilted his head to side and said in quizzical manner. "is that you Apacci?" looking at the woman in question.

Apacci put the biggest grin on her face. "you bet your ass I am. Longtime no see Takeshi."

Takeshi looked to the next one, he recognized the dots under her one eye. "Sung-sun?" he questioned.

Sung-sun nodded her head. "indeed Takeshi, it's nice to see you again after so long."

He then looked over and knew right away who the next woman was. There was no mistaking that blond hair and mocha skin. "Halibel?" he spoke in wonder, looking at his former teacher and if he was honest, surrogate mother.

"hello Takeshi, glad to see you're able to recognize us despite our new appearances." Halibel replied as she put away her sword.

That only left one more. He looked at her, she was as tall as Halibel, deep green eyes, long wavy brown hair, dark skin, huge chest, with a very well, toned body. Not to mention an outfit that screamed "Amazon warrior". He looked at her with absolute wonder, she was beyond beautiful in his eyes.

"Mila is that really you?" he spoke in surprise and decided to deactivate his fullbring.

Mila put a smile on her face. "Yeah it's really me Takeshi." She said happily.

Mila looked over the now 16yr old Takeshi, he had changed a bit more in the year they were separated. His hair was now just above his shoulders but still wild and messy. He now stood a good 6ft atleast. His body was more defined and tone than ever before, though not overly so. Whatever little bit of the boy Takeshi was when he left hueco mundo was now gone. He now stood before her and the others as a true man, a young one but a man none the less.

Her feelings ached at the sight of him, now more than ever.

"wow, you all have really changed, but how though?" Takeshi suddenly spoke in wonder.

"allow me to explain." Chimed Halibel. "you see when a hollow removes their mask, they gain soul reaper like powers, a power boost and gain a more human like form. We are now what you would call 'arrancar'."

He stood his mouth hanging open, he was honestly pretty blown away by all that. "so.." he began coming back to his senses. "you all have been doing well by the looks of it, which I am glad to see. What brings you here to Karakura though? I would have planned something had I know you all were coming."

"our decision to come here was rather spur of the moment you see." Spoke Sung-sun.

"we were wondering how you were holding up being back home. So we decided to take a chance to find you. though you managed to find us first." Interjected Apacci.

"I'd love to tell you all, what I've been up to in the last year." He replied.

"indeed, however" cut in Halibel "before we do that, one of us has somethings they need to tell you I believe." Halibel said, signaling towards Mila.

Takeshi looked to Mila and saw she seemed a little shy about something. She was rarely the shy type. Now that the shock of earlier had started to wane, his feeling he had struggling with towards Mila came to for front of his mind. He gave a sigh.

"yeah, I have some things I need to say in all honesty. Wanna head to the other side of the roof to speak one on one?" he stated.

Mila nodded her head and walked over to the opposite side of the roof with Takeshi. They stopped and faced each other, trying to figure exactly what to say.

"so uhhh, I take you've had a lot of conflicting emotions since I left?" he asked a bit sheepishly. "just to be honest and upfront, so have I about you."

Mila just looked at him with a soft expression before speaking. "here's the thing though." She stated. "I've had these feelings since before you left, I just was never sure what to make of them until I became an arrancar."

Takeshi watched silently with his full attention on Mila as she continued.

"look, I don't need to rehash everything we've been through and how we helped each other so much. You know all that just as well as I do. when I get down to it, you make me feel happy Takeshi. I feel a warmth around you I don't feel around anyone else. I feel safer and more comfortable with you around. I feel like I can trust you with anything and everything I can think of. Your someone I hold closer to me than anyone I've ever known, and I don't want that to ever go away."

Mila reached out and gently took both of Takeshi's hands in hers.

"Takeshi" she said softly looking directly into his eyes. "The point of all I'm saying is that I….I….I love you. I love you and I'd like us to be something special, the two of us together." She finished with a small smile.

Takeshi looked at her mouth agape, processing all that he just heard. She loved him!? She truly did, he could tell that was the unmistakable truth of it. the question was now, did he?

He quickly thought about it in his head and suddenly all his conflicting emotions about the woman before him finally made sense to him. He loved her too, it was all so clear now. He mentally berated himself for not realizing it sooner. Now he stood in front of Mila, holding hands, with a blush trying to figure out what to say in return.

Meanwhile, Halibel and the others were watching intently, waiting to see what the conclusion of Mila's confession would be.

Halibel watched stoic as ever, though inside she was hoping for a happy conclusion.

Sung-sun held her sleeve in front of her as she did. Watching carefully and trying keep her nervousness and excitement about it all in check.

Apacci was staring with an expression that just screamed. "you better say yes or else!"

Takeshi not knowing what to honestly say decide to let his instincts guide him. He moved his hands from Mila's and brought them up to the sides of her face. Gently placing them on either side, he pulled her in and placed his lips against hers.

Mila was wide eyed not expecting the kiss but quickly got over as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Takeshi's back as she did. Neither knew how long the kept up kissing one another but they didn't care. all they knew was they now had something special and happy together. To them that was all that mattered.

Eventually they broke away needing air. Each had deep blush adorning their face and a smile to compliment it.

"so it's official then." Takeshi spoke first. "I'm not sure what the future will hold for us being together but whatever it is. we'll be just fine no matter what I think."

"of course we will." Mila replied cheekily. "nothing has ever stopped us before and that's never going to change."

"damn right." With that, he took her hand with his and they walked back to the others.

Halibel and the other all had looks of approval for the new happy couple.

"well It's good to see that everything between you two worked out so well." Spoke Halibel with genuine happiness.

"yeah it is, I'm honestly way happier about this then I thought I could be about something like this." Chimed Takeshi.

"you better treat her right or we'll kick your ass." Piped up Apacci.

Takeshi just chuckled. "hey, don't worry you know I would never hurt any of you on purpose. Quick side note however, Halibel is the only one here capable of kicking my ass. I am soul reaper captain tier after all, low end on the tier granted but still captain tier."

"who told you that?" asked Sung-sun.

"my new teacher, she used to be a captain back in soul society. Was in charge of their stealth force. Easily the strongest hand to hand fighter you'll ever meet. Also a major exhibitionist and tease of the first degree." He stated.

"this bitch is what!?" growled out Mila, not liking some other woman being such a way with her long time crush and now boyfriend.

Halibel narrowed her eyes in disapproval, hardly a way a teacher should be acting to her own student. The fact that a woman would so shamelessly act in front of a person she considered a son may have also had something to do with it.

"don't worry, she hasn't made any kind of moves on me and even if she did, I would turn her down. Anyways let me fill you in on all that has happened with me since I arrived back here."

So he explained all that happened since he arrived home. Being found by Urahara, finding out his dad was soul reaper, readjusting to life back in the living world. making new friends, dealing with the local hollows. His brothers rampant spirit energy flooding out everywhere and wanting to do something about. His dealing with the quincy Uryu, his continued training and so on.

"wow, you have been very busy." Piped Apacci.

"your dad's a soul reaper? That's something indeed." Added in Mila.

Halibel said nothing for the moment but was thinking about everything that was just spoken. What concerned her the most was the fact Takeshi father had once been soul reaper and a captain no less. While he was depowered at the moment, that could be very well be subject to change. Which could cause who knows what problems, if Isshin Kurosaki found out his oldest son was involved with arrancar. Let alone dating one as he was now officially doing, now that he and Mila admitted their feeling for each other.

Then there was Kisuke Urahara and his cohorts. Halibel was already aware of who they were beforehand having been told of them by her and the others new master. They would no doubt be trouble if they learned of them. not to mention more importantly, how they would treat Takeshi. Halibel decided right then and there if need be, she would whisk Takeshi away to los noches for his own safety. If such a course of action was deemed needed.

She also contemplated perhaps telling Takeshi the truth about the master she and the others now technically served. She quickly dismissed this though, their master was still in disguise in soul society. Telling someone of him would be far too risky, especially with Takeshi being so close to some of her master's biggest enemies. For now, as much as she and the others disliked it. would have to hide and if need be lie about whom they all serve for the time being. If anything, for Takeshi's own safety.

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by Takeshi.

"so what else do you planned while you're here?" he asked.

"not much, we mainly came here just to find you in all honesty." Halibel managed to quickly reply.

Taking a quick look around, it was well into the night already Takeshi noticed.

"It's kind of late, not much to show off around town I'm afraid to say." He stated.

"not an issue, it's best we return to hueco mundo now anyways. Even with our ability to suppress our power. There's always the risk of being found by a soul reaper the longer we linger." Announced Halibel.

"I have a request my lady." Spoke up Mila. "would it be possible for me to atleast stay the night with Takeshi?"

"geez Mila you've only been dating for a few hours and you already want to suck his dick." Quipped Apacci.

Takeshi went red as a tomato, while Mila growled in anger.

"that's NOT what I implying you fucking midget! I just want to cuddle for a night, like how we did back in hueco mundo." Said Mila.

"would this cuddling be before or after you let Takeshi pound you like a bent rail?" retorted Apacci.

"that's it you little bitch, your ass is grass!" growled out Mila.

"honestly both of you need to stop, it's not how proper ladies act. I know you two barely qualify as such but still. You especially Mila, your making yourself look bad in front of your new boyfriend." Cut in Sung-sun with her usual attitude.

"**FUCK OFF SUNG-SUN!"** roared the two other arrancar women.

Halibel simply sighed and acted as though she had a headache beginning to start. Takeshi meanwhile simply chuckled at the whole thing.

"well somethings never seem to change at least." He mused.

"sadly so" replied Halibel. "alright that's enough you three." She commanded and immediately the others ceased their bickering. "Mila I will grant you permission to stay the night, but you must return to hueco mundo first thing you wake up."

"I understand." Mila responded.

"me and the others shall return now to hueco mundo." She then turned to Takeshi. "it was very nice seeing you again, I will see if we can make this a regular thing."

"that would be really nice. I have missed you all over the last year. Well if that's the case, I'll see you three later. Mila I can show you the way to my pl-"

He words were cut off when he heard a huge swirling of spirit energy, Ichigo's energy.

"what that swirling of spirt energy?" asked Mila.

"that's my brother Ichigo but I don't know why." He responded. He reached out to pinpoint where his brothers flow of energy was coming from. His eyes went wide when the realization hit him.

"something is happening back at home! I need to get there now!" Takeshi spoke with urgency.

"we shall accompany you just in case." Replied Halibel.

"Let's go!" Takeshi spoke as he activated his fullbring and took as fast as he could with everyone else close behind him. As they approached his home, he suddenly stopped in place a fair distance away once he saw what was transpiring. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Even from a distance he saw the front of the house was smashed, Yuzu was unconscious on the ground and Ichigo was standing in the street dressed as a soul reaper with the most oversized excuse of a sword ever. He also noticed a small woman in all white next to him on the ground as well as his brother's physical body.

"so it would seem your brother has somehow become a soul reaper." Stated Halibel.

"so it would seem." He replied as he watched his brother dispatch the weakling of a hollow. He exchanged some words with the woman in white, who then got up and took off somewhere. Ichigo meanwhile went back into his body, picked up Yuzu and went back into the house. Takeshi mind was still running at a million miles per hour, when he felt a hand on is shoulder. He turned to see Mila.

"Takeshi, as much as I would like to spend time with you. clearly you need to focus on your family right now, with all that has just happened." She said softly.

"Yeah, yeah your right. I need to figure out why my brother has become a soul reaper out of the blue and what to do about it. I think that woman has something to do with it, I could feel a very small amount of energy coming from her that felt soul reaper like." He wondered out loud, he thought more about this sudden turn of events, when an idea suddenly crossed his mind in the moment.

"Halibel, you think you can meet here at this spot tomorrow at midnight by chance?" he asked.

"I should be able to do that. why do you ask?" she replied.

"I have an idea of what to do with my brother, but I need to talk with him and figure somethings out first before I decide for sure. Just try to meet here please."

"I want to come here tomorrow to then." Interjected Mila.

"very well, me and Mila shall be here at midnight tomorrow." Spoke Halibel. "and before you two say anything about having to be left behind." She said looking to Apacci and Sung-sun. "It's too risky for all four of us to come here all the time, two of us is pushing it as it is."

Everyone nodded in agreement as that statement. Then Halibel opened a garganta.

"see you tomorrow Takeshi." She said and stepped in with Apacci and Sung-sun. Mila came over and gave Takeshi a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Takeshi, stay safe." The lioness arrancar said gently.

"I love you too and I will" he replied and gave her a kiss of his own. They looked at each other for tenderly for a moment. Then Mila reluctantly broke away and stepped into the garganta and it closed behind her.

Takeshi stood there for a few minutes, composing himself. "well then, time to go talk to my brother about all this." He mused ad went to his home. He deactivated his fullbring and stepped inside, quietly making his way upstairs. Everyone seemingly sound asleep despite what had just transpired. He walked into his brothers' room, to see him just getting into bed.

"Takeshi! Where have you been!?" we were worried about you, when you didn't come home for dinner." Ichigo chastised.

"sorry about that bro, I was caught up with somethings. However there's a pressing matter that needs addressed you see." Takeshi retorted.

"what do you mean exactly?"

"simple Ichigo, it's about why you're suddenly a soul reaper."

Ichigo jaw dropped at the statement.

"how…how do you know that!" he exclaimed.

"I know far more than you think little brother. You see I've been having to keep secret about quite a few things over the last year. Regarding my disappearance and what not, it's time to clear the air on it all so to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Introductions**

Ichigo looked at his brother in bewilderment. He knew he had just become a soul reaper? He's known a whole bunch about this stuff? He's been lying about what really happened to him? So many new questions, that needed answers. Gaining control of his shock, Ichigo looked at his older brother with a serious look.

"Takeshi, what exactly do you mean by all that?" wondered the orange haired teen.

Takeshi sighed and pulled up a chair in front of his brother and took a seat. "first, let me say this. I never wanted to keep this hidden from you, but my hands have been being kept tied for reasons. Another thing is, I'm not sure you would ever have believed what I'm about tell you before this night. all I ask is that save your judgement until I finish telling everything I have to say little brother."

Ichigo looked at his older brother for a moment before sitting on his bed. "ok, I will." He spoke calmly.

"Ok then, this is going to be a long story little brother."

With that, he began explaining to his brother the truth of everything about his four year disappearance. The night at the river, hueco mundo, Mila and the others. His fullbring, traveling and fighting and so on. during the whole time Ichigo simply watched and carefully listened to what his violet eyed brother had to say. Taking it all in, he began to realize just how much his brother suffered through.

"the last thing I did before I left hueco mundo is that I found the one who killed our mother." said Takeshi.

Ichigo perked up at this. "you found him!? What happened!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Takeshi looked at his brother with a serious expression. "I took him apart piece by piece, quite literally. I carved him up and made sure he felt every bit of it. I told him as he was bleeding and groveling for mercy. Just how much of a pathetic bastard he was. Right before I slowly pushed my blade into his head and ended his life." Takeshi spat with cold steely venom dripping in his voice.

Ichigo had shiver of fear run through his spine. He'd never seen his brother act in such a manner before. Pulling himself together he asked his next question.

"so what happened next?" asked Ichigo

"I took a few days to collect myself and then said my good-byes to my friends and they sent me home through a garganta. After I arrived, I was found by someone who's also involved deeply in the spirit world. he set me up my cover story and everything and set things up for dad to find me and take me home."

"just who's this person?" questioned Ichigo.

"can't say sadly, as much as his secrecy pisses me off at times. I owe him for helping me out, so I can't give away who he is to you yet. Don't worry though, now that you're knee deep in this world. I'm sure you'll come to meet him soon enough." explained Takeshi.

Ichigo grumbled a little but decided not to push it. everything was quite for a few minutes between the two brothers before Ichigo decided to speak.

"you know I can see why you couldn't tell the truth of things before. We all probably would have assumed you had gone crazy had you told us this when you first came back home. Now that I find myself in this world, it's makes a lot sense in a strange way."

"no hard feelings about me keeping the truth from you then little brother?" asked the fullbringer.

"no, not all." Replied the soul reaper. "so you really befriended a group of hollows huh? That's pretty amazing I have to say. From what I've seen of hollows, I never thought such a thing possible."

"well to be fair, most hollows are bastards I will admit that. I was fortunate to find some that were not. In fact they're actually a pretty fun group to be around. Mila was with me from the start, Apacci and sung-sun are like older sisters to me and Halibel is practically a second mother to me." Spoke Takeshi.

That got an eyebrow raise from Ichigo. "like a 'second mother' to you eh?"

"look Ichigo, Masaki is still my mother to me as much as she is to you. here's the thing you have to keep in mind. Despite our rough start, Halibel took me under her wing. She looked after me and raised me for a few good years. She personally trained me, I'm very grateful to her for what she did for me. Plus, I won't deny she just has an aura to her that screams 'motherly' to me." Stated Takeshi.

"hmmmmm" the younger kurosaki went as he thought to himself. "I think I can see that. I'd like to meet her at some point and the others too."

Takeshi couldn't help but smirk a little. "maybe you will but for now you should get some rest. You've had a very long night. I'll see you before we get up for school."

"you're not going to bed?" questioned Ichigo.

"no not yet, I have to check on a few more things. Depending on the answers I get, will decide the course I want to take in helping you. now that your involved in this kind of stuff. I'm not going to let you have as rough of a start to all this as I did." Spoke Takeshi.

"ok bro….just stay safe."

"have faith in me little brother. I did survive hueco mundo for four years after all. I'll see you later." With that he walked out of Ichigo's room and headed for the front door. He left his house and took off towards a certain shop.

Once he arrived there, he knocked on the door. After a few moments the door was answered by a large man.

"Takeshi! A surprise to see you here at this hour." Spoke Tessai.

"hey Tessai, I need to see Kisuke and your new guest as well."

"so you know?" responded the large man.

"not too hard to figure she would come here, when you think about it."

Tessa nodded his head and let Takeshi inside. Takeshi walked to backroom of the shop. Where he saw Kisuke and Yoruichi with their newest guest.

The woman in question was short and tiny with black hair and violet eyes like him, pale skin as well. She looked to be rather lost at the moment. Kisuke saw the fullbringer boy walk in with some slight surprise.

"Takeshi, this is an unexpected visit, especially at this hour." Said the shopkeeper.

"somehow I doubt that one Urahara. So who's your new guest? She's awful busy tonight from what I saw."

This caught the woman's attention as she turned to Takeshi with suspicious eyes.

"just who are you?" she said in a demanding tone.

Takeshi stared back at her with a hard glare, that caused the woman to back off from it.

"my name is Takeshi Kurosaki. The older brother to the orange haired teen you were with tonight."

The woman gasped in shock. "I see" she replied "my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm a soul reaper. I'm sorry for getting your brother involved in things."

"don't be to sorry, with my brothers rampant spirit energy it was only matter of time before something happened. Now then Rukia, care to explain to me what the hell exactly happened tonight?" inquired Takeshi.

"So you saw everything?" she said softly. "I was patrolling when I sensed a hollows presence near your family's home. I went to investigate, and I ran into your brother, he surprised me with him being spiritually aware. Then the hollow suddenly attacked out of nowhere without me sensing it approach. It captured one of your younger sisters, your brother tried to fight the hollow but was quickly overpowered. As it was about to kill him, I intervened and took a bad wound. With no other option left, I transferred my soul reaper powers to your brother so he could defeat the hollow. Which he did and then I came here." She finished.

Takeshi was quite as he thought about this all. What bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't feel the hollow at all. Even he was distracted by his sudden reunion with Mila and the others. He should still have been able to detect it; something simply wasn't adding up.

"Urahara" said Takeshi "something doesn't add up here. Me or someone here should have been able to pick up on the hollow before it ever got near my home."

"you would be correct, it's odd that it would somehow slip under all of our radars. Though where were you at the time of the attack?" questioned Kisuke.

"I was around town doing my own patrol for hollows. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt Ichigo's spirit energy fluctuate all over the place." Takeshi said smoothly.

Urahara seemed to eye Takeshi carefully as he took the boys message in from behind his fan.

"regardless, my brother is a soul reaper now, what do things go from here?" Takeshi chimed.

"I'll be training your brother and teaching him what he needs to know, while my power recharges." Said Rukia.

"I see, just how powerless are you right now?" inquired the fullbringer.

"about as powerless as one can be more or less. I honestly don't know how long until it manages to come back." replied Rukia.

"no offense but it doesn't seem like you can effectively teach all that much being as weak as you are at the moment. It might be more prudent for someone here at the shop to handle my brothers training for the time being."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option at the moment." Cut in Kisuke.

"oh? Do pray tell why that is Urahara?" questioned Takeshi.

"we have things in the works here, that require our full attention at the moment. Don't worry even with Rukia in her current state she'll be just fine in instructing Ichigo." Explained the shop keeper.

Now it was Takeshi's turn to look at the shopkeeper suspiciously. He already knew that excuse was bullshit. He knew right way Urahara was up to something, what it was he didn't know. Only that his brother had to be at the center of it and that worried him and pissed him off. Just another one the shopkeeper's secrets that he refused to tell him about. He kept himself in check and didn't show his frustration on his face. This turn of events only solidified his plan of action in helping his brother.

"fair enough it will have to do for now." Exclaimed the eldest Kurosaki sibling.

"hold on a sec." cut in Rukia. "your human but you seem pretty deep in all this. Just what are you by chance?" the tiny soul reaper wondered.

"well you see Rukia, I'm what you call a 'fullbringer'. Explained Takeshi "were humans that have spirt powers that allow them to fight hollows and other spirit entities."

"I see, I've never heard of such humans before. How very interesting." Replied Rukia before she gave out a large yawn. "it's been a very trying night for me, I think I'll go to bed for now." She said as she took her leave to one of the backrooms of the shop.

"well now that all this mess is situated for now, I'd better leave myself then. I still have school after all." He stated as he got up and headed for the door only to stop to face Urahara.

"one quick thing Kisuke. I'm not sure what your plan for my brother is exactly but if he gets grievously wounded or even killed because of it all." He said as he narrowed his eyes in a predatory glare and allowed his bloodlust pour out. "I'll carve your fucking eyes out and force them down your throat." He threatened as he turned and left.

Kisuke and Yoruichi who had remained silent the whole time, both had a shiver run down their spines from Takeshi's threat. The werecat turned to her longtime friend.

"you know, he's very well capable of making good on that threat. You may want to be a bit more open with him about things. He doesn't like the idea of his family being led on strings in such dangerous things. I can't say I blame him either Kisuke."

"we'll just have to wait and see for now Yoruichi." Replied the shop owner.

"why are you cautious around him?"

"he spent four years in hueco mundo, everything about the night he disappeared screams 'his' involvement. Now this happens tonight, and he happens to not be around for it? For all we know 'he' may have gotten a hold of him at some point. Yes we've seen his memories but those could have been altered."

"don't you think your being overly cautious about him?" questioned Yoruichi.

"maybe but better safe than sorry. He could still turn out to be one of 'his' puppets willingly or not." Interjected Urahara.

"if Isshin ever hears you talk like that about his son, he'll kick your ass." Replied the werecat.

***Kurosaki house the following morning***

Takeshi was tired as all hell, by the time he got back from Urahara's he only had time for handful of hours of sleep. Ultimately, he decided to skip out on school for the day. His grades were always high so he could get away with missing a day. Not to mention he had fair amount to prepare for with all that had happened last night.

After allowing himself some decent amount of sleep, he awoke from his bed and left his own bedroom to the kitchen for some coffee. His father was dressed in his doctor gear by himself. Everyone else having already left for the day.

"Takeshi, why haven't you left for school?" questioned Isshin.

"let's cut to the chase dad, I'm sure your well aware of what happened last night with Ichigo." He retorted ignoring his dad's question.

Isshin hardened his look a bit. "yes, your brother is soul reaper now." He said with concern. "and before you ask, no I can't do anything to help. I still have no powers after all."

Takeshi scowled a little at that but chose not to push it. he knew his father had reason to keep things secret. Probably much better reasons than what Urahara did. That and he was too god damn tired to argue it.

"I get it, I was up super late dealing with this all and coming up with my own way to help Ichigo. I'm not going to let him have it as rough as I did, when I was pulled into this stuff." Takeshi firmly stated.

Isshin was quiet for few moments. He wanted to tell his eldest child that was unneeded, but he could tell his son was dead set on helping his brother. No matter what was said to him.

"fair enough son, I'm sure whatever it is you have planned. It will help your brother and I think it's a real good thing, that your helping your brother out in all this." Said Isshin with a smile.

Takeshi smirked back at his father. "thanks dad, that's why I stayed back from school, well mainly anyways. I need to prepare a few things and needed the time for it."

"alright then, if you need anything then just let me know. I'll be in the clinic." Spoke the Kurosaki patriarch as he left.

In truth, he needed to prepare a single thing. He needed to pick up some supplies from the drug store to craft a sleeping agent of sorts. he needed to make sure Rukia wouldn't wake up during what he had planned for Ichigo. He knew how to make it, thanks to Yoruichi telling him about such things to during their lessons. She explained that back during her days in the stealth force. Sometimes they had to create such by scratch in the field, should a situation demand it.

So after downing some coffee and taking a shower. He dressed for the day and took off to the drug store. Finding everything he needed, he bought plenty of it and took it all home to his room. After a couple of hours of work, he had his specialized powder all made and ready. Knowing it would be a little time still before Ichigo came home. He chose to take a nap, because dammit he was still tired.

He was awakened a few hours later rather rudely by his brother, when Ichigo kicked him awake.

"what the fuck?" he screeched after his unwanted awakening.

"don't give me that!" retorted his brother with his trademark scowl. "you didn't show up at school at all today! Then I find you lounging at home!"

"look, I was way too tired after last night to go to school. Not to mention I'd needed to take care of a few things regarding your new situation." Replied Takeshi.

"oh I see." Said Ichigo. "in that case we need to talk, somethings came up at school today anyways."

"that being?"

"just come to my room and you'll see."

With a nod of his head, Takeshi stood up and followed his brother. When he walked in, he saw none other than Rukia herself sitting on his brothers' bed in a Karakura high uniform.

"what's all this then?" Takeshi question the small soul reaper woman with a raised eyebrow.

"hello Takeshi. I've taken up following your brother around to help assist him with new duties as a soul reaper. In case you're wondering about the wardrobe, I've been given a gigai, so I can interact properly with the human world while my powers recharge."

"fair enough, just what are plans for training my brother. Especially considering your more or less completely powerless at the moment?"

She looked a little sheepish in response. "it's as you say I'm pretty powerless at the moment so I can't really train him in a sense, but I can guide him in the ways of soul reapers as best I can!" she finished with some enthusiasm.

Takeshi said nothing right away. While he appreciated that Rukia was atleast quite serious in helping how she could. The issue was she wasn't capable of doing as much as Ichigo needed to be ready for this new world he found himself in.

"fair enough, just what are your immediate plans?" he asked.

"well, I need a place to stay so I'll be taking residence in Ichigo's closet for the time being." She stated.

"what a second here!" cut in the orange haired teen. "who the hell said you can stay!?"

"stupid I need to keep close to you at almost all times for when hollows show up! Living with you is the best thing to do. I'm sure you'll figure a way to explain it to the rest of your family. Now I need to go see someone for a few things, I won't be gone long." Stated Rukia and she promptly left the house.

"god dammit she's stubborn." Muttered Ichigo.

"you're not exactly one to talk little brother." Chimed Takeshi.

"Hey! Whos' side are you on?"

"relax Ichigo, this works out well. I need a moment to talk to you alone anyways." Said Takeshi.

"what about exactly?" said Ichigo, knowing his brother was being serious.

"to get to the point, Rukia can't do enough for you. when it comes to your training, but I have a solution to that." stated the violet eyed teen. "just come with me tonight. Everything will be made clear I promise little brother."

Ichigo thought for a moment before giving out a sigh. "ok, I'll go with you on this. I know you're not going to lead me astray in all this business."

"trust me little brother, I'll be the best ally you can hope to have in this world you've found yourself in." Takeshi chirped at his brother with a smirk.

Then an idea suddenly passed Ichigo's mind. "what about Rukia, is she gonna come with us?"

"no she won't and nor can she ever. For reason's you'll come to see when we head out tonight. Don't worry I've already figured out a way to make sure she doesn't interfere. I made a homebrew sleeping agent, just slip a little to her while she sleeps. She won't wake up to get in the way as we do our thing." Explained the older sibling.

"you've thought this all out pretty, well haven't you?" wondered Ichigo.

"of course I did. I didn't stay up all night and skip out on school today for nothing you know. We should look to relax for the rest of the day before we leave tonight."

The rest of the day flew by, Rukia eventually returned with a new item. A glove that allows soul separation from the body for Ichigo namely. Ichigo then had to explain to their sisters and father about Rukia's presence. Their sisters seemed a little suspicious but didn't push it. Isshin acted like his usual goofy self and accepted it. though Takeshi knew that had more to do with him knowing and understanding what was really going on. eventually nightfall came and at around midnight, Takeshi went to grab his brother.

He slipped quietly into his brother's room and gently woke him up. He then proceeded to carefully open the closet where Rukia quietly slept in her gigai. He took a little of his homemade sleep powder and sprinkled a little on her face. He watched her closely for a few minutes until he saw that it had his desired effect and gently closed the closet door.

He looked to his brother who took the soul separation glove and used it on himself. His normal body dropped motionless onto his mattress, leaving Ichigo in his soul reaper form, massive sword included in the middle of the bedroom. With that Takeshi opened up the bedroom window and motioned his brother to follow him and both brothers took off into the night.

Halibel and Mila were waiting in the same spot from last night. they had arrived a few minutes earlier and were simply waiting for Takeshi's arrival.

"what do you think Takeshi has planned my lady?" wondered Mila as to what her boyfriend was up to.

"I'm not quite sure in all honesty but will find out soon enough I imagine." Replied Halibel. Then in that moment Halibel felt a presence approach, one she didn't quite recognize. She tensed up anticipating it's arrival, Mila felt it and prepared as well.

First, they saw Takeshi arrive which calmed them slightly, but they still noticed the same presence close by getting nearer.

"Takeshi your being followed." Said Halibel.

"oh that? don't worry that's just my brother Ichigo." He said and then as if on cue Ichigo showed up behind him.

Halibel studied the orange haired teen, seeing his soul reaper attire and his oversized blade. Even if he was a soul reaper, she was well aware he had no allegiance to the soul society. she decided to relax herself.

"Ichigo" spoke Takeshi. "I'd like you to meet Tia Halibel." He said pointing to the mocha skinned woman with messy blond hair. "and that is Franceska Mila Rose." Gesturing to the dark skinned and muscular looking Amazonian like woman.

Ichigo just looked at both women, unsure what to say in all honesty. They were both stunningly beautiful in their own way. Not to mention the outfits either wore didn't leave all that much to the imagination. He did his best to fight his blush, trying to make its way onto his face. He got a jab in the side from his brother to make himself come back his senses. He decided to properly address the women.

"as my brother said I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Takeshi's younger brother." He politely said and then he bowed before both women. "allow me to say thank you for looking after my brother while he was stuck in hueco mundo. He made it clear to me that he wouldn't have survived without your help and the help of your friends. For that I owe your more than I can express and thank you greatly for what you did."

Both women were takin slightly by surprise by his sudden admission but quickly accepted it. Halibel and Mila both walked over to the Kurosaki brothers.

"rise Ichigo no need to bow to us, though your thanks is appreciated. It should be noted however your brother did much for us as well in his time in hueco mundo. Takeshi always spoke fondly of you. I think I can see why." Spoke Halibel and then turned to Takeshi. "so introducing us to your brother was what you spoke about last night I assume?"

"apart of it yes, is there is something else though to add to it." Stated Takeshi as he walked over to Mila and took her by the hand gently. Then walked her with him to his brother. "Ichigo, you should know now just to get it out of the way. Me and Franceska are dating."

Ichigo just stared at the two in front of him in surprise, blinking a bit looking dumbfounded as he processed that bit of news in his head. Eventually he snapped himself out of it as he saw the looks his brother and the hollow woman shared with one another. He could tell what they had was real and genuine.

"I see, well I'm glad for you big brother. After all you went through, you've deserved to be happy with someone you care so much about." Ichigo said with a smile at his brother. Then sudden thought came across his mind. "I realized something here. You said your friends from hueco mundo were hollows. You two don't look like hollows at all to me, except for the hollow hole I see on Franceska." Ichigo questioned.

"I can answer that for you Ichigo." Cut in Halibel. "you see me, Mila and our other friends are what you would call arrancar. We are hollows that have removed our mask's and in doing so we gained soul reaper like powers. we also gained human forms very similar to what we had back when we were still among the living world."

Ichigo seemed a little shocked by this info but quickly got over it. "I see, well that's pretty neat I have to say."

"quite so" said Halibel before she turned to Takeshi. "so why did you bring your brother along with you? I imagine it was for more than just simple introductions?"

"true enough, the fact of it all is that I would like you to train my brother like you did me Halibel. Considering as an arrancar you have some powers similar to a soul reaper and how insanely powerful you are. With you having been a vasto lorde. I can't think of a better teacher for him. After all I did learn well from you." explained the fullbringer.

"Hold on a second here!" exclaimed Ichigo "you were planning this from the start weren't you!? what about Rukia!? She an actual soul reaper after all."

"little brother, rukia is completely depowered after she transferred hers to you and there's no telling how soon they'll come back. she can't be the effective teacher that you need for the world you've been pulled into. You have a ton of potential to you brother, if your massive amount of spirit energy is anything to go by. Halibel can be the teacher you need to help mold your potential and power to what it can be. She did for me, and I know she can do the same for you if she's willing to that is." Takeshi proclaimed.

All eyes turned to Halibel as she contemplated the offer given to her. After a few moments of contemplation she turned her head to the orange haired Kurosaki.

"Ichigo, I am willing to take you on as a student. Consider it me doing a favor for your brother. As he said you have tremendous potential and need someone who can properly mold it. I am capable of doing this for you, know that I will be as harsh as I need to be to teach you what is needed. I will expose your weaknesses directly to your face and ensure you learn from them. I will push you to your limits every single time we train. Now the only question remains, are you willing to accept?"

Now everyone turned to Ichigo, who was in deep thought with a serious look on his face. After a few minutes he gave his answer.

"Halibel I accept your offer" he said with confidence. "I need someone who can push me hard and teach me. I need to better harness my power so I can protect everyone and everything I care about. I know that if my brother has so much faith in you as a teacher. I can trust you as well just as much."

Takeshi grinned ear to ear in excitement at this. "good to hear little brother, just one thing we need to clear up though."

"what's that?" ask Ichigo.

"simple, no one outside of those gathered here and Apacci and Sung-sun back in hueco mundo can know about this. This must remain a tight lipped secret for reasons that I think are rather obvious."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I'll keep this secret."

"very well, now we must find a proper training ground." Chimed Halibel.

"I have that covered I think." Piped Takeshi. "there's a forest just outside of town, we just need to travel a little into it and we'll be out sight of any eyes. Plus we'll be far enough away to safely use our powers without alerting anyone as well.

"that should suffice, lead the way." Stated Halibel

"alright follow me!" Takeshi said with excitement and took off with bringer light. With everyone taking off behind him to follow. After a few minutes, they arrived at a suitable spot in the woods. Though Ichigo was noticeably out of breath from doing his best to keep up.

"geez Ichigo, we weren't even going that fast." Deadpanned Takeshi.

"screw *huff* you! I just got these *huff* powers last night for kami's sake!" the orange haired soul reaper replied.

"lighten up on your brother a bit Takeshi." Cut in Mila. "he does make a good point after all. Come on let's grab a seat and watch lady Halibel Kick his ass." She finished cheekily as she grabbed the fullbringer by the arm and lead him to some stumps to sit on the edge of the training ground. Takeshi sat on a rather large stump with Mila sitting next to him. Her arm still wrapped around his and leaning a little into him.

"so how well do you think he'll actually do?" asked Mila.

"all things considered he'll do ok, I think. He going to get his ass kicked around for sure, that's just a given really. My little brother though is more of natural fighter than one would think. I would expect him to show impressive growth with every training session."

"fair enough, by the way I have something give you." piped Mila as she preceded to pull something out from in between her cleavage. it looked to be a kind of leather bracelet that had a visage of a lion carved into it. with a jewel of sorts resting in the middle of it.

"this bracelet will alert you when me, lady Halibel or any of the others are here. We won't be able to come here every night so this is good way to let you know when we are here. Just look for the jewel in it to glow an orange color, that's the signal." Mila said as she placed it around her boyfriend's wrist that was still without a bracelet.

"I like it, it's looks nice Mila. Thank you." Takeshi replied as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Suddenly the moment was interrupted when Ichigo crashed into the ground about 20 feet in front of them.

"you leave yourself to open with your swings Ichigo, tighten your defenses. Also you have much greater reach with your blade than mine, use that more to your advantage." They heard Halibel call out from a distance. Ichigo just grumbled as he pulled himself back up and charged forth at the blond arrancar. Just get swatted away and sent flying through the air.

"yep, he's definitely getting the rough treatment." Takeshi chuckled.

This continued for a little over an hour, while Ichigo was to the surprise of no one being comically out matched by Halibel. There was no ignoring the fact that he was improving at a rather fast rate throughout the training. By the end of it, Ichigo had soaked through his attire in sweat and breathing heavy from the exertion.

"I believe that's enough for tonight Ichigo." Spoke Halibel. "you did rather well all things considered."

"yes Halibel." Replied Ichigo as he put away his weapon and walked over to his brother. "damn you weren't kidding, she is really strong." He said to his older brother.

"I told you so." Takeshi replied with a smirk.

"Takeshi." Said Halibel as she approached. "we have some time still and I'd like to spar with you myself. I'm interested just how much you've grown from when last we did so."

Takeshi stood up with a smile. "no problem at all. Not to mention it would be lie if I said I wasn't wanting to spar with you now that you're an arrancar. Let me loosen up a little bit and we'll get to it." he stated and walked off to the center of the training field with Halibel behind him. Ichigo dragged himself over to the stump that Mila was on and took a seat.

"so how well do you think my older brother will do?" Ichigo asked Mila.

"well your brother is a lot stronger than you that's for sure. He's on the level of a low tier soul reaper captain. So he can definitely push lady Halibel in her base form. Though they'll probably stop before she uses her release state. While we may be far enough for no one to sense us as is. people will definitely feel the power of her release state even out here. We don't want that." Mila explained.

"is Takeshi really that strong?" Ichigo asked a little bewildered. He knew Halibel had toned back a lot against him and understood she far more powerful than she was showing. While he knew his brother was certainly powerful in his own right. Was he really so strong he could legitimately push Halibel seriously?

Mila seemed to catch on as to what Ichigo was thinking and explained further. "keep in mind Ichigo that Takeshi spent four years in hueco mundo. Doing nothing but essentially fighting, training and hunting day in and day out more or less. Plus he spent two of those years directly under lady Halibel as her pupil. Take what you went through tonight and imagine two straight years of that kind of training."

Ichigo thought about that and immediately paled a little and gulped on reflex. "damn, no wonder my brother is how he is." he muttered.

Mila chuckled at the orange haired boy's reaction. "yep, now you get the picture, so sit back and watch the show. You'll probably learn a few things if you pay close enough attention."

Looking over the amazon like arrancar in front of him, a question crossed his mind. "hey Mila, can ask you something?"

"shoot Ichigo."

"well I'm just wondering the details behind you and my brother coming together as a couple. I don't mean to pry too much or anything. My brother mentioned you two went through a lot together. Though he left some specifics out I think, I'm just wondering if you could shed some light on it all." Asked Ichigo.

Mila looked at orange boy with a curious expression for moment, before shrugging her shoulders. "yeah sure, you are his family. So I guess you have a right to know. So here's the deal of it all." She said as she turned to ichigo with a serious expression.

"you see, your brother has done more for me than anyone else I know. That's including lady Halibel. He helped speed up my evolution faster than I could ever have imagined. He kept me safe from being killed multiple times from other hollows and even a soul reaper once. hell, he once fought lady Halibel to the point of almost killing himself for my sake. And he even…he even" her voice became lower and a little nervous. "he even saved me from being raped once as well."

Ichigo's eyes went wide, not having expected that answer as Mila continued.

"I'd rather not talk too much about that incident, suffice to say he rescued me in time. I may have saved your brother's life once but he in return he has saved me more times and sacrificed his own wellbeing in ways I didn't think people were capable of just for me. That's why I love your brother as I do." she finished.

Ichigo was silent taking in and processing everything he just heard. He knew Mila was being completely honest with him. There was honestly more to it than he had imagined to begin with. After a few moments of further thinking he smiled at the arrancar woman.

"I can see now why you two ae so close as you are. For what's it's worth I think you and my brother go together very well." Spoke Ichigo.

Mila returned a small smile of her own. "thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a simple nod of his head before catching his brother activate his powers. he couldn't help but stare at is brother's transformation.

"your brothers look takes an interesting turn when he activates his powers eh?" piped Mila noticing Ichigo's expression seeing Takeshi's fullbring active for the first time.

"that's for sure." Replied Ichigo as he watched the spar about to take place.

Takeshi had his power active and took a stance, ready to spar with Halibel.

"odd I can't sense your power." Inquired Halibel

"oh that?" Takeshi lifted his right arm showing the black metal bracelet on his wrist. "it was a bracelet I was given when I got home. It completely hides my presence even with my power active. I was told it was needed for my own safety. Apparently soul society wouldn't take very kindly to a human with captain level power running around."

"I see" Halibel replied. "a very useful item to have. Though I suppose it's time to get started." She reached back and stuck a finger in a loop on her swords guard and drew it out. Once it was pulled out completely, she spun it in a windmill like fashion before catching perfectly in her hand. "let's begin."

Takeshi took the lead and attacked first; he used the full extent of his bringer light hoping to catch Halibel off with his increase speed thanks to Yoruichi's training.

Halibel had anticipated Takeshi's be faster than he once was, however, she still underestimated his new level of speed. Something she didn't realize until she caught a hard kick square to her gut. that launched her back with an audible grunt of pain.

"your training over the last year had paid of well." Said Halibel ignoring the stinging sensation in her gut.

"thanks, though I have to say you becoming an arrancar had its effect on you. my foot feels like I just kicked a damn block of solid metal." He retorted.

"yes well, clearly I need to step things up a bit for you." she spoke as yellow energy glowed across her body and her power rose higher. "Mila ensure Ichigo is kept safe from my reiatsu, I do not wish to unintentionally crush him with it, considering his current level."

"yes my lady." Mila replied as she used her reiatsu to put protective bubble of sorts around herself and Ichigo. Ichigo meanwhile looked on in horror at the magnitude of power he was feeling. Knowing that Halibel wasn't even showing anything close to the full extent of her power. Takeshi was having similar thoughts himself.

'oh fuck me!' he thought to himself. 'I always knew Halibel was strong, but this is fucking ridiculous and she isn't even close to using her full strength.'

He thought were cut short when Halibel suddenly appeared beside him and swung her blade. He quickly parried just in time with Reaver and charged forward trying for another kick enhanced with his bringer light and hardening. Which Halibel caught with one hand and held it in place. He swore he could feel her smirking slightly behind her mask as she tossed him effortlessly to the opposite end of the training ground.

He landed harshly but quickly stood himself back up and went on the offensive. Halibel now knowing the extent of his new speed was able to track it but had to admit his speed was impressive. 'he could give some of the other espada a run for their money in the speed department. Though he can't move fast enough to outmaneuver me. Now that I've adjusted to his new speed.' She mused mentally.

Takeshi swung his blade down at which she blocked with her blade, he quickly made another quick strike which she dodged and countered with a swing of her own. He barely ducked out of the way before moving behind her for a strike. Halibel having picked up on this, quickly shot a kick directly behind. Catching Takeshi right in the gut as he did to her earlier. He flew back before landing on a knee clutching his gut.

'god damn! Even with my harden ability as strong as it is, that still hurt like hell.' He thought through clenched teeth before charging off once more at his mentor.

Ichigo watched the whole spar play out before for him in total shock and awe. He couldn't believe how powerful and skilled they both were, he couldn't keep track of 90% of what they were doing. It made him realize just how low on the ladder of things he truly was at the moment. 'wow, Takeshi you really are something amazing. I see why you wanted me to be trained by her. Even as strong as you are, she's that much more powerful, I'll be strong in no time thanks to her.' He thought to himself.

"they're pretty incredible, aren't they?" "suddenly spoke Mila, drawing Ichigo's attention. "they're both stronger than me and our other friends back at home. Granted lady Halibel was a vasto lorde so her to be so powerful is to be expected in all honesty. Your brother is the real surprise though being human. In all honesty he could fight most of the other hollows back in hueco mundo without issue. It's truly astounding how much he has grown from that frighten kid I found in the forest of menos all those years ago. To the powerful and confident man he is now. Looks like things are about to wrap up."

Takeshi stared down Halibel, he was breathing heavy and was a bit roughed up. He had to admit the power boost from becoming an arrancar. Made an already intimidating Halibel down right petrifying. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Takeshi started building a getsuga tensho around his blade and prepared to strike. Noticing this, Halibel positioned her own blade and it started to glow yellow. Then they launched their attacks.

"Getsuga tensho!"

"Ola Azul!"

They yelled simultaneously as arcs of silver and yellow flew out and crashed into one another creating a small explosion, while kicking dirt and dust up everywhere. Takeshi watched carefully trying to pick up any movement and tried to feel for Halibel's presence. He got his answer when he felt her right beside him, but it was already too late, when he felt steel against his throat.

"I believe that's enough for tonight." She spoke before putting away her blade. "I'm impressed Takeshi you really have grown more in the last year. I dare say if you were in hueco mundo where you could truly unleash your power to its fullest. You would probably force me to have to us my release. Not an easy thing to manage I assure you." she finished with a tone of approval.

"wait? A release state? You mean you go even higher in power than now!?" Takeshi exclaimed in shock.

Halibel couldn't help but chuckle a little before responding. "very much so, you see we arrancar can release our zanpaktuo in a manner similar to soul reapers. Doing so allows us to use the full extent of our power. The difference is quite significant I assure you."

"kami help us all." Takeshi deadpanned.

Before anything else could be said, Ichigo and Mila walked over to them.

"that was something to watch." Chirped Ichigo.

"hopefully you learned a few things while watching Ichigo." Replied Halibel.

"I tried but you two move so fast most of the time I couldn't keep track of a damn thing."

"don't worry little brother you'll get there in no time I'm sure." Cut in Takeshi. "so I suppose it's time for us all to head home for the night. when will you bring Apacci and Sung-sun?"

"we will have rotations. Sung-sun will come next time and then Apacci before it rotates back to Mila. I still believe two of us coming here is at most what we can get away with still." Stated Halibel.

"I agree, certainly better to play it safe about this all." Chimed Takeshi as he looked to Mila. "me and my brother need to head home, I'm gonna miss you, I'll be waiting for you here when your next turns comes around."

"you damn well better be." Retorted Mila before pulling Takeshi into a kiss. After few blissful moments they separated. Everyone said their good-byes for the night. the Kurosaki brothers stayed to watch as Halibel and Mila walked into a garganta and disappeared. Then the two brothers took off towards home.

"so little brother what do you think?"

"I'm gonna be sore as hell but it's all gonna be well worth it, no doubt."

"better get used to it, Halibel will beat you down. Until you can start to properly defend against her. Which will probably be a while in all honesty, so better get use to the pain." Snarked Takeshi.

"Kami, what have I gotten myself into?" deadpanned Ichigo

***Two months later***

In the two months that had passed since the start of Ichigo becoming a soul reaper and training with Halibel. Takeshi and the others had to admit, Ichigo's progress was nothing short of astounding. While he wasn't as strong as Takeshi and certainly not Halibel. Still the sheer amount he progressed in his time under Halibel's tutelage was impressive.

Thankfully, Takeshi and Ichigo had managed to keep their little secret safe and sound from everyone. Takeshi for his part kept up his training with Yoruichi and only trained occasionally with Halibel on days he didn't spar with Yoruichi because of that. otherwise he would be far to drained the next day for anything period.

Of course Ichigo still had his new soul reaper duties alongside of Rukia. Takeshi had to admit he wasn't quite sure what to make of the girl at first, but she quickly grew on him as friend. Sure she was a little bossy and sucked at drawing, but she cared a great deal in keeping others safe and ensuring Ichigo did his best at his work. Plus living in Ichigo's closet left no end of amusement thanks to Isshin.

Ichigo certainly had some interesting things to deal with during his time as a soul reaper. First was Orihime's dead brother coming back as a hollow and attacking her. Then there was a soul of a kid trapped in a bird that was tricked by a particular bastard of a hollow. Which happened to put chad into the crosshairs of said hollow. then there was the incident with some absolute dumbass by the name of don kanoji. Some idiot of a person with some amount of spirit world connection. Who thought he was passing spirits on but was really just making new hollows.

Takeshi merely kept at a watchful distance during these events. he knew his brother needed to grow and deal with things himself. Takeshi would only step in if absolutely needed to thankfully that only needed to happen once.

*Yesterday afternoon*

"well this is just a bunch of bullshit!" angrily stated Takeshi.

That moron of a quincy Ishida had behind Takeshi's back and force fully made Ichigo compete in a hollow slaying competition with him. The jackass even used hollow bait to bring more hollows to town! Now all of karakura was being overrun with hollows practically.

Takeshi had been running all around town killing all the hollows that came to town left and right. Thankfully no one had been killed somehow, at least not yet. He was trying to contemplate if he should hang Ishida from a tree for his stupidity.

Though during the chaos of everything he felt both Orihime and Chad had manifested fullbrings of their own. That was something he would have to deal with himself at some point he was sure of it.

Then something happened that no one expected to happen, a fucking gillian of all things showed up in Karakura.

"what the hell is that!?" exclaimed Ishida.

"that dumbass, is a gillian. The lowest from of menos class hollows." Explained Takeshi.

"that's the weakest of its class!?"

"that what I just said you moron."

"I can handle it." cut in Ichigo.

"you can't be serious!?" said Ishida

"I'm completely serious." Retorted Ichigo.

"my brothers right, he can handle the gillian. Hell I could kill it in my sleep practically. Anyways, Ichigo you handle the gillian. Me and the genius here will keep any other hollows off your back while you do." stated the fullbringer.

"since when do I take orders from you?" inquired the quincy.

Takeshi just glared at Ishida and then noticed large swarm of about 60 or so normal hollows coming in their direction. He charged up a getsuga tensho and launched a large arc of silver energy at the swarm. All the hollows were vaporized instantly. Takeshi looked back at Ishida who seemed both impressed and terrified at the display of power.

"that's why you're going to do as I say you four eyed fucker. Otherwise the next one of those I launch is going to be for you." said Takeshi.

Ishida promptly shut the hell up after that.

Takeshi watched his brother as he attacked the gillian. Ichigo used his speed to quickly get up and then jump right up directly in front of the gillians face. He charged power into his blade and with one sift stroke he cleaved the hollows head clean in two, destroying it. after the gillians death, all the other hollows immediately began to run away back to hueco mundo.

Ichigo came walking back with the biggest grin on his face. While Ishida looked like someone had just slapped him. That look alone was enough to make Takeshi decide to not kill him, atleast not that day anyways.

***End flashback***

Of course it wasn't all just training and hollow slaying for the two brothers. For Takeshi's part, his relationship with Mila had grown more in the two months since they actually started dating.

While they couldn't see each other every day, they made the most of their time as they could. Whenever it was Mila's turn to come to the human world with Halibel. Ichigo would go off to train with Halibel, while Takeshi and Mila would go off and do their own thing.

While they couldn't go into town to do anything, the risk of Mila being spotted was too high. Takeshi would bring things with him sometimes to pass time with. Sometimes he would bring a laptop and movie for them to watch together. He would bring some deserts and other such things for her to try out. Other times they would find a place in the wood and just lay together and enjoy the others embrace. They honestly didn't care that much what they did together as long as they were together.

Ichigo also finally got to meet Apacci and Sung-sun during the last two months as well. He and the other two arrancar girls quickly hit off quite well. Ichigo just like Takeshi took Apacci as an older more foul mouthed sister with a very fiery attitude.

Then there was Sung-sun, oh boy did that become something no one saw coming even Takeshi. The simple reason for that being about month after first meeting the olive green haired arrancar woman, Ichigo asked her out. Yes that's right, Ichigo Kurosaki, the who guy was notorious for being denser than concrete when it came to romance. Somehow someway by the blessing of god (or sheer struck of dumb luck) figured out he had feeling for a girl and asked her out.

What brought these two together to begin with? A mutual love of the works of Shakespeare. On Sung-suns first visit when she met Ichigo and they talked for a bit, she mentioned wanting to get her hands on some good reading material. Ichigo being the literature buff that he was automatically recommended and explained the works of his favorite author.

Sung-sun asked if he would be kind enough to lend her some books and his little brother being the kind person, he was just couldn't say no. so when it was Sung-sun's next turn to visit a few days later. He showed up with about half a dozen different books to lend her. Sung-sun was quite pleased and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek and wink along with a word of thanks. Ichigo was stunned in place from the unexpected gesture with a face a red as a strawberry.

After that whenever Sung-sun visited, her and Ichigo would have deep talks about literature, that both thoroughly enjoyed. It became quite obvious to everyone around them what was building up between the two of them. so with a little nudging from Takeshi to Ichigo. Along with Apacci and Mila nudging along Sung-sun. they managed the two of them to confess to the other. for Halibel's part she was perfectly happy with seeing her friends find happiness with one another.

Takeshi couldn't deny that his brother and Sung-sun were adorable together. He started to spar with Halibel on days sung-sun would come. Regardless if he had already trained with Yoruichi, so Ichigo and Sung-sun could have some time together. Which usually involved the two of them, sitting together as they discussed their favorite bits of literature. It was a cute sight to see.

***Present Time***

It was the day after the hollow swarming incident, it was nighttime, and the Kurosaki brothers were up in the woods for another night of Ichigo's training. Halibel was waiting as usual, this night it was Mila with her.

"good to see you two!" spoke Takeshi.

"Takeshi! Ichigo! about time you got here." chimed Mila

"hey now, we can only move so fast. We had a busy day yesterday after all." Chimed the Fullbringer.

"what exactly happened yesterday?" cut in Halibel.

Takeshi and Ichigo then explained all of the previous day's events. with what happened with Ishida and the mass hollow attack on the town.

"that quincy is a real moron." Piped Mila once they finished with their story.

"it was foolish of him to act as he did. Though I'm glad you two handled the whole situation as well as you did, especially you Ichigo." Spoke Halibel. "dealing with the gillian as well as you did, shows just how far you've come in such a short time. not many could do what you did."

"thank you Halibel, I've only grown as I have because of your tutelage." Ichigo replied with a smile.

Before anything else could be said Takeshi and the others felt a new sudden presence in town. 

"that feels like soul reapers and strong ones too." Chimed Takeshi.

"yeah, now that I think about it. Rukia was acting kind of strange today. I remember her saying that was probably only a matter of time before soul society sent someone for her." Said Ichigo

"didn't she also mention once that she could be in trouble for sharing her power with you?" said Takeshi.

"she did" replied Ichigo as he looked at his brother with a face of worry.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." Said the older Kurosaki.

"same, we need to move and fast." Replied the younger Kurosaki.

"we'll come with you." cut in Mila

"No! you two can't come with us for this!" proclaimed the fullbringer.

"why the hell not!?" angrily replied Mila.

"because if you two reveal yourselves it will cause bigger problems that aren't needed." Explained Takeshi.

"oh that's bull-" Mila began but was cut off.

"enough Mila!" sharply cut in Halibel. Causing the other arrancar woman to quiet down instantly. "he's right Mila, if we were to show ourselves it would cause problems in more than a few ways." Said Halibel trying to get her hint across to her friend.

Mila looked away sadly, catching on to her mistress's hint. She looked up to her boyfriend and his brother. "you two better come back in one piece or me and Sung-sun will kick your asses."

Takeshi grinned at the comment. "don't worry will be fine." He walked up and planted a kiss on Mila's lips. "you two should head back to hueco mundo, we'll update you tomorrow on everything."

"very well then, we will await your return tomorrow night." stated Halibel as she opened a garganta. Mila looked at Takeshi with concern before turning away and walking into the garganta with Halibel behind her. Once it closed, Takeshi turned to Ichigo.

"come on we need to haul ass."

***Somewhere in **Karakura*****

Rukia watched as Renji took down the quincy boy Uryu Ishida, who had foolishly tried to stop him and her brother Byakuya. From taking her back to the soul society for her punishment. She hated to see people get hurt over her, but she was still too powerless at the moment.

"that takes care of that then." Said Renji, a man of decent height and a lean but strong build with red hair tied together. Along with tattoos across his body and an exspensive pair of sunglasses resting on his forehead.

"We should be ready to return now captain." Said Renji addressing his commanding officer.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the current head of the Kuchiki clan. One of the four great noble families of the soul society. he was tall, also with lean and fit build. Long black hair with decorative hair pieces in it as status of his nobility. Grey eyes and always had an emotionless and stoic look to him.

"let us leave at once then." Ordered Byakuya.

As Renji prepared to open up the senkaimon back to soul society. a new voice suddenly rang out.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere at the moment." Called out a voice behind them.

They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Rukia recognized them immediately. "Takeshi! Ichigo!" she exclaimed.

Byakuya examined the teenage looking humans in front of him. One had spikey orange hair and was dressed like a soul reaper. No doubt the one Rukia foolishly gave her powers too, if the ridiculously sized sword was any indicator. The other however was a bit of an oddity.

He had wild and messy black and silver hair that stopped just above his shoulders, violet eyes and wore cloths that were all black with a silver 'x' pattern adorning them, including mask that hid that bottom portion of his face. He also held a an oddly shaped all black sword with a serrated edge to it.

"just who are you exactly?" demanded Byakuya. The one with the odd sword answered.

"were friends of Rukia and we're here to stop you from taking her away. The one who's a soul reaper is my younger brother Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Takeshi Kurosaki and I'm a fullbringer and we're going to be the ones to kick your asses if we have to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Defeat, Preparation & Invading**

"were friends of Rukia and we're here to stop you from taking her away. The one who's a soul reaper is my younger brother Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Takeshi Kurosaki and I'm a fullbringer and we're going to be the ones to kick your asses if we have to." Spoke the eldest Kurosaki.

"Takeshi! Ichigo! Just leave me be! I must face my punishment for what I did." Pleaded Rukia.

"Punishment for what exactly? Sure you gave my little brother your soul reaper powers, but at the time it was either that or you, him and the rest of my family get killed by that hollow. I don't see why you should be punished for doing something that saved innocent lives." Said Takeshi.

"shut your mouth you human!" cut in Renji. "you don't know a thing about how things work back in soul society."

"maybe not but if you go about punishing people for simply doing the right thing. Then it seems to me soul society needs to rethink how they do things." Spoke Ichigo.

"not to mention the fact that Rukia is our friend and we're not just going to abandon her when she clearly doesn't want to be taken away." Said Takeshi

"you know nothing. Regardless if what she did was the right thing or not, the laws are clear on what must be done." Said Byakuya.

"just who the hell are you two anyways?" wondered Ichigo.

"watch your tone boy!" replied Renji. "I'm Renji Abarai, vice-captain of the 6th division. The person next to me is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division and Rukia's brother."

"so you're her brother and you willingly take her in to be punished just for doing what is right? Some brother you are." Spat Ichigo.

"watch it brat, you may have soul reaper powers but your no match for a captain. Especially one on captain Kuchiki's level." Interjected Renji.

"so what? Should I be cowering in my shoes just because he has the title of captain? I don't care how many titles he has. It won't change me planting my foot to his face." Chimed Takeshi. "Ichigo you take the redhead with pineapple hair and tattoos. The high and mighty pretty boy is mine to take down."

"don't make me laugh!" spoke Renji. "some guy who's only been a soul reaper for a couple months won't beat me! While I don't know what a fullbringer is, you're not going to beat me either! Neither of you are going to get near captain Kuchiki!"

"you know, arrogance isn't such a good look on Renji." Said Takeshi as he went to remove his energy suppressing bracelet.

"what are you doing big brother?" wondered Ichigo.

"oh nothing, just going to show these guys how foolish they are is all. Just keep to fighting Renji and I'll handle Byakuya." Takeshi Replied.

Before another word could be said Takeshi removed his bracelet, allowing the full extent of his spiritual pressure bear down on everyone around him. Rukia fell to her knees from it and both Byakuya and Renji had looks of shock on their face. Even Ichigo was taken by surprise, despite being aware of the power his older brother had at his dispose.

"captain…this pressure, he….he feels like a captain!" choked out Renji.

"Renji contact soul society and tell them we need our limiters released." Ordered Byakuya.

However before the order could be carried out, Ichigo charged Renji and Takeshi charged Byakuya. Steel clashed loudly against steel as the fighting began in earnest.

Takeshi went for a swing on Byakuya, who dodged and return a swing of his own. Takeshi blocked with his blade and swiftly kicked his foot straight up. Catching the Kuchiki head in the jaw and forcing the captain back. Byakuya seemed annoyed but kept a level head.

Byakuya charged at his opponent and slashed with his sword. Takeshi parried the strike and moved quickly forward and slashed upward at the soul reaper. Byakuya managed to move back fast enough to avoid most of the strike but still took a decent cut on the chest. Byakuya winced from the pain a little but didn't let it bother him.

Takeshi simply smiled to himself as he felt the energy drain start to work on the captain before he charged off to engage again.

"takes this!" shouted Ichigo as he brought his blade down on Renji. The red haired soul reaper blocked with his own sword.

"why the hell do you care so much for Rukia!?" questioned Renji as he was blade locked with Ichigo. "you haven't even known her for that long!"

"I've known her long enough." angrily retorted Ichigo. "I consider her a good friend of mine. After all she did for me and everyone else, I know. There's no way in hell I'll sit back and do nothing when she's the one in need of help now!"

Ichigo focused his strength and pushed hard against Renji. Forcing Renji back as Ichigo's blade became dangerously close to him. the red haired soul reaper managed to avoid the majority of the blade. Though he took a cut on his chin and his exspensive sunglasses were sliced clean in half.

Renji growled in anger at the destruction of his shades. "you bastard, do you have any idea how much those were?"

"maybe you shouldn't wear such expensive things into a fight?" retorted the orange haired teen.

"you know what, screw you! Howl: Zabimaru!" roared Renji as his blade transformed. It now was much larger and looked to be in sections with smaller blades shooting out from the blade edge.

"what in the world!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"what you don't know?" pondered Renji. "this is called 'shikai' all soul reaper blades are capable of this by invoking your blades name. from your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know that at all. How pathetic of you."

Ichigo growled in response. "it doesn't matter if I didn't know about that, I'm still going to defeat you!" exclaimed Ichigo as he charged at Renji.

Byakuya blocked another strike from the fullbringer, he was being pushed around while the limiter was still in place. He already sent word for the limiters release, he and Renji would just have to hold out a little longer before it was time to be released. Though something was wrong though he knew, for some reason his power had been growing steadily weaker than it should have over the course of the fight for some reason. Byakuya broke away from his opponent once he realized what was happening.

"so you can drain your opponent's energy?" Byakuya asked accusingly.

Takeshi was surprised he had managed to figure it out. "so you figured that out did ya?

"the cut you gave earlier." Byakuya stated. "from the cut you gave me it somehow created a connection that has allowed you drain my power for your own ever since."

"I'll give you credit Byakuya, you're the first person I've fought who has managed to figure that one out." Chimed Takeshi.

"a formidable ability to possess I will admit but it will not change the outcome of this fight. You will fall by my blade boy." Spoke the Kuchiki head.

"oh really because it seems like I've had you on the defensive this whole fight."

"don't be so cocky boy you have yet to see the extent of my power, now then. Scatter: Senbonzakura." Calmly said Byakuya as he did so his blade dissipated into what seemed like a thousand pink cherry blossom petals that twisted around him.

'so this a soul reapers shikai.' Takeshi thought to himself. "neat little trick let's see what it does for you." spoke Takeshi as he charged his next attack in his blade.

Byakuya merely scoffed and sent his petals at Takeshi. Takeshi simply smirked a little to himself and launched his own attack in return.

"Scatter shot!" he yelled as a mass collection of silver shards launched out from his blade. Byakuya eyes widened as a mass collection of pink petals and silver shards collided, each attack halting the other in midair.

"Click." Simply said the fullbringer.

BOOM!

Then all the silver shards suddenly exploded in a massive blast scattering Byakuya's petals away for the moment, but that moment was all Takeshi needed. Byakuya was caught off guard by his opponent's counter move and the resulting explosion to catch as his opponent off guard and suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a nasty gash to his back. Byakuya quickly whipped around.

"Hado #54: Haien!" declared Byakuya as a ball of purple launched at Takeshi. Takeshi quickly acted and tried to put a shield up but couldn't summon enough of it in time before the blast hit and he was covered in a ball of fire.

Takeshi moved away worse for wear, his right arm was burnt as was his chest a little. While his energy drain was working to heal the damage, it still hurt like all hell.

"so you can cast shields as well?" inquired Byakuya.

"and you can cast fireballs apparently." Retorted Takeshi.

Byakuya watched his opponent for a moment and while it was minimal, he could tell the damage he did was slowly healing.

"so you can also heal yourself with your energy drain? how annoying." Spoke Byakuya in irritation.

Then a howl of pain was heard that grabbed both fighter's attention. Looking they saw Renji fall to the ground defeated by Ichigo. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this, he decided he would need to take care of the weaker of the two. Now that Renji was defeated so he could put his full focus on the bigger threat in front of him. he quickly reformed his blade and used flash step towards the orange haired teen.

"Ichigo move!" yelled Takeshi to warn his brother, he hadn't anticipated on Byakuya to suddenly change his target. It was too late.

Ichigo stood there and noticed his blade was suddenly broken. He saw Byakuya holding the broken piece of his blade. Suddenly a horrible pain filled his chest as it exploded in blood. Ichigo fell to ground wide-eyed not having any idea what happened.

Everything slowed down for Takeshi in that moment. He saw his brother fall to ground in a spray of his own blood with Byakuya standing behind him. he looked at his brother and he didn't seem to be moving at all. In that moment, something snapped in Takeshi head.

"no, no, no." he muttered to himself "NOOOOO!" he suddenly roared in fury, his spirit energy flared wildly, his eyes narrowed in vicious filled malice. Looking down on the one person he now wanted kill with his own two hands more than anything else in the world.

Byakuya looked in shock at the change in the fullbringer. It wasn't so much the strength of his spirit energy at the moment but rather the nature of it. he had failed to pick it up before but now he felt it clearly. While his energy felt mostly human, he picked up a dark, malicious, unmistakably hollow like quality to it.

'just what is this boy exactly?' Byakuya wondered to himself. However his thoughts were cut off when he felt his limiter being released. Allowing him full access to his power at last.

"this ends now boy." Spoke Byakuya as held his blade out upside down and let it go. "Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he spoke calmly as his blade disappeared into the ground and soon dozens upon dozens of sakura colored blades appeared. Byakuya focused and condensed them into a single blade.

The blade appeared as a bright glowing white color, its aura taking the form of pure white wings on Byakuya's back along with a halo-like circle made of concentrated spirit energy. Byakuya looked at his enemy with cold determination.

"with this one final attack I will end this battle, Takeshi Kurosaki." He spoke.

"that's remains to be seen!" roared back Takeshi as he brought his blade back and condensed his power into Reaver as much as he could. Silver energy whirled around him like a small tornado as he prepared his attack. Then with all the power and fury he could muster he unleashed it.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared as he unleashed a wave of silver energy at the Kuchiki head.

Byakuya prepared himself. "Shukei: Hakuteiken" was all he said calmly before launching himself forward. His blade met with the getsuga tensho and clashed with it. both were held in place from the force of the other for a brief moment. Then Byakuya's attack cut through Takeshi's getsuga tensho dispersing it away.

Takeshi was wide eyed in shock; he never had seen such a thing before. Then before he knew what was happening Byakuya had appeared behind him. then Takeshi torso exploded in massive spray of blood as he had been sliced from waist to shoulder on his right side. His fullbring dispersed immediately and he fell to the ground.

Byakuya dispersed his bankai, returning his blade to its normal state. He walked over to his downed enemy. Somehow Takeshi Kurosaki was alive but unconscious, his breathing was shallow as his blood poured out in a large pool beneath him. Byakuya raised his blade intending to finish him off for good.

"Brother don't! please!" Rukia cried out to deaf ears.

However before Byakuya could bring his blade down, a blinding light appeared forcing him to close his eyes. It was only a few moments but when he opened his eyes both Kurosaki brothers were gone. Byakuya glared in annoyance at this turn of events.

"Captain." Spoke Renji finally managing to come to after his defeat by Ichigo. "should we try to pursue them?"

"no" Byakuya replied. "we have what we came for. Let us return to the soul society at once."

***sometime later at Urahara's shop***

Takeshi slowly began to come to and suffice to say, everything hurt. As he opened his eyes he realized as he looked around, he noticed he was in Urahara's shop. He slowly began to sit up and groaned.

"awake at last I see." Spoke a female voice he recognized all too well. Turning he noticed Yoruichi sitting not far from him with a concerned look.

"how are you feeling?" she asked.

"like I'm lucky to be alive." He deadpanned.

"well you're not wrong. We managed to get you and Ichigo away in time and patched you both up before either of you died." she spoke as she neared him and then slapped him clear across the face. "what the hell were you thinking!?" she yelled. "you should've grabbed your brother and fled the moment Byakuya took him down! Instead you let your anger and rage get the better of you and nearly guaranteed you and your brothers' death's!"

Takeshi looked down and away in shame, he felt terrible about how things played out. He got a little too cocky about it all and then lost control of his better reason and judgement.

"how's….how's Ichigo doing?" he asked in a low voice.

"he's going to live, however…where he was stabbed….it caused him to lose his spiritual powers." Replied Yoruichi sadly.

That news hit Takeshi that a hammer to the face. He brought his head down and stared at the ground dejectedly. "it's my fault…it's all my fault. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. I failed just like the night by the river and now someone I cared about payed the price for my weakness." He choked out, trying to hold back tears.

Then he felt the embrace of a pair of arms. it was an embrace of comfort. "hush Takeshi." Yoruichi spoke in motherly tone. "you did what you could, if anything we should have stepped in sooner before thing escalated to the point they did. Don't shoulder the blame for this. You fought a very strong enemy, even among the captains Byakuya Kuchiki is considered one of stronger ones."

Takeshi couldn't speak at all, he just sobbed as Yoruichi continued to console him. after a few minutes of that, he pulled away feeling a little better. Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"don't worry too much about your brother. Kisuke has a way of getting his powers back and making him stronger for when you go to soul society to save Rukia." Said the werecat.

Takeshi looked up at Yoruichi in surprise.

"come now, we both know you and your brother aren't the type to give up so easily. Come on, Kisuke will fill you both in on the finer details of things ok."

Takeshi just nodded his head and stood up to follow Yoruichi after she turned into her cat form and went to the next room. When he walked in, he saw Tessai, Kiskue sitting down next to Ichigo who was awake already. Takeshi looked over his brother and saw the bandages on him.

"Ichigo….i'm-" he began but was cut off.

"don't be sorry big brother. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. We got taught a hard lesson is all. Now we need to come back from it, get stronger and go save Rukia." Ichigo spoke with determination.

Takeshi looked his brother dumbfounded for a few moments before shaking his head. "you know, sometimes I wonder who the older brother really is between the two us, but your right Ichigo. We're going to get your powers back; we're going to get stronger. We're going to go to soul society and we're going to rescue Rukia."

Both brothers said nothing and just looked at one another. Determination burning in their eyes. Then the silence was broken.

"glad to see you both having made up your minds on this matter. Now then we need to discuss the finer points of everything for a moment." Chimed Kisuke.

Takeshi sat down and prepared to hear what the shop keeper had to say.

"so here's the deal." Began Kisuke. "starting tomorrow afternoon I will begin training Ichigo to regain his powers and make him stronger than he was. This training period will last for ten days. I will create the needed pathway from here to the soul society for the mission. During this time Yoruichi will take your friends Chad and Orihime and train them. soul society won't execute Rukia for a month from now."

"hold on a sec." cut in Takeshi. "shouldn't I be training them instead. I am a fullbringer like them after all."

"while normally I would agree with that, were on a tight schedule and they need someone who is well versed in training others. Something Yoruichi is and you are not, perhaps after words it would be beneficial to train Chad in the nature of fullbring." Spoke Kisuke.

"why only chad?" inquired Takeshi.

"because from what you've told me about fullbring, it's clear that Chad's power is fullbring. However I'm not certain about Orihime's."

"what do you mean?"

"one of the key things about fullbring from what you tell me is that all fullbrings have a hollow origin to them. thus all fullbrings will have to some degree a hollow like signature to them on some sort of level, correct?"

Takeshi nodded his head.

"well the interesting thing is from what has been seen of Orihime's powers. there's no hollow signature related to them at all. Which would mean it's not fullbring at all."

"then just what the hell is her power then?"

"of that I am unsure of but those are question's that will need to be answered at a later date. For now getting her powers trained up along sides Chad's in the bigger deal on hand. Not to mention your quincy friend."

"oh shit that's right, four eyes were there and got kicked around by the soul reapers too." Chimed Takeshi.

"don't fret, we already attended to him and informed him of our intentions. He'll be coming as well to help. He cares more for Rukia then you think, plus he wants pay back for what happened as well." Explained Kisuke.

"hold on, what about me? You have set ups for everyone else." Inquired the fullbringer.

"I trust your capable of training yourself." replied Kisuke. "truth be told the only people who can honestly push your limits at the moment are me, Tessai and Yoruichi. We're going to be too busy with everything else to possibly train you I'm afraid. Though I imagine you can manage on you own well enough."

Takeshi gave Kisuke a bit of a look. He knew Urahara was bullshitting him again. He was keeping him out of the loop again for some reason. As much as Takeshi wanted to argue it, he realized now wasn't the time for it.

"yeah, I'll be fine." Takeshi spat out.

"very well then, here you two take these." Said Kisuke as held a bottle of pills for each brother to take. "take these pills once every hour and your injuries will be fully healed by dinner time. Ichigo training will start tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here." Replied Ichigo taking his pill bottle and Takeshi took his own. Then both brothers departed the shop and headed home.

The two brothers walked in silence for a while in contemplation of everything that has happened, then Ichigo broke the silence.

"so what are you going to do for training?" the orange haired teen asked.

"I'll ask Halibel to train me hard as she can. I refuse to be beaten in such manner ever again." Takeshi replied.

"you know she's going to expecting us tonight, wanting to know what happened last night."

"don't worry little brother, I go talk to her. You need the time to rest and prepare more for your training. Not to mention your sort of incapable of interacting with the spirit world for the moment."

Ichigo said nothing and simply nodded his head as they made it to their home. They walked in and surprisingly weren't greeted by one of their father's surprise attacks. Ichigo headed to his room to prepare for tomorrow. While Takeshi decided to see his father and talk.

He walked into the clinic that was attached to their house and went straight for his dad's office. He approached the door and knocked on it.

"come in" spoke Isshin on the other side of the door.

Takeshi walked in and saw his father behind his desk with some paperwork. Seeing his son walk in, Isshin immediately stood and walked over to his eldest child and embraced him in a hug and let go after a few moments.

"Kisuke told me everything that happened." He simply spoke.

"I see, then you know what we plan on doing I assume." Replied the violet eyed teen.

"yes, I do, while I have my reservations about this. I know that I won't be able to change you, or your brothers minds on this matter. Just make sure you two come back alive. I don't think this family could handle losing you both, let alone at the same time."

"we have absolutely zero intentions of failing, let alone being killed at that. me and Ichigo we'll be gone for a bit for our respective training. I trust you'll be able to keep Karin and Yuzu from being suspicious about things."

"don't worry I can handle that. you, Ichigo and your friends just keep focused on your task at hand."

"thanks dad we will. I'm gonna head up and rest for now to get ready for the beginning of training."

Isshin just nodded before returning to his desk. Takeshi left the office closing the door and headed back to house and went upstairs to rest a bit before he had to leave to talk to Halibel.

***Nighttime at the forest training grounds***

Mila was waiting in the usual spot, along with her mistress and the rest of her friends. After hearing that Takeshi and Ichigo were going to be confronting two soul reapers. They all decided to come tonight to hear the news of what happened.

"where the hell are, they?" spoke Apacci. "they should be here by now."

"calm yourself Apacci and be a little more patient, would you?" cut in Sung-sun, though internally she was also very concerned about what befell her and Mila's respective boyfriends.

Mila said nothing and merely waited. Ever since she and Halibel allowed Takeshi and his brother to confront the soul reapers. An uneasy feeling in her stomach formed and it only grew worse overtime. She couldn't help but shake the feeling something bad had happened.

Halibel was watching quietly waiting for Takeshi and Ichigo to arrive. She was beginning to worry when suddenly she saw Takeshi appear and was relieved. However her relief went away when she didn't see Ichigo, in fact she didn't sense him around at all. A feeling of dread set in her gut at this and grew even more when she saw the serious look on Takeshi's face.

"Takeshi!" Mila exclaimed as she ran over to him. she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug for a few moments before pulling back. she noticed the look on his face and then noticed Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

"what happened last night?" she asked.

"there's a lot that needs to be discussed." He replied.

All the arrancar women shared looks of concern. They could already tell they weren't going to like what was about to be said.

***20 minutes of explaining later***

The four arrancar women were taken aback by what they had just heard. Takeshi and Ichigo had fought a vice-captain and a captain class soul reaper last night in an attempt to protect their friend. This information didn't sit well with Halibel, while she had felt the two soul presence. Nothing indicated they were soul reapers of that caliber. Had she been aware she never would have never allowed Ichigo at the least to engage such a strong enemy. He wasn't ready to fight someone of such strength and the results of last night's engagement proved that. even Takeshi fell by the hands of the soul reaper captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Halibel made mental note on that name, if she ever had an opportunity arise, she will see to it that the soul reaper dies at her feet.

"so now Ichigo is completely powerless and unable to interact at all with spiritual world?" said Sung-sun sadly.

"yes but there's a way to get his power back and make him even stronger than he was. He's going to Urahara for that very reason to train for the next ten days. Other friends of ours are going to be training as well. Once everything is ready and in place, we're all heading to the soul society to save Rukia from her execution."

This caught all of their attentions right away.

"you can't be fucking serious!" growled Mila. "you both were almost killed by one captain and now you plan to storm the heart of the soul society! do you have any idea how fucking insane you sound right now!"

"I must agree with Mila." cut in Sung-sun. "while I have no issue with Ichigo regaining his power and growing stronger in the process. This whole idea of storming the soul society is nothing short of suicide."

"why risk so much for one soul reaper girl anyways? The risk doesn't seem worth it, not by a long shot." Interjected Apacci.

"we have to try. Remember the night my brother first received his powers? Rukia was the one who gave them to him. if she hadn't, my brother and the rest of my family would have been killed by that hollow. she saved them and now she needs saved. What kind people would we be if did nothing and simply let her be killed after what she did. How could we abandon someone who risked so much for us, especially when the person in question is also a friend. If it was any of you, me and Ichigo would be doing the same thing." Explained Takeshi.

They all four women remained quiet for a few moments, knowing that he was right. The two Kurosaki brothers will never abandon those they care about when they are in need of help no matter the danger. It was simply who they were as people. Halibel broke the silence at last.

"seeing how everyone else involved on this mission is already set up for their training except for you. what are your plans to improve before you head out on this rescue operation?" wondered Halibel.

Takeshi looked at Halibel with determination in his eyes. "I'd like to ask you train me and push me harder than you ever have before. I need to grow stronger in time for this mission. I can't afford to fail like last time when I encountered a captain. Which I'm sure to at some point during this operation. So please help me with this if you can Halibel. Not just for myself but more importantly for my brother and everyone else who will be involved with this."

Halibel contemplated things for few moments, though she already knew her answer.

"very well, I will train you in preparation for this. However if I am to truly push you like you desire. We will have to train in hueco mundo where I can release the full force of my power." Halibel explained.

"no problem I already have everything set up so I can be gone the entire time during the training period. I'll be fully healed and ready by tomorrow morning, I'll meet you here."

"good, then I'll see you here tomorrow then for the start of training." Said Halibel as she opened a garganta back to hueco mundo.

Apacci gave a quick good-bye and followed Halibel into the garganta. Sung-sun walked up to Takeshi.

"give Ichigo a message for me." Stated Sung-sun. "tell him he better not fail in his training or I'll find some way to punish him for making me worry so much."

Takeshi couldn't help but chuckle a little. "no problem I'll let him know."

Sung-sun gave a slight nod of her head and walked off into the garganta. Mila then approached Takeshi and gave him kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your training with lady Halibel." She said

Takeshi returned with a kiss of his own. "I'll see you then."

With that Mila gave a small smile and walked off into the garganta, it closing behind her as it did. Takeshi stood by himself for a few minutes before turning on his heel and heading home to make final preparation for his stay in hueco mundo as he trained with Halibel.

***next morning***

Ichigo and Takeshi were walking to Urahara shop, Takeshi wanted to see his little brother off before he went for his training. Takeshi had a rucksack filled with everything he needed for his time of training in hueco mundo. As they approached the shop Urahara was already standing out front waiting.

"Ichigo, good to see you here on time. Takeshi come to see your brother off, I see you have everything you need for training by the looks of it." noted the shop keeper.

"yeah, I have everything ready on my end, I won't be in Karakura during my training, but I will be back before we have to leave, I assure you of that." replied the violet eyed teen.

"very well then, I'll be waiting for you inside Ichigo. Good luck in your training Takeshi." Said Urahara as he walked back into the shop.

"well I guess this it then." Said Ichigo facing his brother. "I'll see you in ten days then big brother."

"yeah, you make sure you succeed alright." Chimed Takeshi as he then leaned in and whispered into his brother's ear. "don't fail or Sung-sun will make you pay for making her worry so much."

Ichigo gulped at that, he knew his girlfriend would make good on that. Takeshi chuckled at his response.

"see ya later little brother."

"yeah, see you later big brother."

***forest training ground***

As Takeshi approached the training grounds in the forest, he saw Halibel was already there waiting for him. he waved at her and she gave a nod of her head back in recognition.

"hope I didn't make you have to wait to long." Chimed Takeshi.

"no, I only arrived a few minutes ago myself, best not to delay. We have a lot of work ahead of us after all." Replied Halibel as she opened garganta.

Nothing was spoken as both walked into it and headed off to hueco mundo. After some time they made way out of the garganta and in the sands of hueco mundo. Takeshi took a moment to himself; it was odd being back in hueco mundo after over a year away from it. after living four years in the place and then leaving it. coming back to it felt nostalgic in a good way somehow to him.

"guess I actually do miss this place to some degree." He muttered to himself as he looked around. He noticed they were in a place in hueco mundo he was unfamiliar with.

"where are we exactly in hueco mundo are we Halibel?" asked Takeshi

"we in the farthest most reaches of hueco mundo. We won't be disturbed out here for the duration of your training. Mila and the others are waiting for us not to far from here that will function as our living and training area."

Takeshi said nothing more and followed Halibel they walked over a large dune that led into a valley. He noticed an entrance to a cave, that must be where there staying for the time being. He also noticed the valley was very large allowing enough space for pretty much anything to go down.

As they waked in he saw Mila and the others already there. Looking around it looked like they had straitened the place out a bit to make it more livable.

"hey everyone." Stated Takeshi.

They all stopped what they were doing and greeted him. Mila came over to Takeshi and took him by the hand.

"follow me, I'll show you where we'll be sleeping while we're here." Said Mila as she pulled him along with her.

She took him a section of the inside that was separate from the others. It was rather spacious with the ground to it covered in a layer of sand.

"reminds me of the room we had back in the old hideout." He mused.

"true enough, it does feel rathe nostalgic in a sense." She replied.

Takeshi dropped his bag and unpacked a large two person sleeping bag and rolled it out. He also pulled out a pair of pillows as well. Mila looked at the little set up in amusement.

"you did come prepared." she said playfully.

"well I figured you would want to sleep along with me like the old days. So I just thought ahead is all." He retorted with a smirk.

Mila smirked back before walking over and pulling Takeshi into a deep kiss. Takeshi returned with a kiss of his own, however things interrupted with a loud cough from behind them. they broke away to see Halibel standing in the doorway of the room looking at them.

"I'm sorry to break you two away from each other, we should get down to what we came here for." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Takeshi and Mila looked away sheepishly before making their way out and towards the cave exit. Walking out with Halibel right behind him, the blond haired arrancar motioned for Takeshi to follow her. Once they a good distance away just the two of them. Halibel stopped and addressed him.

"now then, let us begin in earnest. We have ten days out here and we need to make the most of it." spoke Halibel as she took out her blade.

Takeshi activated his fullbring and immediately raised his strength to its max level. Halibel smiled behind her mask as she felt the strength of power.

"yes you a quite strong, stronger than many but you can still go much higher I can feel it. seeing what your current level is, I will need to train you using my release state." She said calmly as she held her blade out. She reached for her jacket zipper and slowly pulled it up until it was fully undone. Revealing her mask fragment that covered the whole bottom of her face and went down until it barely covered the nipples of her breast. Takeshi couldn't help but notice she had a gothic styled three tattooed on the inside of her right breast.

"Hunt: Tiburon!" Halibel yelled out.

She was completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closed around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which she cut herself out of. Revealing her new form, her usual cloths were gone. Her mask remnants became a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gained spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure formed on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Halibel wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She had a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon took the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covered her hand. The sword possessed gill markings along either side of the blade. she lost her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

Takeshi stood dumbstruck at her new appearance. While he wasn't really bothered by skimpy sailor scout like theme of it. all the teasing by Yoruichi having made him rather numb to such things in a battle situation. The real thing was actually seeing his teacher/surrogate mothers face for the first time ever. He couldn't deny she was probably more beautiful than any other woman out there. Well except for Mila, Mila would always be the prettiest girl in the world to him. Then he also noticed the sheer magnitude of her spirit energy was beyond imaginable. He honestly felt genuinely afraid for the first time in a long time from it.

"you seem a little stunned at the moment Takeshi." Called out Halibel.

"sorry" he said coming out of his stupor. "it's two things really. One, this the first time ever actually seeing you whole face. Which by the way, you look great just to get that bit out of the way. Secondly and more importantly I dare say. Your spiritual pressure level is disgustingly monstrous. Seriously, how is this even possible? I know you were a vasto lord before becoming an arrancar and all, but this is nuts in every sense of the phrase."

Halibel couldn't help but chuckle at his response. "true, my face has always been covered even after becoming an arrancar my mask fragment remined over the whole bottom section of my face. I will admit it's nice to have my face un-obstructed for once. as for my power, it's no surprise for you to be taken back by it. I'm sure you never thought such power was even possible. Don't fret, I won't hurt you…too much anyways. By the time these ten days are up your enemies in the soul society won't have any idea what hit them. now then let us begin."

"it's gonna be a really long ten days." He muttered to himself.

***Five days later, Soul society***

It was nighttime in the soul society the place where spirits brought over by soul reapers come too. The whole place was styled like old world Japan. In the Seireitei, the heart of where the 13 court guard squads live and work for the most part. One particular place that was still illuminated in the darkness of the night. it was the personal quarters of one of the 13 court guard captains.

He had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. He was of decent height and with a fit build to him. His name Sosuke Aizen, captain of the 5th division. A well respected and well liked captain, who's known for being caring and compassionate to his subordinates and colleagues. Always seemingly willing to do what is right for the sake of the soul society.

This was a very carefully crafted façade on his part. For underneath this supposed caring appearance of his. Was his true self, which was far darker, sinister and cruel. In truth he cared nothing for soul society in fact he had his own ambitions to destroy the current soul society and rebuild it with him on top of it all. He was willing to do anything he felt was needed to achieve this goal. What he did to Kisuke Urahara and he's cohorts all those years ago was proof of this.

Currently he was overlooking the report given by Byakuya Kuchiki on his mission to retrieve Rukia from the human world for punishment. Overlooking it, all that he had planned was going accordingly as he wanted it, for the most part.

All that had befallen Ichigo Kurosaki was just as he had planned and, now he was sure he was currently busy training with Urahara to regain his powers. however there was one thing that came into play with his plans that he hadn't been expecting at all. A boy by the of Takeshi Kurosaki, the eldest child of the Kurosaki family.

His presence was in truth un-accounted for more than just his part in trying to stop Byakuya. He had never considered the boy anything special at all, even when compared to the young twin sisters of the family, seeing how he was adopted. The night he sent Grand Fisher to attack Ichigo and Masaki by the river, Takeshi's presence there was a complete after thought. When Fisher completed his main task of killing Masaki and traumatizing Ichigo. When Fisher grabbed the other Kurosaki boy and dragged him off to hueco mundo, Aizen thought nothing of it. assuming the boy would die in the hollow world by Fisher's hands.

Now there were very few times in Aizen's many years of plotting and schemeing that left him truly surprised. In fact he could count the number of them on one hand. He now needed two hands to count them. When Takeshi Kurosaki showed up out of nowhere back in Karakura town four years later alive and well. Needless to say the boy now held Aizen's attention. After all how could some human child with barely enough spirit energy to see things from the spiritual world. possibly survive in the middle of the hollow world? let alone for four whole years and then somehow make it back to the living world?

So Aizen began figuring out the mystery of the eldest Kurosaki child. His first bit info he received was from the hollow he had in charge of the menos forest. Apparently, the boy had made a partnership with a hollow to help it grow into and adjucah's and in return it would help him hunt down Fisher and get back to Karakura. The boy had also managed to kill a soul reaper that had been causing trouble in the forest for some time. one thing he learned was what the boy was. The boy referred to himself as a fullbringer.

He had never heard of such a term before in all honesty. As far as he knew, quincy were the only humans with any kind of spiritual powers.

Eventually the boy and his hollow associate left the forest not long after meeting the guardian. Then his trail disappeared completely after that until about two years later when he showed up on Baraggan's doorstep. This time with a group of adjucahs and even a vasto lorde of all things. What was even more surprising was the fact the vasto lorde in question had seemingly taken the human under her wing as a pupil of sorts. he had learned a few things from Barragan after taking control of hueco mundo from him. the vasto lorde he was accompanied by went by the name of Tia Halibel. Then he learned more about the boy and the nature of his powers.

He had the ability to bend and control his own raw energy in any matter he deemed possible. One of the bigger things was the fact he also held the ability to seemingly devourer hollows and other beings using his blade to grow his own power, like a hollow. then the thing that interested him most was the fact the boys' power, while seemingly mostly human still held an unmistakable hollow like feel to it.

Eventually he found the fullbriger's hollow friends and orchestrated the attack by the Hammerhead arrancar. In order to gain their trust and bring them into his army, then using his hogyoku to make them all powerful arrancar.

when the boy had returned to Karakura he had kept watch on him along with his brother. Nothing much happened for a whole year, then around two months ago things took an intriguing turn. He had learned Halibel and her followers had started making secret trips to the human in order to see their old human friend. He had at first thought to punish them for such foolishness but then something happened that caught him off guard once more.

Not only was the boy perfectly accepting of them being arrancar he even began a romantic relationship with one. Franceska Mila Rose was the female arrancar's name. from what he been able to learn she had been with him since he arrived hueco mundo, when she herself was still a basic hollow. then once Ichigo had gained soul reaper powers as he had planned, Takeshi had gone on to convince Halibel to take Ichigo under her wing and train him as she had done with him.

Aizen decided to let this all play out knowing Ichigo would grow far faster under Halibel's teaching. Then Ichigo himself had struck up a romance with another one of Halibel's followers, Cyan Sung-sun. this only worked better for Aizen, as he would reveal his knowledge of knowing all this. To the Kurosaki brothers, Halibel and her cohorts when the time was right to bend them to his will.

His thoughts returning to Takeshi and his fight with Byakuya. While he had lost the fight, he showed great power. By forcing the Kuchiki head to release his limiter and use bankai against him. it was obvious the boy had great potential to go even higher than his current level. So he wasn't surprised when word reached him that Halibel and her followers had left los noches. Under the guise of finding more suitable hollows to recruit into his army.

He knew it was blatant cover for what was happening. Halibel was training Takeshi in preparation for the rescue of Rukia. Aizen chose to allow this to happen, he was very keen on seeing just how much stronger the fullbringer would be by the time he arrived in soul society.

Then a sudden idea crossed Aizen's mind, one that he knew he would have to see play out. It was simply to intriguing for his scientific way of thinking to ignore it.

"I wonder" he muttered to himself. "considering the nature of your powers and some of the strengths they employ. Just how well would you handle being made to undergo hollow-fication? I'll just have to find out for myself when you arrive here in soul society in due time Takeshi Kurosaki."

As Aizen thought more about this idea, a small cold smile crept onto his face.

***Hueco Mundo 6****th**** day of training***

Takeshi got slammed hard into the sands of the desert from one Halibel's attacks. It was day six of training and he was currently Eight hours into his twelve hours a day of training. It was certainly something training with his surrogate mom while she was in her release state. While he knew the huge the gap between them was just for feeling her energy signature. It became all the more apparent when they actually started fighting.

The first few days she simply attacked him as strongly as she needed to in order to push him as hard as they could get away with. She also only used her basic hollow powers as well at the start. As the days of training went by Halibel steadily raised her energy as needed as Takeshi own power grew. After the first couple days Halibel also started incorporating the powers granted to her by her release state. Takeshi never thought water could be used to hurt someone all that much. Halibel quickly proved him how horribly, horribly wrong he was about that.

By the end of every training session Takeshi was almost too weak to walk on his own and he was soaked to the bone mostly in his own sweat. Halibel was kind enough to use her water powers to give a brief rinse of sorts so he could maintain some manner of cleanliness. Other than that he just ate and rested after training and talked with the others a bit to pass time.

Mila had taken upon herself to start sharing Takeshi's sleeping bag with him when he went to sleep to rest for the next training session. He certainly didn't mind it, having her with him as he slept gave the best nights of sleep he had since the first few weeks from when he first returned home. Plus there was a certain satisfaction when he would wake up and Mila would be nestled up against him as she slept soundly.

She had a habit of positioning herself on top of him. So her head was nestled on his shoulder against the crook of his neck, with her face facing towards his. Her arm would be wrapped around his chest and a leg slung over his own. He found it very adorable in all honesty.

Takeshi pulled himself back onto his feet and readied himself to attack. He was having some trouble with his training for the last two days. While he had made good progress the first few days. He had hit a roadblock of sorts and was having trouble getting over it for some reason. It was really annoying him.

Halibel charged him and swung her massive pata like blade. Takeshi managed to block and moved to throw a punch at her. Halibel dodged and countered with a punch of her own, that caught him right in gut. He fell to his knees from the strike, wheezing some as he sat there.

"take a short break for now Takeshi. You need a moment to regain yourself before we continue." Spoke Halibel.

"fair enough" he replied before he positioned himself for comfortably on the sand. "I wish I knew what the hell my deal is. this damn roadblock I apparently have is really annoying me. I have no idea what could be causing it." he chimed in frustration.

Halibel looked at Takeshi and wondered the same thing. At first, she thought simply continuing to push him would eventually allow him to overcome his hang up. Though it was obvious that wasn't really working. She thought to herself trying to come up with a solution, then an idea suddenly struck her.

"I think I may have solution to this problem." She stated.

"why are you thinking?" wondered the fullbringer.

Try talking with your fullbring, she may hold the answers you seek for your dilemma. After all your fullbring is as much part of you as you are of it. similar to the relationship between a zanpaktou and the one who wields it." Halibel explained.

Takeshi nodded his head in understanding of Halibel's advice. So he closed his eyes and began focusing on going to his inner world.

After a few moments he opened his eyes to find himself, in the familiar mad max like desert landscape of his inner world. he began walking along his mindscape trying to find Reaver.

"Reaver!" he called out. "where you at? I need your help with a problem."

"hello war pup!" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind all of a sudden.

"FUCK!" yelled the violet eyed teen as whipped around with a back hand. Thankfully Reaver had stood far enough back so the attack only hit air.

"you should know better than anyone to not do that to me." He chastised.

"true but your reactions to that sort of thing is too good pass up" she cheekily replied. "so you here because you need to get to your next stage of power. For when you go to rescue the shorty soul reaper?"

"well yeah, thing is I'm having a hard time with it. can you help me out by chance?"

Reaver closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it. she opened her eyes with unusually serious look and spoke in a serious tone.

"yes I can help you war pup, follow me and I'll show you what you have to do." she then turned on her heal and started walking off, with Takeshi walking behind her.

After a few minutes of walking they reached what seemed to be the edge of the town. There sat a massive and odd looking pile of various sharp shards of scrap metal, barbwire and similar things. Reaver stopped in front of it and pointed to it.

"you'll find the key to your final stage within it." she said

"just what exactly is this supposed to be?" he wondered

"what it is war pup is a blockade of sorts you've unknowingly buried the full heights of your potential under, from fear." She explained

"fear of what exactly?"

"fear of your own power. You remember when you first awoke me, and I explained the nature of your power."

"yes, what of it?"

"remember how you felt afraid of what your power could cause you to become? How you feared that your power could corrupt you? how it scared you enough to where you asked others to kill you if need be?"

Takeshi was quiet and thought back on that time, remembering all that was mentioned. "so since I had such a great fear of my power, I subconsciously sealed away access to my true potential in a sense?"

"correct." Reaver stated. "however it didn't become what you see now until the incident where you killed the soul reaper and absorbed him. do you recall how you struggled with your doubt and guilt about how you used your power in that incident? After it was all said and done."

Takeshi once more became very quiet again, but this time couldn't find any words to say.

"that fear and guilt over how you used your powers that day, combined with your fear. Once that happened your self-imposed seal on the true heights of your potential grew into what you see now."

"I have dig through a giant pile of shrapnel metal and barbwire to get to it? that seems a little twistedly tortures." Takeshi replied after a few moments of thought.

"going through that is the price for the power you seek and the punishment for sealing it away from yourself to begin with. Regardless if you had meant to do it or not. Doing so will allow you to awaken your final form in a sense and finally allow you access to the true depths of your potential." Reaver replied.

"what am I even going to be looking for in there?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you that war pup, all I can say is this. Once you see it, you'll know for sure."

Takeshi really didn't like this idea, but he knew he had no other option in this. He gave out a sigh of bitterness as he approached the pile. He looked trying to see if he could see what he was looking for from the outside. He soon realized it wasn't going to be that easy and he was going to have to dig through it with his bare hands.

So he got right up to the pile and carefully as he could and began digging through it all. He hissed and gritted his teeth as he was slowly cut up more and more as he dug. He climbed up onto the pile trying to avoid getting sliced up more to little avail and kept up his search.

After what seemed like hours of digging his body had cuts, gashes and slashes almost all over. He was practically wearing a layer of his blood over his body, while he had made good progress. He had still yet to find what he was looking for. Then he suddenly tripped and fell onto the pile. His left forearm caught on some barbed wire and it tore clean into him. while he felt some jagged shards of metal stab into his left leg and abdomen.

"Mother Fucker!" Takeshi yelled from the pain and didn't move a for few moments trying to compose himself. He steadily moved himself back upright carefully, hissing from the intensity of the pain from everything.

Reaver watched the whole time, as her war pup dug. In all honesty she hated seeing him go through this, but she knew it was what needed to be done. She continued to watch in silence, silently hoping for his success.

Takeshi continue to wince and grit as he continued to dig with his blood soaked hands. He had to stop as the pain and blood loss that accumulated over time was finally starting to affect him. just when he had thought about maybe giving up something caught him out the corner of his eye.

Looking he saw something buried a little deeper inside the pile. It looked like some kind of handle it was about 20 inches long and was black metal with silver wrapping. While he couldn't see what it was connected too, he could feel he had found what he was looking for.

He reached out with his arms, ignoring the pain as much as he could as he was cut more. He managed to grip it with his bloodied hands and held as tightly as he could. He began to pull on it with all his force, it refused to budge but he kept trying. Doing his best to withstand the pain of the nearby shards of metal that dug into his body with every tug.

"come on you bastard! I'm not going to be stopped here after coming this far!" he roared in defiance.

He pulled with all his might and suddenly it began to move, he continued to pull as hard as possible as it became looser. As this happened, he could feel his energy inside his body begin swell and build. He continued to pull with all his might refusing to stop. Then suddenly it came completely loose from where it was being held in the pile. The moment this happened, his energy seemed to explode out of him and his whole world was blinded in a silver light.

Back in hueco mundo Halibel and the others were keeping watch on Takeshi as he was in his inner world. he had begun his meditation hours ago and was still inside his own mind. They had begun to worry that something may have gone wrong, when suddenly Takeshi body was covered in a silver aura. It began to grow in intensity more and more, then without warning it exploded in a massive vortex of silver spiritual energy.

It shot out across the valley and whirled around with tremendous force. Mila, Sung-sun and Apacci were knocked off their feet from it. Halibel actually had to brace herself slightly due to it. Halibel used her pesquisa to ascertain the exact level of this new strength. She was quite shocked from what she felt. While he wasn't as powerful as herself still. This new level he obtained was high enough to give serious trouble if not outright crush the bottom half of the espada.

Then the vortex of energy shrunk back down and whirled a bit more before disappearing completely. Revealing Takeshi and new state of power for all of them to see. Sung-sun and Apacci looked dumbstruck, Mila looked excited and Halibel couldn't help but have a genuine smile on her face.

"Incredible." Halibel said happily.

***End of the tenth day of training, training grounds outside of Karakura***

A garganta opened at woodland training grounds outside of Karakura. Out of it stepped Takeshi, Halibel, Mila, Apacci and Sung-sun. looking around the sun was beginning to set in preparation for night. now that the training period was over, Takeshi felt a lot more confident about the upcoming rescue mission into soul society. Takeshi had spent the last days of training after unlocking his new state of power, harnessing it as much as possible. He further enhanced his current abilities and attacks. He even came up with a couple new tricks as well.

"so now that your training is complete, how long until you and the others leave?" asked Mila

"the day after the summer festival. So about four days from now. It gives enough time to rest up and be ready for the mission." He replied. "I need to go see Ichigo he's most likely done with his training by now as well."

"fair enough, we will leave you and Ichigo be so you can rest in peace in preparation for your mission. We will be back the night of the festival to see you off and wish you the best." Stated Halibel.

"fair enough."

Mila walked up to Takeshi and give him a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you in a few days ok. You make sure to rest up." She chimed.

"you don't have to tell me twice." Takeshi retorted and gave a kiss of his own. Then they separated, everyone else gave a brief good-bye and headed back to hueco mundo. Takeshi took a moment and then took off at a leisurely pace to Urahara's shop. By the time he arrived at the shop, it was nighttime. Urahara was already out front seemingly awaiting his arrival.

Kisuke carefully looked over the eldest Kurosaki child with keen interest. Looking at him from behind his fan and feeling for his energy. Kisuke was taken by surprise by just how strong he now seemed.

"my, my Takeshi I'm not sure what exactly you put yourself through for your training, but it paid off very well." Kisuke chimed as the boy approached. "your going to give the soul society quite the shock."

"thanks Urahara, I didn't spend nearly the last ten days nearly killing myself in training for nothing after all. So how's Ichigo doing?" retorted Takeshi.

"your brother is not only back to being a soul reaper but now he's also stronger than ever!" piped Kisuke with a smile. "he should be out here soon enough to travel back home so you two can take the next few days to rest before leaving."

"how about the others?"

"Chad and Orihime have grown quite well under Yoruichi's care. they'll handle themselves quite well in soul society. while I can't say anything for your quincy pal. If he's anything like I think he is, he'll be plenty capable as well for when the time comes." Explained Kisuke.

Before anything more could be said, Ichigo stepped out of the shop. He had quite the grin his face when he saw his older brother. A grin Takeshi returned in kind. Both brothers looking at the other and knowing just far both had come in their short time of training.

"good to see you back to your old self and better than ever little brother." Takeshi spoke.

"it feels good to be back, let me tell you. hey Kisuke, me and my brother are gonna head home and relax until it's time." piped Ichigo.

"fair enough, I'll see you and the others in a few day's time." said Kisuke with a nod of his head. As he watched the two brothers walk off.

Ichigo and Takeshi didn't talk much on the way home at all. Once they were home everyone else in the house was already in bed. Once they were both in Ichigo's room Takeshi gave a quick message to his little brother.

"by the way Ichigo, Halibel and the others will be here the night of the festival to see us off."

"good, I'd like to see them before we leave on this mission."

"quick word of warning be ready for Sung-sun. she has been all sorts of worried about you since everything happened."

Ichigo thought seriously to himself for a bit "ok, thanks for telling me. I'll find some way to make it up to her."

Takeshi just nodded his head before heading off to his own room to get some rest.

***Night of the Summer festival***

Ichigo and Takeshi were waiting at the training spot awaiting everyone's arrival. They had already spent the afternoon of the festival with their family and other friends. Then suddenly garganta opened up with Halibel and the others stepping out of it.

"hi everyone!" joyfully said Takeshi.

"what's up" said Ichigo

"**Ichigo!**" exclaimed Mila, Apacci and Sung-sun, Halibel stayed back and simply observed for the moment. Apacci and Mila ran up and hugged Ichigo, happy to see their friend ok and back to his old self. After they backed away, Sung-sun casually walked up to the orange haired teen.

"hi, Sung-sun" spoke Ichigo softly right before he got slapped across the face.

"you had me so worried and scared that I had lost you." spoke the usually calm Sung-sun with tone of worry and a stern look. Then her face softened and spoke more softly. "that being said and done, I'm very glad your ok and back again. I truly missed you Ichigo." She said as she leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled away from the kiss and spoke gently looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much Cyan. It was never my intentions to make you worried and hurt on account of me. I promise from here on out, I'll make sure to make it back to you no matter the obstacles in front of me. So you never have to go through that again."

Sung-sun simply looked up into his brown eyes and gently replied. "thank you." before resting her head against his chest as they continued to hold each other.

Everyone else simply watched the exchange with approving looks. Takeshi was sitting on a stump watching things play out with Mila sitting on his lap. They both were happy seeing Ichigo and Sung-sun like that.

"well then" spoke up Halibel. "Takeshi, Ichigo as you know were here to see you off and wish you luck on your mission. Me and Apacci will be returning to hueco mundo soon but Mila and Sung-sun will be staying for a while. So you all may spend some quality time with one another. Let me just say this about your mission. You both have grown much stronger, but you and your friends are still only a few. Heading into the heart of a powerful army. Do what you must as quickly as you can and leave as quickly as you can."

Ichigo and Takeshi both simply nodded at Halibel's sound advice.

"as much as we wish we could join you on your mission. Where your going is a place we hollows and arrancar dare not attempt to step foot in. none the less we all wish you the best of luck and safety." Halibel finished.

"don't worry we understand why you can't come with us. thanks for the advice and wishes of success." Replied Ichigo

"of course Ichigo." Said Halibel as she opened a garganta. "me and Apacci will be leaving now, we shall await your return and the tales of your success. Mila, Sung-sun, enjoy your time here with them but make sure to keep a low profile none the less." She finished as she walked into the garganta.

"certainly mistress." Replied Sung-sun

"yes my lady." Said Mila

"see you all later!" chimed Apacci as she walked into the garganta. "I want to hear the stories of all the asses you kicked while in soul society when you get back!" Apacci spoke and then the garganta closed on her.

"well then, what shall we do?" wondered Takeshi.

"me and Sung-sun are going to hang out up here and watch the fireworks display." Announced Ichigo

"I know what I want to do Takeshi." Chimed Mila

"yes?" Takeshi asked

"I wanna go to your place if it's alright."

Takeshi thought about it for a moment. Isshin and the twins won't be back for atleast a few more hours with the festival still going on. plus all their friends going on the mission will also still be at the festival or away working on last minute prep.

"alright sounds good to me. Little brother we'll be back a bit later."

"alright, sounds good. See you then." Ichigo replied as he turned around and walked off with an arm around Sung-sun.

Takeshi then quickly picked up Mila bridal style. She gave him a bit of a look.

"it'll be safer if I carry you as we fast travel back to my place. You using sonido could tip someone off to your presence." He stated and Mila nodded her head in agreement. Then in a burst of bringer light, they were off. After a few minutes they arrived at the Kurosaki household.

"well here we are and you finally to see what the inside of my place looks like." He chimed as he set Mila down.

"sweet, I've been waiting for this." Piped Mila and they both walked inside.

Mila took a moment to observe the place, while nothing like the palace she and the others lived in at los noches. There was still a comfy and enjoyable charm to the place. Takeshi led her upstairs to his room. His room was simple, decent sized bed with a work desk and chair. With other simple things laying about you'd expect in a teenager's room. Mila took a seat on the bed.

"nice little room you have here." She chimed

"yeah, it's nothing fancy but it certainly works for me though. So what do you wanna do?" he replied.

"I'm honestly not sure, I didn't really think that far." Announced the lioness arrancar. "hey, could you grab me a drink really quick, I feel thirsty."

"no problem, I'll be back in a few." He chirped and left. After a few minutes he returned to his room with a couple glasses and a can of soda to share. When he walked into his room the lights were off for some reason. what he saw almost made him drop what he was holding. His face went red and started to breath somewhat deeply.

Mila was standing up completely naked, she was leaning the front her body against one of the walls with her large breast's pressing up against it. she had her butt sticking out slightly. Her arms were raised up, so her forearms were supporting her against the wall. The moonlight coming from the window illuminated off her dark skin seemingly showing off the detail of her well-built muscles. Her hair cascaded down her naked back as she looked at him with a slightly turned face looking at him with her emerald eyes. Them displaying a playful and sultry look.

"I figured out what we can do for a while Takeshi." She said with a seductive tone.

Takeshi needless to say was trying to process this turn of events. finally coming out of his shock, he set what he was holding on the desk in his room and made his way to Mila.

Not really knowing what to do, he simply allowed instinct to guide him. he got right up against her and placed his hands on her hips, bringer his head down kissing her neck. He glided his hands up and gently cupped her breast's, which brought moans of approval from Mila. he then brought his hands back down to her waist and began to slowly guide her to his bed. They fell on to the bed with Mila on top of him and soon started to share deep kisses with each other. soon enough both lost track of everything around them as they drifted around in their shared lust filled fun.

A little over an hour later they both were laying on top the bed. They were hot, sweaty, naked, Mila's hair was mess and Takeshi were still trying to process that what they just did had in fact happened. Mila snuggled her head against his chest with an arm wrapped around him. Takeshi also had an arm draped over her.

"this is exactly what was needed I think." Said a very happy and content Mila.

"absolutely no arguments here from me." He replied.

"I love you Takeshi. I really do. just be sure to come back to me or I'll never forgive you." said Mila looking up into his eyes with a concerned look.

"I know and I love you too Mila. don't worry I'll make it back I promise." he replied back as he looked down into her eyes. He leaned his head and gave her a gentle kiss. They laid there for a while more eventually, they knew they had to get back up and return to the training area. So reluctantly they got up and redressed and headed back to the training grounds.

When they arrived, they found Ichigo and Sung-sun waiting on them. they both looked red faced and their cloths looked a bit wrinkled up. Plus whether sung-sun was aware of it or not, some leaves were sticking out of her hair. It was easy to tell that they had been up to the same thing that Takeshi and Mila had.

Both parties shared reluctant good-byes as the two arranacar woman left back to hueco mundo. Ichigo and Takeshi shared a look with each other, knowing what they had been up to with their respective girlfriend. Both brothers took a steady pace back home. When they arrived it appeared that Isshin and the twins had already gone to bed. Ichigo immediately went up to his room for the night. Takeshi hung around in the kitchen for a quick drink before heading to bed.

"still up I see son." Spoke up Isshin as he walked into the kitchen.

"hey dad, how was the rest of the festival with Karin and Yuzu?"

"it was great, those two had a wonderful time. crashed in bed the moment we got home." Isshin cheerfully replied before getting serious look. "Takeshi, I have something here for you and your brother to take with you on your mission tomorrow." Isshin spoke as he held out two charms, that Takeshi took and looked at.

"thanks dad, I'll make sure Ichigo gets his." The violet eyed teen replied happily to his father.

"your welcome son. Just be sure to stay safe and help ensure your brother and your friends make it back in one piece." Said Isshin as he placed a hand caringly on his eldest son's shoulder and smiled.

Then the Kurosaki patriarch's face took on a perverted grin. "by the way son, congrats on becoming man." He said cheekily. "word of advice son, next time spray air freshener in your room after sex. It helps cover up the smell. Also you left the two glasses and the unopened drink on your desk." Finished Isshin as he laughed at his son's dumbstruck expression and walked off to bed for the night.

Takeshi stood in the kitchen for he didn't know how long before regaining his bearings. "good grief." Was all he said before finally going to bed himself for the night.

***The next day, Soul society outside the Seireitei***

A portal opened up in sky and an explosion could be heard as Takeshi and friends were thrown out of it landing roughly in the soul society. Kisuke had made a special portal in order to travel to soul society. unfortunately as they were traveling something called the kototsu showed up and chased them. Ishida was nearly killed thanks some dumb cap on his lame ass quincy outfit. Chad had managed to save him though, as they neared the exit Orihime used her powers to block the kototsu. Which caused the explosion that tossed them out of the exit.

Everyone was regaining their bearings while Yoruichi who had been traveling in cat form from the start was berating Orihime for the reckless and foolish use of her shield.

Ichigo stood up dressed in his soul reaper garb. With his new giant knife shaped blade named Zangetsu hanging off his back. "Hey look there's the Seireitei!" Ichigo said and then charged off like an idiot before anyone could stop him.

"Ichigo get your ass back here! Getting in there won't be that easy!" Takeshi yelled at his little brother. "there sure to have some kind of-" his words were cut off when massive walls dropped out of the sky blocking Ichigo's path. "son of a bitch." Takeshi muttered to himself.

Then some giant gate guard by the name Jidanbo showed up to challenge Ichigo for trying to get into the seireitei. Ichigo agreed to fight him, if anything to test his new strength. Everyone was worried except Takeshi and Yoruichi, who knew Ichigo was more than enough for the giant guard.

The fight wasn't really fight as much as it was just Ichigo blocking the guys attacks so easily it was laughable before he destroyed the giant's weapons with ease. Then the guard started to cry after having his weapons destroyed which was just kind of sad. Then after Ichigo calmed Jidanbo down, the giant was kind enough to open the gate for them. however once the gate was open someone was already waiting on the other side.

They guy was thin and tall, with very sharp features that almost made him look skeletal. He had silver hair and his eyes seemed shut. His mouth also seemed stuck in a constant mocking smile. He wore a standard soul reaper uniform with a white haori. Takeshi wasn't sure who this guy was but, he gave Takeshi a very bad vibe.

"who the hell is this guy?" Takeshi wondered.

"he's Gin Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd division." Answered Yoruichi from behind him.

"well great, not here ten minutes and we already run into a captain. That's just bullshit." Spat the fullbringer.

Takeshi watched as Gin exchanged words with Jidanbo though he couldn't hear what was being said. Then suddenly gin pulled out his blade and it extended out at super high speeds and sliced one of Jidanbo's arms clean off. The giant howled in pain but kept the gate open with his one arm. Then Ichigo having seen this tried to rush the captain.

"god dammit!" Takeshi yelled out as he activated his fullbring to the stage it was at when he fought Byakuya and took off as fast as possible with bringer light after his brother. He passed through the gate entrance and was about to reach Ichigo when Gin shot his blade out again, this time right at Ichigo.

Ichigo managed to bring up Zangetsu in time to block it but was pushed clean off his feet and right into Jidanbo. The force of it so strong it caused Jidanbo to fall back and let gate door drop. Takeshi moved to get to other side of the gate before it closed completely.

"not so fast!" a snake like voice called out.

Gin suddenly appeared next to him and swung with his blade. Forcing Takeshi to duck and jump back.

The gate closed, trapping Takeshi inside the seireitei all by himself.

On the other side of the gate Ichigo was less than thrilled by this turn of events.

"NO!" Ichigo roared "we have to get back in there! We can't leave my brother in there by himself dammit!"

"Ichigo calm yourself!" yelled Yoruichi in a commanding voice. Causing Ichigo to shut up as Yoruichi continued with more calm tone. "I'm sorry but your brother is stuck by himself for the timing being. There's nothing we can do as of now to get in there to help him at this moment. Do not despair though, your brother is very capable. Between him, you and your friends. He is the only one among you all who can currently fight a captain and stand a good chance to win. Have faith in your brother's abilities and skill, he did survive being in hueco mundo for four years after all."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and nodded his head in understanding, even though he still felt uneasy about the current state of affairs.

Back inside on the other end of the gate Takeshi was having a stare down with the 3rd division captain.

"well, well" said Gin "it looks like I've managed to trap a little ryoka boy, to be all by himself." Gin studied the invader in front him for a moment before a realization hit him. "oh my, unless I'm remembering captain Kuchiki's report wrong. You must be that human boy named Takeshi Kurosaki. You call yourself a fullbring if I'm recalling the report correctly?"

"yeah, yeah, your right about all that. my name is Takeshi Kurosaki. If my info is right, you must Gin Ichimaru. Captain of the 3rd division." Takeshi replied.

"correct. It seems your well informed."

"you could say that, not that it will matter to you here soon I suppose."

"oh and why is that? from Kuchiki's report you lost pretty soundly to him. what makes you think you'll do any better against any other captain." Questioned Gin.

"are you serious?" Takeshi asked rhetorically. "you honestly think I would come to this place after what happened, without becoming stronger first?"

Takeshi began to glow with a silver aura and his spirit energy began to surge.

"here's the deal Gin, as much as I would have liked to show this off on Byakuya first. I suppose beggars can't be choosers. I'm gonna show just how much stronger I am now, compared to how I was back then. I'm going to make a statement and I'm gonna use you to make that statement with. So get ready!" he yelled out.

Then a gigantic twister of silver energy shot out completely hiding Takeshi within it.

Gin's eyes opened in surprised revealing their bright sky blue color. "nothing in Byakuya's report indicated he was even close to being this kind of strong." Gin muttered to himself with an unusually serious tone. "I could be in some serious trouble with this one."

On the other side of the seireitei in the 5th division. Aizen felt the sudden mass surge of energy and knew right away who it belonged to.

"you are an intriguing one indeed Takeshi Kurosaki." Aizen spoke to himself within his quarters. "very soon I shall make my move for what I desire." He mused to himself with a small and cruel smirk.

**A/N: So here we are at the soul society arc at last. Let's see where this all goes! Quick side note, someone once asked me if Takeshi was going to have a theme song of his own of sorts. After some thinking I decided to find one for him. looking around I found one I really like. So Takeshi's theme is going to be. "Hyakki Yakou" by Hello Sleepwalkers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected**

Gin watched with caution as the twister began to die down. He wasn't sure what to be expecting once the vortex went away. The swirling energy died down, showing Takeshi in his new fullbring form. Gin raised an eyebrow at what he was looking at.

"well, that's certainly something." Gin muttered to himself.

Takeshi stood there wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt that zipped down slightly stopping just below the bottom of his neck, black pants and boots, and a black cloth covering his left leg and right arm. He has a black shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder, and his chest is covered by two black straps that also went across his back, held in place by a badge shaped like two swords making an x. he wore black fingerless gloves his hair was now completely silver except for the tips that were black. His eyes changed from their violet to a gleaming silver. Unlike his previous forms, his face was left uncovered.

Reaver had also changed greatly. Reaver now looked like an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle it was six feet long, with a black single-chisel edged serrated blade one foot wide. the handguard was grey and riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard where Takeshi clips the sword onto his back. the grip of the sword was 20 inches long wrapped in silver cloth. The handle was separated in two sections by a flat black metal ring in the middle. The pommel was a small fist sized black circular hoop.

Gin studied the new look of his opponent, he had to admit it was rather stylish. As for the weapon he now wielded. Well he had no intentions of being on the receiving end of such a nasty looking sword. Granted the more pressing matter was the boy's new level of spirit energy he was giving off. It was certainly nothing to scoff at. At the boy's new level, even Byakuya would find the boy a far greater challenge then he was not too long ago.

If Takeshi had to describe the look he was seeing on Gin's face, it would have to be surprise, shock and uneasy at what the captain was looking at. Takeshi couldn't help but drink it in. while he had hoped to not run into a captain so early on, he wasn't going to complain too hard. It was time to show off all the insane amount of work he put in with Halibel.

Takeshi held out Reaver in both hands in a fighting stance. "hope your ready Gin. Because here I come." Takeshi spoke calmly.

In a burst of bringer light Takeshi charged forward right into the captain's face and delivered a quick slash with his massive blade. Gin jump back just in time to dodge it but Takeshi kept up his offensive assault and quickly closed the distance and continued his attacking.

Gin could only do his best to dodge at the moment, the human boy giving him no room to breathe and was quickly pushing him back across the massive courtyard. Gin knew he had to break away somehow, he could only dodge they boys' assault for so long. That much he could tell.

Thinking quickly gin took the chance when he saw it. "Bakudo #1: Sai!" Gin cried out as a small yellow rope of energy shot and wrapped around Takeshi's legs. Takeshi's was forced to stop and break the bind on his legs. Takeshi was only held up for a few moments, but it was all Gin needed.

Gin quickly put a good distance between them and drew his blade. "Shoot to kill: Shinso!" the captain spoke as his blade extended out almost too fast to see.

Takeshi was barely able to break free and throw up his blade in time to block the strike but was pushed back a fair distance before the blade retracted to its original state.

"I have to admit, you're certainly much stronger now compared to what was in Byakuya's report on you." stated Gin. "I'll admit you caught me off guard with that speed of yours, but it won't catch me a second time. I won't let you get so close to me so easily again."

"you know Gin." Began Takeshi. "if you read what Byakuya wrote about me then you should know I don't need to get close to you in order to hurt you." he finished as he brought his blade back behind him and poured energy into.

"Scatter shot!" Yelled Takeshi as he swung Reaver around in front of him in a wide arc. Before, the best Takeshi could manage was roughly 1000 shards. Now after all his training he could now launch four times that amount.

Gin saw an almost unfathomable amount, of shards flying at him at lightning speed. He did the only he could do he jumped high up into the air narrowly dodging the barrage as all the shards planted themselves into the courtyard below him.

"Click." Said Takeshi

*BOOM*

The ground erupted as the shards exploded, sending dust and debris high into the sky as the ground below was obliterated by the explosion. Gin landed down in mist of the rubble surrounded by a thick smoke from the explosion. Gin kept his senses sharp. Waiting for his enemy to make the next move.

"Getsuga Tensho!" was all Gin heard before the smoke in front of him suddenly dissipated by mass arc of silver energy. Gin quickly flash stepped to the side to avoid it and managed to avoid most of it. though the outer edge of the strike nicked him in his right leg. The blast traveled until it slammed into a nearby wall and completely obliterated it.

"that was certainly a close one." Muttered Gin as he focused on his opponent. Quickly launching Shinso to strike out again at the fullbringer.

Takeshi sot out to the side to avoid the strike. he was caught off guard when Gin twisted the blade in Takeshi's direction as it was extended, never losing its high speed. Takeshi Quickly jumped back but took a slash in his left arm.

"Your blade doesn't lose it momentum when you twist and swing it about, even when it's extended out, I see." Chimed Takeshi.

"exactly." Replied Gin as Shinso retracted "quite handy wouldn't you say?"

"no matter, it doesn't matter what tricks you have it won't stop me from winning this!" said Takeshi as he charged another getusga tensho. However he was pouring a lot more power into this one. He had an idea which may or may not have involved obliterating the entire courtyard. He jumped high into the air and hovered with bringer light. A mass cyclone of silver spirit energy whirled around Takeshi as he prepared his attack.

"he's seriously going to destroy the entire courtyard just to get to me?!" spoke Gin with some concern in his voice.

"damn right you fox faced bastard! Like I said Gin, I'm making a statement here!" yelled Takeshi.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Roared Takeshi with all his might and unleashed the gigantic attack.

Gin could only watch in shock as the sky above him was seemingly blotted out by a gigantic twisting arc of silver. Then the getsuga tensho collided with the ground and exploded.

The entire ground of the courtyard seemed to buckle and shake like a mass earthquake had rocked through it. the tiles that covered the ground immediately shattered and blew away, nearby buildings on the edges of the courtyard were damaged from the force.

Gin did the only thing he felt he could do and threw up a kido shield in front of him for protection.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!" cried Gin as a mass translucent barrier appeared before him just in time to catch the force of the blast as it reached him. even with a barrier spell as strong as danku, Gin could feel the sheer pressure of the blast bearing heavily on the barrier. Gin had to put his full focus on sustaining the barrier. Not wanting to risk the barrier breaking and be caught in the mass destruction of the getsuga tensho.

As the blast began to die down, Gin put his focus on detecting the fullbringer's power in order to gauge his position. However the problem was Gin couldn't detect anything at all. It was as if the boy had upped and disappeared suddenly.

"that doesn't make any sense! He shouldn't be able to completely mask such power!?" Gin thought out loud to himself.

"Don't be so sure of that one." Said a voice directly behind Gin.

Takeshi was right behind Gin with Reaver at the ready, the blade glowed a bright silver from the power being focused into it.

Gin knew he was caught. Even as he dropped his focus on the barrier and tried to move away. The boy was right on top of him with his attack ready. Even with Gin trying to move as fast as he could, he knew that he would take most of whatever it was the fullbringer had in store for him.

"Cutter" Said Takeshi with cold calmness, wanting show one his new techniques.

The first swing was a downward single-handed reap with a step forward, the second swing was a two-handed swing downward in the other direction making an x shape in conjunction with the first strike. The third part was three slashes: two ground-level slashes in a fanning motion from left to right, then ending with an outward waving slash.

The strikes tore clean and deeply into Gin. with each swing the energy on the blade left a visible arc of the blades swing from the energy. Once the final swing was done and the last arc appeared. They all exploded away from Takeshi position automatically.

Gin was thrown like a rag doll clean across the broken remains of the courtyard in a blast of silver and crimson blood. His body tumbled before skidding harshly to stop face first on the ground. His haori and the top half of his uniform were shredded. Gin was alive but was breathing heavily, the attack had knocked the fight out of him. never before had anyone ever managed to wound him in such a manner. Not mention the massive blood loss he was now suffering from, making it difficult to stay awake.

"still alive I see." Spoke Takeshi as he approached the down Gin with caution. "to be expected of someone who holds the rank of captain I suppose."

"you….won't…succeed….ya'know." spoke Gin in between breaths. "you may have beaten me, but you won't defeat all the others…..even if your friends manage….to make it in seireitei as well. You'll all fail and die here….along with the Kuchiki girl." Finished Gin with a mocking smile.

"that remains to be seen." Replied Takeshi with a glare and brought his boot down on the captain's face, knocking him out. Takeshi placed reaver on his back and looked at the area around him or rather what was left of it. the tiling that covered the courtyard was either broken or completely destroyed and some surrounding building had either been reduced to rubble or were heavily damaged. Not to mention one the massive walls within the courtyard that was meant to be a part of some pathway was also destroyed.

"Geez, between this and beating down the captain. I'm probably officially on top of the gotei 13's shit list." Takeshi mused to himself as he looked at his wrist that now had his energy concealing bracelet. Urahara had given it back to him before they left after upgrading it to account for his new power level. He had purposely kept it off wanting to use it as a surprise trick in a fight if needed. A smart call on his part in hindsight.

He figured Gin was smart enough and strong enough to keep his distance where he would have the advantage against Takeshi. Hence why Takeshi overcharged his getsuga tensho and obliterated the courtyard. He needed to do something that kept Gin's focus squarely off him long enough to slip it on without the captain noticing. Thankfully the whole gambit paid off, Takeshi had to use most of his energy in that attack. If it had failed it would have left him in a bad spot against the fox faced captain.

Suddenly Takeshi felt new power signatures approaching, while none of them felt all that strong. Takeshi wanted to avoid another fight so soon after beating Gin, especially with his strength roughly at a fifth of its highest level currently. With that he quickly took off in bringer light to find a good place to bunker down and hide. As much as he wanted to immediately search for Rukia, he knew that he would have to wait for the others to make it in seireitei. The gotei 13 would for sure be on high alert after what he had done. The others showing up would provide the distraction needed to safely move again.

A group of soul reapers belonging to the fourth division, the medical group of the soul reaper forces appeared at the scene of the fight that had ended not too long ago. What they saw shocked them, the courtyard by the gate that was guarded by Jidanbo was unrecognizable. It was as if a hurricane of destruction rolled through the area. Not to surprising, the squad had felt the fighting going on but kept a safe distance away. There were medics not fighters, after all. Not to mention they felt one of the fighters was the third division captain Gin Ichimaru. What scared them in all honesty was that the captain's opponent was also of captain level, a ryoka running around with such power was a scary thought.

Leading the group was Isane Kotetsu, vice-captain of the fourth division. She was a tall woman with silver hair she kept short except for a small braid that she had. She and group had been attending to other business, when the alarms went off and the fighting near the gate began. She purposely kept her squad back not wanting to get caught in the fighting between two powerful fighters. She surveyed the area in shock at the destruction that had been dealt out. Then her eyes caught something that made her gasp in horror.

She saw captain Ichimaru laid out on the ground severely wounded and unconscious. She immediately ran up to the downed captain and began to treat him.

"send word to the division to prepare for emergency operation, inform captain Unohana that she will be needed. Send another messenger to the head captain. Inform him a ryoka is running loose somewhere in seireitei and is strong enough to defeat a captain." Isane ordered out to a few of subordinates, they left while the rest remained to help stabilize Ichimaru for transport to the fourth division.

***Sometime later at the captains meeting room***

In the hall like room stood 12 different individuals each wearing a white haori. These were the captains of the gotei 13. The strongest soul reapers of the seireitei. They were all lined up in their respective spots waiting for the emergency meeting to commence. They all knew the alarms had been sounded earlier but knew no details beyond that except for the head captain and fourth division captain Retsu Unohana.

At the front of the group was the head captain and leader of the first division. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was an old man with a bald head and very long beard. Despite his old age he was still a force to be reckoned with. He had led the soul reaper forces since their inception, seeing how no one else has ever been strong enough to take the position away. The multitude of scars that adorned his body was proof of this fact. None could question the strength and authority that he commanded. He banged his cane on the floor bringing attention to himself.

"this emergency captains meeting is now to begin at once." he announced.

"head-captain." Spoke up a tall man with long white hair. The captain of the thirteenth division, Jushiro Ukitake. "Captain Ichimaru is still not here, should we not wait for him?"

"I'm afraid captain Ichimaru will be unable to attend the meeting." Cut in a woman with long black hair, tied in a thick braid that went down her chest. The captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana. "I'm afraid to say that captain Ichimaru is at intensive care at the fourth division. Following his fight with one of ryoka invaders."

"are you saying Ichimaru lost and was nearly killed by some ryoka!?" spoke up a small black haired woman with a very serious expression. Second division captain Sui-Feng. Unohana merely nodded her head in response.

"what of the ryoka itself? What are its current whereabouts?" questioned a short, white haired child looking boy. The captain of the tenth division Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"we don't know I'm afraid to say." Replied Unohana. "the ryoka was already gone by the time my vice-captain arrived at the scene of the battle. All she found was a nearly dead captain Ichimaru and the whole courtyard by the gate guarded by Jidanbo, destroyed beyond recognition. As of now me must assume the ryoka is hiding out somewhere in the seireitei awaiting to make its next move."

"just how much do we know at the moment?" wondered a man with straw hat, wearing a pink kimono over his haori. The captain of the eighth division Shunsui Kyōraku.

"only that a group of ryoka tried to enter seireitei and were stopped by Jidanbo, who was then subsequently defeated. After the gate was opened by Jidanbo, captain Ichimaru was there at the scene. He attacked Jidanbo and the ryoka using his shikai. While he knocked Jidanbo and one of the ryoka outside before the gate closed, one of them was trapped inside seireitei. The ryoka subsequently fought and defeated captain Ichimaru, leaving him for dead." Explained captain Unohana.

"do we have idea what this ryoka looks like atleast?" asked a very large man wearing armor including a helmet. The captain of the seventh division Sajin Komamura.

"indeed we do. my sensors in my division went off once the fighting began. Knowing that this meeting would be about this. I took the liberty of taking an image of our ryoka in question from the security footage." Spoke a strange man covered in black and white body paint. The captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The captain pulled out a small device and activated it, which projected an image on one the nearby walls.

The image was of Takeshi in his full release state staring down Ichimaru right before they fought. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the image. Despite the change in appearance he knew who it was.

"I know who our ryoka in question is." announced Byakuya. "it's Takeshi Kurosaki, the fullbringer boy from the living world whom I engaged in my mission to retrieve Rukia."

"from your report, you left him and his brother both for dead after dealing them critical wounds?" questioned Toshiro.

"indeed, I know not how he survived or become this much stronger in a such a short time, but I believe his intentions are clear. He must be aiming to somehow save Rukia from her punishment as he attempted to in the living world." spoke Byakuya.

"how do you wish to approach this situation head captain?" asked Sui-Feng.

"as of this moment I am putting all of the seireitei on high alert. Captains are permitted until further notice to carry their zanpaktuo with them. return to your divisions for now and attend to things until further word is given. Should you run into this ryoka, use whatever force in needed to bring it in. be cautious, this ryoka is not to be underestimated. He has already proven capable of defeating a captain. Dismissed!" finished the head captain with a bang of his cane and authority in his voice.

As all the captains began to file out, one in particular was in deep thought to himself. He had remained quiet throughout the meeting. Aizen mused to himself mentally.

'my, my Takeshi Kurosaki, I must admit you beating Gin was unexpected. I'll need to make some adjustments to my plans, but it makes no difference to their end. It seems your potential maybe as high or perhaps even higher than your brother, most surprising. Once I manage to get my hands on you, we will see for sure just how accurate that train of thought is.' he smiled to himself as he walked alone back to his division in thought about the eldest Kurosaki.

***Elsewhere with Ichigo and friends***

Ichigo and the others went searching for information for the one who could help them get into seireitei. A person by the name of Kukaku Shiba, as Yoruichi mentioned to them. they had some trouble with some ugly idiot who hated soul reapers but that was about it. eventually they found their way to Kukaku.

Surprisingly to everyone not already aware of the fact, Kukaku was a woman with a fiery personality. Her grand plan to get them into soul society was to launch them from a special canon directly into the place. The explosive's loving woman taught them they would have to create a special sphere around themselves for it all to work. Though for it to truly work they would have to bring someone of Kukaku's side with them. which turned out to be the soul reaper hating jerk from earlier. Now known as Ganju.

Eventually they all learned how to properly create the sphere for transport. As everyone began to settle down for the night for the assault on seireitei. Ichigo was still on edge about his brother having been trapped inside the heart of the soul reapers home on his own. While he had faith in his brother to be ok, he couldn't help but worry.

Ichigo was in a room with the others when his musings were cut off once Kukaku walked in.

"I got some news on your friend who got stuck in seireitei without you guys." Announced Kukaku.

"Really!?" Ichigo practically yelled out. Everyone else in the room were also listening intently as well at this point.

"yeah, Yoruichi mentioned your friend. So I pulled some info from what few contacts I have inside seireitei. I'll say this Ichigo, your brother knows how to make one hell of a statement." Spoke Kukaku with some glee.

"just what happened Kukaku?" asked Yoruichi still in her cat form.

"well he more or less obliterated the entire courtyard by the gate and a fair chunk of the surrounding structures in his fight with Ichimaru. On top of that he actually took down the fox faced asshole." Explained Kukaku.

"Takeshi killed Gin Ichimaru!?" exclaimed Yoruichi in genuine surprise.

"well" began Kukaku "he might have. All I know is that Ichimaru was hauled off to emergency care in the fourth division barely hanging on. whether he's managed to survive or not I don't know I'm afraid."

"how much does this change things for us?" asked Ishida

"hmmmm" hummed Yoruichi. "well, at this point seireitei will be on high alert. They'll certainly be on the lookout for any sign of Takeshi. If I know him like I think I do, he'll have been smart enough to find a good place lay low for the time being. If everything that Kukaku has told us in indeed correct, he will be seireitei's number one priority. Even when we gain entrance tomorrow into seireitei, Takeshi will still be their top target. Anyone hiding out in there who has proven capable of defeating a captain is a massive red flag for them. it's something we can use to our own advantage."

"how so?" asked Chad.

"simple, once we arrive. It will give Takeshi the freedom he needs to move about. Once he does and reveals himself, the soul reapers will detour the bulk of their strength to him. we will be unknowns, but Takeshi is a known threat. They'll aim to deal with him first, considering how dangerous he has proven to be." Finished Yoruichi.

"essentially my brother is going to hopefully be bait for the soul reapers while we do our own thing." Cut in Ichigo.

"more or less" replied Yoruichi.

Ichigo growled in response, he didn't like the idea of having his brother be bait like that. he understood his brother was plenty capable, but he just didn't like the idea on principle in all honesty. Though he knew there wasn't much point in trying to argue it.

"fine, let's get to bed and be ready for tomorrow." Spat Ichigo.

***Back in seireitei at night***

Momo Hinamori the vice-captain of the fifth division was traveling attending to her duties. She was a small girl with brown hair she kept in a bun. She was known for being gentle and kind-hearted, along with a strong talent in kido. She was dedicated to her duty and is a close childhood friend of the tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Whom she affectionately called "shiro-chan" much to the captain's annoyance.

The seireitei had gone to high alert after a ryoka invaded and even managed to defeat captain Ichimaru. While the captain of her squad Sosuke Aizen had called his subordinates together and assured them everything would be fine. Momo still had her reservations about it all. Someone who was capable of defeating a captain was someone she didn't want to run into.

With everything on high alert that meant round the clock guard shifts until further notice. It also meant making sure everyone stuck on the shifts had what the needed to make the long guard duty tolerable. Momo was on her way to a storage warehouse where supplies were kept meant for the guard post's. while she had already insured all of the fifth division posts were stocked up. She wanted to stock them with a little extra just to be on the safe side of things.

Sadly the storage warehouse closets to the fifth was too low on what she wanted. So he she had to go to the next closet one, which was all the way by the seventh division. Momo reached her destination and made her way to back of the storage area. The supplies she was looking for should be located in the back.

"ahh here we are." She said joyfully as she gathered the wanted supplies. As she did so she suddenly had a shiver go down her spine, like something was watching her. She put her hand to her blade, waiting for any sign of foul play. After a few minutes of nothing happening she moved away her hand and relaxed.

"this whole situation with the ryoka must have me a little overly stressed out." She muttered to herself.

"perfectly understandable." Rang out a voice she didn't recognize.

Momo's eyes widened in shock but before she could do anything. She felt something collide with the back of head harshly and everything went black. As her body began to fall to the floor, she was carefully caught and gently laid down. Standing over top of her was the man of the hour himself, Takeshi Kurosaki.

"well, that was a close call." He mused. He had found this place as somewhere to hide and rest. He noticed the place seemed rarely visited, just his luck of course someone would come barging in while he was hiding in it. when he noticed the person in question was a vice-captain, he decided to make a move to capture the girl. A vice-captain should certainly have the answers to the questions he had.

He took the girls blade away and bound her up and covered her mouth. Now it was just a matter of waiting until she woke up.

Momo woke she didn't know how long she had been out, but when she started to come too the first thing that hit her. Was the splitting headache she had, she tried to move but quickly realized she was tied up. Her eyes shot wide open as what had happened came rushing back to her. She tried struggling with her binds but no avail.

"you're awake at last little miss sunshine." Said a voice she recognized as the one she heard before she was knocked out.

She could only watch and realize in horror who was standing before her. She knew who he was from the description that was passed around seireitei. Silver hair, a black outfit and massive black blade. It was the ryoka invader that had left captain Ichimaru for dead after a destructive battle.

Takeshi bent down in front of the clearly scared girl. While he hated having to do this sort of thing to someone. That fact was he needed info and saving Rukia mattered more to him than some random soul reaper girl.

"so I'm gonna break this down for you." spoke Takeshi as he bent down directly in front of Momo. "I need to know where Rukia Kuchiki is being held and you're going to tell me." Then he reached and gently held Momo by the chin to make her look directly at him. "otherwise you'll force to me use more persuasive measures, if you don't want to talk willingly." He finished tapping the hilt of Reaver with his hand.

Momo's faced visibly paled at the supposed implications of a failure to comply. She albeit somewhat nervously nodded her head in agreement. She knew that she was at the ryoka's complete mercy, might as well not tempt fate.

"good, now I'm gonna remove the gag and you're going to calmly tell me who you are." Said Takeshi and the girl simply nodded.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, vice-captain of the fifth division." she said once the gag had been removed.

"Takeshi Kurosaki, human and fullbringer." Replied Takeshi. "so where is Rukia Kuchiki being held?"

"she was being kept in the sixth division cell block but after your attack at the gate. Orders came down form central 46 not long after a captains meeting to move her to the senzakyu to be held until her execution." Momo explained.

"just what and where is that by chance?"

"it's a massively tall white structure overlooking sokyoku hill, the execution grounds. You can't possibly miss it; you can see it from practically anywhere in seireitei."

"I see." Mused Takeshi as he thought to himself, then a thought crossed his mind. "what's this central 46 you mentioned before?"

"Central 46 is a collection of law makers of sorts in soul society. there a mass panel of individuals who make decisions regarding laws, crimes against soul society and so on. once central 46 makes a decision, no one can argue against it, not even the head captain." Stated Momo.

"I'm going to assume they're the ones who ordered Rukia's execution."

Momo nodded her head. Takeshi took a moment to think about what he heard.

"may I ask you a question?" the small girl piped up.

"shoot."

"why is it that you're so determined to save Rukia?" Momo inquired.

Takeshi was quiet for a few moments but decided it was best to explain himself to Momo.

"you see, it was only because of Rukia giving her powers to my brother the night that she did. That my family and Rukia herself mind you weren't all killed by a hollow. that's why I'm here trying to save her, she did more than I could probably be thankful for with that one single action. Now that she needs help, I'm going to help her no matter what. For both the debt that I owe her and the fact I consider her a friend." Finished Takeshi.

Momo looked shocked for a moment before her face softened. Hearing his explanation it actually made a lot of sense.

"I think I can understand." Said Momo "hearing the reason for Rukia transferring her power like she did. It only makes her whole sentence all the odder I have to say."

"what do you mean?" said Takeshi with a raised eyebrow.

"well her being executed let alone by the sokyoku seems very overboard for the crime she has committed. The sokyoku is normally reserved for captains who committed the highest of offenses. Normally for what she did, would only generally be punished by a loss of pay and duty restriction. Not even a captain would be punished by execution for doing what she did." Finished Momo.

Takeshi didn't say anything and merely let all this new info sink in. he raised whole bunch of new questions. Suddenly everything about this situation with Rukia was a lot more suspicious. Too suspicious for him to overlook, perhaps he would need to go see this central 46 for himself.

"just where is this central 46 located at by chance?" he asked.

"they have their own compound near the center of seireitei." Momo replied.

Takeshi simply nodded his head before slipping the gag back over Hinamori's mouth.

"well I'm gonna get some sleep, so should you. tomorrow is going to be busy." Was all he said before he found a comfy place to sleep.

Momo was rather annoyed by the action but decided to listen. Not like she was going anywhere anytime in the current situation.

Takeshi woke up hours later to the sound of alarms going off. He quickly jumped up wide awake.

"sounds like the others have made their way in." he muttered to himself.

He looked and noticed Momo was had already been woken up by the alarms as well. He quickly grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She grumbled in response through her gag at the action.

"oh please don't be that way. Did you really think I would just let you go or leave you here?" he asked.

All he got was grumbling in response. He just shrugged as made his way out of the door of the storage area. Making sure there were no soul reapers nearby he hoped up on a nearby rooftop to try and gauge where the others were. To his surprise he picked up everyone's signature's as well as one he didn't recognize coming from the sky. He looked up and saw something he honestly never would have expected.

He saw everyone in some weird cannonball like structure of reiatsu. They had passed through the barrier surrounding the seireitei.

"well then, once they all land, I'll just meet up with them and explain what all I-" his words died in his mouth when he saw the cannonball like structure begin to crack and then blow clean apart. He watched as everyone inside was seemingly scattered across all of seireitei in various directions.

"sweet fucking kami." Deadpanned Takeshi as he face-palmed at what he just witnessed.

Takeshi reached out and tried to decipher just where everyone was. He picked up Ichigo and someone he didn't recognize the farthest away. They had already encountered couple of soul reaper's, but Takeshi could tell that Ichigo could handle it. Everyone else seemed to be somewhere in between except Yoruichi. She was the closest to his current position, so he headed off to her. After a few minutes of carefully traveling around he spotted a familiar black cat.

"OY!" Takeshi cried out to grab Yoruichi's attention.

Yoruichi, quickly looked behind, worried she had been caught but was relieved when she noticed it was Takeshi. She stopped and allowed the fullbringer to catch up.

"ah, Takeshi good to see you're ok. I heard about you defeating Ichimaru. Well done I have to admit. You made quite the impression on seireitei." Stated the werecat.

"thanks Yoruichi, though I'm pretty sure I'm officially at the top of the soul reaper's hit list for the time being." Retorted Takeshi as he stopped.

"that's certainly true." Said Yoruichi as she then noticed what Takeshi was carrying. "who may I ask is your friend?"

"this is fifth division vice-captain Momo Hinamori." He said as he plopped aforementioned soul reaper down in front of him. "she happened to come stumbling into where I was hiding. So I knocked her put, tied her up and got some information out of her."

"good thinking but what will you do with her now?" Yoruichi wondered.

"I was wondering if you could take her off my hands and stash her somewhere safe. I imagine you and Kisuke being the people you are have a hiding hole or two around here. From your days of living in this place." Spoke the fullbringer.

Yoruichi chuckled a little in response before speaking. "quite right, very well I'll take her off your hands. I know just the place. I suggest you go help the others however you can. Whether it be helping them directly or causing some more chaos of your own to draw people away from them."

"will do!" Chimed Takeshi as he took off, leaving Momo with Yoruichi.

Takeshi traveled for a little a bit before finding the entrance to one of the divisions.

"Seventh division eh? Well then, time to cause some chaos of my own." Piped the fullbringer with some glee.

***Inside the seventh division***

Sitting at her work desk was seventh division third seat Kayda Takagi. She was a woman of average height with a soft round face, long black hair that flowed all the way down to her waist, with some that covered the left half of her face. She had Violet eyes and somewhat pale skin and large breasts.

She was busy having to deal with all the paperwork that Captain Komamura and vice-captain Iba couldn't do at the moment. Besides the one ryoka that successfully invaded and defeated captain Ichimaru yesterday. A whole new group managed to invade today!

Now her captain and vice-captain were busy dealing with mobilizing alongside the rest of seireitei in response. Which meant she had to do all the associated paperwork since she was the next most qualified to do so. Not that she didn't mind per-say it was just insanely boring. As she worked on the mountains of paperwork, it made her reflect on her past to help pass the time as she worked.

It had been almost 17 years since she arrived in soul society. she didn't remember much of her past human life other than she had been married and died in childbirth after being attacked by what she came to learn was a hollow. she remembered only living just long enough to give her newborn son his name, Takeshi. the only other thing she remembered was being very good friends with a woman by the name of Masaki Kurosaki. She couldn't remember why they were such good friends, only that they were for some reason.

When she first arrived in soul society, she soon heard about the soul reaper academy and immediately signed up for it. she wanted to do whatever she could to deal with hollows. She had no love for damn monsters all things considered. As far as she was concerned, any and all hollows could go ahead and die.

She pushed herself to the extremes at the academy and managed to graduate in only three years. Then she threw herself to the extreme in her work and training upon joining the seventh division. She managed a seated officer spot in eight years and just four months ago she managed to become third seat of her division. She was liked by those above and below her in her division for her dedicated work ethic and code to upholding the laws of soul society.

Still she couldn't help but wonder at times what became of the child she had to leave behind in the human world. she remembered she had been very excited about being a mother. raising children had been something she had always wanted to do. it made the fact it had been ripped away from her before she truly was able to be a mother, all the more painful. she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud explosion coming from the division training grounds. Which was soon followed by men yelling out in panic. Acting quickly she sent out a hell butterfly to captain Komamura who was elsewhere attending to things and headed to the training grounds with her zanpaktuo in hand.

She charged out to the training grounds and stopped once she saw what was taking place. In the middle of the place was one of the ryoka, the same one that beat captain Ichimaru no less. Kayda was no coward but she understood that she was no match for this ryoka, at the very least she had to try keep him busy until captain Komamura's arrival.

Looking around she noticed there was already a fair amount of men of the seventh knocked unconscious all over the place. It made her furious that a mere ryoka could do so much damage to them.

"Halt ryoka!" she yelled out, gaining the ryoka's attention. The silver haired and black clad ryoka turned to her in with an inquisitive expression.

"just who are you by chance?" he asked.

"Kayda Takagi, third seat of the seventh division!" she spat.

"Takeshi Kurosaki, a pleasure to meet you." he retorted back, then he seemed to look more closely at her from a distance. As if he was trying to figure some difficult equation.

'wait a sec!' Kayda thought to herself. 'did he just say his last name was Kurosaki!?'

Takeshi looked at the woman in front of him in curiosity. he couldn't put his finger on it but something about her felt….familiar. yet he had no idea why, after all he had never met the woman before as far as he was aware.

"look lady." He suddenly spoke. "you're not a captain or a vice-captain, you seem to know who I am, then you know you can't beat me. So I'm gonna take off." He began to turn to leave but then the woman suddenly cried out.

"are you related to a Masaki Kurosaki?"

That sentence made him freeze dead in his tracks. He slowly turned back around to face the woman in question.

"what did you say?" he asked needing clarification.

"I said are you related to a Masaki Kurosaki by chance?" Kayda stated once more.

Takeshi was stunned wondering how this random soul reaper knew his adopted mother. wanting answers himself now, he decided to answer.

"she was my adopted mother she took me in when I was only a few weeks old. After my birth mother died in the delivery room. They were very good friends." He explained.

Now it was Kayda's turn to be to be stunned by shock. 'no way in hell!' she thought to herself. 'no way in hell, this is really happening right now!'

"your mother….did she die from childbirth after being attacked by a hollow?" Kayda asked.

'ok just what the fuck is going on here!?' Takeshi yelled mentally trying to grasp this turn of events. 'how does this woman know all this!?'

"_**isn't obvious war pup?" **_cut in Reaver.

"_what do you mean?" _he retorted back.

"_**deactivate me so she can see your true appearance, and everything will become clear."**_

Takeshi wasn't sure where Reaver was going with it but still felt like she was onto something none the less. So despite some hesitation he decided to deactivate his fullbring.

Kayda watched as the ryoka seemed to deactivate his powers and then showed his true appearance to her. She almost fell over from surprise.

Black hair and violet eyes like hers, though his skin was a slight peach color compared to hers. Then she saw the necklace around his neck. While she would admit she didn't remember much of her husband from her human life. She did remember he had a necklace exactly like the one hanging on the neck of the person in front of her.

"that necklace….it was…it belonged to your birth father before he was killed by a hollow the day you were born." She spoke.

"ok, just how the hell do you know all this!?" Takeshi roared at Kayda, now he was really getting freaked by all this.

"I'm your real mother." she simply replied.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled in response. "there is absolutely no way in all the seven levels of hell this is actually happening right now! This can't possibly be right!"

"_**calm down Takeshi!"**_ he started to regain himself right away, Reaver never used his real name unless she was very serious. _**"I know this's hard to believe but you know deep inside, that it is the truth. Don't try to deny it, you will only hurt yourself if you do."**_

"I can't fucking believe it, this actually happening right now. I mean holy shit; this is beyond nuts." He muttered to himself lost in thought. So much so, he didn't even notice Kayda had moved right up to him. he locked eyes with the woman in front of him, violet to violet. Nothing was said as the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Until Takeshi broke the silence with a single word.

"….mom.."

With that one single word, Kayda forgot about her duty and station as a soul reaper. The only thing she cared about in that singular moment was to embrace the child he she had long thought lost to her forever. She took her son in her arms and hugged him tightly, tears running down her face. Takeshi hugged in return, tears of his own flowing form his eyes.

The moment lasted until suddenly a knew presence began to near them. one that Kayda knew all too well.

"oh kami! Captain Komamura is almost here! You need to leave now!" she spoke with urgency as she broke away from her son. "you can't fight him; you may have beaten Ichimaru but captain Komamura is an entirely different combatant."

"come with me! I know places we can hide, there are things I need ask you." he replied.

"there's no time to argue this Takeshi, you need to get moving right now!" she demanded.

But it was already too late when the presence of said captain appeared in the training grounds.

"Third seat Takagi, good work on keeping the ryoka busy. Now stand back, I shall handle this from here." Ordered Komamura.

Takeshi turned to take a good look at the captain front of him, to put it simply. He was fucking massive. He stood almost ten ft tall and wore armor on his arms, legs and big bucket like helmet. The guy was definitely the "I can take whatever you dish me and give it right back" type of fighter. Takeshi grit his teeth a bit, it was gonna take more than just a single well placed attack to bring the giant down, unlike Ichimaru. he was gonna have to wear him down a bit first before he could give a decisive finishing hit.

He looked to his mother; he knew he had to keep up appearances in order to keep her safe from her captain catching on to things. So he quickly activated his fullbring a drew Reaver and pointed it directly at her. She looked visibly surprised by the sudden motion, Komamura had his hand on his hilt ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"you should do what he says and get the hell back. you'll only get in the way of this fight." He said with a quick wink of the eye, trying to hint Kayda in on his act. She seemed to catch on as she quickly used flash stepped to Komamura's side.

"Takagi are you alright?" asked Komamura.

"yes captain, I'm fine." Kayda replied.

"good, attend to the wounded, while I deal with the ryoka." He commanded.

Kayda seemed a bit hesitant but none the less left to do as ordered. Leaving Komamura and Takeshi alone staring each other down.

"you rampage ends here ryoka, you'll pay for what you did to captain Ichimaru and to my division Then the rest of your friends will join you." proclaimed Komamura.

"man, aren't you the high and mighty type, spare the little speech for someone who actually cares. I'm just here to rescue my friend, outside of that. I could give a shit less about what the hell you people here think about me or the rest of friends for that matter. Now lets' go to work!" retorted Takeshi as he took off in bringer light appearing above the giant captain.

He swung reaver down with all the force he could muster. Komamura quickly put up one his armored arms up to catch the massive blade. It caught Reaver and the huge blade sank into the armor with enough force to push the arm down allowing the blade to cut into the helmet a fair-ways before stopping. Komamura using his free hand quickly drew his blade to swing at Takeshi. Takeshi quickly moved just narrowly avoiding the strike, settling back a fair distance away.

His strike did more damage to the helmet then he had thought, since the helmet broke away in two pieces revealing the giant captains face. Takeshi had to actually do a quick double take at what he was looking at. Cause he was pretty sure he was staring at some dog man. Yep he was definitely looking at some giant dog man.

"you know out of all the things I was thinking I could see while I was here, a furry was not one of them. tickle me surprised in that regard." The fullbringer chimed.

Komamura just growled in irritation. "I'm not going to waste time with you ryoka. Captain Ichimaru made the mistake of not using his bankai against you when he should have. I will not make such a mistake. Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" roared the dog like captain.

Takeshi couldn't help but stare in shock and awe as the whole ground shook and broke as Komamura's bankai appeared and took shape. In the form a gigantic armored samurai!

"you know the fact you're going to try to kill me using this thing aside. I have to admit this is way cooler and badass then Byakuya's bankai in comparison." Stated Takeshi still looking at the giant Bankai.

Komamura simply huffed in response apparently not in the mood for such things. Before swinging his blade, which caused his bankai to do the same. In a much faster manner then Takeshi would of thought something so massive capable of.

Takeshi barely managed to jump out of the way as the giant blade collided with the ground, practically causing a mini earthquake. Takeshi wanting to see if he could disable the giant suit or armor in some manner. He ran up on the sword and used his cutter technique on it. only to see it barely scratch the armor.

"fuck this thing is tough!" he cried.

"surrender ryoka! You cannot defeat my bankai!" exclaimed Komamura.

"sorry but I'm not a quitter. Besides as impressive as you are Komamura, I've been trained into the ground by someone far more powerful then you!" retorted the fullbringer as he took up into the air using bringer light.

"scatter shot!" Takeshi yelled as a giant barrage of silver shards slammed into the armor and gave the command to explode. The whole chest of the armor was engulfed in an explosion of energy and smoke. Sadly Takeshi learned it didn't do much of anything when a giant armored fist suddenly flew up through the smoke and plowed right into him.

Takeshi was launched down and into a wall smashing clean through it and skidding a fair distance away until he came to stop.

"Ughhhh…..ok now that really did fucking hurt. I really need to thank Halibel for training up my, harden ability as much as she did. Otherwise that hit would have probably knocked me cold." Spat Takeshi as he stood up and wiped blood from his chin ignoring the soreness in his whole body.

"I think it's time test one of the other new tricks I learned." Spoke Takeshi as he took off back towards Komamura. He stopped while hovering in the air with his bringer light.

"so you still stand I see. Few can take such a hit from my bankai and keep going." Commented the dog man.

"like I mentioned before, I had a great teacher!" replied Takeshi as he focused energy directly into Reaver's blade edge and held it there. The idea for this trick was simple, he would focus and concentrate his energy into the blade edge in order to greatly increase his blades cutting power.

He got the idea for it when Halibel mentioned just how powerful things like hierro can grow to be. He decided he needed something to counter such powerful defenses should he ever come across them. now it was time to see if it was all going to pay off.

Takeshi took off in bringer light now that he was more aware of the giant bankai's speed, Komamura wasn't going to hit him so easily like before. Takeshi wouldn't deny that it was quite fast especially for its' size. However Gin's Shinso was faster, he could deal with that, then he can deal with this.

Komamura swung with his sword arm and the bankai did the same. Takeshi quickly dove down; he could feel a mass rush of air from the blade as it passed over him. Takeshi quickly shot forward until he was at where the sword arm and the shoulder of the bankai met. Using Reaver's empowered edge he swung down with all his might right into.

Reaver sank into it managing to cut into the armor this time. while he didn't get as deep as he wanted, he still sunk Reaver in a decent amount. he quickly ripped reaper out and moved back. he suddenly felt his energy drain at work, but how? He only cut the bankai not the captain, making a quick look at Komamura. He quickly realized just what it was that had happened.

Komamura had a good slice in him right where Takeshi had cut the bankai, it suddenly made sense to him. the connection between the dog man and his bankai worked in such a way. Whatever damage was done to the bankai would reflect directly onto Komamura as well in the same manner. Takeshi could certainly use this to use advantage.

Komamura grit his teeth and did his best to ignore the pain of the wound in his sword arm. Komamura swung with the blade of his bankai. Takeshi quickly dodged to the side, then a fist from the other arm came at him. Takeshi shot downward to avoid the fist. Takeshi still keeping Reaver's empowered edge, made an upward thrust into the fist. He sank Reaver in a good distance before ripping it out.

Komamura couldn't hold back the audible growl of pain from the hand stabbing. The boy had figured out his bankai's key weakness and he was going to exploit for all it was worth. It mattered little to the seventh division captain. he was just as tough as he looked. It would take more than some cuts and stabs to bring him down. Komamura roared in defiance as he struck out again at the fullbringer.

Takeshi moved up and to the side avoiding the strike and sped forward right to the chest of the giant bankai. He swung at a downward angle with all his might and left a gash right across the chest of the bankai. The same wound immediately opened up on the captain.

Komamura was getting very annoyed by all this. Not to mention he felt like he was getting much weaker than he should be. He didn't understand then he suddenly remembered! 'of course captain Kuchiki wrote in his report the boy had some energy drain ability that activates when he cuts his targets.' He thought to himself. 'due to the unique connection I share with my bankai, that ability activated upon him being able to cut it and in turn me.'

"that draining ability of yours is infuriating ryoka." Spat the captain.

"caught on to that at last, did you? took long enough I suppose, I should mention that the more I cut, and the larger said cuts are. The more I can drain from you at a time." Takeshi stated as Komamura growled in response.

"I think it's time to end this battle captain Komamura." Takeshi simply said as he began focusing a getsuga tensho.

"I agree Takeshi Kurosaki!" yelled Komamura in response as he readied himself as well. Komamura charged with his bankai at Takeshi. Takeshi held his position in the air calmly focused while he continued to charge his attack. With all the speed and strength he could muster, Komamura attacked the fullbringer. However Takeshi was ready for his charge.

Takeshi shot upwards as the blade of the bankai missing him so closely. he could have practically touched it with his feet as it passed under him. he darted right to where he had cut into the shoulder of Komamura's bankai earlier.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as he swung down and released the blast directly into the pre-existing cut. The silver arc hit the already existing wound dead on and dug deeply into it immediately. Takeshi gave a yell of force as he fed power into the strike then the arc cut clean through, taking the arm of the bankai clean off along with it!

Takeshi heard a howl of agony, he turned to see that the same arm that had been sliced off the bankai had also been so on Komamura. The Seventh division fell to his knees as he gripped the gushing stump of where his sword arm and shoulder had once been together.

Takeshi dropped to the ground and stood there as he watched the captain grip his bloody stump trying to cease the massive amount of bleeding.

"Captain Komamura!" yelled Kayda as she ran up next to Takeshi, seeing the aftermath of the battle.

"look after your captain so he doesn't die, we'll meet again before me and my friends are finished in seireitei I'm sure." He said with some sadness in his voice and left. Kayda quickly ran over to her injured captain to help him.

Takeshi stopped after putting some distance between him and the seventh division it had turned out to be far more than he had anticipated. Fighting another captain and meeting his birth mother of people as well. He shook the thoughts from his head for the moment, deciding to figure out where the others were. Reaching out he picked Ichigo being the closest, he also felt another soul reaper he didn't recognize and the same mysterious presence that entered with the rest of the group earlier. He also felt who was unmistakably Renji. He quickly took off, not wanting to waste time.

By the time he got there all he found was his brother looking a bit beat up but standing over a beaten and bandaged Renji. As well as a small and meek looking soul reaper and some dude in a green, white and black outfit.

"nice job on kicking Renji's ass again little brother." Chimed Takeshi as he approached. "also who the hell are these two?"

"oh that's Hanataro he's a healer from the fourth division I sort of picked up along the way." He said pointing at the small soul reaper. "and that's Ganju Shiba, he helped me, and the others get in seireitei." Explained the orange haired soul reaper.

'Shiba!' Takeshi thought to himself in surprise. 'that's was the clan dad oversaw when he was still in soul society. that makes him our cousin of sorts I guess.'

"so you've been up to a lot from what I understand." Asked Ichigo.

"I'll explain it all but first I think we should get some where not so out in the open." Retorted the fullbringer.

"I know where we can hide." Cut in Hanataro, gaining everyone's attention. "we can go into sewers. I know my way around them and it's built with special material that will keep our energy from being detected."

Everyone just nodded and followed the small soul reaper, once safely in the sewers. They traveled for a while before deciding to hunker down for the night. Hanataro went to work on healing Ichigo and Takeshi explained that all that had happened since he was by himself in seireitei.

He told of his fight with Ichimaru, catching and interrogating Hinamori, running into his birth mother and then fighting Captain Komamura before meeting up with him. by the time he was done telling his tale, everyone looked dumbstruck.

"so let me get this straight." Spoke Ichigo. "you captured a vice-captain and got a bunch of info about Rukia's situation."

"yep"

"you ran into your birth mother who's a soul reaper now?"

"yep"

"and then you fought another captain and killed him."

"I didn't kill him, I just simply relieved him of his sword arm. There's a difference, he should be fine. I think anyways, as long they could treat him before shock and blood loss got to him." replied Takeshi casually.

Ichigo just shook his head as his brother's attitude. "kami, Takeshi you're gonna have the whole soul society hunting you down by the time this is over."

"eh, I'm not worried. I survived four years in hueco mundo from when I was 11 to 15. I doubt this place can throw anything at me worse than what I dealt with there." He chimed back.

"you survived that long in hueco mundo that long as a young kid!" exclaimed Ganju, while Hanataro simply looked at Takeshi with amazement.

"yeah, I did but it's a long story, I tell you later. We should get some rest, we're just as busy of a day tomorrow I'm sure."

"oh one thing first." Piped Hanataro. "I found this on you Ichigo as I was healing you." he finished as he pulled something out of his bag. Ichigo and Takeshi froze up at what it was.

It was a hollow mask.

It was white with red tribal like striping and the visage was something akin to a sort of demon.

"just where the hell did that come from?" wondered Ichigo.

"you didn't know you had it this whole time?" asked the violet eyed teen.

"no, it must have somehow just showed up."

"let me see it." demanded Takeshi.

Takeshi looked over the mask, there was no mistaking it was a hollow mask alright. The question was where did it magically appear from and why with Ichigo? Not too mention just looking at the thing, let alone holding it gave Takeshi a bad feeling and put him on edge.

He'd seen plenty of hollow mask's in his time in hueco mundo but something about this mask in particular just felt….wrong for some reason to him. though he had no idea as to why that was. Takeshi's made his decision and chucked it into the sewer water.

"best just to get rid of it, something about it just rub's me wrong." He explained.

"yeah I agree." Said Ichigo. "come on, we might as well get some rest for tomorrow."

With that said everyone settled down for a somewhat uneasy sleep.

'I don't know why but I can't help shake the feeling things are going to get way more out of control then we ever could have anticipated.' He mused mentally to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Blood, Temptation and Realization**

No one was sure just how long they had slept but eventually they all woke up and headed on their way. Along the way they discussed what they were going to do.

"alright here's what I'm thinking." Began Takeshi. "you three head off together towards where Rukia is being held. I'll head off there myself in another direction."

"why they hell are you leaving us behind for?" demanded Ichigo.

"a few reasons little brother. One, I move faster than any of you. so I can travel faster by myself. Two, traveling all together makes us easier targets for the remaining soul reaper forces to focus directly on. Thirdly, I have my bracelet from Urahara that completely hides my presence even with my power on full blast. So I can sneak around without anyone knowing unless they actually spot me." Takeshi finished explaining.

Ichigo had his trademark scowl on his face. While he didn't really like it, his brother made very good points. "alright we'll go with your plan. Just stay safe big brother."

"please little brother, if anything I should be saying that to you. I already have two captains under my belt since I've gotten here." Retorted the fullbringer.

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. Before anything more could be said Hanataro cut in.

"here's where we'll exit back to the surface." Spoke the meek soul reaper. Everyone just followed him up and there were back on the surface. After having Hanataro give him the needed directions. Takeshi split off from the others.

From what Hanataro told him the quickest route for him to take would have him pass right by the fifth division. Which after that would be a straight shot more or less to where Rukia was being held.

He traveled as fast as he could through the seireitei. As he neared where roughly the fifth division was. He suddenly felt the presence of what felt like a captain and two vice captains. Takeshi would have to pass right by them too. As he got closer, he slowed down and crept in the shadows remaining hidden. Peered around the corner and saw the individuals in question.

He saw a guy with blond hair with some of it covering his face he had a vice-captain badge with three on it. he saw a woman with long strawberry blond hair and a chest so large it would put Mila and Halibel to shame. She had a vice-captain badge with a ten on it. then the last one was the most interesting to him.

It looked to be a kid, roughly the same height and age of his sisters. He had spikey white hair and teal eyes. He had his sword strapped to his back and he wore a captain's haori with the number ten on it.

'first a smug looking creep, then a literal furry and know some kid who looks like the protag to a manga. Just what is with this place? Am I gonna run into a blind swordsman guy at some point too at this rate?' he mused as he watched the soul reapers in front of him and listened in on their conversation.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not in a good mood. The last few days in the seireitei had been nothing short of a disaster in his eyes. First a ryoka made its way in and defeated captain Ichimaru. Then the next day a group of new ryoka managed to make it in and start making chaos everywhere. Reports of soul reapers from across the seireitei being bested by the intruders came in from everywhere. From seated officers to other vice-captains were dropped by the invaders. Then word came that greatly concerned Toshiro and the other captains. The same ryoka that beat Ichimaru had also gone on to defeat Captain Komamura by cutting the captains sword arm clean off at the shoulder. Even after Komamura had resorted to bankai against the ryoka.

Fortunately one of Komamura's men were nearby and able to administer aid to him enough for members of the fourth to get him. Captain Unohana spent a fair amount of time working on the captain of the seventh. Thankfully she had managed to reattach his arm successfully. However he would be out of commission still for a good while. However there were a few other things that troubled Toshiro even more. The disappearance of his lifelong friend Momo Hinamori.

She had gone missing the night of the first ryoka made it in, while she was gathering supplies. She went missing seemingly without a trace, there was only one explanation for it. she must have run into the first ryoka known as Takeshi Kurosaki by chance and was subsequently dealt with in some manner.

The sheer thought of Momo being at the mercy of such an enemy greatly worried and angered the child like captain to no end. He could only hope that the girl he considered a sister was ok and if not. He would do everything in his power to make sure the ryoka responsible would pay for hurting her with all the force he could muster.

However he had arguably an even bigger problem to address on hand within the fifth division. The apparent murder of fifth division captain Sosuke Aizen. Toshiro looked of at the body of his fellow captain. He stabbed cleanly through the chest, high against a wall with his own blade no less. He had already sent word out to the other divisions of this development. Things just seemed to be spiraling more and more out of control.

"who could have possibly done this?" questioned Toshiro busty blond vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto.

I would have to be one of the ryoka I'd say." Spoke the blond haired vice-captain Izuru Kira.

"why that would seem like most likely case Izuru." Cut in Toshiro. "we can't rule that being the case right away not until we find further evidence."

"besides which of the ryoka could possibly strong enough to do such a thing." Wondered Rangiku.

"I'd say it's was most likely that damn monster Takeshi Kurosaki, Rangiku." Said Izuru with contempt. "that bastard almost killed both captain Ichimaru and captain Komamura."

'I'm not quite sure if I should be offended by that remark.' Thought Takeshi.

"Captain Kuchiki should have finished job on him back in the living world. would have of rid the world of one problem." Spat Izuru.

'ok now I am offended.' Takeshi mused mentally.

Takeshi thought about what he was seeing and hearing in front him. thinking back on what Momo had told him about seireitei. he started putting things together in his head and realized that there were things going on that seemed very suspicious. Deciding he needed to clear things up a bit he stepped out and made his presence known.

"you know it's not nice to speak poorly of people behind their backs you know." Takeshi chimed as he walked out.

The three soul reapers immediately turned to face the fullbringer. All of them reached for their swords on edge.

"woah now, I ain't here to fight you." said Takeshi raising his hands up. "I heard your whole little conversation and I felt I should clear somethings up."

"what's to clear up exactly?" spoke Toshiro.

"you mean other than the fact that this execution thing with Rukia is highly suspicious and the fact this poor bastards sudden murder is also just as suspicious.' He stated.

"explain yourself then!" demanded the small captain.

"alright simple, her being executed for what she did is massive overkill. Especially considering she only did because it was the only way to save a bunch of innocent lies from a hollow. which as you know is sort of her job. so why punish her so severely? Not even a seated officer all the way to a captain wouldn't even be punished to such an extreme. So why her? It doesn't make any rational sense." Takeshi explained.

Toshiro thought about what the ryoka had said. With everything happening he had forgotten about the whole deal involving Rukia Kuchiki. Now that he actually thought about it for a moment. He couldn't help but see that the ryoka had a very good point and he didn't like that.

"so what do you think then by chance?" inquired Toshiro.

"well central 46 are the ones making the calls on this right? Has anyone bothered to inquire to them as to why they are dealing such an overly extreme punishment. I can understand you can't make them change their decision. But you can atleast ask why they chose to act as they did right?"

"central 46 has kept to their compound since the start of the invasion without allowing anyone in to talk to them." stated Toshiro.

"ok so let me get this straight. These guys have been locked up in their compound not allowing anyone in. During the middle of a crisis even though they're supposed to be the big decision makers around here. And they just decided to go completely dark more or less? Doesn't that seem weird at all to you. from what I understand about these guys they're not exactly the type to keep out of business that effects seireitei on a huge level. Which a ryoka invasion would certainly be, so why now of all times to be so suddenly quiet? That just doesn't sound right at all wouldn't you say?"

Toshiro nodded his head.

"to continue on that point, even if they did decide to go dark. Wouldn't they atleast message their friends, family or close associates to inform them ahead of time. so they wouldn't worry about them? cause from what your telling me they didn't even do that."

Toshiro reluctantly couldn't help but see the logic in the ryoka's thinking and that…disturbed him.

"so what are implying exactly?" asked the captain.

"simple really. I think there's something much larger happening here behind the shadows of everything. While I can't say for certain, it seems to me someone has done something to central 46. Who and why exactly I don't know but too many pieces aren't going into place in this whole puzzle."

"I'm willing to along with that for the sake of this talk. However how can I believe you in the fact you had nothing to do with captain Aizen's murder?" questioned Toshiro.

"easy, me and my friends have never killed anyone since we arrived here. Even though we've shown ourselves very capable of doing so to almost everyone we come across in this place. Not to mention the fact that I'm only one of the people in my group who can actually fight and potentially kill a captain. To continue on that, while yes, I have defeated captains and left them in pretty sorry states, I never killed them. despite the fact I could have easily finished them off if wanted too."

"so why would me or someone else in my group suddenly kill anyone? It doesn't fit our M.O. at all. Plus while I am capable, there's no way in hell I'm capable of killing a captain without a fight breaking out that would be noticed by all. in case you haven't noticed from my past fight's, subtlety isn't exactly a strong point of mine most of the time when I fight. I think who ever killed this guy did so wanting you all to believe that it was me or one of my friends. Who and why I can't say but I think it may have something to do with this whole suspicious deal with Rukia and central 46." Finished Takeshi.

Toshiro grit his teeth in frustration, as much as he hated admitting it. the ryoka was certainly seemed to be on to something. There were too many things not falling into place that went well beyond the ryoka invasion. However a stray thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"tell me something." Started Toshiro as he narrowed his eyes. "just how did you come to learn so much about how this all?"

"my first night here some soul reaper girl by the name of Momo managed to wonder to where I was hiding. So I captured her and interrogated her for some information is all." replied the fullbringer.

Toshiro eyes immediately widened in anger and snarl appeared on his face as he drew his blade. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MOMO!?" the child captain roared in anger.

"relax snow top." Retorted Takeshi. "look she isn't hurt, she's perfectly ok. She's being held somewhere safe and secure for the time being. Once me and my group finish our business, she'll be released safely I assure you."

"you'll take me to her this instant ryoka!" yelled Toshiro.

Before Takeshi could respond he felt his brothers spirit energy rise up in the distance, along with some other presence he didn't recognize but could tell it was a captain from the sheer strength of it. he cursed to himself mentally, he was too far away at the moment to be of any assistance. He had to hope Ichigo could hold out while went to grab Rukia. Thankfully the sudden huge rise in reiatsu in the distance caught the attention of the soul reapers in front of him. seeing his opportunity he acted on it.

He quickly drew Reaver and unleashed a scatter shot directly at the soul reapers. They all had to quickly jump back to avoid being hit, then Takeshi gave the command and the shards exploded. The soul reapers were forced further back and had cover their faces from all the dirt and debris that flew at them. Takeshi took off immediately knowing he had there view completely blocked.

As the dust and debris settled, Toshiro immediately noticed the ryoka was missing. He reached out trying to feel for the ryoka's presence but couldn't sense a thing. He bit his lip in frustration at this turn of events.

"captain shall we go after the ryoka?" wondered Rangiku.

"no" spat Toshiro. "we can't sense him at all, who knows where he's going at the moment. Besides you two combined wouldn't be able to defeat him as it is anyways. You and Izuru stay here and attend to the crime scene, I need to go have a talk about somethings." Finished Toshiro as he took off in flash step.

Takeshi was moving along with bringer light as fast as he could. He could still feel his brother fighting but he was losing, he needed to hurry and grab Rukia and get to Ichigo. He stopped once he was near the bridge on sokyoku hill that led to the senzaikyu that Rukia was being held in. he reached out to see what guards were there. All he felt was a single guard, a vice-captain by the strength of it. he steadily made his way across the bridge and saw who the lone guard was.

It was a large fat dude with a badge that had a two written on it. as he neared closer the fat man finally noticed him.

"who the hell are-" the fat man's words died his mouth when recognized who he was looking at. He was immediately terrified for his existence.

"you…you…you…" he stammered in fear as his face paled. Takeshi in an instant was right in his face. The fat man squeaked like mouse trapped by a cat.

Takeshi looked over the fat guy and noticed a key of sorts hanging off his waist.

"that's the key to this place I take it." he said. the fat man merely nodded, and Takeshi took the key.

"where's Rukia Kuchiki being held?"

"third floor, second cell on the left." The fat man meekly spoke.

"thank you." said Takeshi right before he elbowed that fat man in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Though Takeshi hit him harder than he thought because he flew to the side of the bridge from the hit and tumbled over the railing, falling to the valley below.

"whoopsie daisy." Chirped the silver eyed teen. "oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine.

Taking the key and opening up the door into the prison, he quickly made his way to where Rukia's cell was. Sure enough she was there looking all depressed, like a sad bunny rabbit.

"kami, you could atleast try to look like you aren't contemplating to commit suicide in your cell." Said Takeshi as he approached the cell.

Rukia looked at him like a fish out of water. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. While his looks were far different from what she remembered. There was no denying it, Takeshi Kurosaki was standing in front of her in all his glory.

"well don't just sit there we need to get moving." He said.

Finally coming down from her shock Rukia finally spoke. "you fool what do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm rescuing you what does it look like? Now come on let's move, my little brother needs my help ASAP." Takeshi spoke as he picked up Rukia and slung her over his shoulder.

"put me down you idiot!" she chastised.

"sorry no can do, your being rescued whether you like it or not I'm afraid." He retorted as he walked outside onto the bridge, making a quick check if anyone was there. Not sensing anyone he immediately took off in bringer light towards Ichigo and his group.

"what the hell do you think your all doing coming all the way here just for me?!" Rukia demanded.

"did you really think me and Ichigo were just going to give up that easily? Yeah right, of course we were going to try to rescue you. you're our friend after all, we don't give up on friends so easily. Plus, me and Ichigo have a score to settle with that brother of yours anyways."

"you two can't fight my brother, do you not remember what happened last time you did that!?"

"very clearly Rukia, I have a damn scar that runs from my waist to my shoulder as a permanent reminder of that night." Takeshi snapped back. making Rukia go quiet.

"me, Ichigo and the others all became a lot stronger before coming here. Hell, I have defeated two captains since I've been here."

"that was you!?" Rukia exclaimed. She had heard about captain Ichimaru's and captain Komamura's defeats at the hands of the same ryoka. Though she wasn't aware it was Takeshi who had been the to do it.

'he really has grown a lot stronger.' Rukia thought to herself as she looked at Takeshi in amazement.

As Takeshi and Rukia neared Ichigo's location, Ichigo's energy suddenly dropped to almost nothing. Takeshi cursed and moved faster, soon enough he arrived at the scene.

He saw Ichigo down on the ground bleeding out, seemingly unconscious. Hanataro and Ganju were on the ground also out cold it looked like. Standing not too far away from them all was the culprit of it all.

He was tall man, with very long spiky black hair with bells on their tips. He had an eyepatch and a scar going down his face. He also wore a traditional soul reaper outfit and a captain haori with the number eleven on it. the soul reaper in question having noticed the newcomer's presence, addressed them.

"well, well, you must be the ryoka everyone is making a huge fuss about I take it? you're the one beat down Ichimaru and Komamura correct? The one they call Takeshi Kurosaki?" asked the captain with a bloodthirsty grin.

"yeah that's me and who the fuck are you!?" spat Takeshi, his anger rising.

"the name's Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division." Zaraki replied.

"Rukia, go tend to my brother and the other's, I'm going to deal with this one." Spoke Takeshi as he set Rukia.

"are you insane!" argued Rukia. "you may have defeated two other captains, but this is captain Zaraki we're talking about here! He's a whole different thing all together and in a really bad way!"

"just do as I ask Rukia." Retorted Takeshi with un-settling calmness. Rukia understanding he wasn't going to change his mind. Turned and ran off to Ichigo and the others. Zaraki ignored her, choosing to focus on his new opponent with gleeful anticipation.

"oh you're going to be great to fight; I can just feel it! I hope you'll put up a better challenge then the one with the orange hair did. I thought he had potential, but he was a disappointment." Stated Zaraki.

"you made a big mistake hurting my little brother like you did." Replied the fullbringer with a venom filled tone. He took his bracelet off and blasted his energy to its max level. He narrowed his eyes in a predator like manor. As he readied Reaver, he poured every ounce of bloodlust he could muster at the captain.

Zaraki felt the magnitude of the energy rolling off of the silver eyed teen in front of him. the same energy that brought down his other captains. Not to mention the sheer bloodlust he felt radiating off the teen too. It all sent a shiver of blissful anticipation down Zaraki's spine. His mouth spread into a big wolfish grin and laughed like a maniac at this turn of events.

"Yes!" roared Zaraki. "this is what I've been looking for! Come on Takeshi! Show me what you can do!" he drew out his long and battered looking blade readying himself as well.

Both fighters stared each other down for a few moments. Tension so thick in the air you could cut it. then both fighters leapt out at the other simultaneously. They met midway and swung their respective blades at one another. They collided mid swing the force so great, the ground beneath the two fighters buckled and broke apart. The battle had begun.

Takeshi pushed off and swung with Reaver. The battle hungry captain didn't try to dodge the strike as it went across his chest slicing it open.

"so you can cut me!" yelled Zaraki. "fantastic! I don't meet very many who can do that!"

Zaraki moved and made a swig of his own. Takeshi braced himself and blocked with his own. He was able to halt the strike but not before it Zaraki's blade pushed his own down enough and cut into his right shoulder.

Takeshi winced at the pain as the blood started to pour out of the wound but ignored it. his energy drain and regeneration already going to work. Takeshi jumped back before charging again at Zaraki, the captain met him with glee.

The swung strike for strike, blow for blow, cut for cut. It didn't take long for both fighters to be covered in a collection of cuts and gashes on their body's. neither fighter seemed to care as they were both intently focused on the opponent in front of them.

Takeshi brought his blade back, charged his energy and swung it forward.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he roared as the silver arc of energy shot off at the captain.

Zaraki brought his blade up and blocked the attack with it. the force of it pushed him back on the balls of his feet. Until he and getsuga tensho collided into a wall. The getsuga tensho detonated blowing a huge hole in the wall and launching Zaraki through it. Takeshi quickly gave pursuit with bringer light.

As Zaraki was getting up on a knee from the hit. He caught the fulbringer coming right at him at full speed. He swung his blade horizontally as the silver haired teen neared hoping to catch him. Takeshi was too quick and managed to hop over the strike as he kept going at the captain.

Takeshi quickly brought the massive blade down into the battle hungery captain's left shoulder digging deeply into it. he kept his momentum and fly behind the captain, giving Reaver a twisting tug out the captain shoulder as he did.

Zaraki bit his lip from the wound, he was no stranger of getting cut up in a fight, but that last shot did some nasty damage even for him. sensing the fullbringer trying to make another charge from behind. Acting quickly he whirled around and shot forward with a fist catching the teen by surprise.

His fist collided square in the boy's gut, stopping his charge in its tracks and even tossing him back a few feet. Takeshi was flat on his back with the air knocked out of him for the moment. Before he knew the looming shadow of the blood hungry captain was right above him.

Takeshi saw the blade come down right at him, he quickly tried to roll out of the way. Sadly the captain's blade managed to slice deep into his left leg. Takeshi's howled from the pain and quickly moved back trying to steady himself and catch his breath.

"this's fantastic isn't it!?" questioned Zaraki with enthusiasm. "going blow for blow like this! I was right about you Takeshi, your giving me the best fight I've had in a longtime! Let's take this up a notch, shall we!"

Zaraki then reached up and removed his eyepatch. The moment he did, his reiatsu level sky-rocketed. His body was surrounded in a yellow aura and took the shape of a massive skull above his head.

Takeshi was blown away by just how massive the sheer magnitude of the energy he was feeling was. Neither of two captains he fought before felt anything like this. While the energy still wasn't as high as Halibel's it was still the next closest thing he had ever felt before. Not that it was going to stop Takeshi, he was going to be damned if that happened.

Takeshi flared his own reiatsu to match the captains as much as possible. Zaraki simply grinned manically in response. He charged forward at the fullbringer to make his next attack.

Takeshi brought his weapon back again and began to focus his energy. Zaraki expecting another getsuga tensho, brought his blade up in ready to defend. However that wasn't what he got.

"Scatter Shot!" yelled Takeshi as he swung Reaver around and unleashed a massive wall of silver energy shards at the battle crazed captain. Zaraki while not expecting the attack didn't care and simply met it head on.

The shards slammed into him and stabbed into his body, though if it bothered the captain, he didn't show it in the slightest. He kept up his charge then he noticed a smirk on the fullbringer's face.

'what the hell has him smirking like that?' thought Zaraki to himself. He then got his answer when the teenage boy uttered a single word.

"Click" was all Takeshi said and the shards exploded, engulfing Zaraki completely in a mass explosion.

Takeshi thought that was the end of the fight, however he left stunned when Zaraki still came flying through the dust and smoke of the explosion. The top half of his uniform was gone as was his captain's haori. His pants were shredded a bit as well and he was bleeding all over from the scatter shot. He was practically wearing his own blood like a body paint. He still had a wolfish, battle lusting grin still adorning his face.

'you got to be fucking kidding me!' Takeshi screamed mentally at the sight.

He tried to dodge back out of the way of Zaraki, however he stepped back with his bad leg first. He was so caught off guard by Zaraki he wasn't ready for the pain in his leg from the deep leg slash in it he received earlier. It caused him to buckle and stumble ever so slightly. It was all the slip up Zaraki needed.

The captain was on top of the boy in a heartbeat. His blade raised ready to strike with glee. Takeshi tried to bring Reaver up in time to block or parry, but he was too slow.

Zaraki's blade connected at the top of his left shoulder and was dragged all the way down across to the right side of his waist. Takeshi's blood burst out of the wound and gushed down his chest and lower body. The pain was unreal, while getting sliced opened by Byakuya was bad. This somehow felt far worse in comparison.

Takeshi was on his knees using one arm to keep himself from falling to the ground while holding onto Reaver with his other hand. Zaraki wasn't doing much better despite his earlier actions. All the wounds, blood loss and energy draining was catching up to him too finally.

"this was a great fight Takeshi." Spoke Zaraki between breaths. "don't die so we can do it again sometime." With that Zaraki turned on his heel and began to walk off. Zaraki only got about 15 yards away when the fullbringer called out to him.

"I don't recall saying we're finished yet Zaraki!" proclaimed Takeshi.

Takeshi pushed himself back on his feet using Reaver for support as he did so. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the pool of his own blood around his feet, ignoring his own harsh breathing. He had one goal.

He wasn't going to stop until he beat Zaraki. His brother had nearly been killed by the battle lusting captain and he'd be damned. If he was gonna let the bastard get away with it.

"I appreciate the effort, really I do, but you got nothing left." Stated Zaraki.

"sorry but you don't know me enough to make that kind of call. Let me show you!" Takeshi sat back.

He brought Reaver back up and ready in a fighting stance. He grit his teeth and flared his energy once more in a declaration of sorts. he wasn't done yet, he was still capable despite his injuries, the fight had yet to be decided.

"don't judge me so easily Zaraki! If I was so easy to kill. Then I never would have survived in huceo mundo for four years, from the time I was just a kid!" yelled the fullbringer in defiance.

Zaraki looked at the kid for a moment, taking his words in. a grin of satisfaction then spread across his face.

"I had a feeling you were like me on some level boy." Proclaimed the captain. "I'm glad to see I was right. Alright if this is how you want it, far be it from me to deny it!"

Zaraki then turned and faced again, his blade at the ready.

"lets' do this Zaraki!" roared Takeshi in response. "one last charge! Winner take all!"

"fine by me!" yelled Zaraki in return and he flared his own energy as well.

Both fighters stared each other down, there reiatsu flaring around them. then they charged giving roars of battle.

"ZARAKI!" yelled Takeshi.

"TAKESHI!" Zaraki yelled in return.

They met each head on and swung their respective weapons. When their attacks collided mass explosion of yellow and silver reiatsu went off. Th ground around shook and quaked as it broke apart. Nearby walls cracked and or blew apart in sections. As it all died down it revealed the two fighters standing in the ground zero of it all.

Takeshi stood there with Zaraki's blade buried in the right side of his abdomen.

Meanwhile Reaver was sticking clean through Zaraki's gut and out his back.

Using what seemed every last ounce of his will power. Takeshi reached for Reaver's hilt and then pulled the blade clean out of Zaraki. the motion making a sickening squelching sound from the flesh and blood as it was pulled out.

"yeah….this was….a great fight….indeed." choked out Zaraki right before he fell over unconscious.

Takeshi reached for Zaraki's sword, hissing through the pain of it all. he pulled it out of him and tossed it down next to Zaraki.

Takeshi stuck Reaver into the ground and held on to it in order to keep upright. He was too weak at this point to hold himself up with just his legs. Then something happened that made him question if he was hallucinating from all the pain and blood loss.

Out of nowhere a pink haired little girl who looked even younger than his little sisters. Came over, grabbed Zaraki's sword and then in an amazing show of strength lifted up the large man.

"Kenny had lots of fun!" exclaimed the child "thanks for showing him such a fun time Tiki! Try not to die so you and Kenny can have more fun later! Bye-bye!" and with that the child left while carrying the massive man.

"what…even….just happened?" said Takeshi. Then suddenly any strength he had, left him as he fell backwards, his fullbring deactivating in the process. he expected to fall onto the ground, instead he suddenly found himself caught in someone's arms. arms that he recognized, weakly looking to the one who caught him. he saw none other than Yoruichi.

"Yor….Yoruichi…" he weakly spoke.

"shhhhhh Takeshi." Softly spoke the werecat as she gently lifted up her student and friend in a bridal like style. The fullbringer's head winding up laying against her chest.

"Ichi….Ichigo…is..is…" he weakly muttered.

"your brother and the others are fine and you're going to be too." Yoruichi gently said. "you did well Takeshi. You did very well, now rest. Everything will be much better when you wake up, I promise."

With that Takeshi drifted off to unconsciousness. Yoruichi made her way to the others, thinking about the young man in her arms as she did.

'you really are something Takeshi. Not just anyone could have beaten someone like Kenpachi Zaraki. You are quite the man indeed.' She mused mentally to herself. 'it's not every day I meet someone who can impress me as you have ever since you arrived back to Karakura.'

***sometime later at the secret training ground under sokyoku hill***

Takeshi began to stir awake he wasn't sure how long he was out for. What he did know was he hurt like all sorts of hell. All he could remember before blacking out was being gently carried by Yoruichi. He began to move a little but felt the presence of something laying on top of him. He opened eyes looking to see what it was. If he wasn't so injured at the moment he would have shot out of bed in a flash. As it was, he just stared wide eyed from what or rather who was sleeping with him.

Laying on top of him was none other than Yoruichi. She was resting her head on chest, with the rest of her body snuggled up against him covered up by the blanket that covered them. Takeshi wasn't exactly sure how to take this turn of events. so he decided just to chalk it up to Yoruichi just trying make him feel better after the bullshit he went through fighting Zaraki. he couldn't deny, he appreciated the gesture.

He pulled back the blanket to try to gently make his way out of the futon they were laying on. only then to be hit with another surprise. as he pulled back the blanket it revealed Yoruichi was completely nude as she slept against him. his throat suddenly went dry and he began to sweat. While he was used to Yoruichi's teasing and her nakedness. That had been under the pretense of knowing she was trying tease him on purpose.

This was different he knew it and that both intrigued and worried him. he couldn't help but take a closer look at purple haired woman in her naked beauty. While he had seen her naked, he had never really tried to look intently. In this situation with her sleeping soundly against him he couldn't help but too.

He took in the voluptuous curves or her hips and plump butt. Her large breast that rested against him. he saw she had her haired un-done so it fell freely across her back and shoulders, with some positioned on her face that only accentuated her cute features. Speaking of her face as she slept soundly against Takeshi, she had a face of happy satisfaction as she snoozed peacefully.

Then Yoruichi began to stir herself, she slowly opened her eyes to see Takeshi staring down at her. Her golden cat like eyes locked in on his violet as both just stared at the other for a moment. Then Yoruichi gently sat herself upright not bothering to cover herself or move the hair that hung down in front of her face.

"glad to see you're awake Takeshi, you woke up sooner than expected. The others will still be asleep at this time." stated the werecat calmly. She then proceeded to give a yawn while stretching herself out.

Trying to regain his senses of things he asked the only reasonable question in the heat of the moment.

"why were you sleeping naked on top of me?" he questioned.

"I did say when you woke up things would be better. I don't say things I can't deliver on you know." She replied with a smile. However this wasn't her usual teasing smirk of a smile. This one was smaller and more genuinely caring. Takeshi was starting to question just what the hell was going on.

"just so you know." Began Yoruichi gaining his attention again. "everyone is fine, Hanataro managed to heal you and Ichigo up. Though you're probably still pretty sore and tired. Rukia and Ganju are here holding up and that Momo girl you gave me is also being kept here safe and sound. They're on the other side of this place, there wasn't any more space that side that wasn't the actual training grounds. So we had to stick you over here." Finished Yoruichi.

Managing to break away from the awkwardness of the situation with a naked Yoruichi. He looked around his surroundings and noticed they were in an area that was just like training room at the shop. This one was just larger is all.

"where's this place exactly?" Takeshi asked.

"this is me and Kisuke's secret training grounds from when we lived in soul society. no one will find us here at all no matter what we do. so no worries at all, we'll be spending the next few days here to recover and prepare for our escape out of here." Explained the werecat.

"I see fair enough, I suppose." He spoke before he suddenly found himself being lifted up to his feet by Yoruichi.

"come on, there are special hot springs in here that will speed up your healing and help you in regaining your energy. Not to mention you need to rinse off after all the fighting and running around you've done the last few days." She said as she motioned in the directions of the springs in question. Takeshi couldn't help but perk up at relaxing in some soothing hot springs. Like Yoruichi said, after the last few days, it was sounded like a great idea.

So he made his way over steadily, one he was at the springs his shed his cloths and carefully plopped himself in the hot spring. It felt absolutely blissful, he felt the aches and pains in his body start to melt away seemingly instantly. He leaned back against the edge of the spring as he sat with his eyes closed. Taking in the sensation of it all. he wasn't sure how long he kept like that and nor did he care, then a familiar voice spoke up.

"hot springs are working wonders I see." Spoke up Yoruichi.

"more so then I imagined, thanks for showing me this." Replied the fullbringer.

"no problem at all I knew you would need it. I think I'll join you for a dip myself." said Yoruichi.

Takeshi didn't pay much attention as he was still to engrossed with his own soaking. That was until he felt the water shift closely next to him. he opened his eyes to see the werecat plop herself in the water right next to him. he decided not to voice his thoughts on this and simply closed his eyes again and continued to enjoy the hot water.

Then all of a sudden, he felt a sudden weight on his lap, and something grip his shoulders. He snapped his eyes wide open and saw Yoruichi was sitting on his lap straddling his waist while facing him, her hands holding on to his shoulders. Her golden eyes boring right into him with a small sweet smile on her face. this wasn't Yoruichi being a tease, this was her being completely genuine.

Takeshi knew he was suddenly in a very dangerous position. While he once said he could resist Yoruichi if she ever made a serious move on him, he would be able to say no. now he suddenly realized saying that and actually doing that were two very, very different things. Takeshi was for all intent and purposes a hormonal 16 year old teenager who had perfectly healthy interest in women. Anyone guy his age in such a position with a woman who was he had to admit. An exotic beauty of the first degree was an incredibly tempting thing.

The only hang up for him was the fact he was already in a relationship with Mila, an intimate one at that too. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word. he felt Yoruichi's soft lips pressed against his. the sudden kiss left him completely dumbstruck even when the Shihoin princess became more forceful with the kiss. This lasted a few more moments before she pulled away.

Trying to regain some sense of control he finally found his voice again. "Yoruichi w-" he was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Takeshi, I know this's all very sudden. So before this goes further, if it goes any further. Allow me to explain myself first for this all." softy spoke the werecat.

As insane as this whole situation playing out before him was. Takeshi felt compelled to atleast allow Yoruichi explain herself on all this. So he nodded his head in agreement.

"now let me just simply cut to the chase Takeshi. I like you; I like you a lot in all honesty. I've been interested and impressed by you from the moment you showed back up in Karakura that night. you've always had something about you that always drew me to you on some level. Your strength, your courage, your kind heart and love you have for everything you hold dear. All those things and more. I'll admit I wasn't completely sure myself at first. So I just stuck to teasing you as much as I could as a way of trying to deal with it. Seeing what you've done here so far has only built what I feel for you more for me. You're truly a one of a kind person Takeshi. Someone like you is a very rare thing to find in the world. any woman or even dare I say women would be lucky to able to have a guy like you. you've been working yourself so hard, putting yourself through so much pain for everyone else. Allow me to help take some of those worry's and pains off of your shoulder's." she finished as she leaned her face close to his own. her eyes never losing their focus on his.

Takeshi for his part was completely blown away. He never expected Yoruichi Shihoin, the goddess of flash, former captain and former head of the stealth force. Essentially bleed her heart out to him in such a way or anyway for that matter. He was honestly very touched by it all, he couldn't find any words to speak in response at the moment because of it. all he could do was stare blankly right back at the dark skinned and purple haired woman sitting on his lap.

Yoruichi seemed to take this as a sign of sorts as she brought her lips against his once more. She kissed and proceeded to run her hands along his chiseled chest. Instinct and teenage hormones kicked in as he kissed back and ran his hands gently across her back, bringing about a coo of approval from the woman. Feeling something rather hard pressing against her butt. Yoruichi raised her hips up and positioned herself for the next bit.

Suddenly the rational part of Takeshi mind hit him harder than Zaraki ever could have. Realizing what was about to happen, he quickly reached out and grabbed Yoruichi at her waist to stop her before she lowered herself down on him. Yoruichi thought he was simply wanting to do it himself. She was shocked beyond words when lifted her up and placed her next to him.

"Yoruichi…. I'm sorry but can't do this with you at the moment. Please don't take it the wrong way. It has nothing to do with you yourself. you're a beautiful, strong and smart woman. I will not deny this nor the fact that you are without a doubt one of the most amazing individuals I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I'm flattered beyond reason that you care for me in such a way. It's just….it's just….it's just there's already someone else." He stated.

Yoruichi looked at him in shock and then after his words began to sink looked down in disappointment. "dammit I should have acted sooner." She spat after a few moments of silence.

"I should have stopped you sooner, but I was rather shell shocked by the suddenness of everything." He said. "I know this hurts you and I'm really sorry for that. you've done so much for me since I came to back to Karakura, I wish I could give you what you wanted but simply can't. doing so would betray the trust of the person I'm already with. So please don't take this the wrong way."

Things were awkward quietly between the two for a while. Then Yoruichi spoke up breaking the silence.

"I am disappointed and little hurt by this turn of events. I…. I do understand Takeshi. Far be it from me to break up a perfectly good relationship for my own selfish desires, that's simply not me. Though I do have to wonder, how come you never said anything about being in relationship before?" she asked.

Takeshi ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "the simple is truth is because we felt more comfortable keeping our relationship on the down low. Until it seemed like the time was right to tell everyone around about it."

"I see." Yoruichi replied. "I can understand that, not everyone like broadcasting their private lives after all."

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"it's alright Takeshi, I'm a big girl, it stings a bit, but I can handle a little rejection. Don't worry so much about me. Though can you atleast allow me to indulge in one thing by chance?" she stated.

"that being?"

Yoruichi simply scooted right up against him and leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. "is this okay for you?"

"yeah, yeah I can do this." The fullbringer replied.

"you know." Began Yoruichi. "while I don't know who this girl, nor will I ask you who she is. since you two care about your privacy. I would very much like meet her once we get back to Karakura when possible."

"I'll….I'll see what I can do." replied Takeshi not knowing in all honesty if such a thing could be possible anytime soon.

"sounds good, besides who know maybe with a little persuasion she might agree to the idea of having a third person in the mix." The werecat finished with a smile.

"maybe…maybe." Chimed the violet eyed teen. While he had no idea if such a thing was possible. Mentally the hormonal teenage side of him couldn't deny. The idea of having Mila and Yoruichi in mutually agreed upon relationship. Was a very, very alluring idea.

"can I ask you another thing?"

"shoot Yoruichi"

"Even though your already involved with someone, have you at any point felt the same way for me before your current relationship. Maybe you just weren't aware of it by chance?" wondered Yoruichi.

Now that was interesting question. Takeshi couldn't help but wonder that she maybe right. After all he never really knew exactly how he felt for Mila until she confessed to him. now that the Shihoin princess had just confessed to him as well. He couldn't help but look back and wonder if there were signs and he just didn't realize it.

***Months ago, underground at the Urahara shop***

Takeshi was some moves that Yoruichi had just taught him. he was working the form of his strikes as Yoruichi watched closely. He made a quick jab combo with his fist.

"not bad Takeshi but your keeping yourself a little too wide with your strikes. Also try extending them out a little more." She stated.

"how so exactly Yoruichi?" questioned Takeshi.

Yoruichi simply walked over behind him. she leaned in on his back slightly and gently grabbed his wrist.

"now relax your arms and I'll guide to the proper placement, so you can get a better idea."

Takeshi just nodded his head and allowed Yoruichi to do her thing. He relaxed his arms and watched as the werecat's soft, yet strong hands guided him to the proper positioning. She leaned her head over his shoulder and spoke.

"now remember while speed is important, being able to have proper placement with your strikes is even more so." She said softly. "your attack speed doesn't mean much if can't properly land your blows in the process. now I want you to slowly move your arms back and forth. As you do, I'll be guiding you so you can better understand what I'm talking about."

Takeshi nodded his head as he slowly went through the motions, allowing Yoruichi to guide his movements as he did. This continued for a few minutes, while he was focused on studying the movements, he couldn't help but notice a few things about the werecat that so close to him.

Despite being such a harden fighter, he couldn't help but note the sheer softness of her body as it touched his. He noticed out the corner of his eye, the twinkle in her golden eyes. How they shined like a pair of polished gems, that were captivating to look at. Then he couldn't help but notice the smell of her perfume with her being so close to him. it was the undeniable smell of cinnamon and vanilla. It was a bit intoxicating in a good sort of way.

"you see that's all there is too it." spoke Yoruichi, breaking him out his current thoughts. "no do it on your own as I watch."

"Takeshi simply nodded as Yoruichi let go of him but remained where she was. So he went through the motions once more after a few moments the Shihoin spoke up.

"that's it Takeshi, you got it now." She said with some pride and joy in her tone. He turned his head to hers, his eyes looked directly into hers. He noticed she had a small smile on her face. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a flutter for the briefest moment in his chest from it.

quickly turning away, believing he was just imagining things. "thanks again for doing all this for me Yoruichi. I don't think I've properly thanked you for teaching me like you have in the months we've been at this. Especially considering you had no reason to really have to." He chimed.

"it's no problem at all Takeshi. I could see your potential the moment I laid eyes on you." she gently said. "not to mention you admitted you lacked proper hand to hand fighting skills, with all that in mind how could I not help out?"

He turned back to her. "yeah, thanks for helping me Yoruichi. I really do appreciate it."

"of course Takeshi. Remember, if you need help with anything. My door will always be open for you." she spoke.

He wasn't sure what to say so he just simply smiled at the woman right next to him. she returned the smile in turn, as he turned away to continue his exercising. He felt a flutter in his chest once more he couldn't explain.

***present time***

'fucking hell I am an idiot.' He mentally berated himself. 'the signs were there clear as the sun, I didn't even realize it. granted that was before Mila had come back into my life so I was a lot more blind to such things. Still, I should've picked up on something I suppose.' He sighed to himself before speaking out loud.

"looking back, I think I always have been on some level I was just too blind to the nature of such things to realize it Yoruichi. Though when I think about it a little deeper. I think biggest reason was because I always assumed you and Kisuke had something together."

Yoruichi chuckled a little at that last part. "I can't blame you for thinking that." she began. "I'll admit, me and Kisuke had something together back in our younger days here in soul society. hell, we even took each other's virginities in all truthfulness. However, after we had to flee into hiding after running away from soul society. we remained completely separated for quite a few decades without any sort of contact for safety. By the time we met back up, any spark we had together was burned out. We still remained good friends of course but the romance we once had is long since gone." She finished.

"I see" Takeshi muse. "while this something that will need to be addressed further. It will need to wait until we get back to Karakura. I can't make any kind of promises about anything regarding all of this about you and me. However once we hammer this all out once we get home, even if it ends up with this whole situation going no further than it already has. I'd like to hope we can atleast remain good friends Yoruichi."

Yoruichi simply looked with a smile. "of course Takeshi. If I have to accept the fact that another woman you also have feelings for has you already and doesn't want to share. I can live with that, if anything I should have made my feelings clearer to you sooner."

"thanks Yoruichi."

"your welcome."

"changing subjects, regarding everyone else. I've noticed Uryu, Chad and Orihime aren't here. You have an update about them I imagine?" questioned Takeshi.

"indeed I do. long story short, they were captured for one reason or another. There currently being held in different division cells in seireitei. Don't worry though I plan on breaking them out and bringing them here before it's times to leave." Explained the werecat.

"fair enough then. I'll leave that to you. I won't be in any shape to do any more major fighting until three days from now anyways."

"true enough, speaking of which. It's about time to go wake up your brother and get him going on his bankai training. You should just go get some more rest and have Hanataro heal you some more."

"will do." as Takeshi readied himself to get out of the hot spring, he made a quick glance down at the Shihoin princess. A sudden thought crossed through him and without thinking about it. he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Yoruichi looked at him in surprise from the action.

"what's that for?" she inquired.

"consider it me indulging you a tad more. I still feel a little bad about disappointing you earlier." He replied.

"you really are sweet." She retorted as she hopped out the spring and made her way to dry off. Takeshi couldn't resist the urge to watch as she walked away. As if she was somehow reading his mind, she began to sway her hips in an alluring manner seemingly on instinct.

"god dammit how does she know?" he muttered to himself as he climbed out as well.

***elsewhere in seireitei***

In a room stood four captains. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana. Toshiro had taken the info given to him by Takeshi and called in Kyoraku and Ukitake to discuss the manner. After he had done so they had suggested bringing in Unohana as well.

During that time, some surprising developments had occurred. Rukia Kuchiki had successfully been freed from her prison cell and Takeshi had dropped another captain. This time Kenpachi Zaraki of all people, much to everyone's surprise. Especially Unohana for some reason. however there was one thing troubling them far more. After discussing it amongst themselves, they all had come to the same conclusion.

They had a traitor amongst their ranks.

"so were all in agreement then?" asked Toshiro.

"yes" spoke Kyoraku. "once the ryoka make there move to escape, we in-act our end of things. Whoever is behind all this will most likely know where the ryoka will be going and will make a move to intercept. I would expect all remaining captains to head in the same direction. It obvious the traitor has his sights on Rukia Kuchiki for whatever reason. where she goes, they'll go. Granted will have to be in the dark until almost the last moment, so to keep up appearances. Me and Ukitake will head to the ryoka and assist by intercepting the head captain, he'll kill them, and we can't have that. those ryoka's seemed to be being played by this unknown traitor for some reason. it would be a good thing to keep them alive so we can figure out why that is. At the time everyone starts mobilizing you and Unohana will head off to investigate the mysteriousness of central 46 that's taken them as of late."

"Remember" spoke Ukitake. "we must do this in this way in order to not tip off whoever the traitor is that we are on to them. it's our best chance of finding out who they are and apprehending them."

"very well then." Spoke Unohana.

With that all four captains then left back to their respective divisions to wait for when the time would come to make their move.

***Central 46 compound***

Inside the central 46 compound housed the members or rather had been there members. Still in all their respective seats, the bodies every last member of central 46 still were, dead in their own blood. Within the compound, only one living person remained. The one responsible for their murders and so much more. The recently thought to have been killed Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen sat in the compound thinking over his next course of action. He had long since killed central 46 and been the in true control of things in seireitei. He had to admit his plans had met with some unexpected hang ups. All thanks to Takeshi Kurosaki.

They boy had single handedly without even realizing it, meddle with his plans in more than a few ways. He had by sheer luck, ran into and captured Momo. Forcing him scrap what he had planned for her. He had been dropping other soul reaper captains left and right. An unexpected turn of developments to be sure even for him. Halibel had trained the boy even better than he had originally anticipated.

Then there was him having snuck into and retrieving Rukia Kuchiki form her cell. However, despite this Aizen wasn't even annoyed by all this. In fact he was amused more than anything by how much a single human boy, who didn't even have soul reaper powers or true hollow powers managed so much. Despite what changes he had to make his ultimate goal would still come to fruition. He would retrieve the hogyoku within Rukia and then with it he would use it to put the fullbringer through hollow-fication. Before moving to the next stages of his ambition's.

Aizen looked over a map of seireitei, having already deduced the ryoka's course of action. They would no doubt make their attempt to escape by heading to the gate Takeshi had entered through. They would have Jidanbo open the gate for them from the other side as they neared. Though they wouldn't make there move until Ichigo had achieved his bankai. He was well aware on what Urahara had most likely instructed Yoruichi Shihoin as to make Ichigo achieve his bankai.

He would make what accomplices he had in seireitei would make sure tip the remaining soul reaper forces of their plan to escape. That way once they ryoka group made their move, seireitei would be ready to intercept. Aizen would allow both sides to engage and beat each other down. Then when the time was right, he would use the ensuing chaos to his advantage to claim what he desired.

"soon, very soon I shall have what is mine." Aizen mused to himself.

***secret training grounds three days later***

In the three days that passed everything progressed as expected. As Yoruichi promised she managed to break out Uryu, Chad and Orihime. While everyone else who was already at the training ground. wondering just how she managed to do so. Though no one bothered to really question it. they had all come to learn that Yoruichi had her ways and you just of learned to accept that.

While Chad and Orihime were ok, everyone was shocked that Uryu had lost his quincy powers. he sacrificed them in an effort to kill division 12 captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The mad scientist captain admitted to doing heinous experiments on multiple quincy's until they died. including Uryu's own grandfather no less.

While Takeshi and Uryu may have never really seen eye to eye. Takeshi never would have wished Uryu to suffer such a loss, especially in the manner it happened. Takeshi was disgusted that someone like Mayuri could have such free reign to do such things. He was seriously tempted to hunt down and kill off the wounded captain simply on principal alone. It actually took Uryu and Yoruichi working together to convince the fullbringer not to do it.

Surprising everyone, Renji of all people showed up, having been brought by Yoruichi to train for bankai. Apparently after having some sense beat into him by Ichigo during their previous fight. He now wanted to assist in helping Rukia escape. While they were a little skeptical at first, he bled his heart out and everyone realized he was serious.

Speaking of bankai training Ichigo had worked on his. At the start of the first day, Yoruichi pulled some strange device that would allow Ichigo to learn his bankai in the three days. Ichigo stabbed his blade into it and the next everyone knew the training grounds was covered in hundreds of blades. Zangetsu himself stood before them having been physically manifested. Takeshi for his part just simply took it easy and watched his brothers training. with multiple soaks in the springs and Hanataro's healing. He was back up to full shape by the end of day two of Ichigo's training.

However Yoruichi put her foot down hard on him not leaving the training grounds until it was time to escape. In between Ichigo training he would join his brother in the springs to soak. Takeshi had come to get rather addicted to wonderful sensation of them. it also gave the brothers time to talk one on one about everything.

***End of day two of bankai training***

The two brothers relaxed in the hot springs. Ichigo to get prepared for his final day of training and Takeshi who simply enjoyed the soaked. After settling themselves in Takeshi spoke first.

"so how would you say your training is going little brother?" asked Takeshi.

"coming along, I feel like I'm really close. I'm going to achieve my bankai by the end of tomorrow. Then were going to get the hell out of here with everyone, no matter what." Replied Ichigo.

"yeah, it's gonna be interesting once we get home after all this." Said Takeshi.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Sung-Sun again. Being back with her after all this chaos will be a nice welcome. I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Mila again."

"Yeah….hey little brother I need to tell you something."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow wondering what his brother had to say. After a few minutes, Takeshi finished explaining what had gone down between him and Yoruichi.

"so let me get this straight big brother." Said Ichigo. "you woke up to a naked Yoruichi, she joined you for a dip in the hot springs. She started making out with you out of the blue and admitted she had a thing for you for a while now. Then right before you two were about to make the beast with two backs, you managed to stop her. You told her you already had a girlfriend and after talking things out a bit more. You realized that you've also had similar feelings for her, but just didn't realize it until she confessed to you. so now when you get back you have to somehow figure this all out in some way?"

"yeah pretty much." Retorted the fullbringer.

"only you could somehow put yourself in such a situation. All the luck in the world on figuring that one out. I honestly don't know what to say to help. Just try not ruin what you have is all I can think to say." Stated the orange haired teen.

"yeah, I've really put myself in a tight spot. I love Mila but I can't ignore Yoruichi either I feel. She has done so much for me, so doing something like that would hurt her despite what she may say otherwise. It's something I just don't feel all that okay with. I think when we get back, we'll need to be honest about Mila and the others to everyone." Spoke Takeshi.

"you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ichigo

"think about it, we can't hide our relationships with them forever. Especially now things have gotten so serious. I think being honest about it all at last will be the best option. I mean the Urahara crew knows about them from my time in hueco mundo. they just don't know about them having become arrancar since then and showing up in town." Explained Takeshi.

"I suppose you make a good point. Though it's gonna be a little rough I think none the less big brother."

"true but how often are things that have to be done in life ever easy Ichigo?"

"fair enough."

***Present time***

It was the end of third day of Ichigo's bankai training, he had been successful in achieving it, as was Renji. They already were aware that they would have fight on their hands to make it out. Currently everyone was gathered around discussing final preparations before they left to make their escape the next day.

"we'll leave tomorrow in the early hours of the morning." Spoke Yoruichi. "we'll make our way to the gate Takeshi entered through when we first arrived. I already made contact with Jidanbo. He'll be waiting on the opposite side to open for us once we arrive. From there arrangements have been made with Kukaku to get us back to the living world. don't expect it to be easy though, the remaining soul reaper forces will be on high alert. Expect a fight to happen once we near the gate."

The werecat turned her gaze to Takeshi, Ichigo and Renji.

"you three including myself are the heavy hitters of the team. It will be our task to deal with any of the captains that show up to engage us. everyone else but Uryu will provide support against any other soul reapers who aren't captains. Uryu since you have no combat powers anymore, I'm afraid you'll just have to move and keep safe once the fighting starts. Same for you Rukia since your powers have yet to return. as we take off, we'll release Hinamori, she won't be able to do anything to us and keeping her at that point would be pointless.

"I understand." Uryu simply replied. Rukia nodded her head in understanding.

"sounds like a solid enough plan, however my only major concern is if the head-captain himself shows up. He's the one person that could easily kill us all if he really wanted too." Spoke Renji.

"if that happens everyone is to do their best to escape and make it to the living world. as Renji said, trying to fight the head-captain would simply be suicide." Replied Yoruichi.

"that settles it all then." Chimed Ichigo. "we should get what rest we can for when we head out tomorrow."

A few hours had passed, everyone else had seemingly gone to sleep already. Except for a certain fullbringer.

Takeshi was in spot away from the others trying to sleep but couldn't seem to no matter how hard he tried. So much had happened so fast in the last few days in seireitei. it was almost too hard keep track of it all, not to mention just how much what he could keep track of weighed heavily on his mind. So he just laid there absently looking up at the ceiling trying to seemingly fall asleep pointlessly.

"having trouble sleeping?" spoke a very familiar voice, Takeshi tilted his head to see Yoruichi standing right next to him.

"yeah, everything that's happened over the time we've been here and what's about to go down tomorrow. Mixed with some stuff that will need to be addressed with back home. It just sort of feels like everything around me is on top of my shoulders at the moment." He explained.

Yoruichi sat down next to Takeshi and looked at him in understanding. Everything going on would weigh a lot on anyone. it was sometimes hard to remember, that despite everything Takeshi had been through. How much the way he often carried himself. He was still just a 16 year old. So everything going on must have felt even heavier to him.

"I know what you mean, I've felt that way plenty of ways before in the past." Stated Yoruichi. "but such is way of things of this nature. You just have to be strong to make it through."

"that's just it though Yoruichi." Spoke Takeshi. "I worry that I may not be strong enough to do what needs to be done. We're reaching the final stretch in this mission and I can't help but be concerned that I may not be able to do enough."

"Takeshi Kurosaki, don't you dare go doubting yourself like this." Retorted the werecat. "you are easily one of the strongest people I have ever met. You've already shown how strong you are throughout this all already. Believe me when I say you are strong. Anyone who knows you will say the same."

Takeshi didn't say anything in return but just simply took in her words.

"would you like to me rest with you? I promise my cloths will stay on and I won't trying anything funny." Asked Yoruichi.

The violet eyed teen thought about her offer for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. Yoruichi slipped under the covers and placed herself so her head was resting on Takeshi chest. The rest of her body laying up against the rest of his own. Takeshi couldn't deny, her presence was rather comforting.

"good night Yoruichi."

"good night Takeshi."

With that both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Finish Line**

The group awoke and prepared to set off for their escape. No words needed to be said, they all knew how big this was. It was final stretch of his whole mission; it was now or never. The Kurosaki brothers shared a glance with each other having a wordless talk. It was simple, no matter what, not a damn thing was going to stop them at this stage. With that, everyone readied themselves and, in a flash, they took off for their escape.

They dumped Momo along the way where someone would find her eventually. They had decided to keep her tied up and gagged. Takeshi didn't think such a small woman could ever radiate such anger. It was honestly kind of impressive.

They continued on their way and neared the gate they had yet to detect any other soul reapers. As they entered the courtyard and saw the gate at the far end.

"this feels way too easy." Spoke Takeshi. "something is wrong about all this."

"maybe we just caught a lucky break." Chimed Ichigo.

Then as if on cue they suddenly felt the presence of multiple people. Captains and some vice-captains by the feel of them. they all suddenly appeared right in front of the gate, they must have been concealing their presence waiting for them. almost every remaining captain seemed to be there, excluding the head captain for some strange reason. guess he didn't feel like they were worthy of his blade.

"uhhhhh…." Went Ichigo looking at the sight.

"you just had to fucking say something didn't you?" deadpanned Takeshi.

"this ends here for you now ryoka! Surrender yourselves!" ordered a short black haired woman.

Takeshi surveyed the captains and vice-captains in front of them. he only recognized Byakuya amongst the group. He also noticed the small white haired captain was missing for some reason. he didn't see Komamura, Gin or Zaraki but their absence wasn't surprising.

"Yoruichi, just who do we have in front of us here captain wise anyways. They're the only ones I'm concerned with." Asked Takeshi.

Yoruichi surveyed the captains in front of them for a moment and then spoke. "the one with the hat and pink kimono is Kyoraku, the one next to him is Ukitake. Byakuya you already know, next to him is Tosen. The final one is Sui-Feng. Odd that Unohana and Hitsugaya aren't here. I don't see the head-captain, lucky for us."

"do you honestly think to take us all?" spoke Byakuya.

"yeah we do, little Byakuya." Replied Takeshi. Yoruichi had told him about Byakuya's nickname he hated so much. The Kuchiki head said nothing in response but narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"so here's what I think we should do. Yoruichi, you should handle Sui-Feng, you know her best. Renji you take Ukitake, I'll take Tosen and Ichigo gets Byakuya. Orihime, Chad, Ganju and Hanataro will handle the vice-captains." stated Takeshi.

"what about Kyoraku?" asked Yoruichi.

Before anything could said a shadow loomed over them all. looking behind Takeshi saw Kenpachi Zaraki himself.

"you gotta be fucking kidding me." Muttered Takeshi.

"good to see you again Takeshi." Said Zaraki with a wide grin. "don't worry, as much as I want to fight you again. I'm actually here to help you. consider it my way of paying you back for entertaining me with such a great fight."

Takeshi looked rather dumbstruck by this turn of events. however he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"fine by me, Zaraki gets Kyoraku."

The battle hungry captains grin grew wider in anticipation.

"I shall help you all as well." Spoke a voice Takeshi recognized. He turned to see none other than Kayda Takagi, his mother.

Takeshi was honestly rather stunned by this development, Kenpachi was one thing but his mother showing up was a whole different thing. Then a man who looked like some yakuza with sunglasses and a badge with seven on it spoke up.

"third seat Takagi!" he yelled "what is the meaning of this!?"

"forgive me vice-captain Iba." Replied Kayda. "you remember what I told you about what little memories I retained from my human life?"

"yes, what of it?" Iba asked

"then you will recall that I had a son right before I died. this young man here standing here with the silver hair and large sword, is my son. That's why I am here choosing to fight alongside him. after all I would be a poor mother if didn't fight for my own child's safety and well-being." Kayda finished.

Takeshi wasn't sure what to say but he certainly happy about this. While he still didn't really know his birth mother, he could tell already he was going to get along well with her. he smiled at his mom, who returned a smile in return.

"hey Takeshi." Cut in Ichigo.

"yes little brother?"

"your birth mom is awesome."

"enough of this already!" roared Sui-Feng. "it's time to take you all down!"

Things were tense for a few moments. The silence heavy all around. Then all at once the final battle to rescue Rukia began at last.

Yoruichi went after Sui-feng and immediately leading her away somewhere else for their fight. Zaraki went right after Kyoraku, Renji leapt at Ukitake. Kayda, Chad, Orihime, Ganju and Hanataro went for the vice-captains. Ichigo made a straight shot for Byakuya and Takeshi made to engage Tosen. Meanwhile Rukia and Uryu quickly ran off to a good place to keep safe from all the carnage about to go down.

***With Kayda, Chad, Orihime, Ganju and Hanataro***

Kayda stood there alongside her son's friends, staring down the four soul reapers in front of them.

"Orihime, Chad, Ganju and Hanataro are your names if I recall correctly?" asked Kayda.

The group nodded their heads in response.

"I want you all to keep back, I will deal with these four myself." spoke the violet eyed woman.

"you really think you can win against us all?" said a tall man with dark hair and a goatee. Said thirteenth division co third-seat Sentarō Kotsubaki.

"This must be some sort of joke on your part." Said a petite dark blond haired woman. Kiyone Kotetsu the other co third-seat of the thirteenth division.

"I believe you're overestimating yourself Kayda." Spoke a young man with spikey black hair and some facial tattoos. Hisagi Shuhei, vice-captain of the ninth division.

However Seventh division vice-captain Tetsuzaemon Iba looked at his third seat with caution. He knew she was more powerful than a mere third seat. Just how much so even he didn't know. Kayda was always shy about having others around her as she trained. That and the few times he'd seen her fight he could tell she was purposely holding back and still beat her opponents. That's not even adding in the nature and power of her zanpakuto.

"we are the ones who shouldn't underestimate her I'm afraid." Cut in Iba.

"you can't be serious?" asked Hisagi.

"you should take my vice-captains' words to heart." Interjected Kayda. "you see while I am a third seat. I'm more than capable of being a vice-captain. In fact I could have left the seventh to another division to become a vice-captain if I truly wanted. I just never have out of the respect and admiration I have for captain Komamura. If anything I'm actually more on par with a high level vice-captain."

"she's bluffing." Said Kiyone.

"no she isn't." retorted Iba

"I imagine you all except for Iba don't know about my zanpakuto." Said Kayda.

"what of it?" asked Hisagi.

"you see my zanpakuto is similar to captain Hitsugaya's in the sense mine is a dragon spirit zanpakuto that has a particular element affinity. in fact the element my zanpakuto is attuned to is water. While I have yet to achieve bankai, my zanpakuto has the potential to be the strongest of all water type zanpakuto. Just like how the head-captains is the strongest of fire types and captain Hitsugaya's is the most powerful of ice types. So be ready, I'm going to show the full power of my shikai something no one even in my division has ever seen before." Stated Kayda.

The other three soul reapers looked to Iba for confirmation on Kayda's proclamation. The grim look on his face was all they needed to see to know the woman in front of them was telling the truth.

"why do I have the sudden feeling I'm gonna really hate what's about to happen in the next five minutes." Said Kiyone.

Kayda pulled out her blade, it was standard length katana. The hilt was a blueish-green color, the guard was circular with the edges having a shape reminiscent of waves. She held it with the blade pointed out in front of her, she held it in both hands, up by the top of the side of her head.

"Be Crushed by the Tides of the Earth and Heaven: **Mizuchi!**

Her blade glowed after a moment the glow disappeared revealing the blades new look.

It now resembled an odachi sword with a blade that was 36 inches in length. The hilt now looked like it was made of pearl with wave like patterns in it that looked to be made of jade. Hanging off of the end of the hilt was a very long ribbon that wrapped around her hand and sword arm, that was a blueish-green color. On the blade itself on both sides was an engraving of eastern style dragon surrounded by the waves of the sea. That went from the bottom of the blade and stopped just shy of the tip.

Above her a large whirlpool of water appeared and after a few seconds it took the shape of large eastern dragon that then swirled around Kayda as she stood in place.

The four soul reapers in front of her looked at what was in front of them in shock, awe and nervousness. Then they felt Kayda's increase in reiatsu, it made them feel worse.

"well…..shit." said Sentarō.

"time to put you all down." Said Kayda as she then twirled her blade and thrust it forward. As she did this the water dragon shot out in front of her and turned into small tidal wave that had the snarling head of the dragon in the middle. It flew at the four soul reapers at a blinding speed. So caught up in the shock of everything, the four soul reapers weren't ready for the attack and were hit full force by it.

The four soul reapers with no way of escape could only watch as the mass wave of water engulfed them all. it slammed into them and then exploded with tremendous force; the water rocketed sky high into the air. Before falling down and flowing out around the ground. Revealing the unconcious and crumpled forms of all the soul reapers.

Kayda lowered her blade and then turned to others.

"come let's go and keep watch over Rukia and your other friend." She stated and moved. Chad, Orihime, Ganju and Hanataro could only nod their heads and went along with her. still in awe of the display they had just saw.

***with Ichigo***

Ichigo had gone directly to confront Byakuya once everyone scattered to engage their respective targets. Ichigo stared down the Kuchiki head with as much fury as he could muster. For Ichigo after all that had happened between them, this was personal. He was going to break Byakuya to show him the error of his ways, no matter what it took.

Byakuya looked at the Ryoka with just as much contempt. He had the audacity to stomp on the traditions and laws of soul society. he dared to make fools of the gotei 13, him and his equally troublesome brother. Them and their allies would be dealt the justice they deserved for their transgressions. He would make sure of it himself if he must.

"let's just cut to the chase Byakuya. I'm gonna beat you, I'm going to rescue Rukia. And then me, my brother and all our friends will be going home." Said Ichigo.

"is that so? While I will admit you have grown much stronger since we last fought. However you still do not have the power needed to defeat me. Make no mistake, I will kill you, I will kill that brother of yours and I will see to Rukia's execution myself if I must." Byakuya sharply replied.

Ichigo grit his teeth, his anger building. "that's not going to happen Byakuya. Cause I'm going to beat you, using my bankai. So get ready." The orange haired teen raised his blade and channeled his energy as it began to rise dramatically.

"BANKAI!" roared Ichigo.

Then Ichigo's energy exploded all around him in a whirlwind of black and red energy. After a few moments it dies away displaying Ichigo with his Bankai. He was now dressed in what resembled a tight fitting soul reaper outfit. Zangetsu now looked like a katana with an entirely black blade, a black guard and hilt that was mostly black with some red. Hanging off the pommel was a small black chain with a black crescent moon trinket at the end of it.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo calmly stated.

Byakuya looked over the orange haired teen, he scoffed at what he saw.

"that is your bankai?" Byakuya questioned. "once more you stomp all over the traditions of soul society and soul reapers. allow me to show you a true bankai."

Byakuya brought out his blade and held it upside down. He let it go and simply spoke.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

With that the battle between the two had begun.

***With Takeshi***

Takeshi stared down his opponent, he was a man of average height, dark skinned, black hair in braids he kept in a ponytail and goggles. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up, an orange scarf and a haori with nine on it.

"so you're Kaname Tosen I take it? captain of the ninth division." Stated Takeshi.

"yes I am." Replied Tosen sharply. "you're Takeshi Kurosaki, the one who caused so much destruction and obstructed justice so much."

Takeshi looked at the man with a raised eyebrow from his statement.

"your one of those high and mighty type's, aren't you? you think you know so much better than everyone else for one reason or another. I can already tell you're gonna piss me off, with some sort of 'holier than thou' attitude. Gimme a fucking break." Finished Takeshi.

"say what you will, for I don't really care. you've done nothing but leave bloodshed and destruction since you arrived. You nearly killed my friend Sajin Komamura. I will have justice done for your crimes." Spoke Tosen.

"okay let's get a few things straight here. One, I haven't actually killed anyone since I got here. yes, I've messed some people up, including lopping the furries sword arm off. No one has yet to die. Secondly, I only ever purposely destroyed this courtyard were standing in the first day I arrived. That was only to help get the upper hand on that creepy looking Gin. Thirdly, for some who seems pretty obsessed with the concept of justice. Why do you do nothing and allow the unjust execution of Rukia Kuchiki to just happen?" explained the silver eyed teen.

Tosen thought to himself for a moment before answering. "because no one in seireitei is in a position to argue against central 46." He spoke solemnly.

Takeshi caught the tone of his voice and found it interesting.

"sounds like you've had some rough dealing with central 46 in the past." Asked the fullbringer.

"yes that is true." Answered Tosen. "I once had a friend, she loved this world and wanted to do nothing but help it by being a Shinigami. But before she could fulfill her dream. She was murdered by her own husband for simply disagreeing with him. she was unjustly killed, and nothing was done to punish the one responsible. I went to central 46 myself to try and speak to them about it. however I wasn't even a Shinigami yet and they simply tossed me out without a word."

"is that why you became a soul reaper, why you worked to become a captain. So you could possibly have the power needed to keep something that happened to your friend from happening again to someone else?" wondered Takeshi.

"in a matter of speaking yes, I follow the path that leads to the least amount of bloodshed. Let me ask you something. You haven't known Rukia Kuchiki for that long. So why go through such a huge amount of trouble to save her?" asked Tosen.

"simple in all honesty. while true I haven't known her for that long. During that short time we still managed to become friends. Not to mention she saved my family's life by doing what she did. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing and let her get killed for simply doing the right thing. Not while I have the power to actually do something about it. That's why I'm doing all that I've been doing. You would do the same if you were in my shoes if it was your friend, would you not?" questioned Takeshi.

Tosen was quiet, he honestly wasn't sure how to answer that question. However he finally spoke up.

"Perhaps I misjudged you." stated the ninth division captain. "be that as it may though, I'm still a captain of the gotei 13. I have my duty and my orders I have sworn to uphold. A shame really, if we had met under better circumstances. Perhaps we could have been friends." Tosen finished as he drew his blade and readied it.

"perhaps we could have." Replied Takeshi who readied his own blade. "I have one more thing to ask before we begin. More of a curiosity if anything, who was the bastard that killed your friend and got away with it?"

"It was a vile nobleman of one the four most powerful noble families in soul society. his name is Tokinada Tsunayashiro." Said Tosen with some noticeable contempt.

"I see, I'll remember that incase I have the unfortunate displeasure of ever meeting the guy myself." Retorted the fullbringer.

Things suddenly became much tenser as both opponents waited for the other to make the first move. The air seemed to thicken as they both allowed their reiatsu to pour out all around them. they both blocked out any of the other fighting that was going on around the area. Then they both took off to meet the other.

As they neared each other, Tosen lunged forward to make a stab with his blade. Takeshi dodged to the side and swung Reaver around using his superior reach to his advantage. Tosen ducked and moved in to make a slash but was stopped when Takeshi caught him with a spin kick to the chest.

Tosen was forced back and Takeshi quickly moved to pounce on the captain. He quickly jumped up and brought his blade down on Tosen with all his force and weight.

Tosen brought his blade up horizontally and caught the strike. Resting his other hand against the blunt side of his sword, to reinforce the block. Even so, the force was so great, that ground cracked beneath his feet and his arms buckled a little. Barely able to hold off the force of the strike.

Tosen pushed off, making Takeshi jump back. as this happened Tosen raised a hand with a pointed finger.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai!" spoke Tosen as a bolt of lightning shot out from his hand.

As the lightning shot out, Takeshi quickly ducked and jumped to the side to avoid it. he generated power into his blade and whirled it around.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as the silver arc raced out towards Tosen.

Tosen was in the middle of an incantation, leaping to the side of the attack at the last moment as he finished his incantation.

"Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" stated Tosen as massive ball of blue electrical looking energy swirled in front of him. right before it launched off in giant beam directly at the fullbringer.

"oh fuck me." Muttered Takeshi. He brought his sword around and generated a shield and braced himself for the blast. Knowing full well he couldn't dodge this attack.

The kido spell slammed into his shield. Takeshi was immediately pushed back against his will on the balls of his feet. He kept feeding in his power into his shield trying to withstand the powerful kido. Then the attack exploded right in front of him.

The ground shook and dust and debris were launched everywhere around the blast zone. Tosen stood attentively, he knew that his opponent wasn't one to be beaten so easily. If he was, he never would have survived against Gin.

He was given his answer when another getsuga tensho came flying through the smoke even faster than the previous one. Tosen went to jump up and away to avoid it, as he went to do so. He felt his opponent's presence right behind him.

With no real time act otherwise while in a mid-air jump. He whirled around with his blade with one hand in order to block whatever strike that was coming his way. Tosen's blade met Takeshi's in a shower of sparks but with only one hand this time it wasn't enough to stop the strike entirely.

Tosen felt his blade and sword arm being pushed back against his will. He could only wince in pain as he felt the fullbringers blade mange sink into his right side. It wasn't a very deep cut, but it was annoying none the less. Tosen quickly launched another Byakurai. Takeshi caught the signs of the attack and quickly moved back allowing the kido spell to blow past him.

Both paused where they landed, taking a moment to catch their breath.

Takeshi for his part wasn't in that bad of shape. His shield had managed to eat most of the attack. Though he still suffered some cuts and burns when it blew up. Thankfully he could feel Reaver working her magic now that he had managed to cut Tosen. Though the fight was far from over, he would still need to end it as soon as he could. He didn't really like the strategy of simply waiting and hoping for his drain to beat his opponent for him. especially considering Tosen was a captain and as a captain, his reiatsu reserves ran fairly deep.

Takeshi readied his blade and charged at Tosen. He made a horizontal slash, which the captain parried. Tosen made a stab with his blade that blocked with his blade. Using his strength he shoved Tosen's sword to the side and rushed the captain, readying a swing.

Tosen dropped low and dove forward avoiding the strike. As he passed by the fullbringer he made quick slash with his blade behind him. the strike managed to slice Takeshi across the back of his left thigh.

The silver eyed teen hissed from the pain and quickly spun around his blade ready. Only to see Tosen high up in the air over him.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō." Spoke Tosen as he moved his blade in a semi-circle motion. As he did a trail appeared from the motion, which then transformed into hundreds of blades.

Seeing the danger in front of him, Takeshi quickly brought Reaver back and channeled his power into it. as he did this Tosen launched the barrage of blades directly at the teen. Takeshi responded in kind as he swung his own blade around.

"Scatter shot!" he yelled as a swarm of silver shards flew to meet the barrage of blades head on. both attacks slammed into each other mid-air, each one halting the others progress. Then Takeshi gave the command.

"Click."

BOOM!

Was the sound heard all around when all the shards exploded. Tosen blade barrage was scattered everywhere, rendered useless from the explosion. He though until he felt some his own blades flying directly towards him due to the blast. He quickly tried to move to dodge but wasn't fast enough, as one of his blades firmly planted itself into the lower left side of his abdomen.

Tosen gritted through the pain as he quickly pulled said blade out of him. however Takeshi chose not to let up on the captain, as he appeared directly on his wounded side. Takeshi swung at the captain, which Tosen brought his blade up to parry. While he managed to do so, he was ill prepared for the strength of the hit. It caused his sword arm to swing far out to the side of him, leaving him exposed. The fullbringer didn't let the opportunity go to waste.

Takeshi quickly gave a twist and swung back in the opposite direction from before. The strike sliced Tosen clean across his chest, with a decent amount of blood spraying out from it. Takeshi then went to move Reaver for a finishing strike, before that could happen Tosen quickly raised a hand towards the silver haired teen.

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" yelled the captain as a large ball of red energy launched at Takeshi at point blank range.

Takeshi could nothing but simply eat the blast head on as he was engulfed in huge beam of red energy. He was thrown with great force across the courtyard before colliding into a wall and crashing clean through it. he slammed into the ground, tumbling before skidding to a stop.

The cloth on his arm and leg were tattered, his shirt was burned in multiple places. He also had a fair collection of new burn marks, he hauled himself up to his feet. While the attack had done some good damage, he was far from done with this fight. He spat some blood out his mouth as he regained his focus.

'I'm pretty sure that busted some ribs.' He groaned mentally to himself. He looked around where he was. It looked like he landed in pavilion like area out of sight from the rest of the fighting happening in the courtyard. He felt Tosen approaching and readied himself. Tosen appeared inside the pavilion area sensing that his opponent was still standing.

"still standing, I shouldn't be too surprised. You did take a did take a direct hit from Komamura's bankai." Spoke Tosen.

"true but I was ready for a hit from his bankai at some point in our fight. I wasn't ready for what you pulled on me and I payed for it." retorted Takeshi.

"fair enough" replied the captain. "however I believe it's time to end this fight between us. let's see how well you do when robbed of all your senses."

Tosen held up his blade with his right hand and placed his left hand against the guard.

"Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi." Said Tosen calmly.

A ring on his blade began spin rapidly and then grew larger and larger until it completely surrounded Tosen. Then it split off into ten separate rings, Tosen simply swung his blade and the rings flew off into the air. They each reached a position in the air and began generating a black substance that began to take shape and surrounded Tosen and Takeshi completely. It grew and grew until it began to resemble a dome, soon enough the dome completely formed and closed itself. Trapping the captain and the fullbringer inside of it all by themselves.

Once the dome completely formed, something happened that completely stunned Takeshi. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, hell he couldn't even sense Tosen's spiritual energy. The only sense he had left was his sense of touch.

'so this what he meant by robbing me of my senses.' Takeshi mused to himself mentally. 'this is gonna get rough.'

Tosen surveyed his opponent. "he seems completely confused by what has happened." Tosen spoke to himself. "good, this should make things easier."

Takeshi was still trying to get his bearings within the bankai. When suddenly he felt his back get sliced clean open by Tosen's blade.

Takeshi howled in pain, not that he could hear himself yell in pain do to the bankai.

'he's playing with me. You may have robed me of most of my senses, but I'm not done yet!' he mentally yelled.

Takeshi charged energy into his blade and then made a full 360 degree rotation, unleashing his scatter shot as he did so. the shards flew in every conceivable direction within the dome.

Tosen sensed what was happening and threw up a kido barrier in front of him to block any immediate shards from hitting him. he felt as the shards covered all around the dome, then he remembered what the shards could also do a little too late.

Takeshi mouthed the command word and all the shards exploded. Engulfing the entire inside of the dome in a silver explosion. The intensity of the explosion made even more so since it was trapped within a confined space.

Once everything began to settle Takeshi still stood where his was, having taken only minor damage form his own attack. He had put a lot of focus into his harden ability, knowing that he was essentially hitting himself with that move.

Tosen meanwhile was still standing but suffered much more from the blast. His shield only protected a single side of at a time. being completely surrounded by the exploding shards meant he was going to be caught no matter what. His haori was shredded and the rest of his uniform was torn and tattered. He had multiple cuts on his body from the blast.

"dammit, I can't let that happen again." Tosen spoke to himself as he took a moment to gather his thought together after what had happened. Then Tosen felt his opponent focusing his energy again, this time it was far higher than the last attack. Tosen suddenly realized in horror what his opponent what doing.

"He's going to do inside the dome what he did to the whole courtyard in his fight against Gin!" Tosen realized in panic. "he's going kamikaze himself just to stop me!"

At the same time Tosen came to that realization. Takeshi was overcharging a getsuga tensho with his blade raised above his head. Any energy he wasn't using for the attack was put into his hardening ability. Takeshi knew full well that he was going to hurt himself to some degree doing this move but he couldn't see any other option within the current situation. He would just have to hope his hardening would hold up.

Tosen charged as fast he could with his blade to make a killing strike. However before he could get close enough, Takeshi swung his blade straight down. Unleashing a getsuga tensho on par with the one he used during his fight against Gin that destroyed the courtyard.

The attack went off and instantly spread across the entirety of the dome interior. Tosen tried in vain to dispel his bankai but it was too late, as he was engulfed in the blast entirely.

From the outside of the dome, it seemed as though cracks began forming across it. Before suddenly the whole dome exploded in a mushroom cloud like explosion of silver. That could be seen by all across battle zone.

Those who saw it had myriad of different emotions from it. Renji, Rukia, Hanataro Ganju, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and the enemy captain stared in awe at the blast. Zaraki howled like a mad man in delight at the sight of the blast. Meanwhile Ichigo, Kayda and Yoruichi looked at the explosion with concern.

At ground zero of the explosion Takeshi was on knees in the middle of a giant crater. His shirt as completely gone as was the cloth on his arm. His pants were tattered at the bottom, though somehow the leather straps on him, along with his gloves and boots. Hadn't seemingly suffered that much damage amazingly. His right arm had a large gash running down it, he had multiple smaller ones on his chest and couple on his left arm. There were also some on both his legs. Plus multitude of burn marks all over him.

"fuck, that may have worked but I sure hope I never have to do something like that ever again." Takeshi groaned to himself, as he finally regained all of his senses. "I'll say it before and I'll say it again, thank kami Halibel helped train my harden ability as much as she did. I would have taken myself out probably otherwise."

Then Takeshi felt a presence that honestly amazed him. Tosen was standing a fair distance away from him inside the massive crater. How he was standing Takeshi had no idea because he looked even rougher.

The entire top half of his uniform had been completely blasted away; his pants were tatters. His scarf was gone, his hair had fallen out of its ponytail and fell freely across his back and his goggle had a large crack running across it. he had an even greater multitude of gashes and cuts across his body. Plus even more sever burn marks on him.

"I'm honestly surprised your still up Tosen, I'm very impressed in all honesty." spoke up Takeshi as he hauled himself to his feet.

"that attack….was nothing short of….suicidal on your part." Huffed out Tosen in response.

Takeshi couldn't help but laugh a little to himself at the remark. "yeah true I can't argue it, but it was either that or be stuck at the mercy or your bankai. Plus, as the old saying goes 'go big or go home'." The silver haired teen retorted.

"I suppose it's time to end this fight at last." Spoke Tosen as readied himself.

Takeshi sighed to himself, he kind of hoped the captain would have just given up after what had happened. Oh well.

"yeah I guess so." chimed Takeshi as brought Reaver around behind him.

Both fighters stood still in silence and then in the blink of an eye they charged each other.

As they neared striking distance, Tosen shot his blade straight forward in an attempt to stab Takeshi clean through his chest. Takeshi ducked as low as he could at the last second. Then he swung Reaver clean around across Tosen's mid-section. Making a complete 360 spin with the action.

Tosen froze in place where he stood from the strike. Then after a few moments his blade fell from his grasp clattering against the ground. Blood began to pour out all around his mid-section. Then gravity took control as Tosen fell forward or atleast the top half of him did anyway. While his bottom wound up falling backwards.

Thus ended the life of the ninth division captain Kaname Tosen.

The moment Tosen's spiritual energy faded away completely signaling his death. It sent a shock through everyone in the courtyard who felt it happen.

"Kaname…Kaname is dead?" spoke Kyoraku in disbelief.

"ha! I'm not surprised someone so afraid of death like Tosen got taken out by someone like Takeshi. he beat me after all." chimed Zaraki with a wolfish grin.

"holy shit, I can't believe he actually outright killed a captain." Spoke Renji in shock.

Ukitake said nothing and simply thought silently to himself of what had just transpired.

Meanwhile Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were having their own thoughts on the recent development.

"that bastard ryoka killed captain Tosen!" spat Sui-Feng in fury. "he'll pay for this transgression!"

Yoruichi simply shrugged her shoulders. "that seems unlikely to happen I dare say." Spoke the werecat as if she knew something no one else did. "I'd say my latest student has already surpassed you, considering Tosen now makes the fourth captain he's defeated since he arrived in seireitei."

Sui-Feng's brows furrowed in response to that statement. "He's your current protégé is he?" spat Sui-Feng. "then I'll be sure to kill him myself once I've finished with you!"

Yoruichi smirked playfully at her former student. "that won't be happening, seeing as how you won't be getting passed me to begin with."

With that the battle between the two continued.

Ichigo and Byakuya paused their own battle briefly once they felt the life force of the captain fade away.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in the general direction of where he had last felt his fellow captain's presence. "to kill a captain of the gotei 13 is an offense of the highest order." Spoke Byakuya. "the soul society will not rest until the perpetrator is apprehended and put to death for his crimes."

Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration. "like hell I'll allow that to happen!" roared the orange haired teen. "my brother isn't the type to kill a person outright on purpose! He most likely did so by accident in the heat of the battle!"

Byakuya said nothing and merely scoffed while looking at the orange haired teen and continued their battle.

Kayda, Rukia and the others were honestly lost as to what to say at the fact Takeshi had killed a captain. They were all either shocked or horrified by it. Kayda however knew all too well the sort of trouble her son had just thrown himself into unknowingly.

'this's a worst case scenario.' Kayda thought to herself worriedly. 'they won't overlook him killing a captain. Not to mention captain Tosen was captain Komamura's best friend. He'll undoubtedly want my son's head for this.'

At the same time Takeshi was also processing everything that had happened. As he looked down at the now cut in two Tosen.

"well shit, this is gonna cause problems in all likely hood." He muttered to himself. "I should have pulled back my strike a bit, but I was too focused in the heat of the moment of it all to really care. oh well, as long as me and the others can escape to the living world, I'm sure I can find somewhere to hide with Yoruichi and Kisuke. Granted I could just hide out with Mila and the other's in hueco mundo, no one will find me there. Things to address for later, need to go help my brother with Byakuya."

Before he could move a huge wave of fatigue hit him.

"dammit it all, I used too much energy fighting Tosen. I don't have the strength to help fight another captain." He spat in frustration.

"_**that can be easily remedied war pup." **_Chimed his fullbring.

"_what do you mean?"_ he questioned mentally to Reaver.

"_**I know it's been awhile since we last did it, but don't forget you can devourer others with me to heal and replenish yourself. up to and including soul reapers and you happen to have exactly what you need in front of you."**_

"_you can't be serious?"_

"_**it's not like you haven't done it to a soul reaper before, remember Ashido? You did it to him after you accidently offed him in your fight to protect Mila. after you had worn yourself out badly fighting him. this situation is no different, you fought and killed Tosen in the heat of the moment. In order to protect your friends and loved one's. now your battered and worn out but still need to fight to help them all out. So don't be such a bitch and use me on the dead captain, it's not like he's going to be of any other use to anyone else anyways."**_

Takeshi grit his teeth as much as he hated to admit it, Reaver made a very good point. Now wasn't the time for moral dilemmas, right now it was making sure he and everyone else on his side survived. One does what they have to do in order to survive in this kind of situation. Just like back in the hollow world.

Takeshi took a deep breath and exhaled, he lifted up Reaver and brought her down on the two halves of Tosen. Soon enough they were engulfed in a silver aura before being broken down into spirit particles and absorbed into Takeshi.

Takeshi's eye went wide form the sheer magnitude of the rush he received as Reaver worked her powers on Tosen's corpse. Nothing he had ever done this sort of thing before on. whether it be hollow or Ashido, came even close to magnitude of the power that was becoming one with his being. All his wounds healed leaving no trace of them, his strength felt replenished and even higher than ever.

After a few moments it all ended, Takeshi took a minute as the rush of it all faded away.

"damn, that was something alright." He spoke to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "that sensation was….intense for a lack of better words." He quickly shook his head at his current thoughts. "no time to dwell on this, the others still need my help."

With that he slung Reaver onto his back and took off towards Ichigo and Byakuya.

***With Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki and Renji***

Zaraki grinning with his usual blood thirsty glee, swung down at Kyoraku. Kyoraku brought his own blades up to parry, him having already released his Shikai. So his two blades looked like two large Chinese scimitars, with red cloth hanging off the pommels. After parrying the strike he quickly jumped back to create distance between him and Zaraki.

"quit running Kyoraku and fight me head on already." Growled out Zaraki.

Kyoraku stared down the battle loving captain. "truth is Zaraki, I don't really want to fight you. I'm waiting for a more interesting fish to come swimming by in a manner of speaking."

"what the hell do you mean by that?" questioned the eleventh division captain.

"quite simple really." Began the eight division captain. "Rukia's overzealous punishment, the ryoka invasion, central 46's unusual quietness during all of this and captain Aizen's murder. Take a minute and think about Zaraki, too much of all this seems far too suspicious."

"what exactly are you getting at Kyoraku?"

"simple Zaraki, me and some of the other captain's believe we have a traitor in our midst. Explained Kyoraku. "who and why we're not sure just yet. What do believe is that whoever they and whatever their goal is. they've playing all of us, Rukia and the ryoka from the shadows for who knows how long now. All we know for certain is that Rukia seems to be at the center of it. at this stage of the game, whoever they are, will reveal themselves soon enough. me and Ukitake are here to simply keep up appearances until they traitor reveals themselves or the head captain starts coming this way. In which case me and Ukitake we'll be heading off to keep him busy. You know how stubborn old man yama can be about things. He won't believe what we suspect without solid evidence or we force him to believe us by doing something that would convince him. So we would like to prevent him from killing Rukia, the ryoka and so on. seeing how they seem to be unwitting pawns in whatever the hell is going on."

Kenpachi took in his fellow captains' words for a moment. Then a wolfish grin spread across his face at one particular thought.

"so let me get this straight." Began Zaraki. "you just biding time until either the traitor or the head captain shows up? And you're going to fight whoever comes first?"

Kyoraku nodded his head.

Zaraki laughed like a crazy man before speaking. "care for some extra help for when that comes around?"

Kyoraku chuckled a little in return. "no problem at all, especially if we have to fight old man yama. We'll need all the help we can get for that one."

Then as if on cue a massive spiritual energy was felt in the distance making its way to courtyard. Everyone knew who it was, the head captain was coming at last.

"well then that seems to be our cue." Mused Kyoraku.

Ukitake then appeared next to Kyoraku and Renji appeared next to Zaraki.

"we best be going to meet off the head captain." Spoke Ukitake.

"we're going to have extra hands helping us with that my friend." Replied the eight division captain.

Renji looked at Zaraki in confusion. "ummm captain Zaraki, what exactly is going on?" he questioned.

Zaraki simply looked at the vice-captain next to him. "change of plans Renji, we're going to be joining Kyoraku and Ukitake in fighting the head captain." He finished with glee.

Meanwhile the color seemed to pale from Renji's face. Renji liked a good fight he wouldn't deny it, but he wasn't suicidal. However before he could voice any protest, he was grabbed at the collar by Zaraki. who then took off following Kyoraku and Ukitake?

'I'm gonna fucking die!' Renji noted mentally to himself as he cried fake anime tears.

After a few minutes of travel the group stopped in the middle of another courtyard. Soon enough the head captain himself than appeared before the group.

"Captain's Ukitake, Kyoraku, Zaraki and vice-captain Abari!" bellowed the old soul reaper. Explain yourselves at once for blocking my path!

"hear me out here head captain." Spoke Kyoraku as he explained everything. After he was finished the head captain stood in place, stroking his beard in contemplation.

"so that's why you're doing this." Spoke up Yamamoto. "very well then, I will play along with you all until the traitor reveals themselves."

Ukitake let out a sigh of relief. "thank you for understanding this head captain." Stated Ukitake. "we would never get in your way unless we felt we had very good reason to do so."

"I understand." Replied the head captain. "plus, it's been a very long time since we last had a spar. Not to mention I'd like to see firsthand just what captain Zaraki can do against me. I can also sense Vice-captain Abari has achieved his bankai, how interesting. Let's how well you children can handle me."

With that the head captain opened his eyes showing off his intimidating gaze. He drew out his blade and held it out to the side.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash: Ryujin Jakka." He spoke calmly as his sword erupted in massive and intense flames that surrounded him and the good portion of the surrounding area.

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked on with a shared look of seriousness, Zaraki was smiling ear to ear and Renji was feeling more intimidated than he had ever felt before in his life.

***With Takeshi***

Takeshi moved as fast he could to where he felt his little brother and Byakuya fighting. Once he got there, he saw something he honestly wasn't expecting to find. He saw some kind of dome made of an uncountable number of pink blades. He couldn't see inside of it, but he could feel Ichigo inside of it none the less.

"looks like I'm gonna have to break into this thing." He sated as he grabbed his massive blade from his back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled and launched his attack the dome of swords.

It collided and blew up with great force against the dome, however he couldn't see any visible damage. Undeterred he tried it again with even more power. This time he started to see a few cracks. It did it again and the cracks grew larger and more prominent. He released one final getsuga tensho, that finally blew a sizeable hole in the dome. Not wasting anytime, he quickly ran inside, not wanting to risk letting the dome repair itself, if it even could.

Once in, he quickly spotted Ichigo and Byakuya in the center of it. they were directly in one another's face. Takeshi was about to move to help but then something unexpected happened.

He suddenly felt a very hollow like presence and it was coming directly from his brother to his shock. Then to Takeshi horror a mask, a hollow mask formed halfway onto his face. even without it fully formed he could tell it was like one he tossed away in sewer. The white of Ichigo's eyes turned a pitch black and his irises became a sickly gold like color. Then a twisted grin that spread from ear to ear appeared on his little brother's face.

It sent an unsettling shiver of nervousness down the fullbringer's spine.

Then Ichigo began speaking to Byakuya, he couldn't tell what was being said but then out of nowhere. Ichigo suddenly overpowered Byakuya, who had been taken a back in shock just as much as Takeshi had been. Ichigo delivered a devasting slash diagonally across the front of the captain's body. Byakuya fell back trying to gain some distance and regain his bearings out of this unexpected turn of events. meanwhile the partially hollowfied Ichigo cackled like a maniac. it was after this Takeshi finally found his voice again.

"just what the literal fuck is even happening anymore around here?" he cried out.

Sadly for him, this caught the attention of the currently hollowish Ichigo. Who snapped his head immediately in Takeshi's direction. He narrowed his eyes and kept up a sinister grin spread across his whole face.

"Oh… Son of a bitch." Was all Takeshi could mutter right before Ichigo appeared before him with blinding speed.

"well, well so you finally arrived I see." Spoke the hollowish Ichigo in a distorted hollow like voice that held a mocking tone to it.

"just who are you and what have you done to my brother?" the silver eyed teen demanded.

"relax, kingy is fine. He just out of the way for the moment is all. the moron was about to get himself killed for real by the noble with the stick up his ass. So I stepped in to help. As for who I am, well I don't have a name."

"you're some sort of hollow inside my brother, aren't you? just how the fuck did that come to happen?"

"beats me, I've been a part of your brother since he was growing inside his dear mommy. I just wasn't fully awake until he regained his soul reaper powers."

"well could you kindly let me brother back out?"

"sorry not happening, I enjoy being in control of the body for once." spat the hollow Ichigo as he then suddenly swung at Takeshi. Takeshi managed bring his blade up in time to block the strike.

"ok, that was a dick move!" spat Takeshi.

"like I care." sneered the hollow Ichigo, as he disappeared in blinding speed once more right behind him. Takeshi quickly spun around to block but wasn't quite fast enough when the tip of his brother bankai stabbed him in the gut.

Takeshi made a quick swing that forced the hollow Ichigo back.

"damn you are tough, I was hoping that would go clean through you." said hollow Ichigo with glee.

"first off, fuck you! secondly, you stabbed me you jackoff! Thirdly, I'm going to kick your ass now!" spat Takeshi as he charged his hollowfied brother.

There blades clanged against each other and sparks flew as they clashed. Takeshi was avoiding using any of his special attacks. He was trying to hold up long enough for Ichigo to hopefully regain control. He didn't want to cause any real harm to his little brother in the process.

"this is great!" announced hollow Ichigo. "the shark woman with the big tits really taught both you and kingy well."

"ok, you can kindly shut up right about now." Retorted Takeshi.

"why should I? It's the truth, granted kingy already has his claim on the snake girl. She may not have the biggest knocker's, but she is rather flexible, if kingy's night of fun with her proved anything."

"you really like hearing yourself talk, don't you? could you please be quiet already?"

"Granted I would really prefer the lion woman; she has huge tits and looks like the type who could be wild in bed. Though I suppose you would know all about that one." Hollow Ichigo finished while he laughed.

Takeshi took a deep breath and exhaled. "ok you know what, I'm fucking done with you, so I'm just gonna end this." Takeshi took off with lightning speed and faster than the hollow Ichigo could react and slammed the flat side of Reaver right into his face. Hollow Ichigo went flying back tumbling across the ground, bits of hollow having been broken off in the process. hollow Ichigo sat up on his knees, a hand gripping the masked side of his face.

"you bastard!" roared the hollow Ichigo as the hand on his face gripped what remained of the hollow mask tightly. "kingy is taking back control because of you!"

"that was kind of the whole idea of me smacking you in the face." Deadpanned the fullbringer.

"fine I'll go away this time, but I'm far from being done. Not by a longshot, I'll be back, and I'll make you pay." He spat.

"highly unlikely but sure, now leave already!" yelled Takeshi.

With a final tug the hollow mask was ripped off. After a few moments, Ichigo looked at his brother having returned to normal.

"Takeshi are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine little brother." Said Takeshi as he walked over and helped Ichigo back to his feet.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened. I was fighting Byakuya and then I felt some kind presence from within me take control. Next thing I knew I was trapped in my mind trying break free." Said Ichigo.

"apparently little brother you have an inner hollow for some reason. that's what that all was." Chimed the silver haired teen.

Ichigo looked at his older brother in horror his mouth hung open, not sure what to say at such a development. Takeshi calmly raised a hand up before Ichigo started losing it.

"listen Ichigo." Began Takeshi. "I'm not sure why you're like this or what to necessarily do about it. however, it's over with for the moment and we still have a mission to complete. once we get home, we will figure this out and do something about it. for now though we must stay focused on the task at hand."

Ichigo stood in place and looked at his older brother. Knowing he was right, Ichigo took a deep breath, calmed himself and re-focused on the task of rescuing Rukia.

"thanks for keeping my head on straight Takeshi."

"no problem Ichigo, after all making sure you keep yourself together is one of my jobs as the oldest sibling."

Then both turned when they felt Byakuya's presence near them. he had finally got his bearings from the devastating hit that dealt to him by Ichigo's inner hollow. though he still looked like hell and didn't have much fight left in him.

"I'll finish this. It won't be too hard." Stated Takeshi.

However before he could take a step towards the wounded Kuchiki, he was stopped by Ichigo.

"no Takeshi, this is my fight still. I don't have much left either, but I have enough to finish this. Let me do this." Asked the orange haired teen.

Takeshi looked at his brother in deep thought and decided to relent. For Ichigo this was much more than a mere fight and he had point he had to prove to the Kuchiki head. A point he had to make himself.

"alright, this is yours. Just make sure you don't fail." Retorted Takeshi.

"as if I ever would." Replied Ichigo and went off to Byakuya stopping some distance in front of him.

Takeshi watched from his position as the two conversed briefly. He wasn't sure what was being said but he had an idea. They were both going throw whatever they had left at the other in one last final attack.

Then the dome of swords disappeared, and Takeshi noticed Ichigo was charging a giant black and red energy colored getsuga tensho. He looked at Byakuya and saw what he was doing for his final strike.

He saw the white wings and the white energy like halo above him and his word that seemed to burn pure white. Takeshi knew right away what it was, it was Byakuya's Shūkei: Hakuteiken attack. Takeshi couldn't help but cringe a little looking at it. after all the last time he saw it was what nearly killed him. Plus, it left the scar that ran form the right side of waist all the way up to his right shoulder.

Takeshi watched albeit nervously as his brother and Byakuya stared each other down. Then both leapt directly at each other, they met with their attacks and massive explosion of white and black went off.

Takeshi had to bring his arms up to cover his face from all the dirt and debris being kicked up front it. after a few tense moments, everything died down. Revealing Ichigo and Byakuya standing with their backs each other. some words he couldn't hear were spoken between the two and then Byakuya simply left.

Takeshi looked to Ichigo and saw his brother looked completely calm. Takeshi quickly made his way over to him.

"so what exactly happened at the end there?" questioned the fulbringer.

Ichigo turned to his brother with a slight smile. "don't worry he won't be a problem anymore. He's given up his pursuit of Rukia." Ichigo calmly stated.

Takeshi smirked in response. "good and speaking of which. We should get back to her and the others. We need to get the hell out of here while we have our window of opportunity."

Ichigo nodded his head in response and both brothers took off to the group. Soon enough they saw the everyone but Yoruichi and Renji huddled together. As they neared though something unexpected happened. That caused the brothers to stop in their tracks.

There was sudden whirlwind right behind the group. When it died down it revealed a man with brown hair and glasses. With a standard soul reaper uniform and haori with the number five on it. not to mention a familiar smirking captain right next to him.

"who the hell is that!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

Takeshi looked at the sight in front of him nearly in disbelief, he spoke up answering his brother's question.

"that's Sosuke Aizen, captain of the fifth division and he's supposed to be dead."

***Sometime earlier, Central 46 compound***

Once they felt the fighting breakout near the gate, Unohana and Toshiro headed towards the central 46 compound. They had both left their respective vice-captain's back at their divisions to watch over things. Once they neared the entrance, the noticed no guards of any sorts were posted. An odd occurrence considering seireitei was still on lockdown.

Toshiro couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling start to set in.

"I already have the feeling that whatever it is we're going to find inside. Is not going to be pleasant." Stated the small captain with worry.

Unohana looked on with an equal amount of concern. "I agree Hitsugaya, be alert and ready for anything." She replied.

With that spoken, the two captains opened the entrance way and walked into the compound. As they made their way through the complex towards the meeting hall, they were hit by another red flag. A stench, a stench of the dead and it only got stronger as made their way deeper in. Toshiro drew his blade and held it ready, Unohana was prepared to launch kido at a moment's notice.

As they neared the meeting hall the smell became more intense and once they reached their destination. They were greeted by a horrific sight.

Every single member of central 46 was dead in their own chairs. Neither of them needed to look any closer at them to figure just how long they had been dead. The smell was all they needed to figure that one out.

"who could have done this?" asked Toshiro.

"and more importantly, why?" replied Unohana.

"indeed, who could have done this and for what reason?" spoke a voice they both recognized. Which only served to unnerve them even more.

"it…it can't possibly be…he's….he's supposed to be…." Toshiro stuttered out in disbelief.

"supposed to be dead?" the voice finished for the small captain. As the one who spoke walked out from the shadows revealing themselves.

Out from the shadows came a still very much alive Sosuke Aizen, too the utter shock of the other two captains.

"hello, captain Unohana, captain Hitsugaya." Aizen calmly spoke to them. "I must admit I'm surprised, you managed to figure things out enough in order to come here. Though from what I understand the ryoka boy Takeshi Kurosaki, had managed to put things together enough on his own to be very suspicious of things. Then proceeded to tell you in order to nudge you along to where you are. I must give the boy credit for his perceptiveness."

The shock of it all finally dropping both captains stared at the man in front them warily.

"I assume you are the one responsible for the murder of central 46's members?" asked Unohana

"correct, I needed control of central 46 for my ultimate plans you see. Not that I feel bad for killing them in the slightest. They were all a bunch of self-righteous fools, who caused more problems than they fixed."

"just how long….just how long have you been in control here?" demanded Toshiro.

Aizen simply smirked before speaking. "since before Rukia Kuchiki was apprehended in the living world."

A sudden realization hit Toshiro in that moment. "everything with Rukia Kuchiki, the ryoka, everything happening of late has been of your doing hasn't it!? for what purpose Aizen!?" yelled Toshiro.

"in all honesty." began the traitorous captain. "it's because miss Kuchiki is in possession of something I need to further my own ambitions. Something she doesn't even know she's in possession of."

"what by chance are these so called 'ambitions' of yours Aizen?" cut in Unohana.

Aizen smiled cruelly at the fourth division captain. "I am to break the shackles that hold the worlds down. None since the beginning of existence have ever truly stood at the top and I aim to change that. I will bring down the thing you all swear loyalty too. Then I shall I replace it and by doing so take my place on the top above all others. By myself and myself alone." He finished.

Unohana narrowed her eyes in response. "so you plan on over-throwing the soul king then?"

"correct." Aizen simply replied.

"your insane!" roared Toshiro. "do you honestly think you can get away with all this yourself!?"

Aizen looked down at the young captain and chuckled darkly. "come now captain Hitsugaya. Since when did I ever say I was working alone?"

Before Toshiro could say or do anything else in response. A blade shot with lightning speed from the shadows and pierced Toshiro clean through the chest. Once the blade retracted back to the shadows, Toshiro dropped to ground immediately. Then out from the shadows where the blade came from stepped forth Gin Ichimaru as he then moved over to Aizen.

"Hitsugaya!" yelled Unohana, she wanted to help the young captain but couldn't while being confronted by the two traitor captains.

"here I thought Hitsugaya's reflexes were better than that, oh well." said Gin mockingly, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"you're a part of this too Ichimaru!?" said Unohana accusingly. "I'm surprised you're even on your feet at this moment considering what the fullbringer did to you?"

Gin couldn't help but get a little sheepish at that remark. "true he did do quite the number on me. I have nasty scars across my entire back thanks to him." retorted Ichimaru.

"what more are you two planning?" wondered Unohana.

"now, now captain Unohana. That would be spoiling the fun of it. though it's a shame Tosen was killed off by the fullbringer boy. Now he won't be able to see, all the hard work he put into our cause come to fruition." Chimed Ichimaru.

"Gin…" Aizen simply said.

"oops did I accidently let that slip out. My bad, sometimes I just can't help myself you know." Spoke Ichimaru, with his usual tone and smirk.

"regardless, while Kaname being killed is unfortunate, it's does nothing to change our course of action. Speaking of which, as entertaining as this has been. It's time we get moving along." Stated Aizen.

"what makes you think you just going leave here, just like that?" questioned Unohana.

"you could certainly try to stop us captain Unohana." Spoke Aizen. "however you would be condemning captain Hitsugaya to death by doing so. he doesn't seem to have much time left as it is."

Unohana could only stare hatefully as she grit her teeth in frustration.

"good-bye, captain Unohana." Chimed Aizen, then he and Gin both disappeared in a brief whirlwind. Once they left, Unohana started treating Toshiro right away.

***Present time at the courtyard***

Everyone could on stare in shock, seeing the supposedly dead captain Aizen before them, not to mention Gin Ichimaru right beside him.

"Gin, go keep watch. I'll handle things from here." Spoke Aizen.

Gin simply nodded his head and took off some distance away.

"now then, time get what I desire." Spoke Aizen as he looked at the group before him.

Before anyone could do anything, Aizen focused his spiritual pressure on them all except for Rukia. Ichigo and Takeshi were forced onto their knees unable to really move. Everyone else however simply fell down immediately unconscious.

"how…the fuck….is he…so powerful!?" Takeshi murmured between breaths. The force he was feeling was unreal. Not even Halibel's spiritual pressure felt this powerful and that was very frightening thought. He had to admit.

Aizen looked down and saw the fear in Rukia Kuchiki's eyes. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of it. quickly he grabbed the small woman by the throat and lifted her up.

"now then, it's time to take what is mine." Aizen calmly spoke.

Rukia could only watch in terror at what was happening. She had no idea what was going on. why was captain Aizen doing this? Why did he seem so cold and cruel all of a sudden? None of this made any sense to her. however, she didn't have much time to think on it. Aizen began chanting a kido spell she didn't recognize as pointed his free hand at her chest.

Next thing she knew, she felt horrible pain shoot out across her body. It was like she was being ripped open. The pain was so intense she couldn't even scream or cry out. She was completely helpless.

"you bastard! Let her go!" roared an enraged Ichigo.

Aizen ignored the orange haired boy and continued on his task. Soon enough a hole opened up that went through the center the Rukia's chest. It revealed the item of his desire, Kisuke Urahara's hogyoku. He reached in and plucked it out, ending the kido once he did. The hole in Rukia's chest sealed back up completely like it was never there to begin with. He simply tossed the woman a distance away, no longer having any need for her.

"at last it's mine." Stated Aizen as looked at the hogyoku in his hands. "Rukia Kuchiki is of no further use to me. Kill her Gin."

Gin kept his usual smirk on his face and drew his blade. Activating Shinso, shooting the blade directly at Rukia.

Rukia could only watch helplessly as her demise neared her. she closed her eyes expecting to die. Only it didn't come, in fact she felt as though she was being held by someone. She opened her eyes to see her brother Byakuya holding her. then she noticed Gin's blade stabbed into him. he had shielded her from gin's attack she realized in shock.

"Brother!" Rukia cried out.

"Ru…Rukia…" Byakuya weakly choked as Gin's blade left him. losing his strength he fell to the ground, Rukia along with him. Rukia looked in horror at her brother's current state.

Aizen looked at the sight and scoffed. "don't bother with her anymore Gin. The effort isn't worth it. besides there's another important task I must complete before we leave." Announced Aizen as he turned his attention to Ichigo and Takeshi. who were both stuck in place from Aizen's spiritual pressure bearing down on them.

"I must admit you two have proven very interesting." Spoke Aizen as he approached the Kurosaki brothers. "you to achieve bankai in only three days and defeating Byakuya Kuchiki. He stated looking at Ichigo. "I don't have the time to list everything you have managed to accomplish in the short time you arrived here." Aizen spoke looking at Takeshi.

"if I could flip you off right now…I would." Spat Takeshi.

"amusing" retorted Aizen "though the achievements you both have managed here shouldn't be too surprising. After all, Halibel trained you both quite well. You especially Takeshi Kurosaki. Granted you have had a few years of training by her under your belt."

At that statement both froze up, their blood seemingly going cold instantly. Both had looks of disbelief and shock on their face. As they shared a single thought together in their minds.

'how does he know!?'

"surprised I take it." retorted Aizen calmly. "I leave you two to figure out how I know of your relationships with her and her friends, on your own. For now I have something special for you Takeshi. your powers intrigue me a great deal, I've never encountered a fullbringer before. You were a fun little mystery to figure out but figure it out I did. I'm well aware of the nature and origins of your powers. it made me have an idea you see."

"over my many years I've experimented with hollowfication and hollows in general in many different ways. So when I learned of you, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I'm going to put you through hollowfication and see just what becomes of you." finished Aizen with cold smile adorning his face.

"WHAT!?" roared Takeshi. he wasn't sure what Aizen meant by hollowfication. All he knew was he wasn't going to like it that was for sure. "you keep the fuck away from me!"

"sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter." Aizen coldly replied as the hogyoku began to glow in his hand and he moved it closer to Takeshi.

"get the hell away from him!" yelled Ichigo desperately, as he was still pinned in place by Aizen's spiritual pressure.

Takeshi couldn't only watch helplessly as the glowing orb came closer and closer to him. Then it touched his chest and his world became engulfed in agony.

He threw his head and screamed in a blood curdling manner. His fullbring deactivated on its own and his spiritual energy flared wildly about.

Aizen simply grin in a slightly malicious manner before he walked away. "now time will tell what will happen to you fullbringer." He simply said.

Takeshi thrashed about across the ground where he was. His body felt on fire, like he was being stabbed repeatedly everywhere. Like the very core of his body, mind and soul was being violated in the worse way imaginable. He clawed at his own body without control as he continued thrash about in his agony. As the change Aizen had done to him began to take hold.

He could hear within his mind Reaver screaming out in equal pain and agony as the change affected her as well. Then his mind felt as though it was being ripped apart. As suddenly what seemed like thousands of different voices screamed out inside his head all at once. the screaming continued more and more and more, as the pain increased.

Then the voices began dwindling away and seemingly morph all together little by little at the same time he could hear Reaver continue to scream but as she did. The voices that had begun to morph together earlier then seemingly morphed with hers. As her voice started to change into something more distorted and inhuman, until that was all it sounded like.

Takeshi locked up and suddenly flung himself up onto his knees, his face pointed up as his torture continued. Then suddenly, despite all the pain he was feeling he could still feel something begin to morph on his face, steadily but surely covering it all. his own screaming voice becoming distorted, inhuman in the process. just like Reaver's as the object finished forming on his face.

Ichigo could only watch helplessly in horror as his brother was forcibly being changed. what terrified him the most was he saw forming on his brother's face. he could see it spread across his face, his brothers voice changing as it did. Once it had completely formed, there was no denying what it was adorning Takeshi's face.

It was a hollow mask.

Even when compared to Ichigo's own, it was terrifying to look at. It had the general shape of some monstrous humanoid like demon. The jaws had long pointed teeth that were also serrated and interlocked together, that went completely across his jaws. On either side on the chin of the mask were grooves, that gave the impression the jaws could open up in a mandible like manner. There was a large jagged looking silver x. that started on the left and right on the top of the mask. That then went across and down his face, below the eyes and down the cheeks. Despite not being in his fullbringer state, his eyes had returned to their silver color. However now the pupils of his eyes were slanted vertically like some sort of monstrous predator. However the craziest thing about the mask was that, instead of being white like every other hollow mask he had seen. The one on Takeshi's face was black in its coloration.

Ichigo continued to watch in fear for his brother as Takeshi continued to scream in agony. His voice now sounding like the horrifying distorted screaming wails of a hollow then a human.

Then his screaming began to dwindle down until they ceased. Then the mask on his face began to crack all around before falling to pieces to the ground and fading away. Once the mask disappeared completely, Takeshi eyes having returned to normal, rolled into the back of his skull as he fell over unconscious.

Ichigo looked at Takeshi's intently hoping that the worst had not befallen his older brother. He saw the steady rise and fall of Takeshi's chest indicating he was alive still.

Aizen had watched the whole display from a distance with fascination.

"incredible, not only did he survive the hollowfication, but he also produced a mask unlike anything I've seen before. The only plausible explanation is that his fullbringer powers. due to their nature and origin, must have influenced his hollow-fication in some manner." Aizen murmured to himself.

"captain Aizen." Spoke Gin as he approached. "the others seem to have caught on to our little show here and are on their way."

"I see, well then it's due time for us too soon make our exit I'd say." Chimed Aizen.

Aizen was about to turn on his heel when he suddenly felt the rising spiritual energy of the orange haired teen.

"you're not going anywhere you bastard!" roared Ichigo, his spiritual energy shooting up with his anger and fury. As he stared down the man of his hatred in front of him. soon enough he was able to stand on his feet and move just fine. Despite the amount of spiritual pressure Aizen was out putting.

Aizen simply watched in amusement at the futile display.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" Ichigo yelled.

He charged Aizen with all the speed he could muster and swung his blade at the captain with all his force. Then something happened that stunned Ichigo beyond belief. Aizen had stopped his strike mid swing with just a single finger, like it was nothing.

"a good display ryoka boy." Said Aizen. "but not nearly good enough, unfortunately for you."

Before Ichigo could do anything else, his mid-section exploded intense pain and blood. Aizen having almost cut Ichigo clean in half. Ichigo dropped to the ground, bleeding out and unable to move. Consciousness slowly slipping away from him.

He barely felt the presence of multiple other people as they arrived at the scene. He heard voices he didn't recognize or was simply unable to recognize in his current state. He saw a bright golden light out of the corner of his eye as some people began to shout. He could barely make out the visage of some woman in a captain's coat with a long and thick braid of black hair going down her front. That ran over to him.

Then everything faded away to black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifth-Teen: Surprises**

***One week later***

In the week had passed a lot had to be processed by everyone and the seireitei as a whole, in the wake of everything that had happened.

The biggest concern was Aizen had turned traitor, murdered a bunch of high ranking members in seireitei. Had taken a very powerful item called the "hogyoku" that had been secretly hidden inside Rukia by Urahara. Then he had ran off to hueco mundo allying himself with the hollows and declaring war on the soul society.

The gotei 13 suddenly found themselves down three captains, two gone to hueco mundo and a third dead at the hands of one of the ryoka. Though said captain had been revealed to be a traitor by the other two, so it left a question hanging as to whether the one responsible for the killing should even be punished. Those who had seen the worst of the fighting due to Aizen's scheming, were held up in either in the fourth or thirteenth divisions.

The ryoka and those few soul reapers that assisted them had been forgiven for their transgression. Ultimately the captains voted to not punish the ryoka who killed Tosen, in light of everything. Seeing how everything had happened due to Aizen. Most of the ryoka were housed up in the thirteenth alongside Rukia. Many of them having healed up just fine, Rukia even began regaining her powers in earnest finally. Even Ichigo despite the severity of his wounds had healed up well in only a few days. Thanks to a combination of Unohana's and Orihime's healing abilities.

However one member of the group was still noticeably absent, Takeshi Kurosaki. He had yet to recover at all from what Aizen had done to him. his fate hung heavily on his friends and loved ones, like a looming shadow of despair. The hollowfication process forced upon him, had broken the boy for the time being. The day after it had happened was proof enough of that.

***Fourth division, the day after Aizen's betrayal***

It had been almost a full day since the betrayal. Everyone was still reeling from it all understandably. However for a few there was an even more pressing matter in their minds at the moment. What would become of Takeshi, after what Aizen had done to him?

This was the question that ran constantly in the minds of the three people in the fullbringer's hospital room. Kayda Takagi, Yoruichi Shihoin and Retsu Unohana.

Kayda out of motherly concern for her long lost son.

Yoruichi as Takeshi was someone, she considered a friend and someone she held strong feelings of affection for.

Unohana out of her duty as a doctor and wanting to provide the best help she could give the young man who had suffered so greatly. At the hands of a mad man.

Ichigo and the others would have been there as well, but they're were all still being held in quarters for atleast another day for most of them. Ichigo would require atleast a few. Kayda was allowed since she was the boy's mother and Yoruichi since she had gotten by just fine in her fight with Sui-Feng.

"any developments?" Yoruichi asked.

"none at the moment I'm afraid." Replied Unohana. "while physically his condition has become stable. His mental and dare I say even his soul state are still in question."

Kayda said nothing and simply sat on a seat next to the bed. Watching her unconscious son sadly as she held one of his hands with hers'. The only thing she could do was hope he would pull through it. she wasn't sure if she could handle losing her son in some way after having just rediscovered him. Then she saw movement from Takeshi.

"I think he's waking up!" Kayda spoke catching the attention of the other two women in the room.

All three women watched in anticipation as Takeshi began to stir. They saw movement form his lips and eyebrows as he began to come too. Then his eyes suddenly shot open widely.

"AAAHHHHHH! NOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP! STOP!" Takeshi screamed as he began thrashed about in his hospital bed. Even beginning to claw at himself like he did when it all first happened.

"Restrain him quickly!" Ordered Unohana.

Yoruichi and Kayda quickly acted and held down his arms and legs as best they could. Unohana quickly moved and placed her hands, glowing with kido, against the sides of his head.

Takeshi had continued to scream and try to thrash about the whole time. soon his screaming died down, his thrashing stopped as Unohana's kido took hold. Soon enough he had fallen back asleep.

Once that was over with, Kayda immediately fell to the floor, her head in her hands, as she began to sob quietly. She had hoped that when her son had awoken, he would be better. Instead the worst seemed to of happened, he was worse than ever.

Yoruichi moved over and knelt next to the crying mother, wrapping an arm around her as a means to console her. she had always known Takeshi to be one of the absolute strongest people she had ever met, all things considered. It pained her greatly to see him broken to such a degree.

Unohana finished setting the restraints on Takeshi and looked to the two women on the floor.

"we'll need to keep him restrained atleast until he won't try to hurt himself." The captain spoke softly to the other two, who could only nod their heads in response.

***Two days after the Aizen incident***

Needless to say once the other's found out about that, they didn't take it well. They knew what Aizen had done to him had been traumatic but for it to reach that level was hard for all of them to accept. They felt horrible about the whole situation, even Uryu. While the quincy and fullbringer never really saw eye to eye that much. Uryu never would have wished what was done to Takeshi on him or anyone else for that matter.

Granted no one seemingly took the news harder than Ichigo did. Once he found out about his older brother's condition, he immediately began blaming himself. He also wanted to immediately jump out of bed to go see Takeshi, despite how injured he still was at the time. however a stern glare from Unohana, quickly knocked that notion out of his head.

The next day Unohana suggested to ease him awake and be prepared to calm him once he awakens. So they could then try to mend his fragile mental state. They made sure to keep him strapped down when they attempted it.

"alright I'm going to gently wake him up with kido." Spoke Unohana as she stood over Takeshi, as he laid in his hospital bed. "expect him to most likely to start screaming again like last time. he's restrained so he won't be able to hurt himself or anyone else by accident."

Kayda and Yoruichi stood on around the hospital bed, opposite to each other. they simply nodded in response, ready to move when they had to. Unohana gave a slight nod as well, then her hands glowed with kido. She placed a hand on both sides of Takeshi head. Soon enough he began to stir awake and as expected began screaming Immediately upon awakening.

Kayda was the first to act when she moved to herself face to face with him.

"Takeshi, it's ok." She spoke in as much of comforting motherly tone she could muster. "Aizen is gone, he won't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt you anymore. Please calm down. We need to help you."

Takeshi seemed to hear her through his screaming as his screams died down, but he was still wide eyed and had panicky look on his face. Kayda stepped back and allowed Yoruichi to speak to him next.

"everything is going to be fine; I promise." Yoruichi said as soothingly as she could, placing a hand gently on Takeshi's face. "we're going to help you get through this. Me, your mother, Unohana and everyone else here who cares for you."

Takeshi's eyes went to normal and he lost his panicky expression. However, he now had the look of someone who seemed empty on the inside. Like all the good things about him had been ripped out.

"I… I…. I…. I don't….. I don't feel like I use to anymore." He choked weakly with a hoarse voice.

"we know." Replied Yoruichi. "but we're going to help feel like your old self I promise."

"can… can I…. can I please be untied?" Takeshi asked.

There were a few tense moments but Unohana agreed to do so. soon enough, all the restraints had been undone. Once they were, Takeshi immediately curled himself up and meekly laid there like that.

***Present time***

In the time that passed since then, things had only seemingly gotten worse somehow. He didn't really talk to anyone; he barely ate and drank. Now when he slept, he had nightmares about the whole ordeal. People would find him the next morning quivering beneath his sheets. He held a constant expression of someone who seemed completely dead on the inside.

Ichigo walked out his brother's hospital room. He had been with him every day, since he was allowed to visit trying to turn Takeshi around. However, no matter what anyone seemingly tried to do it wasn't working. Takeshi remained a broken wreck more or less from what Aizen had done to him.

It pained him beyond belief seeing his brother in such misery. It also made him angry all the same towards the one responsible. He was frustrated that there was seemingly nothing he could do to help. Ichigo missed the way his brother was, and he wanted him back to that.

Ichigo turned to notice Yoruichi, Kayda and captain Unohana in the hall waiting for him.

"hey everyone." Ichigo spoke approaching them.

"any change to Takeshi's condition?" asked Unohana.

"no" Ichigo said sadly. "he's still the same as he's been since he woke up out it all." Ichigo grit his teeth for a moment and had to resist the urge to punch the wall. "Dammit I hate this!" Ichigo yelled. "my brother is suffering, and I can't seem to do anything to help!"

Everyone remained quiet for the moment, after all what could they possibly say? What Ichigo had was the general feeling away the around at this point. Everyone had been trying to do everything they could seemingly think of to help but it wasn't working. They shared the same fear they didn't want to admit.

Takeshi was steadily slipping away, and he could slip to a point to where he couldn't come back.

Kayda simply leaned against the wall and held a hand to her face. doing her best to keep her composure. A few days earlier she had been called back to help with duties around her division. She wound up having an interesting talk with captain Komamura and Vice-captain Iba.

***Seventh Division, a few days earlier***

Kayda faced the door to her captain's office. She had tried to make herself more presentable, though she knew she still looked like hell. She had barely slept well and had spent almost all her time at the fourth division. Trying to help with her son's recovery. She had figured though once things settled a little this was going to happen. She took in and let out a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Spoke the voice of her captain.

She opened the door and walked in, she saw captain Komamura sitting behind his desk, he was no longer wearing a helmet that hid his face. She saw vice-captain Iba standing next to the captain. As she walked towards the desk, her captain gestured for her to take a seat. Which she did.

"captain I hope you're doing well… all things considered of course." She spoke.

"I am fine." Komamura replied in a sage like tone. "the arm is still a bit stiff, but that will pass after a few more sessions with captain Unohana."

"I imagine this meeting is too discuss all that happened during the Aizen incident?" she asked.

Komamura nodded his head. "indeed it is. I understand you wound assisting your son in trying help rescue Kuchiki towards the end of it all."

"yes. Captain I understand what I did went against everything I swore to uphold. I will accept any punishment you deem fit for me. Due to my actions."

"hmmmm" hummed Komamura. "you think I called you here to punish you? I'm afraid you are mistaken."

"huh?" was her simple response. Then Iba spoke up.

"Kayda" Iba began. "me and the captain have already discussed this between the two of us. we've decided you're not to be punished for what happened."

"why?" she simply replied in wonder.

"Because" spoke Komamura. "all that happened during that time was a result of the traitor Aizen's plotting in one form or another. If anyone is to blame for the mass chaos that engulfed seireitei, it is him."

"I see captain." Kayda replied, she couldn't help but be relieved at that news. Though then a new question crossed her mind. One she dreaded even more.

"Captain." She began. "do you plan on seeking any sort of retribution towards my son?"

Komamura was quiet as he thought to himself. He leaned back in his chair, brought his hands together and closed his eyes in contemplation. This lasted for what seemed like forever to Kayda. Then the giant dog like captain took a deep breath, exhaled, opened his eyes and gave his answer.

"No, I do not." He spoke calmly "As I said before, all that happened was in one way or another due the Aizen's plotting. And before you ask about your son being the one having killed Tosen. Normally, I would have been furious, but due to the fact it was revealed Tosen was a traitor in secret. Just as much as Ichimaru and Aizen were. I suppose his fate was deserved in a sense, while your son wouldn't have known at the time. he merely did what the law of soul society would have done to Tosen eventually. Should he have lived and revealed himself a traitor alongside the other two."

Kayda let out a huge breath of relief she wasn't even aware she was holding in.

"thank you, captain." She politely spoke.

"it's no problem at all." replied the captain. "tell me how goes your son's recovery? I'm already aware of what Aizen has done to him."

A sad expression crossed her face at that. "not very well, I hate to say. His mental state seems to be slipping more and more due to the trauma that was inflicted. We fear that unless something is figured out soon, he may never recover." She explained.

"I see" Komamura replied solemnly. "you have my sympathies Kayda. As his mother this must be difficult beyond what words can explain for you. I will pray that your son manages to come back around. I will grant as much free time as I can for so you may help him. unfortunately, the madness caused by all that has happened, requires you to work some jobs here at the division I'm afraid."

"it's perfectly fine captain I understand, thank you."

"should your son recover, I would like meet him under more peaceful circumstances. If possible, of course."

"I'll see what can be done should we reach that point captain."

***Present time***

Kayda was brought out of her internal thoughts as the talking between everyone in the hallway continued.

"what are our options at this point?" asked Ichigo.

"that's difficult thing to answer even for me. Medical kido can heal physical trauma just fine. What's happening with Takeshi is mental, it's something that he himself has the most control over. The only thing I can think of is by introducing a new event to force him out of his current state and onto a better one." Stated Unohana.

"can you clarify what you mean by that?" wondered Ichigo.

"well" Unohana began. "the idea is to introduce an experience that brings about enough of a positive mental, emotional and biological response. It would essentially pull him out his current downtrodden mental state and onto a more positive one. That we then could nurture and ensure a proper and stable recovery."

"what kind of experience exactly?" pondered Ichigo.

"That's the difficult thing to figure out." Explained the captain. "every person reacts differently to things. What one person finds joy in; another could detest. Not only that but also figuring out whatever imposed event would have the desired impact to achieve what we're aiming for. Do you have any thing you could recommend Ichigo? As his brother, I imagine there must be something that comes to mind."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "somethings do but it's nothing he's currently capable of. we don't wanna try anything that could be too much after all."

"I see, if you think of anything that would work please inform me." Replied Unohana.

They all remained silent in the hallway, still thinking about what could be done.

***With Takeshi that night***

Takeshi laid in his bed curled up like he had been for the most part all week since he had awoken. He knew he must seem pathetic for how he was acting but he couldn't help it. what Aizen had done to him was something that was never meant for those who still belonged to the world of the living.

Takeshi felt as though his entire being, his soul, body and mind. Had been against is will perversely twisted, bent and broken in the most violating sort of way. He felt hollow in a way, ironically enough one could say. Like he didn't feel human anymore, like he was now a monster in the guise of person.

Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the pain, the screaming voices in his head. The cold look of sick curiosity on Aizen's face as he pressed the hogyoku against his chest. It was an awful recurring nightmare that played in his head, over and over and over again. Seemingly without any kind of end.

Then there was the implications of Aizen's mentioning of Halibel. He had been told that Aizen had fled to hueco mundo, which only meant he was allied with the hollows there. Did that mean Halibel, Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila, all worked for Aizen? If so, did that mean them finding him Karakura and everything they had done in that time. was it all just simply the following of Aizen's orders?

He hoped not, he didn't want to think some of the people he trusted most. Had essentially played him for a fool this whole time. the mere thought of that, made his already terrible state even lower. Sadly, it was one of the thoughts that ran on loop in his mind.

Then there was arguably an even bigger issue on hand, that was concerned around Reaver. He knew from what happened during the turning process, Reaver had been affected as well. The issue at hand was that Reaver refused to talk to him at all. that certainly didn't help his mood at all, Reaver was an extension of his self. If there was anyone who could be able to help him fully realize just what exactly the deal was, it was her. yet for some reason his own fullbring had completely blocked him out.

He wasn't totally blind to those who were actively trying to help him. his birth mother, Yoruichi, Unohana had visited him every day. Ichigo once he had been given clear to move about visited him as much as possible.

While Takeshi did appreciate it, it just wasn't enough to make him get over how traumatic it all was. He felt alien in his own skin. he wasn't even sure what he even was anymore. He felt like a freak that had no place. He felt absolutely terrible.

Even though it had all happened only a week ago. It felt as though he was wallowing in his misery for a lifetime. Sometimes he found his mind wondering if he shouldn't sneak out and disappear somewhere away from everything.

He was so caught up in his thinking he didn't even notice the opening and closing of his room door.

Takeshi suddenly felt a weight on his bed, like someone sitting on the edge of it. he uncurled himself so he was lying flat on his back and looked to see who it was.

"what are you doing here so late?" questioned Takeshi.

"oh, I just came by to lend you some more help." Spoke a certain dark skinned and purple haired woman.

Yoruichi was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him. the moonlight shining through his window showed that she had her hair down. She was also wearing one of the white robes that patients in the fourth division wore.

"you shouldn't be here right now." Spoke Takeshi.

"there's a lot of things in my life I was probably shouldn't have done or been at but I did it anyways." Retorted the werecat.

"why are you here?" questioned the fullbringer.

"as I said, I am here to give you the help you need." Yoruichi chimed. "me and the others had a talk about what we could to help you. Unohana recommended doing something that could give enough of a positive system shock to knock you back on track to your old self."

"what exactly is that?"

"Unohana didn't give any specifics in truth, so I came up with my own idea." Replied Yoruichi as she then stood up and then dropped her robe to the floor. Revealing her fully naked body.

Takeshi was completely blindsided by this. To such a point he didn't even register it all until Yoruichi was sitting on top of his lap.

"now before you say or try to do anything, allow me to explain why I'm doing this." Began Yoruichi. "let me make it perfectly clear, that this is not me taking advantage of you. if you want me to stop at any point, I will. We all know that you're steadily slipping away from us. that's something I simply refuse to let happen. When Unohana talked about her idea, I felt that maybe this was only thing that would work. I also figured I'm the only person around actually willing to do it. I'm well aware I could catch all sorts of hell for doing this later on but as long as this works, I'm perfectly ok with accepting that. so please….. allow me to help you." she finished explaining as she leaned over, putting her face directly in front of his.

Takeshi could only stare directly into her golden cat like eyes with his violet ones. He could smell the strawberry scented perfume she was wearing. It was… nice, even good to him.

Feeling good about something hadn't occurred in what felt like forever. He only realized in that moment how much he desired to feel good again in some way after all that had happened. The only thing that now ran through his mind was his desire to feel that sensation even more. He felt an instinct well up inside, no, rather a hunger of sorts. more powerful than he had ever felt before in his life, he found himself forgetting about everything else. His only focus now being on the purple haired woman sitting in top of him.

Takeshi brought his head up and pressed his lips against Yoruichi's. it was soft and gentle but soon became strong and a bit rough. Their tongues wrapped around another, trying to gain dominance over the other. their mouths parted needing air to breath and Takeshi brought his arms around Yoruichi. He pulled her in close to him as he then flipped around. So she was on her back in the bed and he was on top of her.

He then sat up and quickly removed his own hospital robe and whatever else he was wearing before he positioned himself back over the top of the goddess of flash. He spread her legs apart and then positioned them, so they were resting on his shoulders. He leaned down and they embraced in a strong passionate kiss and then the night seemingly drifted away without a care in the world to the two of them.

When the morning came Yoruichi awoke first. she opened her eyes and once the grogginess left them. she noticed Takeshi sleeping soundly and peacefully, a slight smile adorning his face. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile in return as it seemed her idea had worked.

Soon enough Takeshi began to stir awake. Propping himself up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Yoruichi laying right next him, looking up at him.

'he has life in his eyes again.' The werecat mentally noted.

"morning Yoruichi." He said with a small smile on his face.

Yoruichi sat herself up as well before speaking. "so how do you feel?" she asked.

Takeshi thought to himself, after a few moments he spoke. "like a lot of the weight of my troubles as of late have been lifted off of me. I'm not gonna say I'm perfectly ok, that would be a lie. But I feel like I can actually work towards trying get over and come to terms with all this completely. Thanks for snapping me out of my mental funk Yoruichi and sorry for being so much trouble."

At that comment Yoruichi cupped her hands around Takeshi face and stared directly at him. "you have nothing to be sorry about. What happened to you was awful beyond measure. I was just wanting to help someone I and many others care a lot for before it was too late."

"thank you Yoruichi."

"anytime Takeshi. I imagine there are somethings about all this between us we should talk out." Chimed the werecat.

"yes, but that can wait till later. For the moment I just kind of want to bask in the afterglow of this." He replied.

"fair enough, we'll talk about this when you're ready." Replied the Shihoin princess as she rested her head against his chest.

"I see you took my suggestion to heart Yoruichi." Spoke a new voice.

Both quickly turned their heads to see captain Unohana standing in front of the room door.

"good morning Unohana." Replied Yoruichi, not even bothering to try and cover herself. her being the exhibitionist that she was.

"good…..good morning captain Unohana." Sputtered Takeshi as he quickly covered himself with a blanket to hide his nakedness from the captain.

"no need to be so shy Takeshi. it's not like I don't have experience with naked men." The fourth division captain replied a bit slyly. "regardless, I'm glad to see you're making a proper turn around at last."

"I honestly wouldn't have thought of sex as the answer." Retorted the fullbringer.

"it's not surprising that it would work." began Unohana. "you see, the body by nature is designed to react positively to sex on all levels in a strong way. It being the thing to forcibly and safely knock you out of your previous mental state makes sense."

"sounds like you've done that sort of thing before for people in the kind of shape Takeshi was in." chirped Yoruichi.

"that's because I have." Replied the captain. "granted I have only done so a small handful of times and it was for those who had conditions as severe as Takeshi's was."

"lucky guys." Spoke Yoruichi.

Unohana chuckled at that. "now, now Yoruichi I never said that they were all men." She finished giving a playful look at the werecat.

Both Yoruichi and Takeshi shared a surprised look at that remark. Which only proved to make the captain chuckle some more.

"that all aside, I'm glad to see Yoruichi's initiative worked. I'm sure the others would be glad to see finally making a proper turn around."

"for sure captain Unohana. Do you know where they're all at right now by chance? I'd like to go see them all and surprise them if it's alright?" asked Takeshi.

"probably all at the thirteenth division mess hall for breakfast. I can show you the way." Cut in Yoruichi.

"I don't see an issue with that, but I must ask that you return here once done. I need to run a few evaluations on you."

"thank you." spoke Takeshi. "also I'd like to keep what happened here on a strict need to know basis for the time being."

"certainly, that's not an issue." Said Unohana.

"my lips are sealed on it until further notice." Chimed Yoruichi. Well then, I better go and get dressed in my usual cloths to avoid arousing suspicions."

With that said Yoruichi disappeared in a flash out of the room. Takeshi then proceeded to get up and dress himself as well. Yoruichi walked through the door just as he finished.

"alright, follow me." Stated the werecat and both left off towards the thirteenth division.

They casually took their time on the way. Takeshi used the moment to take in the sights of seireitei properly. He had to admit it was very pleasant looking place. He actually felt kind of bad for destroying parts of it. soon enough they had arrived at the thirteenth division. Yoruichi lead him into what was the mess hall, it didn't take him long to spot everyone. Ichigo's orange hair was very hard to miss in a crowd. He silently crept up on them not giving away his presence, once he was close enough, he spoke.

"so, how's it going everyone?"

He saw everyone freeze up in their seats immediately as then heads whipped around towards him. everyone held a look of shock on their faces by what they were seeing. None more so than Ichigo, who quickly jumped out of his seat, ran over to his older brother and embraced in a hug. Takeshi returned the gesture as well, Yoruichi and the other's watched the display with approval.

"your back on your feet again." Said Ichigo as he pulled away. "how?"

"I'll tell you in private later, for now I just want to enjoy being back on track with you and the others." He replied.

Suddenly the doors of the mess hall burst open loudly, revealing none other than Kayda Takagi. She immediate spotted her son and practically flew across the room. Then proceeded to grip her son with a motherly embrace.

"you're okay, you're okay." She kept muttering, as she kept her grip.

"yeah I'm doing a lot better now." He said softly. "sorry to have made you and everyone worry so much. I'm past the worst of it now and want to go forward."

"we'll all be here to help you." Kayda replied back.

After that everyone sat together and simply enjoyed each other's company. Everyone told Takeshi about what they had been up to in the week that had passed. This continued on for hours it seemed before eventually Takeshi had to return to the fourth. He didn't want to risk invoking the wrath of Unohana.

Ichigo offered to walk him there since Kayda and Yoruichi were busy discussing something amongst themselves. As the two brothers walked along the way back to the fourth all by themselves. Ichigo decided to address his brother.

"since it's the just the two of us. care to tell me what happened exactly that knocked you back on track?" wondered the orange haired teen.

"long story short, me and Yoruichi had sex." The violet eyed teen casually replied.

Ichigo immediately choked on air and went flush in the face. "What!" he replied once he found his voice.

"like I said. We had sex, fucked, knocked boots, made the beast with two backs. Need I continue?" retorted Takeshi.

"sweet kami Takeshi." spoke Ichigo as he ran a hand through his hair. "you do realize just how huge a problem this could cause once we get home?"

"there's a lot to address about a whole bunch of things at some point once we get home little brother. When the time comes."

Ichigo could only sigh as he knew his brother was right. He knew all too well that Takeshi was referring to how Aizen somehow knew all about them, Halibel and tres bestias.

"for now let's just keep this all between us. we don't anyone finding things out for the time being. I'm sure it will all have to come out at some point but let's try to make sure when that time comes. It all happens on our terms as much as possible." Stated Takeshi.

Ichigo simply nodded his head in agreement as they arrived at the fourth.

"I'll catch you later little brother, I need to go and do something." Chimed Takeshi.

"what would that be?" asked Ichigo.

"I need to talk to Reaver. She's been completely silent to me ever since everything happened and we need to talk sooner than later." Replied the fullbringer.

"alright, I'll leave you to that then. If you need me at all, you'll find me at the thirteenth." Said Ichigo before he turned around and walked off.

Takeshi strode inside the fourth and was met by Unohana. After a quick check up in his hospital room and given a clear by the captain. Once that was settled, he propped himself cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed and holding onto his fullbring. He tried contacting Reaver but received no answer. Realizing he had no other option; he focused more and entered his inner world. if Reaver wasn't going to speak willingly, then he had no choice but to force a conversation. With all that had happened, there were too many questions hanging in the air to simply leave alone till further notice.

Takeshi opened his eyes and found himself in his inner world. what surprised him was the fact it had changed. it was still the same area but now it was nighttime, giving the place a similar feel to hueco mundo. complete with a full moon up in the sky. as he looked around, he noticed many of the small structures around the place were destroyed.

"okay I wasn't expecting this and where the hell is Reaver?" he wondered.

"I'm right here." Spoke a voice suddenly. The voice had a distorted sound to it, similar to the voice of Ichigo's inner hollow. except this one had a much more female tone. A female tone Takeshi automatically recognized. He turned his head to the direction he heard the voice. His jaw almost hit the ground from what he saw.

Sitting on top of the ruins of what had been one of the structures was Reaver. But she looked different. While her outfit and hair had remained the same as before. Her skin had changed to a jet black, her eyes while still silver the pupils were vertical like some kind of predator. the sclera of her eyes was also a jet black in color. The claw marks over her one eye were also a silver like color now, that contrasted heavily with her jet black skin. As did her eyes and hair.

"glad to see you finally decided to show up." Spoke Reaver in her new distorted hollowish voice. She flashed a grin as she did so, showing her teeth were now all pointed and sharp looking.

Takeshi stared at this sight and could only mutter two words that immediately came to mind. "Holy shit."

"holy shit is right war pup." She replied.

"just what exactly happened in here? What happened to you?" questioned Takeshi.

"the hollowfication that asshole put you through is what happened." She spat.

"I….I need whatever details you can give me on all this." Asked Takeshi.

She simply nodded her head in response. "no problem, first and foremost you remember all those different hollows and such you consumed during all your travels in hueco mundo and patrolling Karakura?"

"yeah."

"well" she began. "when you did that they didn't simply disappear after you consumed them. they in a sense remained inside you, simply in a dormant like state. Hence why your inner world had all those huts, they were always there to act like storage for all the souls of the beings you consumed. Not just them too you see, since you ate almost exclusively hollows. You also technically gained whatever souls they had eaten as well. From the base hollows all the way up to the adjuchas you had. Then when that prick Aizen used the hogyoku on you, it essentially woke them all up at once."

"hence the head splitting screaming of thousands of different sounding voices in my head."

"exactly war pup. When they awoke, they blew out of the huts that were holding them and began to try and merge and form into a full blown hollow from inside you. in a split second decision, I sort of chose to willing fuse myself into the mass collection of souls as means of keeping you safe. And preventing a whole separate new being from coming in existence inside you."

"hold on a sec." cut in Takeshi. "is that why, all the voices dwindled away into the one you now have. You fused yourself with them all and underwent some weird form of hollow evolution?"

"more or less." She replied.

"how?"

"remember war pup, as a fullbringer you yourself have always been to a small degree part hollow in way. And me in turn being your fullbring, was also as well. Which means that I could become a part of the fusion. Since I was already so powerful it was pretty easy to gain complete dominance over the others. Even if it did hurt like all kinds of hell during the process."

"why put yourself through that? you suffered practically as much as I did because of that?"

"it was the best course of action. The only other outcomes were to allow them all to form into a full blown inner hollow of your own. Which could have very well turned out as a complete asshole like the inner hollow your brother has for some reason. the only other likely outcome is that your body could have wound up rejecting the whole process and suffered soul suicide as a result."

Takeshi had a grim look come onto his face at that news. "fucking hell." He cursed out.

"yeah, so as you can see. What I did was honestly the best option." She stated.

"next question Reaver." Began Takeshi. "just what am I now exactly? Just what are you now exactly?"

"if you're wondering if your still human, the answer is yes. You're just less human now is all. if you want ratio's I'd say it's a solid 50/50 split. Comparing your human and hollow sides to one another. As for me I'm now both your fullbring and inner hollow more or less. I'm still the being you've always known, since I became the dominant personality from the fusion. Though I will exhibit more hollowish like traits from now at points. So will you as well, now that you're half hollow. though you may have already recognized that."

Takeshi thought for a quick moment what Reaver had said. The previous night with Yoruichi immediately came to mind.

"that's why I went wild for Yoruichi last night. it wasn't just because I was desperately wanting to feel good again in some way. I was also being influenced by my new hollow like nature."

"you got it war pup." She chimed. "hollows are at their core are being's more or less ruled by their instincts. Few things are more instinctual than sex."

"so in essence I'm more susceptible to my instincts, desires and urges."

"correct."

"so am I gonna be able to learn and use actual hollow powers now?" he asked.

"yes you will." Reaver stated. "however I have to feed you this new power you have at a gradual pace. Too much too soon could lead you going wild in a sense. What exactly that would entail I'm not sure but nothing good that much I am sure."

The idea of training up and learning this new aspect of power he had available to him was an interesting notion. When he thought about who could possibly teach him. that in turn brought a whole different thought to his mind.

"you know, I would probably just ask Tia to train me in my new powers. however I don't even know if I can trust her and the others at the moment." He announced.

Reaver was silent, not exactly sure to say to the one that wielded her. she was aware of Aizen's unsettling realization about Takeshi's hollow friends. There were a lot of question marks hanging in the air about that one.

"for the time being, you can't trust them Takeshi." she spoke. "you'll have to address this once you return to the living world. just make sure to be extremely cautious when you approach them. be ready to fight them if it comes to it."

Takeshi took in her words and thought deeply about it. while he hated the idea of having to fight his second family, especially Mila. he couldn't deny the truth in her words unfortunately.

"let's hope it doesn't come to that." he replied solemnly.

"you should return to the real world. you've spent enough time in here for one day I think." Said Reaver.

Takeshi simply nodded his head, he focused on leaving his inner world. he noticed it was already nighttime. With nothing else to do, he settled himself into bed and went to sleep.

***One week later***

Another week had passed since Takeshi with Yoruichi's help, snapped out of his deep depression filled funk. He still remained in the fourth but that was ok to him. his brother and friends visited him. Unohana also gave him permission to visit the rest of seireitei.

Him and Yoruichi still hadn't talked about what had transpired between them but they were both ok with that. they both felt it would be discussed once the time was right. He got a surprise visit the day after he got over his depressed state, from captain Komamura.

To his relief the giant dog like captain held no ill will towards him. despite the whole Takeshi slicing his arm off thing. Komamura actually brought him a get well basket to the fullbringer's amazement. They proceeded to spend most of time talking and telling each other their own life stories. by the end of it all both held a newfound respect for the other. especially Komamura for the eldest Kurosaki sibling. The seventh division captain was quite surprised once Takeshi told him about his four years spent in hueco mundo.

In fact him telling people about the four years spent hueco mundo was one of the things he spent a lot of time telling. His mother had insisted and taking him all around seireitei. which included visiting many of the other divisions. unsurprisingly he wound up meeting a few of the remaining captains. Now that they weren't all trying to kill him, they actually wanted to get to know him better. After all it's not everyday someone waltzes into seireitei and knocks down four captain level soul reapers.

Everyone who listened to his story found it quite intriguing to say the least. Especially the whole bit with him befriending some hollows. Up to and including a vasto lorde. Granted he purposely left out the bit of him fighting Ashido for obvious reasons. He also left out the part with Mila and all the others coming to find him in Karakura after becoming arrancar. Again for obvious reasons.

He also took the time to actually get to know his birth mom better. Once he really got to know her, he realized just how alike they were. His mother discussed with all that she could remember from her human life in Karakura. Takeshi in turn told him about his life growing up with Masaki and Isshin as his parents and having Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu for siblings. A lot of mother and son shared hugs and tears went on during these talks.

Takeshi also shared his tale of being in hueco mundo to his mother. she became noticeably conflicted about it. she made no secret for her dislike of hollows. She couldn't help but be worried over her son being so seeming so close with a group of hollows. She definitely didn't like it when she was told that the vasto lorde hollow woman had seemingly come take a very mother like role to her son. Granted she made sure not to voice or show her displeasure at that, such talks would be had at another time.

After that week was up, he was finally cleared to head back home. He and the others were all gathered at the senkaimon to take them back to Karakura town. His mom, Rukia and captain Ukitake were there to see them off.

"before you all head out, I have something to give you Ichigo." Spoke Ukitake.

The polite captain pulled out a badge with the soul reaper symbol on it.

"this badge officially marks you as a substitute soul reaper, you can use to knock yourself out your body and into your soul reaper form." Explained Ukitake.

Ichigo took the badge and looked at it for moment for putting it inside his uniform.

"thank you captain Ukitake." Ichigo simply replied.

"I wish I could go back with you all, but I have to stay here for a while still. Until my powers finish coming back fully and not to mention helping with preparations against Aizen's next move." Said Rukia.

"don't worry too much about it, I'm sure will see each other again soon enough I'm sure." Retorted Ichigo.

Kayda then walked up and hugged Takeshi. "you watch out for yourself and your family in the living world. I'm gonna try to get stationed in Karakura." She said before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo I assume I can count on you to help look after him and continue to be good little brother for my son?"

Ichigo chuckled a little in response. "no worries, you can guarantee on me doing that."

With that stated, everyone gave their final good-byes and then Takeshi, Ichigo, Yoruichi and the rest of the rescue team entered the gateway back to Karakura. Sadly they all had to outrun the damn sweeper again, this time they managed to escape. Without Orihime almost accidentally killing them all with her powers. they all jumped clean out the exit and immediately started falling from the sky. Thankfully Urahara, had been waiting to catch them, with a giant flying carpet of all things.

Once everyone was situated on it, Urahara apologized for keeping so much hidden from them. he also apologized directly to Takeshi; the shopkeeper having heard what Aizen had done to the fullbringer. As much as Takeshi wanted to kick Kisuke's ass, he honestly just wasn't in the mood for it. he and everyone else just simply wanted to go home and relax until things heated up again.

Soon enough Urahara flew them around and started dropping everyone off at their respective homes. With Ichigo and Takeshi being the last ones to be dropped off. The two brothers gave a quick good-bye and walked back into their home for the first time in what felt like forever. Ichigo immediately went upstairs to get back in his body. Takeshi noticing the time of day and figured his dad was probably in his office in the clinic. Walking over to the clinic portion of the house, he knocked on the door.

"come in." came Isshin's voice.

Takeshi walked in and saw his father behind his work desk going through paperwork. Once Isshin saw it was his eldest son, he immediately got a somber look on his face, he got up out of his chair and embraced his son in a fatherly hug.

"I heard about everything that happened from Kisuke. I'm so sorry you had to suffer through what you did." Isshin spoke sadly.

Nothing was said between the two for a while. Eventually the broke apart and Takeshi told him everything that happened from his end of things. Isshin simply listened carefully to what had to say about it all. once Takeshi finished talking, Isshin went into deep thought about it all.

"well son." He said speaking up. "you went through hell and back no doubt. I should tell you right now, be wary of trusting soul society too much. You've proven very powerful and unlike your brother. You're not a soul reaper, so they technically have no authority over you. soul society doesn't take kindly to people with such power that they technically have no control over."

"so what? They only let me walk because I'm too valuable as a war asset against Aizen?" Takeshi asked his father.

"more or less." The Kurosaki patriarch replied.

"so what happens when the war is over and Aizen is stopped?"

"I'm honestly not sure son and that's what scares me. In all likely hood it will come down to you what exactly happens between now and once Aizen is defeated."

"well…..fuck." the fullbringer simply spat.

"no matter what happens son. You'll have me here to help you in whatever situation you find yourself in." spoke Isshin.

"thanks dad. I'm gonna head up to my room and relax. I need to after everything that has happened. It probably won't be too long before things go wild again." Stated Takeshi.

Isshin gave a nod of understanding and Takeshi left the office and up to his room.

***Four days later***

It had been a quiet four days since the return to Karakura. While Takeshi was thankful for that, it also worried him. the more time passed without any word from Mila and the others. The more his fears became more and more prominent in his head. Then the jewel in the bracelet Mila had given him began to glow orange. They had arrived back in town at last.

Knowing this had to be done, Takeshi let out a deep sigh and went to grab Ichigo. He walked into his brother's room and showed the glowing bracelet. Ichigo saw it and nodded, he stood up and grabbed his substitute badge. It was the middle of the day as both brothers walked out of the door and headed up to the usual meet up spot.

Yoruichi was making her way towards the Kurosaki residents not in her cat form for a change. She felt it was finally time to talk with Takeshi. it had to be done sooner or later and she felt it was better to be done sooner, for a multitude of reasons. As she neared the home, she noticed the two brothers walking out of the house, though they failed to notice her.

Yoruichi couldn't help but notice they both had very serious and grim expressions on their faces. Something was clearly bothering the two of them, they were also talking to each other as they walked. Yoruichi felt something odd was up, so using her years of skill from the stealth force. She tailed to the two brothers close enough so she could hear what they were saying, without giving herself away.

"you just as nervous about this as me Takeshi?" wondered Ichigo.

"more than you can possibly imagine little brother." Replied Takeshi.

The next thing that came out of Ichigo's mouth threw the Shihoin for a loop.

"I just hope our suspicions of Halibel and the other's working for Aizen is wrong."

Yoruichi nearly froze in her tracks at those words. She recognized the name as the name of the vasto lorde that Takeshi traveled with in hueco mundo. plus, there was the mentioning of Aizen as well. This raised all sorts of questions at once for the purple haired woman. She knew what she needed to do, she decided to secretly tail the brothers to wherever they were going. In order to learn more about what the hell exactly was going on.

The two brothers took a steady pace as they walked to the area of their destination. Eventually they found themselves at the usual meet up spot and as they figured. All four arrancar women were there waiting for them.

The four women saw the two Kurosaki brothers approaching they couldn't help but feel happy about it.

None of the six individuals there knew that they were secretly being watched by a certain werecat.

"you returned to us. I'm glad to see that." announced Halibel.

"well you know how we hate to disappoint people." Retorted Takeshi.

Mila immediately made a move to embrace her lover but was quickly stopped when he brought up a hand to stop her before she even got two steps towards him. it hurt but she understood why, they all knew that this sort of thing was going to happen when they came to see them.

"so I take it you understand we're on opposing sides of a growing conflict." Said Mila.

"Be straight up with us about this." Said Takeshi. "do you all work for Aizen?"

"Yes, we do." replied Halibel.

That news hit the Kurosaki brothers like a ton bricks just dropped on them. Takeshi and Ichigo both had to take moment to reel in their emotions before speaking again.

"for how long now?" asked Ichigo.

"since before we came to Karakura. About half a year after Takeshi left. We were attacked by an arrancar. The four of us were still normal hollows at the time and we nearly died at the arrancar's hands. Aizen stepped in and saved us, he offered to make us powerful arrancar with his own hogyoku. In return, all he asked is that we serve him in his ambitions." Explained Halibel.

"tell me….tell me this" started Takeshi. "was all of you coming to find me in Karakura…agreeing to train Ichigo, to train me. Mila getting romantically involved with me, Sung-Sun getting romantically involved with Ichigo. just simply you following orders from Aizen?"

The four arrancar women realized they were treading on thin ice with the two brothers and for good reason. in their eyes it seemed as though they had manipulated and deceived them in the worse way.

"Takeshi" cut in Mila. "I swear to you…. I swear that Aizen has absolutely nothing to do with us coming to find you. nothing to do with what we've done here. He has nothing to do… nothing to do with what is between me and you. or what's between Sung-Sun and Ichigo." She finished saying tears of emotion welling up in her emerald eyes.

Both brothers stood in silence for a few moments before Ichigo broke the silence.

"you think she's telling the truth?" He asked his older brother.

Takeshi let out a sigh before speaking.

"yeah, she's telling the truth. Mila is many things, but a liar isn't one of them. mainly because she the worst person in the world at lying to others."

"I agree, that and I could tell there was no hint of deceit in what she said." Replied Ichigo.

At that notion everything seemed to calm down a bit. Mila once made a motion to approach Takeshi, this time he made no move to stop her. Sung-Sun also moved towards Ichigo. Who also allowed her to approach.

Once they were close enough both brothers embraced their respective lover and gave them an affectionate kiss. Yoruichi nearly broke her cover from the shock of what she was seeing.

"so how the hell does Aizen know about of all this anyways?" wondered Takeshi as he pulled away from kissing Mila.

"we're not sure in all honesty, we've always taken caution when coming to see you. however someway he did find out, he made that quite clear. A few days after he arrived in hueco mundo after gaining Urahara's hogyoku. He called a meeting between me and the rest of his army's top warriors." Stated Halibel.

***Los Noches, a few days after Aizen's defection***

Halibel sat at a table surrounded by the other nine most powerful warriors of Aizen's army. This meeting came as no surprise to any of them. now that he acquired the other hogyoku to complete building his army. Aizen would want to discuss the next stage of his operation, with his head troops.

Soon enough Aizen walked in now dressed in more arrancar like fashion. He shed his Shinigami attire for a mostly white outfit with a red sash around his waist. His hair was slicked back except for a strand of that sat across the middle of his face. he had also done away with his glasses. He took his seat at the head of the table, his right hand man Gin Ichimaru right behind him. however, all the espada noticed the lacking presence of one particular person.

"greetings my dear espada, I hope your all doing well." Said Aizen.

Ignoring the greetings of the man he hated so much. An elderly looking arrancar with one good eye. The former ruler of hueco mundo, Barragan, spoke up.

"why is Kaname Tosen not present alongside you? he has not been seen by anyone since your return." he asked.

"I'm afraid Kaname met an unfortunate end during our final phases to acquire the other hogyoku. That is one of the topics of this meeting amongst other things." Replied Aizen never breaking his calm demeanor.

The news that Tosen had been killed came as a genuine surprise amongst the espada. Halibel for her part though kept her stoic face as she always did. Inside though she suddenly had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like where the meeting was heading for some reason.

"first I'd like to address the status of the numeros that come under the care of some of you." Spoke Aizen as he then turned to Halibel. "how goes the training of your subordinates Halibel?"

"me and my subordinates have kept up training diligently in preparing for the battles with the soul society, lord Aizen." She replied in a respectful tone.

"good to hear and what of your work in training the Kurosaki brothers?" Aizen smoothly asked.

"yes their training has gone ju-" Halibel's words suddenly died in her mouth and her eyes went wide in shock. As she suddenly realized what had been said to her.

The other espada suddenly found themselves staring very intently back and forth between Halibel and Aizen. Some of them already thinking there might soon be an open spot amongst them.

"Lord Aizen I'm not entirely sure wha-" Halibel began before she was cut off by Aizen.

"not sure what I'm referring too? Allow me to refresh your memory Halibel." Spoke the traitor captain as he snapped his fingers. At that, two large looping videos appeared side by side on the massive wall of the meeting room. One video was of her training Ichigo in the woods just outside of Karakura. The other of her in her release state training Takeshi in hueco mundo after he achieved his latest form with his fullbring.

Halibel realized she had been caught red handed in a very bad way. Not only was she caught associating with the enemy but also actively training them as well. The rest of the espada looked at Halibel. All believing she was for sure a dead woman where she sat.

"My…my lord I can explain." An unusually and noticeably worried Halibel spoke.

"no need to explain Halibel." Aizen replied calmly. "the truth is I'm actually quite pleased by all of this."

'WHAT!' was the singular thought shared by all the espada in that moment. Aizen then went on to explain himself.

"you see, I've been interested in the potential that Ichigo holds within him for quite some time. in two months of your training, he has grown far stronger faster than otherwise could have happened. His brother Takeshi Kurosaki I will admit was mystery to me at first but figure him out I did. He has had roughly over two years of your teachings. Counting the time he spent under your wing before you entered my service. Despite not being a soul reaper or arrancar, he has shown just as great of potential as his younger brother." Spoke Aizen.

"do these two truly hold such great potential lord Aizen?" wondered a bone white skinned arrancar, by the name of Ulquiorra.

"indeed, in fact just recently the Kurosaki brothers alongside some of their other allies successfully invaded seireitei. Ichigo learned bankai in only three days and then defeated captain Byakuya Kuchiki with it. Takeshi on the other made the gotei 13 look laughably weak. For he defeated no less than four captain level soul reapers. those being our dear Gin Ichimaru, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki and lastly Kaname Tosen." Explained Aizen.

"so this human is responsible for killing Tosen?" asked Ulquiorra.

"correct."

This sent another wave of surprise through the espada. It wasn't often you met someone, let alone a human. who had the strength to knock down four soul reaper captains. Such a feat wasn't something to scoff at even amongst the ranks of the espada. Some of the more battle hungry espada, were already relishing the idea of being able to fight such a strong opponent.

Aizen continued. "You see these two are a valuable opportunity to potentially have new and powerful allies on our side." He then turned back to Halibel. "that is where you and your subordinates come in Halibel."

"yes…. lord Aizen?" Halibel had remained quiet since the revelation in fearful thought of what may become of her and her friends now the truth had been uncovered.

"once the Kurosaki brother's return to the world of living. You and your subordinates will go to see them. using the close emotional ties you have with them, try to convince them to join our cause against soul society. should they refuse, bring them to me by force and I shall…. persuade them in a sense." Aizen finished with clear malicious intent.

"yes lord Aizen, I shall see it done." Halibel could only meekly reply in return.

***Present time***

after hearing all of that both Ichigo and Takeshi became very on edge. If a fight broke out as strong as they were it was still doubtful, they could handle Halibel. Never mind the fact that they would find it very difficult to attack with any real harming intent.

"so… are you gonna drag us to Aizen? We won't go to him willingly." Stated Takeshi.

"Takeshi, Ichigo we-" Halibel's words stopped when someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and forced themselves between the two teens and the arrancar.

She was dark skinned, had purple hair and golden cat like eyes. The brothers knew who she was right away.

"Yoruichi!" yelled the two brothers simultaneously.

"what are you doing here?" wondered Ichigo.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Snapped back the werecat. "but that will have to wait, for now I need to make sure neither of you fall into Aizen's clutches."

"step aside at once! you don't know, what your involving yourself in." ordered Halibel.

"not a chance, arrancar! If you want them, you'll deal with me first!" retorted Yoruichi.

Realizing the situation was reaching critical mass, Ichigo and Takeshi did the only reasonable thing. They quickly put themselves between the werecat and the arrancar.

"what the hell are you two doing!?" roared said werecat.

"let's hold things up here for a moment. Let's not start any fights that don't need to happen." Spoke Takeshi as he turned his attention to Mila and the others. "do you honestly plan on taking us to Aizen?"

"we have no intentions of doing so." answered Halibel. "Aizen may have saved us and we may have sworn loyalty to him for doing so. however loyalty is not what binds us to him. we are well aware of the sort of person Aizen truly is. in truth few arrancar hold any true loyalty to Aizen. Most are kept in line by him through the fear of the power he possesses. Even if that were not the case, we still would not do it. we care about you too much Takeshi, you have been a part of our odd little family. Since our days of traveling to hueco mundo. while yes, we are essentially damning ourselves as traitors to the rest of hueco mundo. we fear what Aizen may do to you or your brother, more than any fear we hold of the soul reapers."

Everything was dead silent before it was broken by Takeshi. "that's a fear rightfully assumed. Considering what the bastard already did to me." Stated Takeshi as he proceeded to raise his reiatsu.

The moment the feeling of his reiatsu hit the four arrancar women. Their eyes immediately widened at the feeling of it.

"what the fuck, your energy never felt like this before." Spoke Apacci.

"Takeshi, what exactly happened to you?" asked Mila worriedly. "your energy now feels something akin to an arrancar in a sense now. Like you somehow became more like a hollow. how is that possible?"

Takeshi ran a hand through his hair and looked solemnly towards Mila. "it's a bit of story but it's one you all need to hear. To summarize for the moment, you can thank that prick Aizen and the hogyoku for my sudden unwanted change."

"wait one second here!" cut in Yoruichi. "I'm not buying your story yet. This could very well be a ruse on your part."

Halibel narrowed her eyes at the woman but ultimately, she couldn't deny that she had a point. When one took everything into consideration. Without saying a word she grabbed her blade, still in its sheath and tossed it at the werecats feet. Before tres bestias could get a word in she spoke.

"you three do the same." Halibel ordered with a tone that left no room for argument.

While tres bestias felt uneasy about this. They wouldn't dare disobey an order given to them by their mistress. So one by one that took their weapons and also tossed them at Yoruichi's feet.

"if that's not good enough, as one of Aizen's top warriors I have plenty of knowledge on Aizen's army and base of operations. I'm willing to exchange this for protection." Spoke the espada.

"you'd really sell out your fellow arrancar just like that?" questioned Yoruichi.

"I care little for most of the other arrancar, many of them are beings that care little more than spilling as much blood as they can. They only ones I truly care for are my friends and those I consider family. all of them are already here with me." Finished Halibel.

Yoruichi kept her ready stance for a few more moments before finally relaxing. "fine, I believe you for now."

"However, you two still have plenty of explaining to do." Yoruichi spoke looking at the Kurosaki brothers. Her gaze then focused directly on Takeshi and softened. "me and you really need to have a certain talk about things."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" spoke Mila as she approached her lover and the Shihoin princess.

Takeshi took a deep breath and exhaled. "might as well get out of the way now. Let me tell you what happened exactly."

Takeshi then began to explain everything that happened in soul society. from his fights, to his breaking out Rukia and then ultimately what Aizen had done to him. he didn't leave out any of the details about that terrible experience.

When Mila and the others heard what exactly Aizen had did to him and what the whole experience was like. They all felt both horrified by it and guilty. Guilty because they knew had they told them of Aizen before he left. Then maybe he could have avoided such an awful thing.

"the hollowfication process left me in a broken mental state. I literally woke up screaming the day after, clawing at myself due to the trauma. I didn't get much better as time went on for a whole week. My mental steadily slipped more and more away." He explained.

"but you snapped out of it though looking at you." stated Mila.

"only after some rather extreme measures had to be taken. I was in such a bad way, only something that had big enough positive system shock on me on all levels. Was able to knock me out of my unstable state."

"and what was that?" the lioness questioned.

Takeshi and Yoruichi both became a bit sheepish at this. Knowing he couldn't hide the truth he simply admitted it.

"what knocked me back on track was sex with Yoruichi." The fullbringer announced.

Everything went deathly quiet as all eyes turned to Mila as to how she would react to that news.

"you know." She began "I should be really angry about this, but I can't bring myself to be. In a way I feel like this is karma's way of hitting me for all the lying and hiding of information, me and the others did over the last few months. Especially considering what that all caused you to ultimately suffer through."

"I'm sorry Mila I-" his words were cut off by the lioness.

"don't be sorry Takeshi. I know you would never cheat on me on purpose. You're not that kind of person. You were in real bad place and needed something extreme to knock you out of it. she helped by doing what she did, so I won't hold it against you or her. this time around anyways." She finished.

"thank you, Mila." he said softly

Mila gave a soft smile in return before turning to Yoruichi. "I need to know just what your stance in all this is?" she questioned.

Yoruichi gave a soft look towards the arrancar woman. "I'm not the type to have sex with someone who's already in committed relationship. Not unless both people give consent to the idea anyways. Takeshi was an exception due to the nature of his situation."

"I can understand that. however I need to know one thing. Do feel anything at all towards Takeshi?" Mila asked.

'oh damn.' Takeshi thought mentally.

Yoruichi took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "in all honest truth, I would be lying if I said I didn't have any attraction to Takeshi. he's a very wonderful person and has done nothing but impress me since he arrived back in Karakura."

Mila said nothing and simply turned to Takeshi. "do you have any kind of feelings for her as well?"

As nervous as he was about this situation, Takeshi knew he couldn't lie about it.

"if I'm being completely honest here Mila. Yoruichi has done a lot for me when she had no need once I arrived back in Karakura. During that time I will admit that yes, I developed feelings for Yoruichi. Though I wasn't really aware of them, since during that time I was focused on the unsure feelings I held for you. Hell, I didn't figure those out until came to me that night a few months back." he finished.

"so being around her on the rescue mission made you realize that then?"

"yes… it did." Takeshi admitted. "At the core of this all, when I think about you and Yoruichi. While this will probably sound selfish and greedy on my part. I love both of you. I've shared some great memories with both you. you both have helped me in ways can never fully repay. If you want me to pick between the two of you, I will."

"when did I say you have to choose?" piped up Mila.

Takeshi's brain had to take it's time processing what he had just heard. "did I hear that correctly?"

"I said you don't have to choose you fool. I'm willing to share. The fact that she's pretty hot certainly helps in my book." Said the lioness.

"now that' a turn of events I didn't even see coming." Chimed Yoruichi as she walked up to Mila. "you're quite the adventuress kitty like me."

Meanwhile Takeshi was still trying to fathom what was happening.

"plus." Started Mila as she suddenly became rather nervous. "it… it will be good to have an extra set hands for down the road."

That comment caught Takeshi's attention. "what exactly does that imply?" he questioned.

A few yards away Ichigo and Sung-sun stood together. They had already talked things out amongst themselves about everything. They two had agreed to stay together. Seeing what was about to go down. Sung-Sun couldn't help mutter out.

"so she's about to break the news to him. I wonder how he'll handle it?"

"what do you mean?" asked a curios Ichigo.

"you'll see soon enough my dear strawberry." Sung-Sun simply replied.

"well, something very unexpected has happened Takeshi." said Mila. you see….. the thing is….. I'm pregnant."

Those two single words caused Takeshi world to completely freeze. He didn't even register the yelling in total shock in the background from his brother.

However before he could even completely process what Mila had just told him. he was immediately hit by another giant bombshell.

"seeing how she's bringing up her pregnancy." Yoruichi said as she placed her arms around her belly in a cradle like manner. "I'm pregnant too."

Everyone yelled in shock at that news except for Takeshi.

He on the other hand promptly fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Facing Reality**

Takeshi began to steadily regain conscious. His eyes fluttered a little bit before opening and seeing his little brother sitting on the ground next to him.

"oh little brother, I had a crazy dream just now." He spoke while looking directly at Ichigo. "We came up to confront Halibel and the other's about Aizen. We managed to figure everything out and then Yoruichi showed up out of nowhere. We managed to settle that before anything got violent. Then both Mila and Yoruichi told me they were Pregnant. Isn't that a crazy sounding dream?"

Ichigo looked a bit sheepishly at Takeshi, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. "uhhhhh, big bro. I hate to break to you but none of that was dream. All of that actually happened."

"whaaaa…." Was his simple reply, as he turned his head and saw Yoruichi, Mila and the others. Realizing he really was dealing with the facts of being soon to be father to multiple children. With two different women no less and he was only a 16 year old high school student.

"you know I suddenly feel as though everything with Aizen. Is somehow the least of my worries." Takeshi stated. "I've done some questionable things in the past, but I really managed to fuck with things this time around."

"'Fuck' being the keyword of that sentence." Chimed Apacci.

Which got her a smack on the back of the head from Sung-Sun. "now's not the time for your immature comments. This is quite serious Apacci." Chided Sung-Sun.

Apacci growled in response but before it could escalate further. Halibel gave a stern glare to the two women. However hearing Sung-Sun suddenly put a thought in Takeshi's head.

"hold on Sung-Sun, what about you? I know you and Ichigo slept with each other the night before we left for soul society." asked the fullbringer.

Ichigo so caught up in his older brothers' moment. Hadn't thought about the realization. that he may have accidently gotten Sung-Sun pregnant, like Takeshi did Mila and Yoruichi. The orange haired teen looked to his girlfriend with a worried look on his face.

Sung-Sun looked away shyly with a sleeve covering the bottom of her face. "well you see Ichigo." She began sounding a bit nervous herself. the color was draining from Ichigo's face as he suddenly began to fear the worst. Then Sung-Sun pulled her sleeve away, revealing a smiling face.

"don't' fret Ichigo, me and you have managed to avoid such a thing. There won't be any orange haired and lavender eyed babies. Running around your house anytime soon."

Ichigo couldn't help but give out a massive sigh of relief. "dammit, don't scare me like that Cyan!" he then yelled out.

"apologize Ichigo, the temptation was irresistible. However, once this business with stopping Aizen and such is handled. We should look into the possibility of having little one's of our own." Chimed the snake like arrancar.

"you do realize I'm only a 15 year old high school student?" retorted Ichigo.

"should we manage to deal with Aizen and his army. Then I dare say parenthood should prove an easier task. I've faith in your skills, as well as my own."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Sung-Sun chuckled to herself as she walked up to Ichigo. "nope." Was her simple reply before she gave him a playful peck on the cheek. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

"can we please focus on the fact that me, Mila and Yoruichi are the ones actually having kids here." Cut in Takeshi.

"agreed." Spoke Yoruichi as she helped Takeshi to his feet.

Takeshi looked at Yoruichi and then Mila and spoke the first thing that crossed his mind.

"you two are absolutely sure that you're pregnant?"

"yeah." said Mila. "you see, a few days before Aizen returned I started feeling really weird. Almost like I was sick or something. With arrancar having high speed regeneration, that sort of thing shouldn't really be happening. so I focused some energy in my hand and ran it over my body. Seeing if I could detect anything weird myself. Then I felt it around my womb, a new presence inside me. A presence that felt like a mixture of our reiatsu's. I knew right then and there much to my own shock as you can imagine."

"here." Said Mila as she grabbed his hand and placed the palm of it over where her womb would roughly be. "feel out for it."

Takeshi did as he instructed and focused some his reiatsu in his hand and tried to feel for a separate energy presence inside Mila. he didn't feel anything at first, then he suddenly felt it. just like Mila said, it was presence inside her that felt like a mixture of his and her energy's. he kept his hand over it for a little while longer and to his continued surprise. He could feel it very slowly but surely growing more.

There was no denying it at that point, she really was pregnant.

Takeshi then turned his attention to Yoruichi.

"you're completely sure about being pregnant too?" He asked.

The werecat nodded her head. "my body started feeling weird too a few day ago. I remember our night together and decided to test myself." answered Yoruichi as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two pregnancy tests. They both read positive. "I took one the day I first suspected and then another the next day to be sure. As you can see, they both came out positive."

"does anyone at the shop know yet?" Takeshi wondered.

Yoruichi shook her head. "no, I made sure to keep this secret from everyone, even Kisuke. I felt it was important for you to know first. I didn't want to tell you right away, since you were still relaxing after everything that had happened back in soul society."

Takeshi then looked back to Mila. "do you think Aizen knows?" he asked knowing that was a very troubling idea.

"I…. I don't know to be honest." She replied. "when I figured out, I was pregnant, I immediately told lady Halibel and the others. We all agreed it was best to keep are lips sealed tight on this matter. Though considering Aizen has figured out, everything else about all of us. even if he doesn't know yet, it won't be long before he does, I'm sure."

Takeshi simply stood in place for a few moments thinking to himself. With all the shock of everything having died down a bit. he was able to finally think more clearly on the matter on hand.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to the two of you." he finally said. "with everything happening at the moment, this is one of the absolute last things that needed to happen. Dealing with Aizen is going to be rough enough as it is, now this will only give him ammo to use against us all. not to mention how the hell the soul society will react to this. There's no way we can hide this from them, kami only knows how that will play out."

"I'm such a fucking fool sometimes." Takeshi spat at himself.

He suddenly felt a hand on both of his shoulders from Yoruichi and Mila. both of them giving him looks of support.

"hey now, don't go blaming all this on yourself. we have our fair share of responsibility in all this." Spoke Mila.

"after all making kids is a two person job." chimed in Yoruichi.

Takeshi let out a deep breath and looked back and forth between the two of them. "yeah I know but somehow I feel like this falls more on me if anything. Afterall we have all this fighting that's going to be happening soon. Now with you two being pregnant, you can't fight. There's far too much risk for you, the babies and more."

"That is a fair point, though pregnant or not. I don't like the idea of being on the sidelines in all this." Said Yoruichi. "for now we'll continue to do what we can until we have to be sidelined."

"agreed." Piped Mila.

"I guess that means if we want help in all of this. There's only one person we can go to at the moment. Look like we're off to go see Urahara." Announced Takeshi.

"this should be interesting." Spoke Yoruichi.

"how do you think he'll take all of this?" wondered the fullbringer.

"well few things these days, genuinely shock and surprise Kisuke. This however will definitely do just that."

"is that a good or a bad thing?"

"don't worry, things we'll be fine." Finished Yoruichi.

"well we better get going to the shop then." Stated Ichigo.

***Urahara shop***

Kisuke sat on the porch of his shop, thinking to himself about recent events and how to plan the next course of action in everything.

"hey boss." Spoke Tessai as he walked out to his boss and friend.

"ah Tessai, what's going on." replied Kisuke in his usual cheery demeanor.

"have you seen Yoruichi around today by chance?"

"hmmm, she left a few hours ago actually. Said she had some personal business to handle. Didn't bother trying to dig into it. we both know Yoruichi well enough to know not to do that."

"have you noticed her acting a little stranger than usual the last couple days?" wondered Tessai.

"I have but I don't think it's anything to serious. If it was Yoruichi would have said something to us." retorted the shop keeper.

Tessai looked out of the corer of his eye and caught something surprising. He quickly turned his head to get a better look. His jaw nearly crashed into the ground at what he was seeing.

"boss you may want to amend that statement."

"what do you mean?"

"look to your right."

Kisuke did as he asked and immediately began to question just what he was seeing. He saw the Kurosaki brothers walking up to his shop with Yoruichi holding hands with Takeshi. however what drew his attention far more were the four other women with them. they all wore white style uniforms, he also noticed they all had bits of bone like appendages on their heads or faces. Not to mention the noticeable hole in the amazon looking one. Who was holding onto Takeshi's other hand.

"hey Kisuke, we could really use your help." Spoke Takeshi as they neared the shop.

Kisuke ignored the greeting as he looked directly at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, just what in the name of kami is going on here?" asked Kisuke.

"it's a bit of story Kisuke. It's best we head inside to discuss the matter." replied the werecat.

Kisuke then turned his attention to the two Kurosaki brothers. Giving them both a hard glare. "you two better have very good explanations for what I'm seeing here." Spoke Kisuke, his usual cheery and happy go lucky attitude non-existent. "Everyone inside."

"maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all." Takeshi muttered out as he and the others nervously began walking into the shop.

'maybe I was wrong.' Yoruichi quickly thought to herself.

***30 Minutes of lengthy explanation later***

Everyone was sitting around a table in the back of the shop. Takeshi had just finished explaining everything. Kisuke took a moment to process everything and took a deep breath.

"so let me see if I understand more or less the gist of everything." Began Kisuke. "the same night Ichigo got his powers, all your hollow friends suddenly showed up from hueco mundo. wanting to find and catch up with you for old times' sake, since they had become arrancar. You convinced the vasto lorde class one amongst them to secretly train your brother. So he would be better prepared in his new job as a soul reaper. During that same time, you also began a romantic relationship with one of them. sometime after that Ichigo began a romantic relationship with one of them as well. This pattern of secret training and romance continued till the night Byakuya showed up and nearly killed the both of you. as Ichigo trained with me, you went to hueco mundo and trained there with them. the night before you and Ichigo left you both had sex with your respective partner. Fast forward to the end of the rescue mission. Aizen fully admits to somehow knowing all about your relations with the four. Fast forward to earlier today, they show back up under orders to drag you two to Aizen. As you travel up there, Yoruichi secretly tailed you all. they admit to be working for Aizen but refuse to carry out his orders and announce themselves breaking away from Aizen. Yoruichi pops up, things get a little heated, you guys stop it all before it comes to blows. They then proceed to convince Yoruichi that they are telling the truth of things. At that point, one them announces they are pregnant with your child. Is that about all of it?" Finished Kisuke.

"weeeelllll…." Sheepishly went Takeshi. "Mila isn't the only one I got pregnant."

"let me guess, the deer like one too." Replied Kisuke, ignoring the growl that then came from Apacci.

"actually Kisuke." Cut in Yoruichi. "I'm the other one who's pregnant."

At that announcement, Tessai eyes looked like they were going pop out of his head. While Kisuke held a look of pure and utter shock, his trademark fan that he had closed in his hand. Fell from his grasp and hit the floor with an audible 'thunk' sound.

"who would've possibly thought it was gonna happen only after doing it a single time?" said Yoruichi cheekily as she pulled out the two positive pregnancy test and placed them in front of Kisuke.

Kisuke and Tessai both stared at the test's like they were ancient text of an unknown language trying to decipher what they said. Kisuke snapped out of his surprise first and addressed his longtime friend.

"Yoruichi, are you sure about this?" questioned the shop keeper.

Yoruichi nodded her head. "yes I am Kisuke. I'm just as responsible in this as Takeshi is. you know I've never been one to shirk my responsibility's. atleast over important stuff anyways."

"this is going to be even more trouble." Chimed in Tessai.

"how so?" wondered Takeshi.

"you need to understand." Began Kisuke looking and speaking seriously. "it's bad enough that you got Yoruichi pregnant. Humans of the living world generally aren't supposed to know about soul reapers, hollows and so on to begin with. Children between beings of soul society and the living world is a big time issue. Cause by doing so you're essentially creating more beings of living world who are most likely highly spiritually aware. If that grows and grows, then you have the living world filled lots of highly spiritually aware people. That's a big problem to soul society, if so, many people are like that. then it means more hollow attacks and more people who could develop abilities that could in turn potentially cause problems for soul society."

"what has soul society done in the past with such situations?" asked Takeshi, as he suddenly thought about his siblings as their father was a soul reaper from soul society.

"depends on those involved but most of the time. they usually round up the offending soul being, their partner from the living world. any children they had no matter how old or young they are. As well as grandchildren too if they exist and terminate them all." explained Kisuke.

"Holy shit!" cried Takeshi.

"that's way too extreme!" Cut in Ichigo.

"it certainly is I won't deny it." spoke Kisuke. "from your own time in soul society as well as whatever you may have learned about it prior. Soul society has a bad tendency of 'kill first, sort details later.'"

"all too true sadly." Spoke Yoruichi.

"now we also have to add on top of that, an even bigger issue." Stated Kisuke as he put his attention on the arrancar in the room.

"Not only do you have an association with arrancar, but you also put a baby in one of them as well. Soul society will have a far greater issue with that, then you impregnating Yoruichi. Not to mention the fact they have had association with Aizen. Soul society's number one enemy at the current moment. It puts you in a very compromising position, not just that but by extension Ichigo as well. Seeing how you dragged him into getting involved with them too."

"then you have to also ad in the fact that soul society as it is, is quite wary of you. you have great power, enough to even stand up and defeat various different captains. That's makes them very nervous seeing how you're not a soul reaper, thus they can't claim authority over you. Case in point you've essentially managed to jump right onto the equivalent of an anti-tank mine." Finished Kisuke with a little bite in his tone.

Takeshi sighed. "I kind of figured that much, I can tell you're not exactly thrilled by all this."

"more like I'm very disappointed with you Takeshi." stated Kisuke. "you have great power and so does your brother. You two have potential to exceed most of the captains around, if not all but the head captain. Now you've completely jeopardized yourself, your brother and someone who's my closest friend. I'm not angry at the fact you been seeing these arrancar women. I understand that they are same hollows who helped you for the four years, you were stuck in hueco mundo. what has me upset is that you never bothered to trust us here with such information once they first showed up. It's not wise to keep such things a secret from those who give you the most help."

Takeshi couldn't help but scowl at the fact. Kisuke Urahara had the nerve of all people in the world. to lecture someone on not keeping important things secret from people. now that notion was both infuriating and laughable at the highest level. Takeshi was going to make sure that point was made loud and clear.

"let's freeze it right there for a second Kisuke." Cut in Takeshi with obvious displeasure in his tone. "you're the last fucking person to be lecturing others on keeping secrets and you know it. from the moment I arrived back in Karakura and began living here again. You've been keeping all sorts of major shit hidden. Long before Ichigo received powers from Rukia, I was telling you how I wanted to help Ichigo and our friends who are spiritually aware. But no, you said not to and when I would ask you refused to tell me why. It's been secret this, secret that, scheming here and scheming there. Looking back you had some idea that what happened that night at the house was going to happen sooner or later. You let it happen because it was all a part of your little scheme. Even after Ichigo got his powers, you refused to allow any other soul reapers besides Rukia to train him. despite full well knowing she was far from capable of teaching him adequately due to her weakened condition."

"so of course I took my brother to meet Halibel and the others so he can be properly trained amongst other things. You know damn well I wasn't going to let my little brother suffer as harsh a start into the world of soul reapers, hollows and what not." "then there's the rescue mission." Takeshi began his anger visible now. "you know damn what the hell what was waiting for us in soul society. you knew all about Aizen and his cohorts. Instead coming yourself to help stop it all you basically went 'fuck it' and sent a bunch of high school kids. Most of them mind you only had any powers from maybe three weeks to a couple months. You knew how bad it was going to be and didn't do a damn thing to better prepare us all. once again because of your god damn precious scheming!"

Kisuke took the moment to cut back into the conversation. "let me ask this, would have still gone to save Rukia had I told everything ahead of time?" he asked icily.

"Of course I would have!" Takeshi growled back. "nothing would have kept me from going to save her and you know that! so don't try throwing that one in my face! speaking of Rukia, the whole secretly hiding the hogyoku inside her was fucking ridiculous to begin with. You knew Aizen would have made a move to get it from her one way or another sooner or later. And chose to wait till the last fucking moment in essence to do anything about it! while we're on the topic too, then there's the damn hogyoku!"

Thinking about the item that caused him so much unwanted torment and change. Plus in turn the one who wielded it. caused Takeshi's anger to raise even further, to a point to now his hollow side had begun to fuel it. suddenly to everyone's surprise a very hollow like aura began emanating from Takeshi. the sclera of his eyes began to slowly change black. While his eye color went from their violet to silver and his pupils became vertical slits. His hollow mask partially formed on the top right side of his face and his voice took a hollow like tone to it.

"look at me Kisuke! Look at what you failing to share that information with us caused! If we had known about Aizen beforehand, we could have prepared, we could have been ready from him when he struck! Instead by being left unaware we were left completely exposed to him! Ichigo nearly died, Rukia nearly died! I fell prey to the sick bastard, his twisted experimentation and the item of your own creation!" he roared out.

Takeshi hollow fueled anger rose more as his reiatsu rose in turn. Suddenly he felt a firm but gentle touch on his shoulder. Turning to look, he saw Halibel standing over him.

"Takeshi" she spoke softly. "I understand your anger at this but now is not the time for such things. Please calm yourself."

Her words snapping him back to more normal state of mind. Takeshi closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. In an effort to calm himself. Soon enough his energy began to recede, his eyes returned to normal and his mask fragment broke off and disappeared.

"sorry about that, my anger very rarely ever gets to that kind of level." He stated.

Halibel nodded her head and returned to her seat. Takeshi ran hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"look Kisuke, I'll admit I probably should have said something about Halibel and the others returning. I guess I was too nervous and admittedly afraid of what could happen if I had. There tends to be no love lost between hollow's and soul reapers. not to mention I know you all had been somewhat weary of me having befriended Mila and the others. During all my time in hueco mundo. maybe I should have taken a leap of faith and trusted more. I'm…. I'm sorry alright. I never meant to cause all this but I'm sorry none the less." Finished the fullbringer dejectedly.

All was quiet for a moment before Kisuke himself took in and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry as well Takeshi. I should have put more trust in you as well on my part, that was continued mistake on my end. Even after others tried to tell me not too." He said as me made a motion towards Yoruichi.

"so then." Spoke Yoruichi. "the fact is that mistakes were made to one degree or another on both sides. However, we can't let ourselves be caught up in the past. What's done is done and we still have the major issue of stopping Aizen still. Bickering amongst ourselves only makes things easier for him. so let's just keep our focus on the here and now. So are you two going to be good with one another?"

"Yes Yoruichi." Replied Takeshi and Kisuke simultaneously.

"glad that's all settled." Chimed Ichigo. "but what exactly are we doing about Cyan, the others and not to mention dealing with Mila and Yoruichi's pregnancies?"

"first and foremost." Spoke Kisuke. "dealing with the pregnancies is the biggest issue. The fact of the matter is soul society will find out about all of this at some point, there is no 'if' about it. plus we simply don't have nine months to wait until they give birth. Aizen will make his move long before that happens. So, I'll work on something that can safely speed up the gestation process."

"for real?" wondered Mila.

"if anyone can come up with a way to do it. it's definitely Kisuke, he's the only person who can match if not surpass Aizen in intelligence." Said Yoruichi. Mila nodded her head in understanding.

"the next major thing to address." Cut in Kisuke. "is supply our new friends here with gigai to help keep them covered here in the world of the living. Not to mention setting up places for them to stay at and so forth."

"me and Ichigo can figure that out. We can house who we can and talk to the others we can to people we know for arrangements if needed. We're gonna have to tell Orihime, Chad and Uryu at the very least of all this." stated Takeshi.

"I just realized that explaining this all to Karin and Yuzu may be an issue." Piped Ichigo.

"what about dad?" retorted Takeshi.

"not too concerned after all he is a soul reaper." Causally said Ichigo.

"yeah that's tr- WAIT YOU KNOW!?" said a surprised Takeshi.

"uhhhh…yeah. after I got my powers back, Kisuke said it was because it was hereditary. Seeing how it couldn't have been from mom otherwise she would've dealt with the hollow at the river that night. the only real logical option was dad. Plus, when you considered he's never really shared his past with us. it just sort of adds up."

"oh man I can't wait to see how the old goat reacts to that."

"wait a sec, how long have you known?" questioned the orange haired teen.

"I found out about it the night I arrived back in Karakura. Dad made me promise not to tell you or our sisters." Replied the violet eyed teen.

"fair enough."

"getting back on track here." Said Kisuke. "we also have to figure what you two are going to do about dealing with the hollow power's you have."

"I can handle that." said Halibel. "they have the most experience training under me as it is. being an arrancar also makes me the most suitable in helping them train, understand and develop their hollow powers."

"sound's good, you can utilize the training room under the shop as well. Now then, I'm gonna get started on the gigai's." Kisuke then pulled out four large clear orbs. "if you ladies would be kind enough to take one each and put some of your energy into them. these will become your new gigai."

The four arrancar women each took an orb and fed a little power into them. soon enough the orbs began to glow and Kisuke took them and headed off towards a back room in the shop.

"it will take some time to craft all four of them. I also need to make some modifications to yours as well Mila. considering your pregnancy, Yoruichi I'll go ahead and make the same modifications to your own gigai." Stated the shop keeper as he disappeared into the back.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" wondered Apacci.

"I have something that I think would be beneficial for Takeshi, Mila and Yoruichi." Announced Tessai as he pulled out of nowhere what seemed to be catalog books of sorts.

"what are those?" asked Takeshi who began to feel a bit nervous.

"why they're baby supply catalogs." Stated Tessai. "anything you find in here we can have ordered directly to the shop."

"oh fantastic Tessai!" chirped Yoruichi.

"sounds a like a good idea in all honesty." added Mila.

"yeah great." Said Takeshi as he slowly made his way to stand back up. Only to have his arms be gripped to hold him in place, by Mila and Yoruichi.

"where are you off to Takeshi?" asked Mila

"I figured I was going to go do some training with Ichigo." He said hoping to escape from spending the next few hours looking through catalogs.

"they'll be plenty of time for that. for now, why don't you help us look at some nice things for our soon to be children." Said Yoruichi sweetly with an edge that implied there was no escape.

Realizing he had no hope of getting away. Takeshi simply hung his head in defeat and accepted his fate. Everyone else couldn't help but chuckle at the little display.

A few hours later, everyone's gigai's were ready. Everyone gave a quick good-bye to Kisuke and Tessai. Whom in-turn insured Takeshi and Ichigo they would help watch their backs in the turbulent times to come no matter what.

They began walking back to the Kurosaki residence, as they neared the house and stopped just in front of the door.

"how do you think dad will handle all of this?" mused Takeshi.

"only one way to find out." Replied Ichigo. "okay you guys keep back and get ready for one of the strangest things you'll ever see."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. The Kurosaki brothers approached the door to their home. As soon as it opened, they were assaulted by their father.

"Daddy surprise atta-" Isshin's words died in his throat as Ichigo's foot planted squarely in his gut. Which was followed by Takeshi's own foot to the Kurosaki patriarchs face. Isshin flew back into the house and crashed into heap onto the floor. Both brother's shook their heads in annoyance.

"do you ever wonder, how it is we haven't gone insane with him as a father sometimes?" stated Takeshi.

"more than I will ever care to admit." Retorted Ichigo.

Meanwhile the others who had watched the whole display unfold had their own reactions to it. Halibel gave an incredulous look at the whole thing. Tres bestias were laughing their asses off. Yoruichi simply gave a smirk as she shook her head. "Isshin never changes it seems." Chimed the werecat.

"unfortunately for us all." deadpanned Ichigo. "come on let's go inside."

Isshin began picking himself up from the floor, he stood in time to see a sight nearly made him face vault back onto it. following his two sons into the house were four women each one he had to admit that were rather beautiful in their own way. Then what truly surprised him is when none other Yoruichi walked in finally as well. Before anything could be said Isshin broke into fake anime tears.

"oh my son's you make me so proud as your father in this moment!" cried the elder Kurosaki.

"get a grip old man!" cut in Takeshi. "it's not what you think. Well it's actually sort of what you think but not exactly. Point is we have a lot we need to discuss."

Catching the seriousness in his son's voice. Isshin became more serious himself. "alright, lets head to the living room and talk."

"where's Karin and Yuzu?" asked Ichigo.

"at a friend's house but they'll be home by tonight though." Replied Isshin as everyone took a seat in the living room. Isshin couldn't help but notice that one of the mysterious women and Yoruichi sitting on either side of his eldest son.

"so first things first dad." Spoke Ichigo. "everyone here is aware about the spirit world and what not. Including you having been a soul reaper captain at one point."

Isshin looked at his orange haired son in surprise. "how do you know?"

"I figured it out myself after I got my soul reaper powers back. I just never said anything. I figured you had your reasons for not telling me." Spoke Ichigo.

Isshin couldn't but laugh a bit. "you're sharper than I gave you credit for son. I'll explain my past to you if you want."

"I would but we need to discuss some more pressing matters first though."

"I see." Spoke Isshin. "I assume that would involve your friends here?"

"yeah that's right dad." Said Takeshi. "so you remember when I was stuck for those four years in hueco mundo and made good friends with a group of hollows."

"yes, I do, what does th-" Isshin's words hitched in his mouth when the realization hit him.

"so you see, this is them. though they're all arrancar now. Let me introduce them to you."

Isshin payed close attention as his son introduced the four women.

"Emilou Apacci." Takeshi said gesturing to the black haired woman with two different colored eyes.

"Cyan Sung-Sun." Takeshi sated as he gestured to a long green haired woman that sat closely to Ichigo.

"Franceska Mila-Rose." The eldest son said gesturing to a well built, dark skinned woman that sat directly next to him

"Tia Halibel." Takeshi finished gesturing to a dark skinned and messy blond haired woman.

Isshin was stunned for a few moments before finally regaining himself. "so you're the ones who helped keep my son alive and looked after him while in hueco mundo?"

"that is correct." Replied Halibel.

Isshin nodded his head before standing up walking over the Vasto lorde woman and extended a hand. "thank you for looking after my son. He only made it back home alive and well because you all. as his father I can't possibly express enough how thankful I am to you all for that."

Halibel reached out and took the hand and shook. "it wasn't a problem at all. despite the rough start some of us may have had. Takeshi quickly became someone we all care a great deal for. As a member of our own strange little family."

Isshin smiled in return before breaking the handshake and turned to his eldest son. "so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume they've been secretly visiting you for some time?"

Takeshi nodded his head in response. "They've been secretly visiting since the night Ichigo received his powers. in fact I convinced Halibel to train Ichigo like she did me."

"that explains why your brother seemed so much more powerful than he should've been for a substitute with only a few months experience. I knew you two were sneaking out every night but me and Kisuke assumed you were simply training your brother yourself. you made it quite clear you didn't want Ichigo to struggle needlessly when he first got into this world. considering how powerful you were when you first arrived back home it made sense. Though having him be trained by someone as powerful as she is certainly make's sense as well." Stated Isshin.

"there's also something else you should know dad. As you're already aware of Mila was the one who first found me in hueco mundo and we've known each other the longest. Long story short, after she came to Karakura as an arrancar with the others we had a heart to heart and we're together you see." Said the fullbringer.

Isshin seemed taken aback by this for a moment. "I see, so the night I confronted you in the kitchen and teased about having been to bed with a woman. The woman you slept with was Mila then I'm gonna guess." Takeshi simply nodded his head. Isshin couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "my, my son. Taking an arrancar for a lover, that's quite the exotic choice to have made." He teased.

"dammit old goat." Growled Takeshi.

"relax son, I'll admit I would normally be concerned about one of my children being so close to someone who's an arrancar. However considering the history between you two, I'm not too surprised and I know I can trust her."

"good to hear, seeing how you should know, that me and Cyan are also a couple as well." Cut in Ichigo.

Isshin whipped his head around to his other son, to just now notice Ichigo and Cyan were now holding hands and she was sitting on one of his legs as Ichigo sat in a chair.

"oh my son's." he began with a tone of pride. "I'm so happy to see you both growing so well into your own as men!"

Takeshi sighed. "don't get too excited just yet. Seeing as you know about me and Mila sleeping together that night. you should know that she's pregnant now."

Isshin whipped his head back around to his eldest son, mouth agape. He couldn't find the words to speak in the moment.

"also" began Takeshi. "seeing how you're also aware of what happened in soul society between me and Yoruichi. Well….. Yoruichi is also pregnant."

If Isshin Kurosaki wasn't surprised before, he sure as hell was now. His eyes quickly darted back and forth between Takeshi and the two women at such a pace. His eye's looked like they were going to roll out of his head. Finally he stopped and simply looked at Yoruichi for confirmation on this news.

"it's true Isshin, me and Mila are officially carrying your grandchildren." The Shihoin simply replied.

Isshin was at a loss of words. A whole myriad of emotions ran through his head all at once before he was finally able to speak again and looked at his son seriously. "you're taking responsibility in all this?"

"yes I am." Replied Takeshi equally serious.

Isshin nodded his head. While he was certainly shocked that his son was becoming a father at only 16. Having children with two different women practically at the same time to no less. He was glad his son was being responsible in this situation. Then his emotions and thoughts finally settled on one thing.

"OH MASAKI!" cried out Isshin as he ran over to the giant poster of his late wife. "WE'RE GOING TO BE HAVING GRANDCHILDREN! I'M SO EXCITED AND HAPPY ABOUT THIS!"

Mila looked to Takeshi with a raised eyebrow. "does he tend to act like this?" she wondered.

"regretfully yes." he deadpanned.

Then a sudden thought crossed Isshin's mind as he then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo what of you and Cyan?"

"don't worry dad. While we have slept together, we thankfully avoided having to worry about being soon to be parents." Replied Ichigo.

"I see" spoke Isshin as he turned his attention back to Takeshi with a serious look back on his face. "Takeshi while I am happy about this news. I hope you understand just how dangerous of waters your treading here with soul society."

"well aware dad. Kisuke gave the full rundown of things back at the shop. Now I understand why you've always been so adamant about trying keep us out of this business of spirits and such."

"precisely. They're still plenty of people running around soul society from my time as captain. If any of them saw me in the living world and then you kids, they would instantly make the connection. That could bring a whole slew of danger for you and your sisters." Isshin finished.

"speaking of Karin and Yuzu. I think it would be best to come clean to them about everything. Karin is already pretty spiritually aware even if she doesn't like to admit it. while Yuzu isn't quite at Karin's level yet, she sure to get there sooner than later. Things as they are, secrets out one way or another here soon enough. whether we want them too or not. With the scale of everything that's going to be happening once Aizen begins making his move. It would be more dangerous to keep them ignorant about it all, in my opinion." Cut in Takeshi.

Isshin went quiet and closed his eyes going into deep thought about what his son said to him. after a few more moments he opened his eyes, let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "as much as I would like to avoid having Karin and Yuzu in this business. I can't argue with your thoughts on this Takeshi. I'll talk to them once they get home tonight."

"we'll talk to them together." Said Ichigo. "that reminds me, I'm gonna call Chad, Orihime and Uryu. Might as well get them out of the way as well."

"good idea little brother."

Ichigo went off to go call their friends, while everyone else remained.

"so Yoruichi." Said Isshin. "besides my son managing to get you pregnant by accident. what exactly is the relationship between you and him?"

"truth be told Isshin. I've had my eye on Takeshi for quite some time now." Explained the werecat. "when it comes down to it, me and Mila have agreed to share him, shall I say."

"yeah with everything that's happened and everything that's going to be happening." spoke up Mila. "him having to worry about choosing between the two of us is the last thing he needed."

"agreed, besides Takeshi is enough of a man. I doubt a single woman would be enough to satisfy all his cravings." Playfully stated Yoruichi.

"sweet Kami, I'm not that much a sex freak." Replied the violet eyed teen.

"I beg to differ; I was sore for a whole day after we fucked, and I have high speed regeneration!" exclaimed Mila.

"plus while you probably don't remember. I actually had to get a whole new set of clean sheets for your hospital bed after we were done. The sheets on it were soaked from how much you made me gush." Explained Yoruichi.

"I… I don't even know how to reply to all that." said Takeshi in a subdued tone.

"just you wait until me, you and Mila have our first kinky threesome." Chimed Yoruichi.

"now that sounds fun." Cut in Mila. "never had a threesome that involved a guy before."

"wait what?" went Takeshi.

"what?" began Mila "when we all became arrancar and had more human like bodies again. We all decided to have some fun amongst ourselves. Hell, I kept it up until we started dating. Sung-Sun did too until her and Ichigo started dating. Though Apacci and lady Halibel still do it for fun every so often."

"Mila-Rose!" sternly cut in Halibel.

"that would explain a lot as to why you all refer to Halibel as 'Mistress' at times." Said the fullbringer.

"Takeshi!" went Halibel.

"Sorry." Spoke both offenders simultaneously.

"Ha!, I knew you were a kinky kitty like me." Went Yoruichi.

Meanwhile Isshin was laughing his ass off though he eventually calmed down enough to speak. "two pieces of advice son. One, get a bigger bed as soon as possible. Two, make sure that bed has a good warranty attached to it."

"everyone's on their way and should…..be here soon. Did I miss something?" questioned Ichigo as he walked back into the room.

"nothing worth brining back up again." Quickly spoke Sung-Sun, not wanting to repeat the conversation.

"by the way we need to figure out housing. I doubt we have enough for everyone here." Said Takeshi.

"non-sense." Announced Isshin. "the couch becomes a bed and we have spare sheets and pillows. we can manage just fine I think."

"that should work just fine than and we keep everyone together at that too." Said Ichigo.

After about 15 minutes a knock was heard at the door.

"I got it." said Ichigo as he got up to answer the door. A minute later Ichigo walked back in. followed by Chad, Orihime and Uryu.

"so what exactly did you and your brother have to talk to us about that so impor…..tant?" went Uryu as he walked into the living room and saw Yoruichi and four women he didn't recognize.

"what exactly is going on?" asked Orihime after she saw Ichigo sit right next some green haired woman she didn't know.

"please explain." Went Chad.

Ichigo and Takeshi looked to one another before turning back to their friends.

"buckle up, it's quite the ride." Stated Takeshi as he began explaining everything.

***30 minutes later***

"and that's everything." Finally finished Takeshi.

The room was deathly quiet as Chad, Orihime and Uryu processed everything, while the others simply watched them. unsurprisingly it was Uryu who spoke first.

"Takeshi." went Uryu.

"Yes?"

"are you out of your god damn mind!" yelled the quincy.

"probably a little, what's your point?"

"do you not understand how serious this all is" retorted Uryu.

"Uryu, I've had this damn talk about how serious this all is twice already today. I don't need it a third fucking time. I am deathly aware how much shit I can find myself up in with all of this." Retorted Takeshi.

"look, I'm just being concerned as a friend." Went the quincy. "there's not really anything I can do with no longer having my quincy powers. I'm just worried about all of this, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, Ichigo or the rest of your family. While I can't say I fully trust the arrancar despite your history with them. I will trust you and Ichigo though."

"let's have some faith in Takeshi and Ichigo. They've always shown themselves to be good judges of character." Piped up Chad. While he was certainly surprised by the revelation of everything. He could understand why they kept things secret for as long as they did. The only he felt he could do now, was be a good friend and help them through all this.

Orihime had remained quiet, while she was hurt that Ichigo had found someone else to happy with. She didn't want to hold that against him or his girlfriend Sung-Sun as she was called. She was going to be a supportive friend for Ichigo and Takeshi both.

"I agree with Chad." Piped Orihime. "we should help as we can. With everything that will be happening at some point. We need to keep together in this all."

"well said Orihime." Chimed in Yoruichi.

"well, if that's the case, me and Ichigo are going to start training at Kisuke's tomorrow. You should join us; the training area is big enough for us all." stated Takeshi.

"sounds good." Spoke Chad, while Orihime simply nodded her head in agreement.

"while I appreciate the offer, but I don't have powers anymore remember?" went Uryu.

"if I could get my powers back, I'm sure you can too Uryu." Said Ichigo. "I'm sure Kisuke will have some way to get your powers back."

"no." stated the quincy. "I will get my powers back but if anyone will for sure be able to get my powers back it will be my father. He's the only other quincy around besides me."

"fair enough Uryu. Whenever you get your powers you can start training with us." replied Ichigo.

"sounds good. Well if that's all, I suppose we might as well take our leave for now." Said Uryu.

"see you all at the shop." Went Chad.

"see you all later!" said Orihime in her peppy tone as she, Chad and Uryu left the house.

"well that went a bit better than I expected." Said Takeshi.

"yeah, I'm glad it did. Yuzu and Karin will be back soon. Might as well get ready for them." retorted Ichigo.

"fair enough let's do this thing."

Another 20 minutes later the younger Kurosaki siblings arrived home at last.

"Karin, I'm going to check on dad and see if Takeshi and Ichigo are home." Spoke Yuzu as she walked into the house. She went to the living room and froze up at the sight she was seeing. She saw her brothers and father but who were all the women in the room? "umm, who are all our guest?

"what's going on in here Yuzu. What the heck?" spoke Karin as she too saw the sight in the living room.

"Karin, Yuzu." Said Isshin. "there's a lot for us to talk about."

***One hour later***

To say that Karin and Yuzu were shocked by everything they had heard. Would be massive understatement. While Karin was somewhat aware of things like hollows and soul reapers already but simply ignored it as much as she could. The realization that there was so much more to it than she had known was astounding. There were more advanced forms of hollows. Entire society of soul reapers and such. Her eldest brother being something entirely different from the previous two was something she had no idea about.

For Yuzu the realization of it all was an even bigger shock. While she was spiritual attuned like her sister. It wasn't quite on the same level, so she was even less aware about it all then even Karin was. She never would have imagined things with were so massive and complex.

Then there was the similar thoughts the twins shared about everything. Their father, brother Ichigo and a woman who called herself 'Yoruichi' were all something called a 'soul reaper'. Their eldest brother Takeshi was something called a 'fullbringer' and he had lied about his disappearance. He had actually been taken against his will to some world filled with soul eating monsters called 'hollows'. Having to fight and survive there until he got home eventually.

What was even more nuts, was the fact the other four women in the room referred to themselves as arrancar. Highly evolved version of hollows and they were good friends with their eldest brother. Plus the fact they were all apparently wrapped up in some growing war between the worlds of soul reapers and hollows.

What really tossed them for a loop was when Ichigo admitted he was dating one of the arrancar women. A slender and elegant looking woman by the name 'Cyan Sung-Sun. the even bigger news was Takeshi admitted to being in a relationship with one of the arrancar women. A dark skinned and well-built looking woman named 'Franceska Mila-Rose and also dating the soul reaper woman Yoruichi at the same time. to top it all off, he had even managed to get them both pregnant.

The sisters were sitting near their father, finally starting to come down from the shock of everything as they finished processing it all.

"this is all complete and utter madness." Spoke Karin.

"I know this awful lot to take in girls and I'm sorry that this was all kept from you. we were hoping we could go through all this without you two also having to be involved. But things as they are made us realize keeping you blind would be even more unsafe considering the enemy we have to deal with." Explained Isshin sympathetically.

Karin and Yuzu remained quiet thinking more on things. Then Karin spoke up once more.

"I want to actually develop and have real powers like dad and Ichigo." Karin announced.

That was a statement that no one actually saw coming. Everyone else had their mouths a gape at the declaration.

"Karin" started Isshin. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You can't fight in this coming war. It's bad enough your brothers have to."

"I'm not wanting the power to fight in some war." Protested Karin. "I know you'll never want me to fight in it. plus the fact is I probably wouldn't even be ready for it by time it kicks into full gear anyways. I want it so I can better protect myself, Yuzu and everyone else I care for. You guys might not always be around to save us if were attacked by whatever. They're have been some close calls already as it is. it would just be a good thing to have in my opinion."

"Karin are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Ichigo. "normally I would be against this sort of thing, but I admit. It's hard to argue with you reasoning. If something were to happen and me or Takeshi or dad, couldn't be there to help. If you or Yuzu suffered badly or worse since you couldn't defend yourselves. Simply because we denied the option to you have the capabilities when you could have had them. that would feel even worse, I think. You have to understand though, this is not an easy thing. There will be struggles and hardship if you go on this path. Me, and Takeshi can both attest to that fact, dad as well I'm sure. So I'll ask again, are you sure you want to do this?"

Karin looked her orange haired brother square in his eyes and replied with full confidence and determination. "Yes, this I feel is the best thing for me."

"I'm with Karin on this as well!" Yuzu suddenly cried out. "if she's going to go through this then I shall as well. I won't be left behind as the rest of my family is involved in all this. I'll go with Karin and develop my own powers too; I might not be as attuned as she is at the moment. However I feel I can get there with some work."

Everyone else was left stunned. No expected Yuzu of all people to be so determined about something like this. Then out of the blue Takeshi chuckled, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"my oh my. As unexpected as this turn of events all is. seeing the fire in you two makes me feel this a good move to be making. We better let Kisuke know his training room is going to be awfully busy tomorrow. In the meantime it's getting kind of late and we still haven't eaten dinner yet." Stated the fullbringer.

"oh goodness!" exclaimed Yuzu. "I get started right away! Come on Karin I'll need your help." With that, both Kurosaki sisters left off to the kitchen.

"I really do think this is actually a good move to be making for a couple reasons." Said Takeshi to the rest of the room.

"care to elaborate?" wondered Ichigo.

"think of it like this." Takeshi mused. "not only will developing their dormant soul reaper powers they've inherited from dad. Won't only just allow them to effectively defend themselves against danger from basic hollows and such things that could attack them. it will also give them a get out jail card against seireitei. once seireitei finds out about some of the truths of our family and they will here soon enough with everything going. If they achieve their own soul reaper powers, then soul society will then most likely seek to recruit and make them substitute soul reapers like Ichigo. While it may not be the greatest thing, it far better than the possible alternative I don't need to state."

Isshin had a hard look on his face as he thought about his son's words and let out a sigh. "you're right about that son. Soul society would rather simply recruit them at that point. Instead going through the bigger work of the alternate possibility."

"exactly, though granted that still leaves me potentially on the proverbial chopping block. Since I am not soul reaper myself and everything else, I have stacked on my plate so to say." Replied the fullbringer. "and before you guys say otherwise let me make it very clear. If it comes down to it, if me, Mila, Halibel, Sung-Sun, and Apacci. Have to make a run for it, no one else is too try being a big damn hero's in that situation. The rest of you may have a clean way out and I won't have you jeopardizing that. Understand!?" he finished looking sternly at his brother and father.

"you do realize that I'll have to go as well? While I haven't gotten her pregnant. you really think soul society will turn a blind eye to me and Sung-Sun being a couple?" said Ichigo.

"if it comes to that, I'll be going with you too." Said Yoruichi.

Takeshi looked at the werecat with an unsure expression. "Yoruichi, you can still make it in the clear. You don't have to go on the run with us, if it comes to that."

"Takeshi Kurosaki." She replied. "I'm pregnant with your child. I'm in too deep as it is already. Besides incase you forgot I'm quite used to being on the run from soul society. you're not going to change my mind on this, so don't even bother trying."

Takeshi could only sigh in defeat understanding there was no winning the argument and stood up. "fair enough, I understand. We better contact Kisuke, get everyone settled in and then help out in the kitchen."

Everyone agreed with the statement and began getting up to go about helping out with what needed to be done.

It was now well into the night and Takeshi getting ready to settle into bed. Yoruichi had called Kisuke to let him know about what was going on. Kisuke promised he would have everything ready in the training area ready for everyone tomorrow. After going about getting living arrangements settled and pitching in with dinner and cleaning up after words. Takeshi had to admit he felt rather tired after the day that was had. He was wearing some gym shorts and a plain shirt as he prepared to climb into bed. Only to hear his door open and close behind him, he turned to see Mila walking over to him.

"hell of a day eh?" chimed Takeshi.

"you could say that again." Spoke the lioness. "turning against Aizen. Revealing the truth of so much to everyone. Preparing for what's to come. It's all so much to deal with and yet. Despite all that, I feel okay about it all even if there's still a little nervousness."

Takeshi sat on his bed and took a deep breath. "yeah, I know what you mean, a part of me kind of makes miss the days of traveling about hueco mundo. in hindsight everything was so much simpler back then. Just you, me and the others, wondering about the sands. Underneath the calming moonlight of the realm. Just chatting and enjoy each other's company, almost no worries on our minds."

Mila sat down next to Takeshi. "yeah those were pretty good days, granted I was still a normal hollow back then. The fact is becoming an arrancar has opened a whole avenue of things to me, to us. sure we've hit a few unexpected rough spots but will get through it. we always have and I'm sure will make through all of this no matter how tough it gets."

Takeshi gave smile and leaned in gave Mila kiss. "your right." He replied after breaking the kiss. "we'll manage somehow someway. You, me, Yoruichi and the kids."

"nicely put I do say so myself." spoke a voice suddenly.

Mila and Takeshi turned to see Yoruichi standing in the room. Neither one had any idea when the werecat had entered the room.

"you know, normally I question how someone snuck into my room without me or anyone else in the room realizing it. then I remember this you I'm talking about, so there's no point to it." said Takeshi. "also why are you here? I thought you would go back to Kisuke's, seeing how you live there."

"with everything happening, I'm officially going to be living here with you from here on out. I'll sort the details of getting all stuff brought over here at a later date." Chimed Yoruichi as she plopped on to the bed as well. "come on we have a busy day tomorrow, let's get some sleep."

No one could argue with that notion, quickly going to turn off the bedroom lights. Takeshi laid himself down in bed followed by Yoruichi laying to his right and Mila to his left. Him only having a twin sized bed made things a little cramped, with both women having to lay somewhat on top of him in order to fit. He was definitely going to have to take his dads advice on the bigger bed. Wrapping an arm caringly around each of them. soon enough all three drifted off to sleep.

***Next day, shop training grounds***

It was the late morning, and everyone was gathered at the training grounds at Urahara's shop. The whole Kurosaki family, the arrancar, Chad and Orihime. Uryu had called earlier in the morning that he had convinced his father to start helping him regain his lost quincy powers. currently everyone at the shop was discussing how they were all going to train. Thankfully Kisuke had been true to his word and had expanded the training room to safely accommodate everyone. Tessai even reinforced the existing barriers and added new ones for extra security and safety.

"ok so here's the plan. First off Karin and Yuzu will be splitting off with Yoruichi to obtain their soul reaper powers." said Kisuke.

"you better not do to them what you did to me get my soul reaper powers." cut in Ichigo with an edge to his tone.

"nothing so dramatic or dangerous I assure you." replied Kisuke as he proceeded to pull out two black marble sized pills. "I have in fact worked on newer much safer method you see. Isshin, I will simply need you to put some of your spirit energy into these and then the girls will need to swallow them. it will in essence inject their bodies with soul reaper reiatsu. Then they will simply need to take a blank zanpaktou and focus on imprinting on it. should they succeed, it will cause a reaction that will automatically make them soul reapers. it a much safer method I've developed in contrast to what I did with Ichigo. It's also safer than the usual stab them through the chest with a zanpaktou method."

"damn Kisuke that quite something even for you." said Ishhin as he took the pills and fed some energy into them. he then handed them off to his daughters.

"why thank you Isshin!" replied Kisuke with glee.

Karin and Yuzu looked at the pills inquisitively. "well, no point in turning back now. Let get to it." spoke Karin as she tossed the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Yuzu put a look of determination on her face and did the same. Soon a glow of energy enveloped both girls.

"wow, this feeling is so odd." Said Yuzu.

"that's because your bodied are now ready for the next stage of the process. Yoruichi if you would be so kind." Mused Kisuke.

Yoruichi nodded and in a flash was gone and then back again just as quickly holding two blank zanpaktou and handed one to each of the sisters. "ok girls follow me, and I'll show how to begin imprinting on those blades. If all goes well, you two should be soul reapers by the end of the day." Stated the werecat as she motioned the twins to follow her. They all walked off to a section of the training grounds.

"right then Chad, Orihime and tres bestias should train together. Tessai will be with you all to supervise and help as needed. Mila, I won't dissuade you from training but if at any point things start to feel weird for you. I would highly recommend stopping at once. we don't know how being pregnant will affect the flow and function of your power just yet." Explained Kisuke.

"I understand I'll be careful about things." Spoke Mila as she and everyone else in their group left to train in their own spot.

"next up." Began Kisuke. "Halibel will take Takeshi to help him begin developing his hollow powers. as well as helping Ichigo gain control of his own hollow powers and start developing them as well."

"sounds like a plan to me." Said Takeshi.

"so that just leaves me to help beat the rust off of Isshin." Chimed the shop keeper.

"as if Kisuke." Retorted Isshin. "I may be a bit rusty but don't think I'll be easy. You'll find it tough to touch me."

"Oh….really?" mused Kisuke with mischievous gleam in eyes. "well in that case I suppose I won't need to hold back with Benihime then."

"you're on Kisuke!" said the Kurosaki patriarch as both men left to their own spot in the training grounds.

"so…. where do you want to start Halibel?" questioned Takeshi.

Halibel thought for a moment contemplating what to do before eventually making her decision.

"I'll start with Ichigo, he has an inner hollow but does have any sort of control of it. if he's too develop his hollow powers, he must first gain a semblance of control first and foremost." She said as she then looked directly at the orange haired soul reaper. "I will use some of my own reiatsu and forcibly draw out your hollow powers and put you into your inner world."

"what exactly can we expect once it starts out here while I'm in my inner world?" wondered Ichigo.

"that I am not entirely sure, however do not fret. whatever comes me and your brother are here to deal with it. keep focused on the task of doing what you must to bring your inner hollow to compliance while in your inner world. now, go into your soul reaper form." Stated Halibel.

Ichigo nodded and pressed his badge to his chest. Takeshi caught his brothers' body and moved back a safe distance with it. Ichigo stepped forward to Halibel and prepared himself.

Halibel's hand began to glow yellow with her reiatsu and raised it to Ichigo's head. "here we go Ichigo." Said the espada and then Ichigo's world went black as he was put into his inner world.

After a moment Ichigo awoke inside his inner, it was massive city with lots of skyscrapers. He drew out his blade, ready for his face off with the hollow that dwelled within him.

"well, well, well, look who finally got off his ass to actually do something!" A distorted voice sneered.

Ichigo looked in the direction of the voice and saw his inner hollow. it looked just like him except he was all white except for its black and golden eyes. His inner hollow carried a blade just like his except mostly white with a black blade edge.

"where's the old man?" questioned Ichigo.

"don't worry about him, instead you should worry about ME!" roared Hichigo as he charged Ichigo to attack. Ichigo quickly brought up his own blade and blocked the incoming strike. The battle for dominance had begun.

In the underground training ground Halibel and Takeshi watched Ichigo as his body began change as battled in his inner world. to their surprise and mild horror Ichigo's body began to morph. His hollow mask covered his whole face, a hollow hole opened up in his chest. his eyes had turned black and gold, a white bone like substance began to form across his body as it grew in size. By the time all changes were finished most of his body was covered in white. His hands had elongated claw like fingers, he had some sort of long reptilian like tail with some spikes at the end.

"ok that's kind of fucked up." Muttered Takeshi to himself as he stood a safe distance away with his brother's physical body.

Meanwhile Halibel had her blade drawn and ready. She could no doubt handle Ichigo in his current state. Her only concern was what would be the outcome of the battle dominance, within her friend's mind. What would be the result?

She didn't have much time to think as the hollow like Ichigo lunged forward. Halibel quickly side stepped the strike and backhanded her opponent. The monstrous hollow like Ichigo flew back and crashed into the ground. It quickly stood back up and gave a roar of fury at the arrancar.

"I will not be intimated by someone as weak as you are." Proclaimed Halibel. "I've dealt with beings far more dangerous than you could ever be."

That seemed to piss the monstrous hollow Ichigo off as it quickly brought a hand with two fingers pointed out. A red ball of energy formed at the tip, a cero. Then it launched at full force at Halibel.

She however was not concerned. She merely raised her own hand up and focused a yellow cero in the palm of her hand and launched it against the red one. Both beams collided and the yellow quickly engulfed the red. Before the hollow Ichigo could react, it was engulfed in yellow energy. Once it a cleared the hollow was on the ground but slowly making it ways back to its feet. Halibel's attack had done a number, that was for sure.

"I hope you resolve the battle inside your mind soon Ichigo." Mused Halibel.

"I'm not gonna loose to you!" yelled Ichigo as he took a swing with his blade at Hichigo. Hichigo parried the strike before moving in with a swing of his own. Ichigo blocked it and pushed off forcing his inner hollow to slide back to a stop.

"you better be stronger than this kingy!" sneered Hichigo. "you'll lose and your body will be mine. I can guarantee that right now!"

Ichigo glared down his inner hollow, determination burning in his eyes.

"you want to see stronger?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "fine then I will give you stronger." Ichigo raised Zangetsu out in front of him as his energy began to swell around him.

"BANKAI!" yelled Ichigo as he was engulfed in vortex of power. That soon dissipated revealing his Bankai form.

Hichigo had wolfish grin spread across his face in response to this and cackled like a mad man before speaking. "that's it kingy! Now it's getting really good. But if you're going to raise the stakes like that. then look like I'll need to do the same."

Hichigo then raised up his own Zangetsu and began powering up his power.

"BANKAI!" roared Hichigo as to was engulfed in a vortex of power. Which soon revealed him in a bankai form similar to Ichigo's.

"that can't be." Said a shocked Ichigo.

"surprise kingy." Said Hichigo with glee and a mocking grin.

Undeterred, Ichigo quickly regained his focus and speed off at Hichigo. Their respective blades collided sending a shockwave that shattered the windows of nearby buildings. Ichigo pulled back and made swing which was dodged before Ichigo had to quickly parry a return strike. Ichigo jumped back and made distance between them, brought his blade back focusing his power. Black energy swirled around his blade and then swung around for his attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as the black of energy shot out towards Hichigo.

Hichigo seemed unfazed by this as he swiftly charged power into his own blade and then swung it around for his counterattack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Hichigo as a white arc of energy shot out.

Black met white and exploded thunderously against one another. To the amusement of one and the shock of another.

"that… how does he…?" questioned a stunned Ichigo, not expecting his inner hollow to also know getsuga tensho.

"Behind you kingy!" roared Hichigo. Using Ichigo moment of shock to get right behind him and brought his blade down.

Ichigo tried to quickly move but wasn't fast enough to avoid the whole strike. As he was sliced cleanly down his back, Ichigo hissed at the pain as he whirled to try and prepare himself. Only to have Hichigo directly in his face, then a sharp pain shot through his gut. As Hichigo's blade pierced through him and he was slammed into one of the buildings. Being held place from the sword in Hichigo's hands, Ichigo was stuck in place.

"you really are pathetic kingy." Hichigo hissed. "you don't deserve any of the power you have. You don't deserve anything you have. You certainly don't deserve that snake chick. Your little sisters, none of it. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to take good care of everything once I have full control." Hichigo finished with a sinister smirk across his face.

"you…you won't win." Growled Ichigo. "I won't loose. Not to you or anyone else!" he roared out as his power began to rise to Hichigo's surprise. Before Hichigo could react, Ichigo quickly grabbed the blade that held him in place. Ichigo swung his own blade at his inner hollow and landed a severe slash clean across the chest. Hichigo yelled in pain and forced back losing his grip on his own blade in the process.

"I'll never allow you to control me ever again you bastard!" roared Ichigo as his energy rose further. He gripped the blade sticking in him and in single motion pulled it out of him. "I'll never let you anywhere near the people I care for!" at those words he gripped Hichigo's blade so hard it broke and dissipated. Much to the shock of his inner hollow. "not you or anyone else will ever harm anyone as long as I am here! I will protect everyone!"

Ichigo took off in blinding speed and before Hichigo even knew what had happened. Ichigo's blade had pierced through his chest. Soon enough Ichigo's inner hollow began to disappear.

"fine Kingy, you win this one. Just remember, you slip up and I will take what I desire." Said Hichigo with a threatening tone as he disappeared fully.

"Got it." Ichigo simply replied.

Back in the training ground, Halibel was defending off the monstrous hollow Ichigo off. When suddenly it froze in place, to the surprise of Halibel and Takeshi. then cracks began forming all around it before it suddenly burst. Once the smoke of the explosion cleared away. It revealed Ichigo standing in place, hollow mask on his face.

"He did it." said Halibel in satisfaction.

Ichigo suddenly began to fall over as his hollow mask fell from his face. thankfully he was caught midfall by his older brother.

"so how do you feel?" mused Takeshi.

"like hell but accomplished." Retorted Ichigo.

"well done Ichigo." Spoke Halibel as she approached. "you made a huge leap in taming your inner hollow. go and rest for now, while I attend to Takeshi's training."

Knowing he couldn't argue Ichigo simply nodded his head and Takeshi took him back over to his physical body. As they neared it, the brothers felt two burst of spirit energy. Karin and Yuzu had succeeded.

"Can't wait to see what their zanpaktou look like." Chimed the fullbringer.

***Meanwhile with Karin and Yuzu***

Karin and Yuzu were sitting cross-legged next to each other. they had their blank zanpaktou resting on their respective laps. Yoruichi took a seat in front of the sisters after having made sure to be a good distance away from the rest of the training happening.

"Miss Yoruichi how does this work exactly?" asked Yuzu.

"please Yuzu, just 'Yoruichi.' As for this part of the process you must meditate and focus upon your blank blades. It might take a little time so don't get frustrated if it doesn't happen right away. As you focus, you'll feel a tug of sorts on your mind, when you do. simply go along with it as that means the process is working." Said Yoruichi in her teacher like manner.

"I see and that pill we took earlier combined with that will cause some sort chain reaction and make us soul reapers. like dad and big brother Ichigo?" asked Karin.

"yep." Was Yoruichi's simple reply.

"right then let's do this." chimed Karin as she closed her eyes and began to focus. Yuzu nodded in agreement and did the same.

Yoruichi watched the Kurosaki sisters as they began trying to bond with their blank blades and become soul reapers. she kept close watch on the area around them all. she could sense Ichigo trying to gain control of his inner hollow in the distance and the training of the others. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but she began to feel a rise in power from both girls. she looked at them and saw the outline of their reiatsu began to from around them. Yuzu's held a sky blue like color to it, while Karin's was more of a dark red.

"not too much longer now from what I can tell." Mused the werecat.

Yuzu kept her focus as Yoruichi instructed, while she had to admit all this was rather sudden. She didn't let it bother her, apart her felt like she had to be doing this for the sake of her loved ones. She kept her effort in trying to form a bond with her blade. She didn't know how long it had been since she started but she suddenly felt a strong tug in her mind. Remembering Yoruichi's words, she didn't fight it and simply allowed it to be. Suddenly she felt as though she was somewhere new and opened her eyes.

She looked around and saw herself in what looked some sort Shinto temple. Everything looked pristine and well kept. She wasn't quite sure at what to do though.

"no need to be nervous little Yuzu." Said a kind female voice.

Yuzu couldn't help but jump a little from the surprise and quickly turned to see at the direction the voice came from. She saw standing not too far away from her a woman. She was of average height and build, long flowing black hair that stopped at her waist. Peach colored skin and deep blue eyes. She wore an elegant kimono of white that held intricate swirling designs of a light blue color. The woman was simply beautiful for a lack of better words.

"greetings Yuzu, it's a pleasure to meet you." spoke the woman.

"Ummm, hello." Replied Yuzu feeling a bit nervous. "just where is this and who are you by chance?"

The woman gave a kind smile and spoke as she approached Yuzu. "this Yuzu is your own inner world, a place of your existence within your mind if you will. As for me I am your zanpaktou spirit."

"so I managed to bond with my blank blade and manifested you then!?" Yuzu said with some excitement.

The woman stopped right in front of Yuzu and bent down to be eye level with the young girl. "not quite yet." She said "but you are very close Yuzu. Tell me what exactly do you desire out of me?"

"desire from you?" wondered Yuzu, not expecting that question.

"yes, what do you desire with my power or rather our power?" the woman questioned.

Yuzu took a moment to think about that. "well" she began. "I don't wish dominate and conquer others if that's what you're asking. I simply want to protect my family and others that I care about. There's so much danger lurking in shadows around everything. I want to help keep everyone safe from it however I can. A part of me can't simply sit back and do nothing, not while I have the power to do so."

The woman took Yuzu's words in carefully and thought them. "you wish to be the light that shines in the darkness and protects that which you hold dear to you?" she asked.

Yuzu looked at the woman in front of her with determination in her eyes. "yes!" she spoke firmly.

Pleased by her the women gave a smile and presented her hands to yuzu for the young girl to take. "then I can certainly help with that, little Yuzu." She spoke caringly.

Yuzu took the woman's hands in hers. "what's your name by chance?"

"you're not ready for my name just yet. Do not fret, considering your brother's and father. You will be ready for it soon enough little Yuzu." She spoke. "for now allow me to grant what I can."

Then Yuzu's inner world was engulfed in a blue light.

Meanwhile Karin had also managed to enter her inner world. Karin opened her eyes and took a look around at what she was seeing. Taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in what looked to be the courtyard of feudal era styled castle. It was nighttime with a crescent moon in the sky illuminating the whole area.

"ok, this is weird." Muttered Karin.

"not really when you get down to it." announced in a silky male voice in the distance in front of her.

Karin looked to where the voice had come from and saw someone walking down the steps that lead to the inside of the castle. It was man who looked to be in his 20's. his height and build was similar to her brother Ichigo. He had long wild black har that stretched down to the middle of his back and some covered the left half of his face. his skin was pale, and his eyes were a deep green color. He also wore traditional samurai armor minus the helmet. The armor predominately red with some black and grey adorning it.

"ok, who are you and where am I exactly?" asked Karin a bit gruffly.

The man simply smirked a bit before replying. "it's your inner world girl, what else would it be. After all you came here in order to seek me out. About time too."

Karin had to think for moment before it all began to click. "this is some sort of place within my subconscious of sorts. then you must have something to do with me trying to bond with the blank blade and manifest my own zanpaktou."

The man laughed a bit to himself as he stopped in front of Karin. "I'm glad to see you're sharper than you look." He chimed.

Karin scowled in response to that.

"oh please don't get all pouty with me." He said. "to clarify things a little your right about this place being a part of your mind. As for me I'm your zanpaktou spirit."

"I see, so what happens now exactly?" she wondered.

"let me ask you this. Are you prepared to do what has to be done in the moment?" he asked.

"what the hell does that mean?" retorted Karin.

"it means girl. Are you prepared to strike down your foes if need be in the heat of battle? Are you prepared to do what you must to achieve your goals, uphold what you believe in and protect the things you hold dear?" he asked.

Karin was unsure of what exactly to say as the man in front of her continued.

"Tell me" he said as his eyes narrowed slightly. "are you prepared to slay your enemies without hesitation if it is what you must do?"

Karin remained quiet as she stared up at the man. She thought about what he asked her and then thought about everything she cared for and believed in. her family, her friends, all the things in her life she cherished. She locked eyes with the samurai dressed man with a fire burning in her eyes.

"while I don't care for killing, if it's what must be done for the sake of everything around. Then it will be done." She said with conviction.

The man's lips curled up in a smile. "that's good enough for me." He said with some glee. "I look forward to being partners with you Karin Kurosaki."

He then placed his hand on the top of Karin's head and the whole placed was blinded in a red light.

Back in the underground training room, Yoruichi kept her watch on the Kurosaki twins. She was surprised when suddenly both of them were engulfed in a respective burst of light blue and dark red reiatsu. Once they died down, she smiled at what she saw. Both sisters were now standing in soul reaper uniforms while their physical bodies still sat on the ground. However the blank zanpaktou that had been in their laps, were now on their waist. Each one having transformed to reflect their respective bond with their wielders.

Yuzu's was a standard sized katana with an all-white sheath with a streak of sky blue running down the middle of it. the guard was shaped like a seven pointed star. The hilt was white with some of the same sky blue color adorning it.

Karin's was also a standard sized katana with a bright blood red colored sheath. The guard was shaped like a ten pointed star. The hilt was the same blood red color as the sheath with some grey with it.

Yuzu and Karin both saw one another and immediately smiled at each other.

"we did it!" exclaimed Yuzu with joy.

"yeah we did." Replied Karin right before she noticed her and her sister's physical bodies still on the ground. "ok that gives a rather surreal feeling."

"don't worry you two, you'll get used to that bit in time. regardless, you succeeded. Congratulations." Piped the werecat.

Both sisters smiled again in joy over what they had managed to do.

***Meanwhile with Tres Bestias, Chad, Orihime and Tessai***

The six had gathered around at their own spot in the training grounds. Tessai moved in front of the group and addressed them.

"alright everyone for this training it will be all of you vs me in a spar. I want you all to come at with all that you can, understood?" announced the former kido commander.

Everyone seemed a little apprehensive to the idea, then Apacci spoke up on it.

"not to be mean or anything but is that really such a good thing?" asked the deer arrancar.

Tessai simply chuckled in response before speaking. "while your concern is appreciated. Back during my time in soul society I was commander of the kido corps. I'm just as capable in a fight as Kisuke and Yoruichi. Who are both former captains like Isshin."

That caused a stir of surprise through the group and made them realize just what they were dealing with.

"now then" began Tessai. "I want you all to take a moment to discuss a plan amongst yourselves and then we shall begin."

The others gathered and began to come up with a plan of action.

"first things first." announced Sung-Sun "I believe we should go over all of our styles of fighting to better decide our roles."

"I'm a frontline fighter in that regard. While I do have range with my power, I do better up close with my opponents." Said Chad.

"I'm more of supporter." Said Orihime. "I have some attacking but I do best with defending and healing at the moment.

"I prefer a more up close and personal approach myself." said Mila with glee.

"same here." Chimed Apacci.

"while I do have more attack capability than Orihime, I'm also more a support fighter." Stated Sung-Sun.

"here's what I'm thinking" began Chad. "me, Apacci and Mila can make the front line and directly engage. Sung-Sun can keep back and engage as opportunity permits and Orihime can provide defense with her shielding to us as much as she can. If we can manage to swarm him enough and force off balance enough, we could manage to actually do something. Granted I'm sure his telling the truth of what he stated about himself. So we can't hold back, otherwise we'll fall short for sure."

"well put Chad." Said Sung-Sun.

"sexy and sharp in the head. I like this one." Cut in Apacci.

"keep your panties on Apacci. You can wait till after training to have your fun." Snarked Mila.

"that's rich coming from the one with a bun in her oven." Retorted Apacci.

"shut it you skinny bitch. It's not like we knew it was possible for an arrancar and a human to have children with each other." sharply replied Mila.

"well then maybe you should have played it safe and not of had Takeshi cream your insides." Snapped Apacci.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" spat Mila.

"enough both of you!" cut in Sung-Sun not wanting her friends foolish arguing go any further. "keep focused on the task on hand, would you please?"

The other arrancar women simply grumbled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"good now lets' get in formation." Stated Sung-Sun.

A few moments later the group was lined up against Tessai. The front line was Chad in the middle, Apacci to his left and Mila to the right. Sung-Sun was behind the group and Orihime right behind her. Tres bestias had their weapons drawn, Chad's arm had transformed with it's black covering with magenta colored markings. While Orihime held herself in a ready stance. Tessai took a ready stance of his own and both sides stared each other down.

"El Directo!" yelled chad making the first move by launching a blast of reiatsu at Tessai.

Tessai easily dodged the blast but immediately found Apacci on his left flank. The deer arrancar swung her chakrams at the former kido commander. Tessai avoided her strikes and held out a hand towards her.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" he spoke.

Apacci suddenly found her arms bound behind her from the kido. "what the fuck!" she exclaimed.

Seeing in an opportunity Sung-sun began peppering bala strikes at Tessai. The kido commander tossed a barrier in front of him to block the rapid blast. He suddenly felt an energy building up behind him. he whipped his head around to see Mila behind him charging an orange cero in front of her mouth.

"Cero!" cried Mila blasting the orange beam at the large man.

Tessai quickly countered with a kido of his own. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" a blast of blue energy shot out and collided with the cero. Both attacks exploding upon hitting each other. Tessai had quickly jump back to avoid a direct swing from Chad. Tessai chanted another hado as he moved away from the strike. "Hado #1: Sho!" a burst of energy shot out from Tessai's hand towards Chad. However before the strike could land a large shield from Orihime intercepted and blocked the attack.

Once some distance had been made Tessai made a quick assessment of what he had seen so far. 'they're already trying to coordinate as a team as much as they can.' The former kido commander mused to himself, pleased by what he was seeing so far. 'it will be interesting to see how far they all can go.' He thought as the training continued.

Mila charged up and launched another cero at the kido master. Only for it to be blocked by a barrier. She moved forward with her blade in hand to get up close and personal. It had been some time since the spar began and she had to admit Tessai was no slouch. Despite only using kido he held his own against all five of them very well. While Chad and Orihime weren't as strong as Tres Bestias, they were still giving it everything they could. Mila had to respect that effort.

Mila herself was actually doing better then she anticipated much to her approval. She had been worried her pregnancy would severely hamper her but for the time being she seemed just fine. The only thing she could really complain about was she did feel more fatigued then usual. However she could power through that no problem, in her mind she had too.

Pregnant or not, there was too much at stake for them all. she had to be stronger for her friends, for Takeshi and most certainly the child growing inside her. she'd be damned if she was going to be weak, being weak meant death to her. in the current situation of things.

"Graahhhh!" roared the lioness as she swung at Tessai. The spar had been going for nearly an hour now. The man dodged away, and Mila launched a bala in response. Tessai easily swatted the attack away. Before she could move again, Tessai held up a hand to signal a stop to the spar.

"that's is enough for today I think, you all worked hard together." He chimed.

Mila took a quick look at the others and saw they were are breathing heavy and look tired from intensity of the spar. A wave of fatigue hit Mila as the adrenaline of the spar wore off. She had to drop to a knee as she regained her breath.

"are you alright?" asked Tessai as he approached her.

"yeah I'll be fine. Just a little more fatigued than usual is all." she replied.

Tessai said nothing and simply kneeled down next to her and began applying some medical Kido to Mila. she could immediately feel some of the fatigue wash away from her.

"thanks." She said.

"not a problem at all." Tessai replied "you know I see why Takeshi likes you so much I think?"

"how so?"

"simple going against you in the spar with the others. You don't hold back and give it your all. you push yourself as much as you can to better yourself. while I might be looking to deeply into things with this. Despite the bickering you do amongst your friends, you all truly do care for one another."

"geez, talk about reading it like an open book." Mila retorted with some mirth. "yeah, your right though we really do. soon enough I'll have someone else to care a lot for too." She finished as she placed a hand over her belly caringly.

"arrancar or not Mila-Rose, you and your friends are good people." Spoke the former kido commander.

"thank you Tessai."

***With Halibel, Ichigo and Takeshi***

"Takeshi step forward." Said Halibel. "seeing how your inner hollow is also your fullbring. You already have control of it. so I will jump straight to teaching you hollow techniques."

"so what's the first thing then?" wondered Takeshi as he stepped forward and activated his fullbring.

"first things first. I want you to summon your mask on to your face." instructed Halibel.

Before Takeshi could even ask on how to do that, he received his answer from Reaver.

"_**simple war pup just focus energy into your hand and run it across your face. as you do imagine your mask upon your face." **_Reaver stated.

Nodding his head in understanding, he focused his power in his right hand. He could feel its concentration in is hand. He began to picture his mask upon his face and then made a quick swiping motion across his face. he could immediately feel his whole face being covered by his hollow mask as well as a surge of hollow energy begin to course through his body. On top of his usual fullbringer power.

Halibel was somewhat taken aback by what she was seeing. While she had seen a small glimpse of Takeshi's mask during the first visit to Urahara's. this was the first time seeing it in its entirety. She noticed his eyes remained silver, but the sclera of his eyes went black and his pupils became vertical slits. The mask had a large jagged silver 'x' going across the front and the jaws held long pointed and serrated teeth. That interlocked together but what really caught Halibel by surprise was the color of the mask.

The mask was as black as the void itself, never had she ever seen a hollow mask of such a color. Something about it couldn't help but feel unnatural and somewhat unnerving to her. though she pushed these feelings aside.

"this's the first time you've ever put on your mask. Tell me how it feels?" questioned the espada.

"it…. it feels kind of odd and yet right all at once." spoke Takeshi now with a distorted voice.

"that makes sense, your half hollow now after all. not to mention your fullbring power is based in hollow power. Now then let me teach how to cast 'cero'." Announced Halibel.

"so how do I do that exactly?" questioned the fullbringer.

"remember hollows by nature tend be dominated by their instinct, especially their instinct of survival. it's because of this that many hollow powers tend to come naturally since they are in essence ingrained into out very instincts from the moment of our births. Cero can in theory be launched from any point of one's body but most stick to simply to the hand or mouth. These two places tend to be the easiest areas for one to focus and launch a cero from." Explained Halibel.

"right then." Said Takeshi as he raised a hand up in front of him. he began trying to channel and focus his power at the palm of his hand. He felt power begin to well up in his palm, but nothing seemed to be happening beyond that. then he saw a silver orb begin to appear at his palm. Once the cero physically formed, he found it a bit difficult to keep it stable. However he made the mistake of not stopping his pumping of energy into it. which caused it grow more then he had wanted and soon the cero began to become unstable.

"Oh Shit!" Takeshi cursed out just before the unstable cero exploded in his palm in a silver explosion.

"Takeshi are you alright!?" cried out Halibel.

"yeah, yeah I'm good. No real damage done I think?" Takeshi replied as the dust and smoke form the explosion died away. He seemed a little scuffed up at points on his body and the hand he had used. Had some blood trickling from one of his fingertips but that was all. which perplexed Halibel somewhat.

"you should have suffered more damage from that cero going of in your face like that." she questioned.

"_**it's because of your harden ability and your new hierro war pup. Since your fullbring powers are hollow in nature and your harden and hierro are so similar in nature. While you have your hollow mask on, they both essentially are active simultaneously. Both powers work in a passive manner unless you directly focus on them after all."**_ explained Reaver.

Takeshi explained to Halibel what his inner hollow/fullbring told him.

"hmmm most interesting." Mused the shark like arrancar. "having the ability to have both active at once is quite the boon. With some reinforcing you could have a hide that even surpasses the fifth espada Nnoitra in toughness. That's nothing to scoff at mind you. regardless let's continue on your cero practice. This time be more aware of your energy that you flow into it and release it at the right moment."

"understood." Takeshi replied as he brought his other hand up this time and repeated the process. this time though, once he felt he had reached a good point without things going unstable he unleashed the attack.

"Cero!" he shouted as the orb of silver in his palm shot out in beam in the distance and obliterated a boulder in a blast of silver.

"nicely done Takeshi." chimed Halibel.

"yeah though not as impressive as the ones you and the others launch out." He replied.

"true but your only just learning, yours will become just as strong as ours in due time. now continue your practice for and we will move on to the next lesson when it's time." instructed Halibel.

Takeshi simply nodded and began to practice more as Halibel watched him. after about 30 minutes of practice. Takeshi had been to launch ceros at much more natural pace and even was able to start feeding more power into them.

"Impressive." Halibel Muttered to herself as she watched. "he's shown an impressive growth rate with the usage of his power. Granted Takeshi has always been a rather quick learner, a trait he and his brother both share."

"I think that's enough cero practice for now Takeshi let us move on to our next lesson." She called out.

"what's next?" wondered Takeshi.

"allow me teach you garganta. If you can learn this, it will be very handy incase you must ever make a quick escape or need to get somewhere in a hurry." Spoke Halibel.

"how do I do that?" wondered the hollow like teen.

"Garganta is a hollow's means of travel between worlds. One must focus on the destination they wish to travel to and focus creating a pathway from their current place to the point of their destination. Simply imagine a spot and try to open a pathway to it.

"I see" he replied, and Takeshi closed his eyes and pictured in his mind a destination in mind. He thought about the old hideout in hueco mundo he and the others shared at one point. He put his focus on the destination in mind and began to picture a pathway to there from his current spot. He could feel himself straining to make the pathway, but he kept his focus as continued. He began to feel as though something in the area around him was starting to give way. He eventually had to stop though as the strain began to get to be too much.

"damn that's hard." He mused.

"don't be discouraged, learning to create a whole pathway from one world to another is no easy task. Continue your practice." Halibel commanded.

Takeshi knowing she was right continued his practice. After another hour of trying and failing, he at last found progress. During his current attempt he suddenly felt, as if the presence of new area a distance away was right in front of him. then heard the sound of what seemed like a zipper being opened. He opened his eyes and saw an opened garganta in front of him. it wasn't a big one, in fact it was probably just large enough for him and no one else. None the less he was quite pleased.

"hell yeah!" exclaimed Takeshi in excitement.

"excellent work Takeshi." said Halibel genuinely pleased with his progress. She moved closer to the garganta in order to properly inspect it. she studied for a moment and was surprised by what she realized about it.

"this isn't the kind of garganta used by gillians or adjucahs." She murmured. "this is 'Descorrer' this type of garganta is usually only able to be used by espada."

She turned to Takeshi. "well done Takeshi, while its size needs more work. That can be improved with more practice. Where did you choose for your location of choice?"

"I chose the old hideout in hueco mundo." he replied.

Halibel allowed for a small smile behind her mask. "a good choice. Now close the gateway by cutting off your power to it." she instructed.

Takeshi did that and soon enough the same zipper sound was heard as the garganta closed itself.

Halibel walked back over to her Takeshi. "one more lesson for the day which will be sonido. It's the fast travel technique employed by me and the girls. seeing how your harden and hierro skills work in tandem together. I wouldn't be surprised if your sonido and bringer light do the same. Seeing how your usual fast travel technique is very similar to sonido. However sonido/bringer light are active techniques instead of passive. Now I want you to move as fast you can so I can gauge things."

"fair enough, gotta go fast!" chimed the fullbringer and he took off as fast as he could. After a few attempts he noticed he was moving at a faster pace and his bringer light had a 'bzt' like sound to it. he paused and looked to his mentor. "Halibel I'm hearing this weird buzz like sound as I move."

"that would be your sonido." She replied. "It would seem that your bringer light and sonido also work in tandem with each other. I have an idea for training I'm going to move as fast as I can, and I want you to keep up as much as possible."

"why do I feel like this is going to suck." Muttered Takeshi.

He didn't have much more time however as Halibel took off and he quickly gave pursuit or rather tried too. Despite his new speed boost he still had a hard time trying keep up with her. she constantly remained a good ten yards in front of him the whole time despite his best efforts. He didn't even want to think about the speed difference if she were in her release state. After about another hour Halibel called an end to the exercise mostly due to the fact Takeshi was about to keel over.

"sweet…. Kami….. you are…. Fast." He huffed out.

Halibel simply laughed at that. "come, I think that's enough for the day from what I can feel the others have finished as well."

"no arguments here." He replied as he removed his mask and deactivated his power.

***Three weeks later***

Three weeks had passed since then and everyone met at the shop as much as possible to continue training.

Karin and Yuzu were the most eager to train after having unlocked their dormant soul reaper powers. everyone was rather curious about their zanpaktou's. while Isshin was a bit nervous still about his daughters becoming soul reapers. at the same time he was still very proud. The girls would alternate there training with some days being dedicated to swordplay being taught by their father. Hand to hand training being done Yoruichi obviously and Kido training being handled by Tessai. Thankfully pregnancy hadn't seemed to slow down Yoruichi's combat capabilities for the time being.

Both girls performed well in swordplay though the differences cam out between them with the other two skills. Yuzu had much greater talent at Kido then Karin. Karin meanwhile had much greater talent at hand to hand then Yuzu. One thing that was noticed by the more seasoned soul reapers. was that Karin and Yuzu also shared the same fast growth rate of Ichigo and Takeshi. Kisuke theorized at their current rate it wouldn't too long before they could achieve shikai.

Tres bestias, Chad and Orihime's training also progressed well. Even with her pregnancy causing her to become more fatigued faster. Mila and the others became stronger. Orihime's skills increased with her shielding and healing. While chad had seemingly undergone the biggest change in the fact his left now had covering of sorts on it. though the new one was white with red.

Not too mention Chad and Apacci both had started to spend more time together when not training. It was becoming a common occurrence for Chad to show up at the Kurosaki household. In order to spend more time with the deer like arrancar.

Takeshi and Ichigo kept up the training of there hollow powers under Halibel's teaching. Ichigo after some trial and area had gotten the grasp of basic hollow techniques too. Tough it was bit tougher for him having soul reaper powers instead of fullbring. Seeing how soul reaper powers and hollow powers were so much different in nature from each other. some things like sonido didn't have synergy with shunpo. So he had stick with either one or the other. granted his bankai made him such bullshit levels of fast. Takeshi still found himself working to keep up with him at times.

Takeshi himself had improved very well in using his own hollow powers. using cero had started to become second nature to him. Halibel had even begun instructing him how to use an espada level cero called 'Grand Rey Cero'. It was a cero of such destructive capabilities, Aizen had forbidden its usage within los noches. Takeshi had also trained up his harden/hierro as well. Which consisted of the tried and true method of Halibel beating the shit out of him until he couldn't feel anything.

Another important note was that Kisuke had been working on a means of safely speeding up Mila and Yoruichi's pregnancies. The eccentric shopkeeper announced that it won't be too much longer until everything was ready. In the meantime they had made adjustments in the house to be ready to accommodate the soon to be new additions of the family. While Takeshi was certainly nervous about it all, apart of him was oddly enough okay with it as well.

Granted there was still the looming shadow of Aizen still to worry about. the fact he made no moves yet even though it was obvious Halibel and the others had no intentions of returning to him. Couldn't help but put everyone on edge. They knew Aizen would have to make the first move, whatever that first move would be is what had everyone nervous. Plus the constant concerns of soul society at some point finding out everything as well.

It was late at night currently in Karakura. They had taken a break from training for the day. After all working themselves into the ground would do no good. Takeshi had decided to hang in town on his own wanting sometime to himself. Ichigo was also out with some friends at another part of town. While everyone else was at home.

Takeshi was currently sitting on a bench at old park that didn't see much use. Thinking about everything that had transpired of the course since the Rukia rescue mission.

Takeshi gave out a sigh and ran hand through his hair. "if I wasn't living this, I would call it just some wild fantasy." He muttered to himself.

Sadly his musing were cut short when he suddenly felt a garganta near him in the park. then he felt another one near the outskirts of town and finally another not far from home.

At the garganta on the outskirts of town out walked a group of arrancar at the front of the group leading them was a male arrancar. He was of decent height and well built he had a hollow hole in his abdomen and had piercing blue eyes and blue hair. He had the remnants of a hollow mask on the side of his face. Ichigo was the closest to that group.

The garganta some distance from the house opened up and revealed a man of decent height, he had shaggy brown hair and a bit of a stubble. He had the remnants of a hollow mask down around his neck and a hollow hole in the center of his chest. Next to him was a child sized arrancar with lime green hair and a pink eye. Her hollow mask remnant was a horned helmet with one of the horns broken off and it covered one of her eyes. It also had a flame like pattern on it.

The garganta that opened the closest to Takeshi. revealed another group of arrancar. They were being led by an elderly looking arrancar with one good eye. Takeshi's eyes went wide when he made the realization of who it was in front of him. while he looked a lot different now, there was no mistaking his reiatsu signature. How could Takeshi ever forget it.

Hovering in the air before hm was none other than Baraggan Louisenbairn.

"so we meet again Takeshi Kurosaki." Spat Baraggan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The War Begins**

"so we meet again Takeshi Kurosaki." Spat Baraggan.

"so this is what Aizen's decides to do for a first move? He sends this guy of all people at me. Then there's those other signatures I felt in town and near the house. Just what the hell are you playing at Aizen?" Takeshi muttered to himself.

Baraggan came down to the ground with his followers in tow, about 15 yards away from the fullbringer. He took a moment to observe the human, he could tell right away he was far different from the person he had once seen. All that time ago back in las noches. Not that it truly mattered to him, he was still but another ant beneath him. the old arrancar snapped his fingers and one of his followers dumped a large bag of bones that then combined into a throne of sorts. once he had taken his seat, he then addressed the human in front of him once more.

"where are they boy?" he gruffly demanded.

Snapping out of his shock, Takeshi focused upon the former ruler of hueco mundo.

"you'll have to be a bit more specific I'm afraid." He chimed.

"do not play games with me! Where's Halibel and her group of whores!" growled Baraggan. "not to mention the Shihoin woman. Aizen has managed to learn that you planted your seed in her as you did the lion woman.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at that remark. "If you think I'm gonna tell you where there at. You're a damn fool." Takeshi said with an edge as he activated his fullbring. He wasn't sure how Aizen had found out about Yoruichi but at the moment that wasn't something he could dwell on.

Baraggan rose an eyebrow in interest at the power he was sensing coming from the human boy. "so Aizen wasn't overstating your power it seems. None the less it means little. You can't stand up to me. Now you will tell me where they are."

"what part of 'I'm not telling you.' do you not understand? Or are you just getting hard of hearing in your old age?" retorted Takeshi.

"how dare you speak with such disrespect to his majesty!" angrily yelled an arrancar with the hollow mask fragment resembling some sort of cat on his head.

Takeshi tossed a glance at the arrancar in question. "I'm sorry but you might as well shut it. I don't care what cannon fodder like you has to say."

"why you ba-" began the arrancar but was cut off by the fullbringer.

"Let me make something very clear here! When I stormed seireitei I knocked down four soul reaper captains. The simple fact is the old man is the only one who gives me any kind of pause for caution. The rest of might as well go drown yourselves in the river and save me the hassle." Spat Takeshi.

"to hell with you!" roared an arrancar with a beak like helmet for a mask fragment and red tattoos. As he charged forward at Takeshi.

While the arrancar was moving as fast as he could. To the silver eyed teen he might as well been moving in slow motion. All his training with Halibel having put him on a level well above a non-espada arrancar. Takeshi waited until the arrancar was right on top him before swinging a foot up into the arrancar's gut.

The arrancar in question was immediately stopped in his tracks. The wind knocked clean out of him. before the arrancar knew what was happening next, Takeshi grabbed him by the top of his head. Then the fullbringer proceeded to slam him headfirst into the ground.

Takeshi had to admit the feeling of asserting his dominance over the arrancar felt… satisfying to him. a part of him wanted him to show that these arrancar in front of him were foolish. his own hollow instincts telling him he needed to send a clear message of just who these idiots were messing with. Even if that meant getting a little bloody in process.

Takeshi kept his grip on the arrancar at his mercy, as he stared the rest of them down. "you know, I don't think you fools really understand who it is your messing with. While I admit this isn't normally my way of doing things. No one I know is here to watch so, I'm gonna show what's in store for the rest of you if you continue to annoy me." Takeshi said with an ominous tone.

Takeshi gripped the arrancar's head tightly with one hand and lifted him up. Pointing the arrancar's face in the direction of his allies. Takeshi called upon his hollow powers enough so just eyes would change and then focused his strength into his hand and squeezed tighter. The arrancar howled in pain as the pressure on his skull increased.

"consider the following of what happens to those who decide to fuck with me!" threatened Takeshi as he then brought his other hand on the arrancar's skull. Then with one single push of force with his hands. Crushed the arrancar's skull, blood and gore flew about covering Takeshi's hands and the ground around. Takeshi let the body drop to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Abirama!" yelled out an arrancar with long blond hair and mask fragment covering his right eye.

"so, I think I've made myself loud and clear here." Snarked Takeshi.

"you'll pay for that!" shouted the same blond arrancar.

"oh really?" mused Takeshi. "who's going to make me? Cause it sure as hell won't be you or the rest of your pals that's for damn sure. Though if you want to die so much be my guest. Granted you should probably discuss that with your boss first I think."

The arrancar in question growled out in frustration but was silenced by Baraggan before he could speak.

"enough of this." Spoke the espada. "all you attack at once and crush him."

Takeshi took a more serious look on his face, as he took a ready stance. "well then let's get down to business." Said Takeshi.

Baraggan merely huffed in response. "show me how well your master has trained you."

The war with Aizen had truly begun at last.

***Earlier at the Kurosaki home***

The Kurosaki family, Halibel, Tres Bestias, Chad, and Yoruichi. Were all hanging out together at the house, taking a break from training for the day. Ichigo had gone out with some other friends. While Takeshi had wanted to go out by himself for some personal time. everyone was currently gathered in the living room. Mila and Yoruichi were going over baby stuff. Chad was chatting with Apacci, while everyone else was gathered around watching a movie on tv.

"so what do you think for names?" asked Yoruichi.

"depends on the gender really and we don't know that yet. So I got nothing." Replied Mila.

"maybe but doesn't hurt to atleast try an-" Yoruichi's words hitched in her mouth when she suddenly felt multiple garganta's opening. She looked around and noticed everyone else had also felt it as well. "Halibel, any idea who just showed up!?" asked the werecat in urgency.

Halibel reached out with pesquisa to gauge the new arrivals. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she realized just who Aizen had sent to them.

"Aizen has sent other espada here to confront us. not surprising all things considered. He has sent three espada in total and their followers. One has arrived close to Ichigo's location. It's the Sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his followers. The next one right by Takeshi is the Segunda espada Baraggan Louisenbairn and his men." Spoke the Tercera.

"Baraggan!" cried out Mila. "we need to get to Takeshi. he can handle the Segunda's underlings. But Baraggan himself is way out of his league!"

"I'm afraid the final arrival nearest to us here is an even bigger concern." Said Halibel with concern. "that being the Primera espada Coyote Stark. He is the most powerful amongst all the arrancar."

Isshin immediately focused with complete seriousness on his face, switching into his soul reaper form. "here's what will do." announced the former captain. "me and Halibel will go confront the Primera. Chad and tres bestias go and support Ichigo. Yoruichi go to the shop and grab Kisuke to then go help Takeshi. also have Tessai come here to guard Karin and Yuzu, here at the house."

Yoruichi not needing to be told twice, immediately sped off as fast as she could.

"hold on! Can't we help in some way!?" spoke Karin.

Isshin immediately turned to his daughter with a stern look. "no, you and Yuzu and not ready for these kind of enemies. While you two have grown a great deal these three weeks since awakening your powers. you two aren't at a level needed to for this kind of fighting. I know you must feel frustrated by this but trust me as both a former captain and more importantly your father."

Karin grit her teeth and balled a fist in frustration but then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Yuzu. Her twin had a sympathetic look, that told Karin all she needed to know as she proceeded to let a sigh of frustration.

"we understand dad." Said Yuzu. "please just hurry and help Ichigo and Takeshi."

"let's go!" spoke Isshin as everyone Immediately took off.

Isshin and Halibel quickly headed off together towards Stark.

"Halibel" spoke Isshin. "How dangerous is this guy?"

"He is the Primera for a reason Isshin. As I stated before his power is the greatest amongst the arrancar. Remember, I was only ranked as the third most powerful amongst the arrancar. Stark and Baraggan being the only ones who surpass me in strength." Halibel explained.

Isshin grit his teeth in frustration, knowing his eldest child was dealing someone even stronger than the woman next to him. which was saying a lot in all honesty. Isshin had become well aware just how strong Halibel was in the past few weeks. As he watched her train her sons in their hollow powers. her strength alone would take atleast of pair captains working together to properly handle.

While Isshin didn't speak his concerns out loud. Halibel could tell what was bothering him. "do not fret Isshin. I have trained Ichigo and Takeshi well. Their strength sits well above most others with potential to go ever higher. Ichigo will handle the Sexta espada. I know Takeshi is strong enough to hold against Baraggan until help arrives. I have faith in their skills and abilities, you must as well." She spoke trying ease Isshin's concerns.

Isshin gave a sigh, collecting himself. "I know." He said "as a parent I can't help but worry is all. I know I can't keep them from fighting in all this. They're in far too deep now as it is. I just don't want to lose any of my children. I went through that pain once when I thought I had lost Takeshi. The same day I lost my wife, I don't know if I could endure that pain a second time."

"it won't happen again." Halibel said as a matter of fact.

"so, what else can you tell me about Stark." Asked Isshin.

"well." Started Halibel. "Out of all the espada me and my girls always got along with Stark the best. In all honesty my only real compliant with him, is his tendency to be extremely lazy most of the time. outside of that however, Stark is easily one of the most levelheaded people in the espada who is also not fanatically loyal to Aizen. Allow me to speak to him when we meet."

"you think you can convince him to not fight us?" wondered the Kurosaki patriarch.

"possibly more than that in fact." Stated Halibel. "Stark's only reason for joining Aizen to begin with was his wanting to end his loneliness. Which is his aspect of death. If I can convince him that he can better end his loneliness elsewhere. We might just gain a powerful ally in the battles to come."

After a little more traveling, the Primera came into view. they both noticed a small green haired girl. She looked the same age as Karin and Yuzu to Isshin.

"who's the young girl?" questioned the former captain.

"that would be Lilynette Gingerbuck. The Primera's only subordinate and her presence here only raises my concern." Replied Halibel.

"what do you mean?"

"long story short, Stark is capable of activating the true extent of his power with her present. He would be formidable enough even if she weren't here."

Noticing the arrival of the Halibel and the soul reaper. Whom Stark had been informed ahead of time to be the father of the Kurosaki children. Stark decided to address them.

"been some time Halibel." Spoke the Primera. "how's it going?"

"Hi Halibel!" childishly spoke Lillynette.

Isshin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. "uhhh Halibel, are these usually like this?" he questioned.

"Stark is well known for his very laidback way of things. Lillynette while quite childish mostly, still tends to be the more serious of the two." Replied Halibel.

"I admit it is somewhat glad to see the two of you again, however I wish our meeting was under better circumstances." Halibel stated to the two other arrancar.

"It's not too late Hali!" piped Lilynette. "Lord Aizen is willing to forgive you and your friends for your desertion."

"on what possible grounds?" Halibel asked out of curiosity.

"Halibel." Cut in Stark. "Lord Aizen is aware of what is going on with Mila-Rose and the Yoruichi woman. If you all willingly return and bring Takeshi Kurosaki with you as well as the Shihoin girl. He's willing to let all your past transgressions be water under the bridge. Think about it, how safe will you all really be here once soul society learns of you all? not to mention what's going between that fullbringer kid and your subordinate? Look, I'll admit while I am here on orders. I'm also here as someone who's genuinely trying to look after you."

"how does Aizen know of Yoruichi?" Retorted the Tercera. While she figured Aizen would have been able deduce what was happening with Mila. no one had expected him to have found out about Yoruichi or atleast quite yet any ways.

"Beats me Halibel, you know as well as me that lord Aizen has his ways about these things." The Primera replied.

Halibel took a moment to gather her thoughts. She took a deep breath and let a sigh. "I'm sorry Stark, Lilynette but me and others will not return to las noches." She said solemnly.

"Halibel….." said the green haired arrancar child with a sad tone.

"I simply do not trust Aizen. You know as well as I do that while Aizen may have made us swear loyalty to him. few of us truly serve him out of it, you included. He rules us more through fear of his power. I will not let the ones I care for near him as much as I can manage too. Especially what he has already done to some I care a great deal for. We both know all too well the sort of twisted experimentation he has performed on our kind. If he were to get his hands on those children. He wouldn't hesitate to perform or feel any remorse for whatever depravity he would subject them to for his own selfish goals. I cannot allow that to happen. No, rather I will not allow that to happen as long as I still draw breath. Not to mention Stark, what of your own reasons for serving Aizen?" Stated Halibel.

Stark simply raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where Halibel was going with things.

"you told me that you joined Aizen because you and Lilynette no longer wished to feel alone. So you came to los noches in order to be surrounded by people to quench your loneliness. However, how many of the others in los noches honestly care about the two of you? Aizen certainly doesn't, you nothing more but another pawn in his eyes along with everyone else. Do you think any of the other espada excluding myself have truly shared any real camaraderie with you? you may think you not alone in los noches but the truth is your living in an illusion, when you think about it. it's possible to be surrounded by many and still be alone if those around you lack any sort of real care for you." Halibel finished.

Stark was very quiet for a few moments, seemingly lost in deep thought. Lillynette looked back and forth between Halibel and Stark. With a look of contemplation.

"you know." Stark finally said. "you do make some good points about it all, when I finally think about it. the thing is though where would me and Lilynette even go? Los noches is the only home for us at this point."

"That's not true, you can find a place alongside me and the others here in the living world." replied Halibel. "me and my girls have all mange to make real bonds with the people here. Being here in the living world with the people here. We've gained more and feel better about things here. Then we ever did back in hueco mundo or los noches. You can truly be rid of your loneliness here, instead of living in the illusion Aizen cast on you back there. Yes while there is still the unknown of certain things, like what will happen once soul society discovers us here. I have full faith and confidence, that the bonds that me and everyone and else here have forged together. Will allow us to make it through whatever challenge we may come to face, safe and sound in the end of it all."

Stark went quiet once more as he was lost in thought again. He said nothing as he turned his head and stared up at the moon in the night sky for a few minutes.

"Stark?" Quietly spoke Lilynette.

Stark finally broke his silence. "what do say about all this Lily?"

Lilynette thought for moment herself trying to come up with the right words. "I….. I trust Halibel. She's never been one to lie about anything to us and if she is telling us all this. Then it has to be the truth, I think being here in the living world is way more exciting than being stuck in los noches or hueco mundo."

"hmmm." The Primera went to himself before running a hand through his hair and then looking directly at Halibel. "I feel like I might be going a little crazy for doing this but if Lily is on board with this idea. Well, then I am too Halibel."

Isshin and Halibel let out a sigh of relief. Both happy to avoid a fight with Stark.

"so what happens now?" asked Stark as he and Lilynette approached.

"Isshin, take Lilynette and head back to the house for extra security. Me and Stark will head out to support Takeshi. Ichigo, Chad and my girls should be enough for Grimmjow and his men." Spoke Halibel.

"But Stark I want to go with you two as well!" proclaimed Lilynette.

"No!" responded Stark "I brought you with me to begin with incase I needed to release my full power. In the event of a fight between Halibel and her friends here. Besides I have Halibel at my side to go confront Baraggan and save the fullbringer. You go with the soul reaper to where Halibel and others have been staying and everything will be fine, I promise."

Lilynette looked as though she wanted to keep arguing but suddenly a mass increase of reiatsu was felt.

"what the hell!?" cried Isshin.

"looks like Grimmjow released. Though I don't recognize the others." Chimed Stark.

"I do." replied Halibel. "I can sense that Takeshi has put on his hollow mask. Come, we must move quickly Stark!"

***With Ichigo***

Ichigo had been hanging out with Orihime, Tatsuki and a few other friends when he felt the various garganta's open around Karakura. He knew he would have no choice but to head to the nearest one and deal with whatever came out of it. he had to have faith the others could deal with whatever came from the other garganta's around town.

Orihime had felt the garganta's as well and knew right away something was wrong. Ichigo quickly explained to her what he was going to do and asked Orihime to head to his house to be ready to heal once the fighting was over. Ichigo wasn't a fool, whoever Aizen had sent was sure to be strong enough to put up a damn good fight. He had little doubt Orihime's healing powers would be needed by the end of it all. Tatsuki meanwhile agreed to keep an eye on the rest of their friends and keep them away from the danger.

With all that decided, Ichigo popped the mod soul Kon into his mouth and told him to escort Orihime to the house and wait there for everyone's return. not wasting anytime Ichigo immediately took towards the source of the closest garganta. As he approached, he could feel multiple energy signatures there, though he had to admit only one felt all that powerful to him. despite the seriousness of the situation, Ichigo couldn't deny. He was a little excited to put all the training with Halibel and his older brother to the test.

As he neared the area, he saw the arrancar in question to come into his view. One of them was a tall lanky looking arrancar, who's mask like some sort of helmet that covered most of his head. Another had long blond hair with his fragment that on top of his head. The third was a large, muscular arrancar with red and black hair. The fourth had an overly large mask fragment that covered his entire head and had cloth wrapped around a good portion of it. the other one was a rather fat looking arrancar with a mask fragment that covered the half of the front of his face.

The final one however, is who caught Ichigo's attention the most. He was rather tall and muscular with an open jacket that showed off his hollow located in lower abdomen. He had blue hair and blue eyes with blue line at the corner of his eyes. He had a mask fragment that covered the jaw on the right side of his face. judging from his level of reiatsu and the way the others were positioned near him. he was clearly the leader of the group. As he finally stopped not far in front of the group, they took notice of the orange haired soul reaper.

"Just who the hell are you and what do you want here!?" demanded Ichigo.

The blue haired arrancar looked over the soul reaper in front of him and simply smirked. "got here pretty fast." Replied the arrancar. "good, saves me the trouble of having to hunt your sorry ass down."

"answer my questions!" retorted Ichigo.

The arrancar in question scoffed in response. "fine I might as well let you know who the one responsible for killing you is. The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the Sexta espada!" announced Grimmjow. "these are my followers." He then proceeded to name of his followers in the order Ichigo had seen them in.

"Shawlong Koufang, Yylfordt Granz, Edrad Liones, Di Roy Rinker and Nakeem Grindina." Stated the Sexta.

Ichigo looked at the gathered arrancar with a look of contemplation. "so you all going to try kill me at once I take it?" Ichigo questioned.

"don't worry." Began Grimmjow. "I'm gonna be the only one to tear out your heart. They're just here to make sure no one else gets in the way. Aizen seems to think your hot shit, so I want see just how strong you really are." Snarked the blue haired arrancar.

"fine." Said Ichigo as he drew Zangetsu. "if you want me to kick your ass so badly, then so be it."

A feral grin spread across Grimmjow's face at the anticipation of someone offering him a good challenge. "show me what you can do, Kurosaki!" roared the espada.

However before they could start the presence of four newcomers made their selves known. All looked to who the new arrivals were.

"so Halibel sent her little bitches and one of your boy toys as well eh?" snarled Grimmjow.

Tres bestias and Chad had just arrived at the scene. The girls already had their weapons drawn and chad had his power activated.

"are you well Ichigo?" asked Sung-Sun.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's appearance. Even it did make him a little nervous to know she was going to be fighting. Granted Ichigo learned a long time ago, that Sung-Sun and the others were capable fighters. Despite his constant desire to protect those he cared about. he knew there was going to be time that they would have to fight for themselves without him to be able to help. While it made him a little un-easy for sure, he understood it none the less. "I'm fine Cyan, I need to take care of this guy. Could you and the others handle his mooks by chance?" replied the orange haired teen.

"but of course Ichigo." Replied the snake like arrancar. In her usual high class attitude. "me and the others will be more than happy to remove this uncouth riff-raff from our sights."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at Cyan's response. While Grimmjow and his goons just got pissed.

"enough of this shit!" yelled the Sexta. "Shawlong! You and the others take care of those bastards while I rip the orange haired fuckers face off!"

Shawlong merely bowed his head in response and turned to face the Tercera's subordinates and their human ally.

"kill them all but Mila-Rose, Lord Aizen has need of her. Once finished with them we must search for the Shihoin woman as well." commanded Shawlong. As he and the rest of Grimmjow's subordinates split off to engage each target separately.

That caused a wave of shock through the group. Realizing that Aizen had somehow found out about Yoruichi also being pregnant. Granted they first had deal with the trouble in front of them before they could be concerned with that bit of news.

"I'll take the human; he can't be that strong." Spoke Nakeem as he then charged at Chad.

Chad for his part merely watched unflinchingly as the arrancar charged off at him. Keeping his calm and collected demeanor, Chad watch closely as Nakeem approached him. as the arrancar brought his blade and made swing at the large fullbringer. Chad never breaking his composure for moment, simply ducked to avoid the blade strike. Rearing his black covered shield like arm back as he did.

"El Directo!" he cried as swung his arm forward landing a direct shot in the center of Nakeem's chest. The force of the shot being so great, Nakeem's entire body from the chest up was blown away from the shot. As the rest of now dead arrancar's body then flew back and crashed on to the ground with a thud.

"Nakeem!" cried out Shawlong, caught by surprise by how easily the human had killed one of his allies. He quickly broke out his thoughts and went back in assisting Di Roy in trying to subdue Mila-Rose.

Mila made a swing at Di Roy and forced the annoying arrancar back. she quickly had to move to avoid a strike by Shawlong as he entered the battle. Quickly moving back to make some distance between herself and her enemies.

"Surrender yourself, I'd rather not have to return you to lord Aizen damaged." Stated Shawlong.

Mila snarled in response. "He wants what's inside me! Like hell I'll let him have it! I'll gladly kill anyone who thinks to take what I have away from me!" roared the lioness.

"can we please knock this bitch out, so I can actually fight someone I can kill?" spoke Di Roy.

"fine Di Roy, I will release and end this quickly. Now then Snip: Tijereta!" spoke Shawlong as he was covered in a blast of yellow reiatsu which soon dissipated and revealed his release form.

Shawlong had grown armor that covers his arms and upper chest, while his hands transformed into long claws and his mask now extended down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extending out to his right, became a claw-tipped tail. His original mask fragment now extended downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion became mounted on the back of his head.

"I will ask once more Mila-Rose. Surrender yourself." spoke Shawlong.

"oh go fuck yourself already!" roared Mila. "Devour: Leona!" the lioness spoke as she was them covered in burst of orange reiatsu, which soon disappeared to reveal her own release state.

With her release, her resemblance to an Amazon warrior deepened. With two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extend to her upper thigh. She gained sharper lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. She retained her broadsword like zanapaktou.

Shawlong and Di Roy both felt surprise by the strength of her reiatsu coming from her release. "so you have gotten a fair bit stronger in the time you've been away, despite your condition?" stated Shawlong.

"of course you moron!" snapped back Mila in irritation. "did you honestly think we've been just sitting on our asses in the time we've been here? Also don't you dare think just because I'm pregnant, I'm suddenly all weak. If anything it's only driven me to become stronger. Now I think that's enough talk, time for me to kill you two bastards." Finished Mila as she let battle lusting grin spread on her face. she always enjoyed a good fight. The fact she had free reign to kill Grimmjow's pain in the ass subordinates was a real nice bonus.

"care for a hand?" spoke chad as he appeared next to Mila. "sorry to interfere but I noticed it was two on one and figured to come even the odds."

"not at all Chad, I say we show these two just how big of mistake they made by challenging us." replied Mila.

"I'll take the one with all the armor and you get the other one." Said Chad.

Mila nodded her head in agreement. "fine by me. I always hated Di Roy the most out of Grimmjow's subordinates. Getting to push my blade through that oversized empty head of his will be a pleasure." Finished the lioness with a noticeable edge in her voice.

Chad gave a nod of understanding before charging off at Shawlong. Forcing the arrancar back a good distance from the others. Leaving Mila and Di Roy alone.

Di Roy arrogantly sneered at the female arrancar in front of him. "whatever, I don't need help beating some pregnant bitch."

Mila gripped her blade tighter and narrowed her eyes, as she let a dangerous snarl in response.

"what's wrong? Don't like what I'm saying? Too bad! I'm gonna kick your ass like the weak woman you are!" proclaimed Di Roy as he drew his blade and charged Mila.

As Di Roy neared his target, Mila suddenly disappeared in a burst of sonido to fast for Di Roy to track. Next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his gut as he looked down. He saw Mila's blade sticking clean through him. before he could react, he felt Mila grip his sword arm with one her hands. With a harsh twist and pull, the lioness ripped his sword arm clean off!

"AAAHHHHH!" Di Roy howled in pain as he felt his blood begin to gush out of him. he didn't even register the blade leaving his gut, suddenly he felt himself being whipped around. Next, he knew he was being held by the throat tightly with one hand, by a glaring Mila. Di Roy could only desperately gasp for breath, while at the mercy of the lioness.

"you really are a dumbass, aren't you?" hissed out Mila. "came charging at me without even releasing your own zanpaktou. I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't realize you were a complete moron." Mila tightened her grip as she continued. "I really hate people like you, you know that? looking down on my friends. Simply because were girls or not arrancar, you're such a damn fool you can't even realize how outclassed you really are. But you know what pisses me off more than that? You dare to question my own strength you little shit! Yes, I'm just another numeros in service to an espada. Yes, I'm a girl and yes, I am pregnant. However, don't think for a second that gives you any right to question the validity of my strength! The validity of my skill, the validity of my commitment to those around me! You insult me in the worse way by doing that you son of a bitch! You understand me!? Not that it matters much anyway, you're finished as it is."

Mila looked directly into the eyes of the barely conscious Di Roy. With the most predatory and venom filled glare she could muster. She gave a final squeeze of her hand with all the force she could. A Sickening, thunderous crack could be heard by all around the area. Mila simply let go of the limp body of the now dead Di Roy and let it drop to the ground without a care in the world.

***With Sung-Sun***

As Chad and Mila were doing their part. Sung-Sun was currently staring down Yylfordt Granz.

"well, well looks like I get the snake." Snarked Yylfordt.

"I'm sorry did you say something. I would've thought you being a cow, you'd be busy grazing in the nearest field." Retorted Sung-Sun.

"oh please Sung-Sun." began Yylfordt. "spare the dramatics and surrender. it's a known fact that you're the weakest of the Tercera's group."

Cyan raised an eyebrow at this. "And that automatically makes you assume that you're already better than me?" she questioned.

"I know I'm better then you." replied the blond haired arrancar.

"Just like how you know you'll never be better than your more successful espada ranked younger brother?" snarked the snake arrancar.

Yylfordt got angry expression on his face after that remark.

"oh my did I touch a nerve?" Stated Sung-Sun. "how unfortunate it must be to constantly be outshined by your younger sibling at everything. No wonder you found yourself in the company of someone like Grimmjow. After all you couldn't have chosen someone more undesirable. Granted I imagine you had little choice once your own brother no longer wanted you. due to your own short comings. How hard it must be to be rejected by your only family for being such a constant failure."

"shut the hell up you bitch!" growled Yylfordt as he charged and swung his blade.

Sung-Sun quickly drew sai like zanpaktou and caught the blond arrancar's blade with it. "someone's certainly feeling insecure about themselves." She chirped.

"do you ever shut your mouth?" barked the blond arrancar.

"oh certainly but seeing your reactions to my words at the moment. Is simply far too entertaining to pass up." Replied Sung-Sun.

"then I'll just have to shut you up myself than." He growled.

"you're going to die trying" Began Sung-Sun as she narrowed her eyes. "and we both know that."

Cyan brought up her free hand charged up a pink cero to hit Yylfordt at point blank range. The blond arrancar in question broke off and barely managed to dodge the beam of death. Moving back to make some distance.

"Skewer: Del Toro!" spoke Yylfordt as his body was engulfed in a burst of yellow reiatsu. After a moment his release form was revealed. Yylfordt's upper body enlarged and was now covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seemed to completely regenerate and gave him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he now seemed to move on four legs. "you're done for!" he shouted.

Sung-Sun looked over her opponents release and was less than impressed by it. "oh dear is that really your release?" she questioned in a mocking manner. "how utterly brutish and unrefined. Even my fellow companion's releases are of much better quality then this poor display before my eyes. Allow me to show you how it's really done. Strangle to death: Anaconda!"

Sung-Sun's body was engulfed in a burst of pink reiatsu, which soon dispersed showing her form. she now resembled a nāga, possessing a female torso with a long, slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down. She gained three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather-like. Her mask now extended around the back of her head and grew armor plating. Giving an appearance similar to a cobra's head.

"this is a true release." Chimed Sung-Sun.

"I'm sick your mouth!" roared Yylfordt as he took off at Sung-Sun. At a faster pace now in his release state. Attempting to gore the snake like arrancar with his horns. As he neared Sung-Sun suddenly whipped her snake tail like a giant whip and slammed the bull arrancar across the head with it. Yylfordt was tossed harshly into the ground with a loud crash. Not wanting to give him any kind of reprieve, Sung-Sun quickly charged another pink cero. She blasted directly into the bulls landing spot.

Yylfordt having been dazed from the hit to the head, only had time to look up right before his whole world turned pink. An explosion of pink engulfed the area where the bull arrancar was. The dust settled revealing the damaged form of Yylfordt.

The armor around his whole body was cracked and his helmet also had cracks and some bits broken clean off at around the neck. Sung-Sun seeing an opportunity, quickly used sonido to get in front of the downed arrancar. Quickly lifting up a sleeve, a snake shot out from it and clamped down on the exposed part of Yylfordt's neck.

"GAAAHHHH!" cried the bull as he violently shook his head trying to dislodge the snake. After a few attempts he succeeded in dislodging it. "what the hell did you just do!?"

Sung-Sun couldn't help but smirk a little. "I'm a snake you brute. What do you think a snake does when it bites its prey?" she asked.

"you bitch! You poisoned me! Didn't you!?" he yelled.

"very much so indeed." Retorted Sung-Sun. "quite a bit of poison too, considering how long my snake was latched onto you."

The bull arrancar growled in in anger and tried to charge but the poison had started taking its desired effect. Yylfordt stumbled and fell as his legs gave out from under him. his body began to feel weak and began to lose sensation in his limbs, as his vision started to blur. His breathing began to become labored as well.

Seeing that her poison had taken its desired effect. Sung-Sun moved over to the downed arrancar and began to coil her snake body around him. she looked down on her foe with uncaring eyes. Like a predator sizing up its meal and then began to constrict Yylfordt. She could hear as the bull could cry out in pain with what little strength and sensation he had left. As she coiled tighter and tighter around him, steadily squeezing out what little life remained. Then suddenly there was a loud burst of multiple crunching like sounds and Yylfordt Granz was no more.

***With Apacci***

Apacci stared down her target, with a grin of anticipation on her face. wanting show just how stronger she had become in the weeks of training with all the others.

"so, you ready to kick your ass kicked Edrad?" called out the deer arrancar.

"I doubt that Apacci, but I am interested in seeing just how much stronger you've become." Replied Edrad. "according to lord Aizen's info you and your companions have been training under three former captain ranked soul reapers. training under such people undoubtedly yielded results."

"let me show you!" Cried Apacci as she took off at Edrad. Edrad barely had time to attempt to avoid the strike. Avoiding the strike of Apaaci's chakram, he swung a fist at her. Apacci ducked thrust a blade forward, managing to put a gash the large arrancar's chest. Edrad quickly moved back to gain some distance.

"First blood goes to me!" spoke Apacci.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself." spoke Edrad. "this fight has only just started. Though I am glad though. It seems you are someone worthy to draw my blade on." he finished as he drew his sword.

With that said Edrad took off at Apacci. Apacci had to bring both of her chakram blades up in order to properly block his strike. The force of his strike forced Apacci back on her heels.

'fucker has me beat in raw strength as much as I hate to admit.' Apacci thought to herself. 'no matter, I can work around that.'

Apacci rushed Edrad with her arms reared back and thrust them both forward at once. Edrad brought his sword up and caught both chakrams in place.

"you can't beat me in raw strength Apacci." Said Edrad with Apacci's face only a foot or so away from his own. Their blades locked together.

"well aware of that. I did this so I could get a good close up for this!" yelled Apacci as a red cero built up at the end of her horn.

Edrad's eyes went wide as he realized to late what Apacci had planned for him. before he could move the red cero hit him at point blank range. Engulfing his upper torso and throwing him back. once the cero ceased, Edrad was still standing but his jacket was gone. He also collection of bad burns and cuts from the cero.

"a nice ploy, no more messing around on my end. Erupt: Volcánica!" Cried Edrad.

Edrad was engulfed in an explosion of fiery reiatsu. It went away after a few moments revealing his release form. His mask reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms morphed to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contain an exhaust spout of sorts.

"well shit, no reason for me to hold back either then. Thrust: Cierva!" yelled Apacci as her body was surrounded by a release of red reiatsu.

Once gone, it revealed Apacci's body to now be covered in brown fur, she now sported deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet were replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small deer like tail was now where her tailbone would be. Both her eyes changed to amber, and both eyes gained a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.

"now the true fight begins." Spoke Edrad as fire erupted from the holes in his arms and the rest of his arms took a fiery orange glow to them. he charged at Apacci, making swings with his giant fire enhanced arms.

While Edrad's release state still made him more physically stronger than Apacci despite her being in her own release. The big difference between them was the speed factor between them. True to the animal her hollow being was based on. Apacci was far faster and agile in comparison to Edrad. A fact she planned on exploiting to its fullest.

Despite Edrad's best efforts the deer woman in front of him kept evading his strikes. Her superior speed and agility being difficult for him to get around.

"you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to hit me jackass!" cried out Apacci.

"let's see how well you handle this then!" retorted Edrad. He charged power into his arms and they became covered in fire. He swung his arms around, slamming his forearms together. As this happened fire shot form his arms in a wall flames directly at Apacci.

"Oh shit!" cried the deer arrancar as she saw her world engulfed in fire.

Edrad watched as his attack connected and then exploded in huge burst flames. After a moment the blast subsided, no trace of Apacci could be seen. Edrad relaxed himself seeing he had destroyed his opponent.

"A good fight Emilou Apacci, I shall remember it." he spoke.

"awwww, how sweet of you." spoke a familiar voice from behind.

Edrad quickly whipped around in surprise, only for a hooved foot to slam directly into one of his eyes. His eye was crushed, like a cherry tomato from the strike. Edrad didn't have time to scream in pain before another hooved foot swung and repeated the same process on his other eye. Edrad was then able to scream in pain as he was now blinded and bleeding badly from where his eyes had been.

"Dammit how did you survive that attack!" Edrad howled swinging his arms wildly as he could no longer see his opponent.

Moving a safe distance away, Apacci then replied. "simple I used my fastest sonido I could muster to avoid that attack and get behind you without you knowing. Waited till the absolutely last moment to move. In order to sell my tactic as much as possible. Granted, I still got a little singed in the process in places, but it was worth it. now it's times to finish you."

Apacci built the strongest cero she could muster at the tip of her horn. Using sonido to get right in front of the blinded and defenseless Edrad. She let it loose point blank in his face.

"CERO!" she screamed as Edrad's head then became consumed by the cero blast. When it subsided nothing remained of the arrancar's head but a smoking stump of where his head had once been. Edrad's body immediately fell to the ground. Apacci simply smiled with glee at her victory.

***With Chad***

Chad brought his shield like arm up and blocked another strike from Shawlong. He quickly blasted a shot at the arrancar who quickly dodged his strike and moved back from the large teen.

"I must admit you have proven a much better challenge, then I would have expected a human to be capable of giving." Spoke Shawlong.

"I can see that. Humans aren't really known for being spiritually aware being that can fight with likes of soul reapers and hollows and such." Replied Chad. "no offense but there are others who need my help. So I'm going to end this now."

"and just how do you intend to do that?" Said Shawlong with a raised eyebrow.

"by showing you the full might of my 'Brazo Izquierda del Diablo'." Answered Chad as he reared his red and white arm back and began charging his energy with it. Chad's power began to rise dramatically as energy crackled around his being in response.

Shawlong's eyes went wide as he felt the sheer magnitude of the power being built before him. knowing such force would be enough to kill him, he quickly tried to retreat to re-think his approach. Unfortunately the large Mexican teen wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Chad suddenly appeared right in front of Shawlong with speed, the arrancar wasn't aware the human possessed.

"El Muerte!" Yelled Chad as he thrust his red and white arm forward and connected directly into Shawlong's chest. Shawlong's eyes practically popped out of his head when the attack connected. The sheer force of energy coursed through and ripped his body to shreds. An explosion of crackling energy exploded around the arrancar's being. When the dust and dirt from the attack disappeared, all that remained was a giant skull like shape in the ground behind the spot Shawlong had once been.

***With Ichigo as the other battles were taking place***

"You ready to die Kurosaki!?" taunted Grimmjow.

Ichigo scowled at the blue haired arrancar in front of him. he reached with his senses to try to get a better grip on the strength of his opponent. His training under Halibel having made him far more adept at sensing the energy of others. His eyebrow raised a bit once he felt the strength of Grimmjow's power. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired arrancar.

"what the hell's wrong with you?" questioned the espada.

"oh nothing really." Chimed Ichigo. "I just realized feeling your power, that trying to fight you in shikai is pointless. I'm gonna have to jump straight into bankai for you is all."

"damn right! Now show me what you got soul reaper!"

"however, let me add to my statement by saying. As strong as you are. You're still leagues below Halibel in strength."

That statement pissed Grimmjow off. "like I give a shit!" the espada roared. "I'm gonna kill you and when time comes. I'll teach that bitch who the boss around here really is!"

"I highly doubt that but to get back on topic. BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled as he was shrouded in a burst of black power. Which disappeared to show his bankai form. Grimmjow had bloodthirsty grin spread across his face, as he then drew his own blade.

"Let's do this shit!" Grimmjow growled as he took off at Ichigo in a burst of sonido.

Ichigo quickly spun around just in time to catch Grimmjow's blade with his own. Pushing the espada away, he then lunged to make swing of his own. Grimmjow moved to the side avoiding the blade strike by mere inches. The blue haired arrancar quickly spun on his heel and connected a harsh kick to Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo flew back with the air momentarily knocked out of him. The Sexta suddenly appeared right above him, blade ready to strike. Ichigo quickly used shunpo as quickly as he could to avoid the strike. The blade missing him by such a close margin he could practically hear the sound it made cutting through the air as it missed him.

Making some distance between himself and the espada. Ichigo quickly brought his blade back and focused his energy before swinging it around.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the orange haired soul reaper yelled. Launching the arc of black energy at Grimmjow.

The Sexta quickly brought his blade up to catch the strike. He was surprise when the attack actually pushed him back before exploding in his face. once the dust settled, Grimmjow was shown with his jacket torn up a bit. Along with various cuts and burn marks from the blast.

"you're stronger than I initially thought." Said the Sexta with glee and a wolfish grin. "good, I was hoping you wouldn't disappoint me. Lets' crank this up! "Grind: Pantera!"

Grimmjow was engulfed in huge blast of blue reiatsu. After a few moments it settled away revealing his release form. His appearance had become more feline and predatory. His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair became very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extend to the tips of his ears, which became swept back and cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which was replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changed to form-fitting white segmented armor. He now sported blades protruding from his forearms and his calves as well.

Ichigo could feel the mass amount of power Grimmjow now had rolling off of him. Ichigo quickly steeled himself and prepared for the arrancar's next move. While this was quite the turn of events, he still had a few tricks himself after all to use still.

"Hope you're ready!" roared Grimmjow as he disappeared in burst of sonido.

Ichigo never even saw him coming as he was caught off guard by the huge increase of speed Grimmjow now had in his release state. The Sexta's fist collided right into Ichigo's gut launching him back. the substitute landed harshly on his back but quickly propped him back on his feet. Just in time for Grimmjow to connect a kick to the side of his head. Which sent flying across the ground once more a good distance before skidding to a stop.

"what's wrong? You can't keep up with me anymore?" Taunted Grimmjow.

Ichigo pushed himself back up onto his feet, ignoring the pain in his head from the espada's last hit. "far from it Grimmjow!" roared back Ichigo. "if anything I'm actually kinda glad I got to fight you. it gives me a valid reason for pulling this out in a real fight for once."

The blue haired arrancar raised an eyebrow at this. "if you got something more to show me Kurosaki, then show me! If I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you while you're at your best!"

"not a problem." Calmly spoke Ichigo. Ichigo focused his power in a hand and swiped it across his face, donning his hollow mask. It's white and red demonic like visage. Along with his black and sickly gold eyes bearing down on Grimmjow. He spiritual pressure skyrocketing as his presence took on much more hollow like feel.

Ichigo stood on his feet strong and determined to put all of his training with Halibel and the others to good use. he wasn't worried about how long he could keep his mask on for. While he did struggle at first, Halibel and his older brother noticed he was trying too hard in forcing his hollow powers out. They theorized since he was primarily a soul reaper, his hollow powers did flow as naturally as they did for them. after a few pointers from Halibel, Takeshi and even Takeshi's own inner hollow. Whom had his brother pass the advice along to him, Ichigo figured out how to more naturally draw upon his powers. it made a complete world of difference. To such a point, now wearing his mask was as natural as breathing was by the end of their three weeks of training.

Grimmjow meanwhile couldn't help but grin in excitement. He wasn't sure why the soul reaper brat was able to wear a hollow mask and he didn't care. all he knew was, he was excited at the challenge before him.

"here I come Grimmjow." Spoke Ichigo in his distorted voice that projected through his mask.

Now it was the Sexta's turn to be caught off guard by his opponent's speed. As Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him faster than he had anticipated. Ichigo swung his upwards diagonally. Grimmjow tried to move back to avoid but wasn't quite fast enough as he was sliced from the strike though not deeply.

Observing the cut on him, Grimmjow sneered at the soul reaper in front of him. "alright Kurosaki, no more pussy footing around!"

"bring it!" retorted the orange haired teen.

Blurs of white and black took off into the sky and clashed back and forth. To the untrained eye, you'd never even be able to see it as the two fighters constantly moved and struck at one another across the night sky. Strike for strike, cut for cut and blood for blood. It wasn't long before both fighters had collected a decent amount of wounds from one another.

They both broke off for a brief moment to catch one another's breath. While Grimmjow was enjoying the fight, he knew he would have to end this soon. As much as he hated Aizen, he knew better then to keep the ruler of los noches waiting.

He was snapped out his internal musings when he suddenly felt the presence of his subordinates disappear. One after another in quick succession. Something that didn't escape the orange haired soul reaper.

"looks like you're out of any sort of back up." Spoke Ichigo.

Grimmjow simply sneered at the remark. "whatever, they were weaklings anyway. Still I can't believe Halibel's little group of bitches have gotten that much stronger."

"not like we been sitting around doing nothing. Everyone here has been training like crazy to be ready for the fights that we knew were coming. Sounds you all came here underestimating us and you pals paid the price for that. you're going to as well." Stated Ichigo.

"fuck you, Kurosaki!" roared the Sexta in anger. "time to finish this! I'm gonna hit you with my most powerful attack, so be ready!"

"I'll be more than ready." Replied Ichigo as began preparing his final attack as well.

Grimmjow's claws glowed as he made a slashing motion. Each claw became a long, sharp blade composed of reishi. Ready to be swung at his target. Ichigo meanwhile had a massive twister of black energy swirling around him, ready to strike out with. Both warriors stared each other down for a brief moment before swinging their respective attacks at the other.

"Desgarrón!" roared Grimmjow launching his blades at the soul reaper.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared right back launching a massive arc of black energy at the espada.

Blue and black flew across the sky and collided with each other. each attack holding up the other as they tried to gain dominance on one another. Ichigo let out a grunt of focus as he focused more of his power into his attack. Then suddenly the blue reishi blades of Grimmjow's strike began to crack before completely giving.

Grimmjow could only watch in shock as the attack was broken and a massive blast of black destructive energy came barreling his way. At a speed to great for him to even be able to avoid it. the getsuga tensho struck him right in chest and then exploded engulfing his entire world in darkness.

Ichigo watched closely as the smoke form where his attack went off began to clear. He kept a firm on tensa zangetsu, incase he needed to make another quick move. Once the smoke cleared, he realized that wouldn't be needed.

Grimmjow was still standing but he had a giant gash across his chest. That was bleeding badly. He could tell that his breathing was ragged and he was no longer in his release state. Ichigo made a quick shunpo to be in front of the defeated arrancar.

"what…are you…waiting for?" spat the Sexta in between breaths. "finish it already."

"no point, you can't fight any further as it is." replied Ichigo.

"you bastard." Growled Grimmjow.

However both fighters had their attention pulled away when way off in the distance. On the other side of town, where Takeshi was fighting, a giant beam of silver went up into the sky before blowing up in massive display above Karakura

"What… the hell?" Spoke Grimmjow. "that was…Gran Rey Cero but…. no espada I know has a reiatsu color like that."

"that's because that was my older brother who used it." said Ichigo with some nervousness in his voice. He knew while his brother had learned how to use the attack. Halibel had stressed that due to the high destructive nature of it. it was only to be used when absolutely needed. If Takeshi had resorted to using it. that meant his fight was pushing him to his limits.

"so that… bastard can use…. hollow powers too?" chimed Grimmjow. "not surprising…. considering who he's fighting. He … would use something… like gran rey cero."

"what the hell do you mean?" demanded Ichigo.

"he's fighting the Segunda espada you idiot." Said Grimmjow finally getting his breathing back in control. "as much as I hate admit it. he's far stronger than me, hell he's stronger than that bitch Halibel."

That bit of news made Ichigo's blood go cold out fear for the safety of his brother.

"it doesn't matter if you go and help. By the time you reach there the Segunda will have already killed him in all likely hood." Spat the Sexta.

"Grimmjow!" growled Ichigo.

Suddenly a garganta appeared next to the two of them, surprising both combatants. Stepping out from it came Gin Ichimaru.

"well, well Isn't quite the sight." Spoke Gin as he turned to Ichigo. "Hiya Ichigo, nice mask. It really suits you."

"Gin!" growled the orange haired soul reaper.

"sorry Ichigo, don't have time to talk. I just came to grab Grimm here before he bleeds out to death." Said Gin, as then quickly drew Shinso and attacked Ichigo with it. Ichigo quickly jumped away and to the side in order to avoid the strike. Gin then quickly grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him into the garganta.

"this isn't over Kurosaki! Next time we meet I'm gonna rip your heart out with my own two hands!" threatened the Sexta right before the garganta closed.

Just as Ichigo was getting ready to head off to back up Takeshi. Tres bestias and Chad showed up. The girls had reverted back to their normal states and chads arms were both normal again.

"Ichigo what happened?" asked Sung-Sun.

"fought Grimmjow and won. Then Gin showed up and dragged him away through a garganta. I assume you saw Takeshi's gran rey cero blast?" Ichigo replied.

Sung-Sun nodded her head in confirmation.

"you should all head back to the house and watch things there. I'll go and back up Takeshi, I can already sense Halibel and someone else I don't recognize heading that way. I can sense Kisuke and Yoruichi headed that way too." Said Ichigo.

"the other one traveling with mistress Halibel is Coyote Stark, he's the Primera espada." Said Mila.

"why are they both traveling together that way. I imagine he was sent here in order to fight Halibel and force her back to Aizen?" questioned Ichigo.

"I can't say for certain as to that Ichigo but regardless you'd best get going to help your brother." Spoke Sung-Sun.

"see you all back at the house." Ichigo replied before he took off in a burst of shunpo.

"I don't like staying behind like this." Growled Mila in frustration.

"I know Mila but this's Baraggan we're talking about here. We'd be more of a hindrance then a help in the situation at hand." Stated Sung-Sun.

"Sung-Sun is right." Cut in Chad. "the best we can do is have faith that things will work out. Come on, we better make sure everything at the house is ok."

Mila instinctively put a hand over her stomach. "come back alive to us Takeshi."

***Earlier with Takeshi***

Takeshi quickly took up into the air to make distance between himself and Baraggan's subordinates, who in turn gave chase after him. All five of the Segunda's remaining men charged him all at once hoping to overwhelm him.

"Not going to work on me! Scatter shot!" yelled Takeshi as he swung Reaver around, releasing the barrage of energy shards. Baraggan's men were forced to split up from each other in order to avoid the attack.

Deciding to pick off his targets one by one, Takeshi's eyes quickly landed on an extremely tall arrancar with green marking on his face. with his mask fragment going around his chin. He looked to be the weakest of the group to him. Takeshi quickly moved up to the arrancar, who reared pack punch in response.

"someone as tiny as you won't get the better of me!" spoke the arrancar in question as he swung at the fullbringer. Takeshi disappeared in an instant right before the fist connected. The tall arrancar's eyes went wide when he realized his opponent moved faster than he could track. That shock turned to fear once he heard a certain voice behind him.

"you're too slow to be fighting me, I'm afraid." Spoke Takeshi.

Takeshi never gave the arrancar the chance to move in the slightest before he brought Reaver around and in one smooth motion. Sliced the arrancar's head clean off his shoulders.

"Poww!" cried out the blond long haired arrancar from earlier, as the body of the now named Poww fell from the sky.

"you bastard! You'll regret that!" roared a large arrancar with a helmet like mask fragment with tusk on the sides. That charged Takeshi from behind.

"Parduoc, stop!" spoke the small black haired arrancar from before.

"man you guys are really eager to be killed by me, aren't you?" mused Takeshi.

Parduoc charged at his target, fist clenched and ready to strike. Once in range he brought his fist around with all his force. Takeshi for his part didn't bother trying to dodge the strike. Instead he simply brought a hand up to catch the fist flying at him.

The moment Parduoc's fist collided with the fullbringer's hand, it stopped dead in its tracks. Like it didn't even register in the slightest bit. Much to the surprise of Pardouc.

Takeshi simply smirked a bit before quickly swinging Reaver cleanly down on Parduoc. Slicing the arrancar down the middle in the process. Takeshi let go allowing the two halves of the arrancar in question to plummet to the ground below. he turned to see the surprised faces of Baraggan's remaining subordinates.

"don't look so shocked by that little display." Chimed the silver haired teen. "if I could match up against powerhouses. Like Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki. no way some low class mook like him was going to overpower me in the slightest bit. Now then who wants to be next?"

"Findorr!" yelled the short black haired arrancar.

"yes Vega?" replied the blond haired arrancar.

"me, you and Charlotte need to release if we are to have a chance here." Replied the now named Vega.

"understood." Went Findorr and the other remaining arrancar. A purple haired and muscular, drag queen looking arrancar nodded in agreement. All three gathered and drew their blades.

"Bite Off: Tigre Estoque!" spoke Vega.

"Carve Upon the Water: Pinza Aguda!" said Findorr.

"Glitter: Reina De Rosas!" announced Charlotte.

All three were concealed in a burst of spiritual pressure before there release forms were revealed.

Vega becomes more tiger-like. He gained red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, and his Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. He also now had long blades on his wrist's.

Findorr now had large crab-like claws, which cover both of his hands. The right claw is very large, similar to a fiddler crab. The right side of his body was now covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder which stretches like rubber, allowing him to lift the claw.

Charlotte was now dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads and a short pink cape attached to the back. He had white underwear with extended wings at the hips, and a pink flowing miniskirt. He had large, white, disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists, and he wears heeled shoes. He has a pink heart outline with a smaller heart above it, right above his crotch and he completes the outfit with a tiara with horns.

"Well then, this is something I'll say." Chimed Takeshi.

"you'll find us a lot harder to deal with us like this." Spoke Vega.

Takeshi couldn't help but snort in amusement at that statement. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"what the hell is so funny!" roared Vega.

"oh nothing really, it's just funny seeing you act like that is all." the fullbringer retorted.

"you underestimate us!" replied Findorr.

"hardly you idiot." Spoke Takeshi. "have you forgotten who my mentor is? she was the Tercera and before that a Vasto Lorde. I'll let you in on a little secret about my training as of late with Halibel. You see lately she's only been training me while she herself is in her release state and you know why? Because I've gotten to such a point in my power, that she feels it's best for her to use it in order to push me to my limits as she trains me. So, that's why even though you all are in your release forms, I'm not worried. Because even with your release states you're all still below my level by a big margin. In fact, let me just show you just how far the difference between us truly is."

Takeshi focused his power in a hand ran it across his face and donned his hollow mask. He immediately felt the huge surge of hollow power course through his body. As he allowed himself access to the true depths of his power that he had at his disposal at the moment. He spiritual pressure spread out across the area and bored down like a weight on everything around.

Looking at Baraggan's remaining men, they understood just how big the power difference between them truly was. The Segunda for his part raised an eyebrow of interest at the power that was emanating from the boy.

"so the brat has access to hollow powers as well, most intriguing. Though his power is strong it's still nothing compared to my own. He's stronger than the Quinta I'd say but he's still fair degree below that of the Cuatro for the time being." Noted Baraggan to himself.

"now then." Spoke Takeshi in his hollow like voice. As he stared down the arrancar in front of him. "let's do this." He then disappeared in a blur and appeared directly above Vega with a raised leg. He quickly brought it down on the head of the tiger like arrancar. Instantly launching Vega with tremendous force directly into the ground below with a loud crash.

"Damn you!" roared Findorr as he quickly took his giant crab claw and gripped Takeshi at the torso with it. he smirked as he squeezed his claw with all the force he could muster. However his smugness quickly disappeared once he realized his efforts were doing nothing to harm the hollow/fullbringer hybrid.

"That all?" snarked Takeshi. "my turn now." Takeshi flexed his arms outwards, breaking out of Findorr's grip instantly. Before the arrancar could make another move, he quickly swung Reaver and severed the large claw arm off at the shoulder. He then quickly grabbed the limb mid-air and twirled it around and then proceeded, to stab Findorr though the gut with his own severed claw arm.

Findorr could only stare with a look of horror as his own severed claw arm was sticking through him, as he sputtered up some blood. Takeshi let go of the severed limb allowing Findorr to drop the ground below. he then turned his attention to Charlotte.

"now what do I do with you?" he chimed staring down Charlotte.

To Charlotte's credit while he was intimidated by the person before him. He managed to hold his ground. However, before anything else could be done. Baraggan appeared next to his subordinate, his massive axe zanpakuto in hand.

"Grab Vega and Findorr. They both still live for the moment and return to los noches. I shall punish you all for your weakness upon my return. after I deal with this ant before me." The Segunda gruffly ordered.

"yes your majesty it shall be done!" Replied Charlotte not wanting to waste anytime following Baraggan's orders and quickly took off.

Takeshi stared down the Segunda feeling rather tense about the situation. He knew that Baraggan was the real fight to be had. Sadly, he also knew it was fight more about survival until help arrived than actually winning. While he had made great strides in recent training, Halibel didn't sugar coat it. when she told him and Ichigo, that as strong as they had become. They both still were not at the level to directly challenge any espada that had been a Vasto Lorde prior to being an arrancar. Herself included, which she proved when she showed herself capable of dealing with the both of them at once herself in spar matches without too much hassle. Add in the fact that Baraggan was ranked higher in the espada then Halibel had been and pretty much equated to one singular deduction.

Takeshi was more or less fucked fighting Baraggan by himself as it was. Granted that wasn't going to stop form trying his best.

"I shall give you one last opportunity boy. Surrender yourself and those women and come to los noches." Commanded Baraggan.

"why? So I can become another experiment for that twisted bastard Aizen? So he can do kami knows what to Mila and Yoruichi? If you honestly think I would ever do such a thing, your dead wrong. Here's my answer Baraggan. Fuck Aizen and Fuck you, along with anyone else that follows that prick!" Spat Takeshi.

The Segunda grit his teeth in anger at the remark. "so be it then. I shall drag you and those whores to los noches by force!"

Takeshi not wanting waste any more time on talking charged the former king of hueco mundo with all the speed he could muster. Once close enough he swung Reaver at Baraggan. The Segunda easily dodged but what caught Takeshi by surprise. Was the fact he could actually feel his attack slow down as it went towards Baraggan.

Sadly he didn't have time to think much about since he received a hard fist to the gut which pushed him back a good deal against his will.

"what…the hell?" coughed out the fullbringer.

"did Halibel not tell you?" Baraggan scoffed. "how foolish of her. you see each espada governs over an aspect of death. Your masters is that of sacrifice, while mine is over time itself. One can push and prevail over many things, but none can truly conquer the power of time."

"that remains to be seen! Getsuga Tensho!" roared Takeshi as he released the arc of silver energy.

Baraggan looked at the oncoming attack like it was minor annoyance. As it neared him, he lazily swung his axe and destroyed it the with minimal effort.

"Well…. Shit." Spoke Takeshi as a rare felling of dread began to form inside him.

"face it boy, you cannot win against me." Spoke the Segunda right before he used sonido to appear directly in front of the fullbringer. "it is a pointless effort on your part."

Takeshi responded by swinging with his blade at the espada. Baraggan simply caught the blade with his hand like it meant nothing.

"such insolence comes with a price." Growled the espada.

Before Takeshi could even attempt to move. Baraggan swung his axe and dug it into the side of Takeshi right thigh and then ripped it violently out.

"AHHHH!" cried out Takeshi from pain of his leg being cut down to the bone. He could feel his blood gush out down his leg from the wound. However his cries of pain were short lived as Baraggan's fist collided with his face. the strike dazing him and knocking him back. he wasn't given a chance to recover when Barragan moved right back up in front of him and gripped Takeshi sword arm.

Baraggan gave a tight squeeze of his hand and crushed the bones in the arm as if they were twigs.

"GAAAHHHHH!" howled Takeshi in pain. Unfortunately, the Segunda wasn't letting up. The former reared back his fist repeatedly punch the fullbringer as he held him place.

Takeshi could feel bones break and crack with each strike. As Baraggan continued to beat him senseless. Then Baraggan ceased his assault, Takeshi limply hung in air by the grip the former king held him in. then with a flick of his wrist Baraggan tossed Takeshi back towards the grounds.

Takeshi was helpless as he crashed into the ground harshly. He whole body ached; the pain was unreal. It was taking everything his regeneration from his hollow powers had at the moment to keep him awake as it was.

"it's over boy." Called out Baraggan as he remained up in the air. "you cannot stand against me."

Finding what resolve he had left Takeshi prepared to strike back with his strongest move. "I'm not… done… yet." He huffed out as he put his palm out with his good arm and began forming a silver orb in it.

"so Halibel has taught you forms of hollow combat, has she? Impressive but no mere cero can possibly hurt me foolish boy." Spat the Segunda arrogantly.

While it hurt like hell still despite his regeneration working. Takeshi quickly took his other hand took some of his blood from his leg wound. And applied it to his cero, which immediately grew in intensity and strength. The silver orb now crackling with intense power after the infusion of his blood. Before Baraggan had time to fully register what Takeshi was doing the fullbringer/hollow hybrid let the attack go.

"GRAN REY CERO!" Roared Takeshi as the massive blast of silver energy rocketed off into the sky at the Segunda.

"WHAT!" was all Baraggan could utter before he was swallowed by the blast. The attack exploded in the night sky illuminating the whole night sky in a silver glow. The ground around shook like an earthquake had taken place from the sheer intense force of the blast.

Takeshi eyed the blast zone waiting to see what the result of it had been. The smoke in blast zone finally disappeared to reveal an injured and very pissed off Baraggan.

The Segunda jacket was torn apart and he massive gashes the bled across his arms and chest. There was also a collection of severe burns scattered across his person as well.

"That is it!" spoke Barragan in fury. "I do not care what Aizen's orders were. I will kill you as painfully as possible and I will then proceed to do the same to those whores that you love so dearly!"

Baraggan quickly moved to appear in front of Takeshi and gave a harsh kick to the fullbringer's face. Takeshi mask shattered instantly from the strike, as he flew back tumbling across the ground. Baraggan appeared over him and harshly stomped on a shoulder. Shattering the bone from the force of it.

Takeshi could only cry out in pain as he Baraggan beat him into a broken and bloody mess.

The Segunda was relentless in his assaulting of the fullbringer, while consumed by his fury. He stomped, punched and crushed the teen beneath him. by the time he finally relented, the boy had returned to his normal state and was a broken, bleeding heap on the ground. He was barely conscious, and his breathing came in raspy and heavy. As his now damaged lungs struggled to supply air flow.

"I am the king of hollow's boy! That includes you as well! Understand your foolishness in challenging my power! Now die like the miserable piece of trash that you are!" Growled Baraggan as he raised his axe for the final blow.

"Scream: Benihime!"

Baraggan quickly jumped back in order to avoid a blast crimson light that came rocketing his way. Before knew what was happening a blur of orange and purple grabbed the broken fullbringer and disappeared. Looking in the direction the attack came from he saw a man he knew from Aizen to be Kisuke Urahara. Next to him he saw one of his other targets, Yoruichi Shihoin. Who was currently cradling the defeated Takeshi in her arms.

"more ants to be crushed beneath my boot it would seem." Scoffed the Segunda.

"Kisuke we need to get him out of here and get him help quickly." Spoke Yoruichi as she protectively held Takeshi.

"I know, but I don't think our pal here is going make that easy for us." replied Kisuke.

"Baraggan!" cried out a new voice. All who could, turned to see Halibel hovering up in the air with a man who appeared to be another arrancar.

"so I see stark was successful in swaying you back to our side Halibel." Said the Segunda.

"on the contrary Baraggan, I swayed Stark to switch sides." Retorted the Tercera.

"What!?" roared the former king. "you would turn traitor as well Primera!?"

Stark simply shrugged his shoulders lazily in response. "what can I say? Halibel made a good argument."

Baraggan grit his teeth in frustration at this unexpected turn of events. before anything could be spoken a new presence arrived. Namely a certain orange haired substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo arrived at the scene of where his brother's fight had taken place and noticed everyone else already there. As well as someone he didn't recognize with Halibel. But what drew his attention was a beaten up and elderly looking arrancar. Ichigo knew right away that must have been the one his brother had fought. He then noticed the beaten and bloody form of his elder brother in Yoruichi's arms.

"YOU BASTARD! I KILL YOU FOR THIS!" roared Ichigo as his anger skyrocketed to new levels.

"another time perhaps." Spoke Baraggan as a garganta opened up behind him. "I grow tired of this mockery. Know this however next I show my face, that boy will die by my hands. Along with his precious whores and children. Mark my words." He finished as he disappeared into the garganta.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Ichigo.

"restrain yourself Ichigo!" spoke Halibel. "let him go for now. We will have another chance to deal with him in due time. for now we must focus on saving Takeshi."

This snapped Ichigo out of his anger as it was replaced by worry. He quickly moved to where his brother was. "we need to get him back to the house! Orihime is there and can save him with her healing!" Ichigo spoke with urgency.

Nothing more needed to be said at the moment, as everyone immediate took off back to the house. Yoruichi carrying Takeshi in her arms as gently as she could.

Takeshi could barely register the feeling of the wind on his face as they traveled. He saw the vague outline of Yoruichi through his blurred vision. His eyes closed as he finally blacked out from his injuries.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eight-Teen: Moving Forward**

***Two days after battling Baraggan***

Mila and Yoruichi both sat at the edge of Takeshi's bed. As he still laid unconscious after the beating the Segunda gave to him. When Yoruichi arrived at the house holding Takeshi's battered form. Everyone not yet aware was horrified by it. Orihime wasted no time in healing him, as everyone else could only look on.

As bad as Mila and Yoruichi had taken seeing Takeshi in such a state. It arguably hit Karin and Yuzu even harder. Not just seeing their brother in such a bloody state. It was also the realization of what dangers they were facing and the potential outcomes that could be had when facing them. It was a sobering experience for the two rookie soul reapers.

Halibel and the rest of the girls were noticeably worried. Sung-Sun and Ichigo tried to comfort one another over the situation. While Apacci and Chad did the same. Halibel spent her time plotting out the next plan of action alongside Urahara. Knowing simply standing in constant worry would do no good to help the current situation.

Meanwhile the two newest residence of the house. Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerbuck were doing their own thing. Everyone had been surprised yet relieved when it was explained to them. The Primera had switched sides after Halibel's talk with him. Stark for his part had simply found a spot out of the way of everyone else, not really feeling like he'd be much help in the current situation.

Lillynette on the other hand had managed to quickly find new friends in the Kurosaki sisters. Despite the uncertainty of Takeshi's current state. All three girls found themselves being able to let off, some of the tension of the situation by hanging out with each other. Lilynette seemed to fit in just fine alongside the two sisters.

Isshin was practically beside himself at his eldest son's condition upon arrival at the house. However after Orihme's extensive healing and checking his son over himself. He had started to relax a bit after the first day. Orihime had healed the worst of Takeshi's injuries and more. From what he could tell Takeshi simply needed some time to finish healing what few injuries were left and regain his energy. He was glad that his daughter's and the child arrancar Lilynette had found friends in one another. Someone needed to find some silver lining in the situation of things after all. Mila and Yoruichi both had refused to leave his side the last few days, despite the assurances that Takeshi would be fine. The eldest Kurosaki looked up towards the room of his oldest child. He could only hope things would start to turn around soon.

"He looks so peaceful as he sleeps." Mused Yoruichi to Mila as they both watched over Takeshi.

"I know." Replied Mila. "It reminds me of when he was still just a kid and I was only base level hollow. when we first started traveling together in hueco mundo. The way he would curl up next to me against my mane as he slept. It was pretty cute I have to admit. I just wish the current situation was under better circumstances."

"True enough." Spoke the werecat. "Even so, we need to have faith that he'll turn out fine. I know this may sound a bit cliché, but he survived worse than this. I saw what he was like after he was forced through hollowfication. Physical injuries are something Takeshi has always handled well. We need to have trust in Isshin's assessment in all this."

Mila let out a sigh. "Yeah you're right in all honesty. we need just need to have faith and keep strong for him. For ourselves and for our soon to be new arrivals." The lioness spoke putting a hand over her stomach.

Both gave another look at Takeshi as he slumbered. Yoruichi let out sigh as if she was deep in thought about something. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Mila.

"What's on your mind now?" Questioned the lioness.

Yoruichi gave a shrug before answering. "well, I just suddenly had a thought of how someone his age shouldn't be having to go through this sort of madness. He should be more worried final exams and going to school dances. Not saving the world as we know it and almost dying in the process. It's easy to forget that despite everything he's already been through. He still only 16 year old kid at the moment." She finished speaking before she seemed to scowl at herself.

"What now?" Wondered Mila.

"Thinking about how young he is in comparison to how much older I am. It makes me feel like a cradle robber in way. Easy to think considering I'm only a few years shy of 300 after all. Now that I think about it more, the fact I got myself knocked up by a teenager. I suddenly realize I might have inadvertently broken a few laws." Finished the werecat. To which Mila laughed a little in response.

"I know the feeling." Chimed Mila. "That thought crossed my mind briefly when I first considered confessing my feelings to him. Counting the years from my time as a living human. I'm almost a hundred myself when it comes down to it. Though I didn't let it bother me. I just sort of figured since I'm technically a spirit being of sorts. Such rules sort of held less meaning in a sense, when you consider how long we can actually live if something doesn't kill us at some point."

"You make a good point." Said Yoruichi. "So going by what you said, I take it you remember your human life?"

"Bits and pieces only." Said Mila. "All I remember is that I was born around 1915 in a village that bordered the ocean in Greece. Papa was a fisherman and mama, was a seamstress. I think I had a few younger siblings too, but I can't remember clearly enough to say for sure. The only other thing I remember for sure was that around my early 20's a sickness rolled through the village and I was one of the unfortunate victims of it. After that I just simply remembering hanging around until my chain of fate eroded away and I became a hollow. Fortunately, I had better control of myself than most others when they turn. So instead of hanging around in the living world to prey on things. I immediately took off to hueco mundo to hunt there instead."

"So you were stuck as a basic hollow for a while until you ran into Takeshi then." Mused Yoruichi.

"True I was, granted that was because being a female hollow, I was automatically considered easy prey by pretty much all the male hollows." Stated Mila. "More low level hollows tend roll in pairs or packs then you would think. I could never find someone who was also by their self. Who wouldn't just attack and try to eat me on sight. so I had to be very careful and choosey with how and who I hunted, it was honestly pretty frustrating at times. Though once Takeshi came into the picture, that all made massive 180 thankfully. What about you?"

Yoruichi gave a small smile. "Not much to say really. I was lucky to have been born the heir to one four most powerful clans in all of soul society. Though I never let my status go to my head like a lot of nobles do. Granted, the Shihoin clan tends to be pretty laid back and open minded in general compared to almost all the other noble clans in soul society. while I didn't mind the noble life, I always had the most fun hanging out with non-nobles. That's where all the real fun was to be had in my book. That's how I met Kisuke and Tessai. Next thing you knew we were an inseparable team."

"Takeshi once mentioned you and Kisuke go way back." Stated Mila.

"It's true. He my oldest friend, he was my most trusted subordinate back when I was captain of the second division. Before he eventually went off to the 12th. He was also my first and only true romantic partner before Takeshi. Though after we fled soul society and had to keep separate for decades for our own safety. Whatever we previously had wound up dead between us as a result. Though we still remained very good friends." Finished the Shihoin princess.

"He isn't upset you hooked up with someone else?" Questioned the lioness.

"Nah, Kisuke isn't petty like that. If he was, we never would have been friends. Though he was admittedly surprised when I told him who I had eyes on." replied Yoruichi.

"I imagine. Though I have to admit I was more surprised with myself when I realized how I really felt about him. Being what I am, the idea of actually having feelings of love towards someone. It just seemed like a such a foreign and weird concept to understand." Chime Mila.

"Hey now." Cut in Yoruichi. "Just because you're technically a hollow, doesn't mean you automatically are incapable of such things. While it may be harder to feel and understand at first. You have clearly shown that it's a possibility, hell your friends are proof of concept as well. I've seen Takeshi's memories of his time with you. I'm honestly not that surprised you two eventually found love with each other. I sort of feel like at times I kind of forced my way into things. I feel like sometimes you're far more deserving of him than I am."

Now it was Mila's turn to cut in. "Ok, don't you start going on like that. After all I already accepted you as a part of this all. Plus, I can tell Takeshi truly does love you like he does me. Just because the history between you two isn't like what it is between us. Doesn't mean the bond between you two isn't just as strong. Takeshi wouldn't have extended his feelings for you if he didn't truly feel that way for you. Takeshi cares deeply for everyone he holds close to him. He has familial love for his next of kin, hell he loves Sung-Sun and Apacci like older sisters. He views lady Halibel as a mother figure. The thing is though, he isn't the type to toss around true romantic feelings casually. He would only give that away to those he truly feels such a way for. So don't go doubting yourself about your place in this crazy little triangle of ours."

Yoruichi was quiet for a moment before smirking a little. "Yeah, you make a fair point there." Spoke the werecat before letting out a sigh. "Geez, I can't recall the last time I was so moody about things."

"Probably the pregnancy hormones." Answered Mila. "They can kind of be a bitch like that at times."

Both women couldn't help but laugh together at that remark. However their laughing halted when they heard a certain someone start to move about and groan themselves awake.

"uggghhh…." Groaned Takeshi as he finally began to come too. He groggily opened his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did, though he did so carefully. Still feeling sore from the beating he took, though he noted he didn't feel all that bad all things considered. No doubt thanks to Orihime he quickly concluded. However he was broken out his thoughts when he suddenly felt two sets of arms wrapping around him. He knew right away who they belonged to.

"Glad to see the two of you." He spoke softly "And I'm sorry for making you worry as much as I'm sure you've been."

The two women pulled away and all three shared looks of caring tenderness to one another. Nothing needed to be said at the moment between them as Takeshi planted a tender kiss to both women.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Mila.

"Like I just got the shit kicked out of me by a pissed off elderly person." Replied Takeshi. "I don't remember much of what happened towards the end of the fight. I can only recall glimpses of fist and feet colliding into me and lots of pain to go with it. I wonder if this was Aizen's way of sending a message?" Mused the fullbringer. "Just because you, Sung-sun, Apacci and Halibel deserted him. He still has plenty of other powerful people under him to send at us."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Yoruichi. "However, thanks to Halibel's wonderful negotiation skills. We have new allies to have at our side."

"Who?" Wondered Takeshi.

"Mistress Halibel managed to convince the Primera espada Coyote Stark to join our side. Along with Stark's subordinate Lilynette Gingerbuck."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Takeshi. "So you're saying we now have the strongest of all known arrancar on our side?"

Both women nodded.

"Holy shit." Muttered Takeshi. "I knew Halibel had a way with words but that is honestly pretty impressive. I can't imagine Aizen is very pleased with now having lost his number one and number three. Even if the ice cold bastard doesn't show it on his face."

"At the very least, he's annoyed by it I'm sure." Chimed Yoruichi. "Though that means we need to be that much careful about what his next move will be. He won't take what has happened lightly. Aizen simply isn't the type in my eye's, however we probably have some time before he makes his next move."

Takeshi made a nod of agreement to that statement. "Well we better not waste any time and start getting ready for that then. I have to get better before my next confrontation with Baraggan."

"Everyone is downstairs." Piped Mila.

Takeshi got out of bed and cracked his joints and stretched a little before heading downstairs alongside of Mila and Yoruichi. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the rustle of the house's other occupants. He reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner leading into the living room. He recognized everyone there except for brown haired arrancar and a small child looking one by his sisters. Everyone who was in the room immediately stopped what they were doing once they noticed just who was standing before them.

"Yo." Casually spoke the fullbringer with a slight wave of his hand.

"Takeshi!" Roared many of the room's occupants. Before he knew he was barreled into by his Younger sisters, nearly knocking him down. The twins hugged there brother tightly as a few tears of relief fell from their eyes. Takeshi hugged his little sisters in return.

"Glad to see you're finally back up." Spoke Ichigo with a smile as he approached.

"Hey, we both know that I'm rather stubborn when it comes to death." Retorted the eldest Kurosaki sibling.

"Thankfully for us all." Mused Ichigo.

Takeshi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father who had a look of relief on his face.

"How are feeling son?" asked Isshin.

"A bit sore still but I should be good to go after another day of rest." Said Takeshi.

"I'm quite glad to see you've finally managed to come out of your previous state." Spoke Halibel as she approached.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry so much." Replied the fullbringer.

"It's alright Takeshi. It's quite a relief in its own right that you survived your encounter with Baraggan to begin with. I wish to not think about the implications of what would have happened. If the Segunda had accomplished his task." Mused Halibel.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do my best make sure I don't put you all in that kind of situation again. By the way." Said Takeshi as gave head nod in the direction of Stark. "Great job with the 'Talk no Jutsu'".

Halibel raised in eyebrow in confusion, not understanding the reference.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways I think a few introductions are in order." Said Takeshi as he gently broke out of his sister's hugs and went over to Stark.

"You must be Coyote Stark, correct?" Spoke Takeshi as he approached the Primera.

"Indeed I am." Mused Stark. "Halibel has told me fair bit about you. I'm glad have someone so strong as a more trustworthy ally."

"I wouldn't say I'm that strong." Said Takeshi trying to be humble.

"Don't sell yourself short." Replied Stark. "Very few people could have taken a beating like that from Baraggan and lived. That alone is a testament to your strength."

"Well, thanks."

"Hi! I'm Lilynette." Chimed in the small green haired childlike arrancar as she walked up to Takeshi.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Kurosaki." He replied as he patted the girls head. Which she seemed to have childlike approval for. After briefly catching up with Chad, Orihime, Sung-Sun and Apacci. Everyone sat around the living room as Kisuke proceeded to go over what the next course of action would be.

"Now that we're all together again, plus some new friends. It's time go over our next course of action." Spoke Kisuke. "Now then, overall our actions against the little party Aizen was a success. We took out quite a few enemy arrancar. Sent his sixth highest ranked soldier packing and managed to convince his most powerful to join or cause. However, we still have the issue of having to deal with the Aizen's second and fourth ranked. From what both Stark and Halibel have stated, these were also vasto lorde before becoming arrancar. Stark, Halibel how would you rate yourselves compared to them."

Both arrancar took a moment to think about before speaking.

"Well the fourth ranked is Ulquiorra, I can handle him without much issue. However Baraggan is a little different. While my raw power does exceed his own, his ability over time can be problematic even for me if I'm not careful about things." Replied Stark.

"While I am ranked above Ulquiorra it is only by a single rank and thus a fight between the two of us would be rather fierce even if I ultimate have more raw power then he himself. As much as I hate to admit it, Baraggan is beyond my capabilities for the time being atleast. Dealing with the Segunda will need to fall upon Stark in likely hood." Answered Halibel.

"I want in on dealing with Baraggan." Cut in Takeshi. "And before anyone tries to argue it, don't bother. You're not going to budge me on this one. After what the old bastard did to me, I'm entitled to a little pay back, plus it also made things too personal for my taste to ignore." He finished with a bit of a growl.

"Fair enough." Replied Kisuke. "After all that has happened, we shouldn't expect Aizen to make another move anytime soon. If the man is anything, he certainly patient. However, now we need to discuss the other thing about the other day's incident and what it will bring."

"Soul society." Ichigo simply stated.

"Exactly." Mused Kisuke. "No way they didn't notice what happened. Why they haven't arrived yet, it's only because their most likely still trying to piece it all together on their end. However, I would expect them to arrive here within the next few days at the latest. Which means we will have no choice but to deal with the implication of what will come to light when that happens." He finished motioning to the arrancar in the room.

"Be real Kisuke, how a good are our chances of dealing with them peacefully?" Questioned Takeshi.

Kisuke hummed to himself briefly as he mulled things over in his head. "I won't lie it will be a precarious situation. Though, considering everything going on and once we explain everything to them. I think they will be willing to give us the benefit of the doubt. Granted, the tie-breaker of sorts will be my next point." He said looking towards Mila and Yoruichi. "How they choose to react to Mila and Yoruichi's pregnancies by Takeshi will be the thing that tilts the scale I feel. More so, Mila than Yoruichi in all honesty."

"And if things go negative for us when we come to that point?" Wondered Takeshi a bit grimly.

"I already have a plan in case of that. Let's just say there's other soul reapers that were forced into exile by Aizen's plotting. If push comes to shove, we can go hideout with them." Explained Kisuke.

"You sure that's such a wise idea Kisuke?" Spoke Yoruichi with some uncertainty.

"Don't fret!" Chimed Kisuke. "Hopefully, we won't have to take such measure but should we. Just leave the talking to me at that point. Now going back to the previous point of the pregnancies. My device to safely progress the gestation is finished. The machine is all set up and ready to go at the shop. I've calibrated it so it will place you two in the window of being able to go into labor within a few days. Once the process is complete."

Mila feeling a little unsure, spoke up. "At that rate will be unable to do anything if something happens."

"True and I understand your concern." Replied the shopkeeper. "It's important to keep in mind that we simply don't have time to wait. While the possible threat form soul society is there, it's only a possibility. Aizen is a guaranteed threat and the much larger one at that. He's highly unlikely to move again anytime soon, thus this is our best window of possibility to do this. Don't worry, if thing get heated with plenty of captain level and above people here to handle things."

Mila understood where the Kisuke was coming from, but she couldn't help to feel some uncertainty still. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked to see it was Yoruichi.

"Have faith in Kisuke on this." Said the werecat. "I share similar feeling on the matter but what he is saying is the truth of it. While there's some risk, with the way things are. We don't really have a choice but to risk it."

"Don't worry." Cut in Takeshi. "I'll be here for the both of you no matter what happens. It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow something to happen to the two of you on my watch." He finished with a matter of fact tone.

Mila couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "Alright, I get it. The sooner the better, I'd say."

"Excellent!" Chimed Kisuke. "With all that settled, we should head off to the shop. Unless anyone has anything, they would like to add beforehand."

"I do." Announced Karin. "Me and Yuzu have discussed things between us, and we believe we need our shikai's. We're close as it is but feel like we need that final hard push to help us finally get them. With that said, we'd like you to be the one to do it for us Kisuke. We know you pushed our brother Ichigo into getting his and we want you to do the same for us."

"No offense dad." Spoke Yuzu before Isshin could speak. "It's just me and Karin feel that you'll have a hard time pushing us as needed. Seeing how in your eyes we'll always be 'your little girls' to you. So that's why we feel like we need Mr. Urahara to do it for us."

Isshin opened his mouth as to argue the statement but then closed it. As he realized his daughters were completely right.

"Very well then. Understand though, that I will be putting you through the ringer of sorts." Stated the shopkeeper.

Both girls didn't flinch at his words and simply nodded with determined looks. Kisuke couldn't help but smile a bit at that response.

'So much like their brothers.' Kisuke mused mentally to himself.

"Well then, we better get going on all this then." Said Takeshi as he stood up.

With that said everyone began heading out of the house and made their way to the shop. As they approached, they noticed someone waiting patiently outside for them. Namely one Uryu Ishida.

"I figured if I hung around here you'd all show up at some point. Tessai gave me a bit of a rundown on what happened." Piped Uryu as the group approached.

Takeshi took a moment to study Uryu and smile spread across his face. "You have your quincy powers back I see and with a significant power boost too." Said the fullbringer.

"Indeed I did." Retorted Uryu. "Granted my father said that he would only help me get my powers back. If I promised to stop helping soul reapers."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at that remark. "If that's the case then why are you here?"

"Simple, I'm not here to help soul reapers. I'm here to help you and you're not a soul reaper. The fact that you happen to associate with some is simply coincidence." Said Uryu with a smirk.

"You, sly bastard." Snarked Takeshi. "Come inside with us and I'll update you on what the current plan is."

Uryu nodded his head an followed the others inside the shop. A short time later, everyone was down in the training grounds and Uryu had been updated on the current plan at hand.

"I see, so that's that plan at the moment." Mused the quincy. "While, I see the certain risks involved. It's still the most viable thing to be doing at the current time. I'll be hopeful things work out in a positive manner."

"You and me both." Replied Takeshi.

"Ok everyone! Your attention please!" Announced Kisuke. "If you'd all kindly follow me. I'll lead you to my latest device to help with things."

Kisuke lead the group to the far end of the training grounds to where the device was. Once it came into view, Takeshi was rather intrigued by it.

Sitting in front of them was three black large human sized containers raised up on a table each. The center had what he assumed was the main control box of the device. Connected to the center container was a tube on each side that connected to each of the other two containers.

"Allow me to explain how this will work, I'll skip of the scientific detail stuff and cut right to the chase." Stated Kisuke. "Mila and Yoruichi will each lay inside one of the side containers here. While we have Ichigo here in the middle container. I would've had Takeshi do it but seeing how he's still needs more recovery time. It would be best for someone else to take his place. Once I activate the device, it takes Ichigo's reiatsu as he lays in the center container and be fed into the other two. The side containers are designed to take inflowing reiatsu and the reiatsu of the respective mothers. In order to safely move the gestation process of the baby's growing inside them at a much faster pace. The control box will have constant monitor of everything and is programmed to automatically adjust as needed until things reached their designated point. By my calculations, the whole process should last roughly a few hours. Once it begins the occupants inside will drift into a slumber until it all finishes."

Everyone else was looking at what Kisuke made in silent wonder. Even those who were already very aware of how big of a genius Kisuke was. Like Yoruichi, Tessai and Isshin were still blown away by it all.

"Damn Kisuke, I have to admit. I knew you were a genius but this's something even for you." Chimed Isshin.

Kisuke merely plastered a huge grin of satisfaction across his face in response. "Any questions?" Asked the shopkeeper.

"I can get why you don't want my brother to do it but why me instead?" Questioned Ichigo.

"Quite simple Ichigo!" Mused Kisuke. "Firstly, your energy reserves are fully charged. Secondly, your energy reserves are deep enough to work for this. Lastly, since you're a hybrid as well. Your energy is the next best suited for this after your brother."

Ichigo mulled the words over in his head for moment. "Makes sense enough to me. Let's do this thing." The orange haired teen spoke.

Mila looked at the device with some nervousness, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

"It's ok to be a bit nervous about this sort of thing. Don't let it get to you though, I've known Kisuke for a very long time. He wouldn't be offering this to us, if he wasn't completely sure it was safe and ready for us." Spoke Yoruichi reassuringly.

Mila let out a sigh. "Ok, let's get this over with already."

Takeshi walked up to his two lovers and gave them both a kiss. "I'll be here waiting for you two, when it's over." He spoke.

"You better be, if you know what's good for you." Retorted the werecat.

"Damn right." Mused Mila.

"Like I would ever do anything to disappoint you two?" Takeshi replied Jokingly.

This brought a smile of amusement from the two women before they broke away and took their respective places. Kisuke proceeded to go around and close the containers once everyone was positioned inside them before going to the control panel.

"Here we go." Spoke Kisuke as he made a few button presses on the device. Nothing happened at first before a mixture of black and blue reiatsu. Passed through the tubes from the container Ichigo was in. Before reaching Mila and Yoruichi's containers. Mila's container began to glow with a slight glow of orange reiatsu while Yoruichi's had a slight glow of red. All was quite as Kisuke eyed the control panel of the device, getting various readings from all the different gauges on it.

"Everything is running smoothly." Kisuke ultimately announced after a few minutes. Much to relief to all the others gathered. "Now since that is going on it's way. Karin and Yuzu, if you would be kind enough to follow me. So that we can begin the final stage of you two obtaining shikai. Of course one quick thing we need to do first however." Stated Kisuke before he walked up to both girls and quickly knocked them out of their physical bodies with his cane.

"Could you give a little more warning before you do that!? Instead of doing it out of the blue like a jackass!?" Gruffly spoke Karin as she and Yuzu now stood in their soul reaper forms.

"When did you learn to speak like that!?" Questioned Isshin, shocked by his daughters' sudden use of coarse language.

"Must have picked it up hanging around Apacci." Answered Karin honestly.

All available eyes shifted to the mentioned arrancar. Who in turn sheepishly scratched the back of her head and took a few steps to hide herself behind Chad.

"It doesn't matter really anyways." Muttered Karin as she went off to follow Kisuke. Yuzu simply shook her head and sighed at her twin's antics before following as well.

Once they walked a fair distance away Kisuke stopped to face the twins. "Alright you two, draw blades and take a stance." Chimed the shop keeper. Almost everyone else still available minus Isshin and Tessai. Had also followed and stopped a safe distance away to watch the training.

"Mr. Urahara." Piped up Yuzu. "What exactly do have planned to have us finally obtain shikai?" She wondered as she drew her blade and took a stance alongside her sister.

"Well Yuzu, zanpaktuo generally respond best to their wielder's. When said wielder is under intense stress in the midst of combat. So I'm going to push you two to your absolute limits until you awaken shikai." Finished Kisuke as he drew his own blade and released shikai.

"One more thing." Spoke Kisuke as he narrowed his eyes and let some his bloodlust radiate out. Sending a chill down the spines of the twins. "Do try your best not to die." He said in an icy tone.

"Maybe letting Kisuke be the one to do this was a bad idea in hindsight." Muttered Takeshi as he watched everything about to unfold.

"Yuzu, keep here and back me up with Kido as I make a move for him." Said Karin. Yuzu nodded her head in response and Karin took off in flash step towards the shopkeeper.

Karin neared and made a swing, that was blocked by Kisuke.

"Making the first move eh?" Mused the former captain. "How bold of you."

"Shut it!" growled Karin as she pressed her assault. However Kisuke quickly countered and forced Karin on her heels. It was taking everything she had to block or avoid the strikes coming at her. she didn't even have time try and make a counter of her own.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" Spoke Yuzu as she saw her chance and launched the Kido, without even needing the incantation.

This caused Kisuke's eyes to go wide a quickly whipped around and dove out of the way from the blast of blue energy as it passed by and left a sizeable hole in ground some distance away.

'she didn't even need the incantation for it and the kido hardly lacked any power despite it! Tessai wasn't kidding when he said Yuzu showed talent in kido that could come to surpass his own.' Kisuke thought to himself.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Karin appeared before him to take another strike at him. Kisuke made a lunge at the Kurosaki girl. However Karin seemed to be expecting something like this. She dodged the strike as narrowly as possible. Then she grabbed Kisuke's sword arm with her free hand much to his surprise. Karin the whipped her body around blade arm first at Kisuke.

The shopkeeper had no choice but to lean his back in order to avoid the blade but left him vulnerable to Karin's foot. That soon whipped around as well and planted squarely in Kisuke's gut. Karin released her hand as her foot connected and drove it as hard as she could into the shopkeeper. Kisuke let out a grunt as he was forced back from the kick and then took a small jump back in order to put safe distance between him and the twins.

'And Yoruichi wasn't kidding when she said Karin as incredible potential in close combat fighting.' Mentally mused Kisuke. 'between them and their brothers…. jeez. Isshin all your children will be nothing short of a force of nature to be reckoned with once they all fully grow into their powers.'

Kisuke broke out of his thoughts to quickly address the girls. "My, my it seems I underestimated just how far you two have come in your training." He chimed. "Looks like I will need to get more serious for this." He finished.

Kisuke suddenly took off in flash so fast Karin didn't catch it until he was right in front of her. Before she could make a move Kisuke planted a firm kick to her chest. Tossing the dark haired Kurosaki twin back through the air as the wind was knocked out of her. Kisuke quickly turned in the direction of Yuzu, bringing his blade around as he did.

"Scream, Benihime!" spoke Kisuke as a blast of red energy shot out his blade towards Yuzu.

Yuzu quickly brought her own blade up and chanted another Kido.

"Bakudō #39. Enkōsen!" she said as yellow energy built up at the tip of her blade and formed a circular shield. Kisuke Attack hit the shield and dissipated, destroying the shield in the process. The force of it was still strong enough to toss Yuzu on to the ground. Yuzu didn't have any time as the shopkeeper appeared above her and brought his blade down. Yuzu using both hands quickly brought her own blade up and blocked the strike. However Kisuke was the much stronger of the two and steadily applied more pressure. Causing his blade to steadily get closer and closer to Yuzu. Until the edge of his blade lightly cut into her cheek.

Kisuke suddenly turned around in order to block an incoming strike from Karin. Yuzu used the opportunity to quickly roll to a safe enough distance to quickly get back up on her feet.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that one you bastard!" Roared Karin.

"That remains to be seen." Retorted the shopkeeper.

Karin tried to make another move but Kisuke was faster and caught her sword arm with his free hand. He quickly brought up a knee and planted it harshly into her gut with enough force to raise her off the ground. He then quickly brought the elbow of his sword arm around and planted it in her chest. Before then swinging her around and throwing her harshly away. Karin tumbled on the ground before sliding to a stop.

"Son of a bitch that one hurt." Growled Karin as she began to get back onto her feet.

Yuzu seeing that Kisuke still had his attention on Karin made her next move.

'Time to use the most powerful kido spell as I was able to learn from Tessai.' She thought to herself as she brought a hand up and chanted the incantation.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!" Yuzu Shouted. Suddenly six beams of yellow light appeared and slammed into Kisuke pinning him in place. Needless to say, Kisuke never expected Kido of that level from the girl.

"Tessai just what the heck have you been able to teach this girl!?" Kisuke couldn't help but cry out.

"Karin use that trick Yoruichi was able to teach you! While he's restrained!" Roared Yuzu.

Karin reared her Free hand back and focused her energy as much as she could in her fist and arm. Her usage of the technique was shaky still, but she was confident enough to be able to atleast give Kisuke a damn good scare.

"Ikkotsu!" Yelled Karin as she charged forward at Kisuke with flash step. She appeared above the above shopkeeper and thrusted downward with all her might. Sadly, Kisuke broke free of Yuzu's kido right before her fist connected and dodged the strike at the last moment. She flew down and her fist hit the ground and immediately made a large crater from the sheer force of it.

"Dammit he got away!" Grumbled Karin as she shook her arm to try and rid the numbness out of it from using ikkotsu.

"I thought for sure you had him too Karin." Mused Yuzu.

"Ok, I am officially more intimidated by those two girls then I am their older brothers." Kisuke said to himself.

As the fight continued, those watching were currently left rather stunned by what they were watching. While they were aware that Karin and Yuzu had progressed at a very fast rate, similar to Takeshi and Ichigo. No one who hadn't been training them directly was aware they had grown by the amount they were seeing.

"I…. who… wha…. how?" Words were currently failing Takeshi.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Apacci.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Mused Uryu. "Takeshi, I think I'm officially more fearful of your sisters. Then I am of you and Ichigo."

"Can't say I blame you. Even I'm a bit scared of my little sisters at the moment." Retorted the fullbringer.

"I swear the insane growth curve you and your sibling's have is beyond fathomable to me." Stated Uryu.

"You know." Began Takeshi as a stray thought suddenly entered his mind. "All things considered, just imagine the kind of power growth rate my soon to be kids will have. Once they're old enough to start training."

Uryu being that sort of person he was, immediately began calculating in his head. Considering Takeshi and his family and the other side of his soon to be kid's parentage. He quickly came to conclusion on their potential power growth rate. He instantly shuddered at the thought. It was a truly terrifying prospect. His attention was soon brought back to the fight currently happening.

Karin and Yuzu found themselves standing beside one another. The fight had been going for they didn't know how long at this point. The big issue at the moment was the fact the fight was starting to take its toll on the twins. They had sweated through there cloths and were breathing deeply from all effort they had put into things. Both of them were starting to regret having used such strong attacks earlier in the fight.

Kisuke eyed they the twins carefully he could tell they were both starting to get very tired from everything. However he could also tell they were extremely close to finally unlocking shikai. All they needed was one more good push and he knew just what to do for it.

Quickly moving in a burst a flash step that the twins couldn't track. He appeared above them with Benihime at the ready.

"Shibari, Benihime!" He spoke as he swung his blade. Blood red colored netting quickly flew out wrapped itself around the twins. Binding them rather securely in place.

"What the heck!?" Cried Karin.

"I can't move!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Nor will you be able to unless you manage to somehow break free on your own." Mused Kisuke. "Though you better hurry, you see this technique has another part to it called 'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi'. To summarize, I simply stab the tip of my blade into the netting currently holding you. Then it will explode along with anything trapped in it at the time!" he finished far to casually as the sisters looked at him like he was nuts. Then he narrowed his eyes at the sisters and spoke in with a much darker tone. "So you had better hurry if I were you." he said as began to move the tip of his blade towards the netting.

Karin and Yuzu both were freaked out by this. They weren't sure if Kisuke was bluffing or actually being serious. It damn near impossible tell with someone like him most of the time. As the twins struggled to figure something out, both of their respective zanpaktuo reached out to them. Time seemed to freeze around the two as the connection between themselves and their blades was made.

"_**What's wrong my wielder?" **_asked a familiar silky male voice in Karin's head.

"_Don't play your damn games with me! Me and my sister are about to be blown up here! I've already given as much as I can give, and it still isn't enough! I need to be stronger; I need more power. So I can protect, so can bring down my foes, so I can do what needs to be done!" _Karin cried out to her blade.

"_**I see." **_Said the male voice before he chuckled to himself. _**"About damn time you were ready. So, then what are you waiting for? SAY MY NAME!"**_

During the same moment Yuzu was speaking with her own blade.

"_**You are troubled little Yuzu."**_ Softly spoke the female voice to Yuzu.

"_Yes! I've been trying so hard, but it isn't enough yet! My sister, my brothers, my father and everyone else. I feel like they're counting on me to succeed and I can't let them down! I… I need to be better than what I am! I need to be able to help battle against the things that have come! The things that will continue to come for the foreseeable future! I…. I need help…. I need your help. I just want to be able to protect what I love."_

"_**Very well."**_ The voice replied in caring tone. _**"You have proven yourself worthy and thus, I shall grant the help you desire. Now call forth my name Yuzu!"**_

The next thing anyone knew, both suddenly yelled out.

"Reap the Heavens: Dangetsu!" Yelled Karin

"Illuminate the Night: Hikarugetsu!" Yelled Yuzu.

A massive blast of dark red and light blue reiatsu erupted around the location the twins were. The blast completely blew away the netting and Kisuke moved away.

"They managed it." Kisuke mused with a smile on his face.

They burst of reiatsu disappeared revealing the sisters with their respective shikai.

Karin's resembled an odachi with a long handle around 20 inches long. The handle was same blood red and black as before, and the guard remained the same. The big difference was the blade itself. It was now around 48 inches and had slightly more curve to it then what a blade its type would typically have. On the back of the blade right against the guard of the blade. Was a small protruding blade that was connected to a series of grooves. That ran all the way down the blade to the tip and down to the blade edge as well on both sides of it.

In Yuzu's hand was what resembled a Chinese jian sword, the hilt and guard was pure white. At the end of the hilt was a sky blue colored tassel that was 16 inches in length. The blade itself was around 28 inches long and double edged with a pointed tip.

Kisuke eyed the girls and took moment to feel the strength of their power. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

'They both feel slightly stronger than Ichigo did when he left to rescue Rukia.' Kisuke thought to himself. 'At this rate, it won't be long at all before their ready to take the three day bankai training. Should they choose to go that route.'

"Well done you two. I must admit I'm quite impressed by your efforts." Chimed the former captain as he approached the sisters.

He immediately had a foot planted firmly to his balls by a pissed off Karin. "You were going to blow us up! You jackass!" Roared Karin.

The rest of the group was approaching as this happened. Some could of swore they heard something pop when Karin's foot connected.

"I…I needed to…. give you…. one last push…." Choked out Kisuke in a squeaky voice as he laid on the ground in pain.

"Threatening to blow us up seemed rather extreme regardless Mr. Urahara." Stated Yuzu.

"Whatever, we got our shikai's now. So it all worked I suppose." Spoke Karin as she rested Dangetsu on a shoulder. "Gotta say I really like how Dangetsu looks like this."

"Likewise about Hikarugetsu." Mused Yuzu as she held her blade out in front of her.

"Wow! Your blades are so cool in shikai!" Spoke Lillynette as she and the others reached them.

"Good work both of you." said Halibel.

"I must say." Started Sung-Sun. "Yuzu's blade embodies beautiful elegance with a deadly edge. While Karin's looks like something perfect for cutting through droves of enemies with each swing."

"Won't argue that." Spoke Uryu.

"What are their names by chance?" asked Stark, genuinely curious.

"Dangetsu." Replied Karin as she held up her blade.

"Hikarugetsu." Spoke Yuzu as showed of her sword.

"Slaying Crescent-Moon and Shining Moon." Mused Apacci. "Very fitting I'd say, looking at them."

"Makes me wonder just what their abilities are?" Mused Takeshi.

Karin and Yuzu gave one another a quick look. "Gives us a sec and we'll ask." Spoke Karin as she and Yuzu both seemed to space out for a few minutes. As they both spoke to their respective blades.

"Hikarugetsu say's not to worry about that today." Said Yuzu. "She said me and Karin both have had a long day as it is. Though she did mention quickly a technique shared amongst the Getsu zanpaktuo's."

"He told me something like that too." Replied Karin gesturing to Dangetsu.

Both sisters leaned into to the other and whispered so no one else could hear them. Once they pulled away, they had small smile each and walked a few feet away from the group.

"What do you think they have planned to show us?" Wondered Orihime.

"Oh I think I know what they have going on, let's just watch." Spoke Takeshi with a smirk.

The twins had positioned themselves and brought their blades back. Karin's began to glow with dark red reiatsu, and Yuzu's glowed a light blue. Then both girls swung their blades around.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Both sisters yelled together as arcs of dark red and light blue flew out leaving their own deep cuts in the ground as they traveled. Before both each hit a large boulder each completely obliterating the massive rocks into nothing. Both sisters turned to face the rest of the group with smiles on their faces.

"You know, I would say I'm surprised but that would be a lie." Snarked Uryu.

"I've the most kickass little sisters ever." Piped the fullbringer.

Before anything could be done, Isshin had come walking over to the others. "Hey Kisuke, the machine is starting give a type of count down. Things are almost done." He then turned his head and noticed his daughters holding their shikai released zanpaktuo. He practically began to glow with fatherly pride at the sight as walked up to his daughters.

"I thought I felt you two finally unlock shikai." Cheerily spoke Isshin, as he then looked at the blades his daughters were holding. He honestly felt the blades perfectly suited each girl. Then he noticed the destruction in the ground behind them. "How'd you do that girls?"

"We both used getsuga tensho dad." Answered Yuzu.

"Wait! Both your zanpaktuo are Getsu's!?" Exclaimed Isshin.

Both girls nodded.

"Oh my precious daughters! You make me so proud and happy as both a soul reaper and a father!" Spoke Isshin with overtop pride as some fake anime tears streamed down his face.

"As much as this sight is enjoyable to see." Cut in Kisuke as he walked over with a slight wobble. "We should get over to the device, as it will be done very soon."

Nothing more needed to be said. The twins deactivated their shikai's and everyone took off together back to the machine. Once they all appeared Kisuke walked over to the control panel and looked it over. Before long a loud beep went off for several seconds before stopping. The device automatically shut down as the energy glow coming from it ceased.

"It's all finished!" Chimed Kisuke as he then pressed a button on the panel which automatically caused all three containers to open at once. Everyone watched in anticipation as the occupants of the containers began to stir and sat up.

All eyes went to both Mila and Yoruichi. As both women sat up it was evident the device worked like a charm. Just Kisuke had said both bellies of the women were now large as they were now in the final stages of pregnancy. Both of their already sizeable chests were now even larger due to being filled with breast milk. Plus, they had also developed some baby weight as well. Not that any would dare be crazy enough to point that one out to them.

"So, how are you all feeling?" Questioned the shopkeeper.

"A little energy drained but alright." Spoke Ichigo.

"Excluding the fact I feel a lot heavier. I feel perfectly fine." Piped Yoruichi.

"Same here." Spoke Mila.

"Good to hear. Now let's get you all out of those containers." Said Kisuke.

Takeshi walked over to Mila and helped her out, while Isshin did the same for Yoruichi. Ichigo was left to get out on his own. Takeshi walked over with Mila to Yoruichi, he paused to look at the large pregnant bellies of his lovers.

"Wow." He muttered. "I'm amazed just how well it worked out. Hey dad, how close are they to giving birth would you say?"

"Well as a doctor and someone who experienced being around two pregnancies from start to finish. I'd say they both could go into labor any possible moment at this stage. Kisuke did say the device would put them in that time window." Answered the elder Kurosaki. "With said I'd like to head to the clinic and do an ultrasound on them both. Just to get a solid look at things."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." Chimed Mila.

"No arguments here." Spoke Yoruichi.

"Might as well head off then." Retorted the fullbringer.

With the next plan of action agreed upon everyone started to head back up to the shop and file out back to the house at a leisurely pace. Once they arrived back, Isshin, Takeshi, Mila and Yoruichi headed to an examination room in the clinic. Both women laid back on a separate examination table as Isshin prepared the ultrasound machine. Takeshi was sitting in between the two tables as he watched his father start with Yoruichi.

"Ok let's take look here." Began Isshin as moved the ultrasound device steadily over Yoruichi's belly. He watched the screen of the machine, which was facing away from the other occupants at the moment. After a few moments, his face suddenly took on a shocked look.

"Something wrong with the baby dad!?" Asked Takeshi with concern.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong at all with the babies." Chirped Isshin with a grin.

"Did…. Did you just say babies?" Wondered the violet eyed teen. "Please tell me that was a slip of the tongue on your part dad."

Isshin simply grinned as he turned the monitor of the machine around so the others could see it. Sure enough right there on the screen was the outline of two babies inside of Yoruichi.

"Congrats! You're having twins! Also from what I can tell on the ultrasound their both girls as well!" Exclaimed Isshin with joy.

"I thought my belly seemed a little large for a single kid." Chirped the werecat. "Twin girl's eh? Unexpected but still welcome."

"Karin and Yuzu are going to go nuts when they hear this!" Said Isshin.

"Alright, now let's check on Mila." Went Isshin as he then looked over Mila with the ultrasound machine. Nothing was spoken as everyone eyed the screen of the machine closely. Soon enough, the image of baby came up on the screen. Before anything could said however as Isshin continued to move the ultrasound along Mila's belly. A second baby appeared along with first on the machines screen.

"Son of a bitch! I have twins as well!" Exclaimed the lioness.

"Not just that Mila but it looks like you also have twin girls just like Yoruichi!" Stated Isshin with glee.

"Wow Takeshi, you really are a man amongst men." Joked Yoruichi.

Takeshi on the other hand couldn't seem to speak at the moment. He had a thousand yard stare on his face. As his mouth opened and closed in a goldfish like manner, like he wanted to speak but words simply wouldn't come out.

"You with us still son?" Pondered Isshin as he waved a hand in front of his eldest son's face and getting no reaction.

"I think he's a little shell shocked at the moment." Mused Yoruichi.

"Can you blame him?" Said Mila.

"No, not really."

"Four…..Four…..Four Kids…..Four…" Sputtered the fullbringer as words finally started to find him again.

"Well then, I think we better go share the news with all everyone else." Proposed Isshin.

The two women nodded, and everyone walked out of the room. Takeshi was being led out along by his two lovers as they each held one his hands. Seeing how he was stilling trying to slowly come out of his shock. Once they met up with all the others in the living room and shared the news. As one could expect reactions were rather varied.

"What!? You're both pregnant with twins!"

"Oh my goodness! How exciting!"

"Holy shit!"

"My oh my, that's certainly something."

"You'd better saving up now for all that college tuition money."

Karin and Yuzu seemed to be most excited about the news. Karin couldn't help but smirk at the idea of Niece's that were twins like her and Yuzu. Yuzu meanwhile was literally twirling with excitement at the news.

After all the excitement of the news died out, everyone took it easy. Yuzu began to work on dinner. While the others relaxed in their own ways. Most notably Apacci, Orihime and Lilynette. Who took it upon themselves to look at Mila and Yoruichi's pregnant bellies with curious wonder. Eventually dinner was had and not long after everyone started to head off their separate ways for the night.

Takeshi made his way to his room that he now shared with Mila and Yoruichi. Getting ready for bed in the now king sized bed Kisuke had been kind enough to provide a few weeks earlier. He laid out in bed soon followed by his lovers, who snuggled up against him. Atleast as much as their large bellies would allow them too anyways.

"How are you holding up? Todays news was quite the bombshell after all." Asked Yoruichi.

Takeshi was quiet for a moment, as he processed the news. Now that the initial shock had gone away, he was able to think more clearly on it all.

"It's rather interesting when I think about it in all honesty." The fullbringer mused. "I was prepared for two kids in my head and now that number has suddenly been doubled. It was something none of us had even considered a possibility and it already makes an already delicate situation. All the more delicate and shaky when you get down to it." He then placed a hand on the belly of both women. He could feel the aura of the children inside, his children. He couldn't help but have a smile cross his face. "In the end, I will love them with all that I can muster. I don't care if it's Aizen, soul society or even if some crazy secret quincy army randomly pops up out of the blue. I'll protect them from anyone and anything that tries to harm them. While this was both unexpected and unplanned. I none the less thank you both for blessing me something so wonderful. I promise I won't fail you or them no matter what."

Everything was quiet for few moments before both women began to giggle a little. Takeshi raised an eyebrow in slight confusion at this.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Spoke Mila as she stopped her giggling. "it's just what a way to take question and go running with it."

"Regardless." Cut in the werecat. "What you said was still very sweet and we both appreciate it." She finished as she leaned in to give a quick kiss.

"Just remember, you'll have us here to help too." Chimed the lioness as she gave a quick kiss as well.

Takeshi simply smirked as he wrapped an arm around each of them and they all proceeded to drift off to sleep.

***Next Day***

It was midday on a Saturday at the Kurosaki house. Nothing much was happening as after the excitement of yesterday it was agreed that some relaxing was needed.

Kisuke was back at the shop attending to things there. Chad, Orihime and Uryu had all come over a little after breakfast to keep close to everyone. In the off chance something were to happen unexpectedly. Suddenly, Takeshi got a text on his phone. Noticing the sender was from Kisuke, he opened up the message.

'_You and Ichigo need to come to the shop A.S.A.P.' _Was all the message said, Takeshi's instincts instantly told him something was wrong.

"Ichigo, we're needed at the shop for some reason." Stated Takeshi.

Ichigo came over and took a look at the message. He scowled immediately at it, he also felt something wrong about the text.

"Something feels off, but I don't know what." Mused the orange haired teen.

"Likewise, though I don't think we can avoid this." Retorted the fullbringer.

"We might as well get going and see what this is about." Muttered Ichigo.

"I'll be going with you as well then." Announced Isshin having overheard the whole conversation. "And before you two try arguing it, don't bother. Chances are seireitei is waiting for you two at the shop. It was only a matter of time before they showed up after the battle. I won't allow my only two sons to stare down seireitei on their own. With everything going on, seireitei was going to find out about me soon enough. Might as well reveal things on my own terms."

"We're coming too!" Announced Karin.

"That's right!" Spoke Yuzu.

The three Kurosaki men opened their mouths to object but were cut off before they could speak.

"Don't even bother." Said Karin. "We're soul reapers ourselves now. Which means they'll find out about us sooner or later too. Might make the reveal ourselves. Besides, we're not about to sit back and let our only family walk off to face this alone."

"Exactly, if we're going to face this, it's going to happen as a family!" Exclaimed Yuzu.

Isshin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fair enough but if things go south, I want you kids to take off back here as soon as possible and make your escape. Before any you say anything. As your father it's my job to keep you safe and alive no matter what. Even at the cost of my own life if need be."

None of the Kurosaki children said anything, they didn't like what their dad was implying but understood it none the less.

"We'll count us in too then." Piped Uryu. "If your fathers' hunch is correct, then you'll need as much back up as you can get away with. Whether to help prevent a fight or assist in one."

"We have your backs." Spoke Chad.

"We won't abandon you." Said Orihime.

"Alright, then I suppose that just leaves one final thing to figure out." Spoke Takeshi as he turned to Halibel. "You may hate this, but you and the others should stay here for the time being. If we're right, then your presence would very likely make a shaky situation even shakier. It's best we try to avoid an unneeded fight as much as possible. Plus by keeping back here you could act as a little surprise force if things do get heated."

Halibel closed her eyes and gave out a sigh. "Very well, I will concede to this plan. However the moment we detect things getting violent if it does. We will come as fast as we can to assist you all. Blades drawn and ready to strike."

Takeshi gave smirk in return. "I'd expect nothing less from my protective shark mom." He mused.

Halibel smiled a little behind her mask from the comment.

"This sounds a little too risky." Spoke Mila.

"To be fair since when is anything, we do these days not risky?" Retorted Takeshi. "I know your worried, but we all knew this confrontation was coming. If that's what it truly is waiting for us, it has to be done."

Mila had a sad expression cross her face. "I just don't want to see you dragged back to the house broken and near dead again."

"Have faith Mila." Cut in Yoruichi. "They understand what their most likely walking into. Have trust that they will be able to handle it." She finished before she then turned the group about to leave. "That being said, if I hear any of you having done something incredibly stupid. Pregnant or not I will kick your ass!" She threatened.

"Understood, it's time we get going I think." Chimed the violet eyed teen.

With that done, everyone who was going to the shop. Filed out of the house and made a steady walk to it. As they neared closer and closer, the tension seemed to steadily rise. Soon enough the entrance to the shop came into view.

"I'll take the lead inside." Spoke Takeshi.

They reached the entrance to the shop and Takeshi stepped inside and headed towards the backroom. Where Kisuke tended to have his meetings in. As he opened the door to the backroom, he was greeted by a sight he had been dreading.

Positioned in Kisuke's backroom was the former captain and Tessai near the back wall of the room. However it was all the occupants in the middle of the room that quickly drew his attention. Positioned in the middle of the room was every captain and vice-captain that remained in the Gotei 13. He also noticed Rukia and his mother Kayda also in the room. His attention was soon drawn to the head captain.

"Takeshi Kurosaki!" Spoke the head captain in his powerful commanding tone. As his eyes opened in a narrow glare that seemed to bore down to the core of the fullbringer's very being.

"You have a great deal to explain to us!"


End file.
